The Loud House Guest
by 364wii
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. My OC is invading episodes. Some episodes are heavily edited some are lightly edited also some original content the cover was done by Ozjim11 also Harem in future chapters. I write this for fun and to kill time.
1. Left in The Dark

Disclaimer CopyRight I don't own The Loud House.

It was night time at the Loud House and a certain white eleven old was getting ready for his favorite show to start.

"Do you believe in ghosts? Join me, Hunter Spector, spectre hunter, leader of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters, or ARGGH! As I descend into the scariest place in any home, the basement! Sunday night at 8 PM! Don't miss it, or you'll be left in the dark! ARGGH!" The commercial announced.

Lincoln marks his calendar, "It's finally here! The live season finale of the greatest show ever! Lincoln looks at the readers. All right, I know you're probably saying to yourself 'Lincoln, with ten sisters, there's no way you're going to get to watch your favorite show.' And, you'd be right. Every Sunday at 8, it's the same thing." Cut to a flashback of his sisters fighting over the remote End flashback. "But tonight, I have a help." Lincoln says. He then breaks out his walkie talkie. "Snow Ball calling Snack Pack, do you read me?" Lincoln asked.

Snack Pack was a young male black man named Jonathan Velaquest with black dread locks that covered most of his face. He looked around to be 5.11, he wore a black short sleeve shirt under a green jacket, with lots of pockets, black and gray cargo pants, black soap shoes, a sliver utility belt wrapped around his waist and was carrying over his right shoulder a big black traveling satchel. "This is Snack Pack, I read you loud and clear, Ready to roll out?" Jonathan asked.

Lincoln looks at the readers "For such a landmark event, I asked for help from my friend Jonathan otherwise know as"The Man with the Plan." Lori met him back in Pre-K and ever since then he's been the brother I never had he's also knows my sisters just as much as I do maybe even more.

"Um Snow Ball, are you still there?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, just come up to my room so I don't miss ARGGH. It's almost 8:00!" Lincoln yelled.

"I'm here." A voice said startling Lincoln. Jonathan chuckled and walked into the Linen Closet.

"Well thanks for pulling a Lucy." Lincoln said with a annoyed face. "Anyway It's time to put Operation Distract My Sisters So That I Can Get to the TV First and Watch the Special Live Season Finale of ARGGH and Think of Shorter Name For This Operation into action." Lincoln said.

"How about Operation Left in the Dark?" Jonathan suggested.

"That's a way better name, now let's go!" Lincoln yelled.

"Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!" Lola and Lana cheer coming out of their room.

"Did someone say tea party?" Lincoln says revealing a tea pot and a box of cookies.

"Eeeee! Thank you, Lincoln!" Lola thanks the white haired taking the items and goes back to her room.

"Hey, I don't want to be part of some dumb old tea party, I want to watch TV!" Lana complains.

"Not even if- pulls out something from behind him- these guys are invited?" Jonathan holds out two frogs; one croaks.

"Eeeee! Thanks, Johnny!" Lana thanks the paper bag headed boy takes the frogs and goes back to her room.

"Hey, Brace Face where ya going?~" Jonathan called towards Luan.

"Hey boys, I was just heading downstairs to watch TV." Luan said at the top of the stairs.

"You might want to grab your video camera instead. The twins are at it again." Lincoln said.

Lola and Lana fight in their room biting, kicking and scratching

"You can't come!" "V.I.P. only!" Lola yelled.

"This is totally gonna go viral!" Luan yelled goes back to her room to get her video camera "Thanks, guys!" she added.

"Ow. Ow!" Lola yelled.

Lisa and Lily come out of their room.

"Hey, girl genius. I saved you a trip downstairs and got that stuff you needed." Jonathan said while Lincoln picks up Lily.

"The lactose, triticum protein, sodium chloride crystals, sucrose, and galus galus ovum?" Lisa asked.

"Milk, flour, salt, sugar and eggs." Jonathan says holding out the ingredients with his left hand and bopping Lisa's nose with his right.

"As usual your brain power comes in second to mine. Thank you." Lisa says taking the ingredients and goes back into her room.

"Yeah! Two minutes to game time! Whoo!" Lynn yelled.

"Hey, Lynn, check it out." Lincoln says holding out a football that starts floating. "I filled it with helium for the extreme player who demands more." Lincoln adds.

"I demand more!" Lynn yells.

Leni approaches Jonathan. "Hi Joey, want to watch the Dream Boat with me? Leni asked with a blush on her face.

"Lynn, go long!" Lincoln yells.

Lynn chasing the ball and struggles to get the ball.

"Get over here, you!" Lynn yells.

"Hey Leninna Bun, sorry can't let you pass, there's spider nest coming out of the tv!" Jonathan yelled while Lincoln gently rocks Lily.

"Ah!" Leni yelled frantically rubbing her head "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Leni then ran away.

'Sorry Leninna Bun.' Jonathan thought.

"Hey, bros! TV tonight is gonna be rockin!" Luna yells Strumming her guitar "Yeah!" She added.

"Or, you can have your very own flashlight rock show in your bedroom." Jonathan says rummaging through his pulls out a colorful flashlight and Luna takes it.

"That is sweet! Thanks, J!" Luna yells going back into her room.

"Has anyone seen my phone? I need to live-tweet my show!" Lori complained.

Lincoln takes out the phone and presses buttons on it. "Hey, Lori! Hey, Lori, I found your phone!" Lincoln yells.

"Give me that!" Lori snatches her phone. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands of my stuff!" Lori yells. Lincoln counts down from 3 and the phone rings. "Hello? Oh, hi Bobby." Lori laughs "No, I didn't text you to call me, but I'm glad you did!" Lori says before glaring at Lincoln. "Thanks for nothing, twerp!" Lori yells.

Jonathan then sees Lily sleeping in Lincoln arms and takes her out of the white haired boy's hands and takes her to his room. [the garage] "And that makes 10." Lincoln says.

Lincoln slides down the rile of the stairs and jumps to the floor. He then looks to the Reader. "Like I said, I might not be the fastest, and I might not be the strongest, but to get all of my sisters out of the way, it pays to have a plan."

"You forgot me." A monotone voice said.

"Ahh!" Lincoln yelled he then falls to the ground after getting startled by his spooky sister. "Lucy! I always forget about Lucy!" Lincoln yells.

"Story of my life." Lucy says.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"It's the season premiere of my favorite show, "Vampires of Melancholia" Lucy said.

"This is the episode of ARGGH that everyone is going to be talking about at school tomorrow! Please let me watch it? Pretty please with a black cherry on top?" Lincoln begged.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln, but you know the rule. I was here [in slow motion] first." Lucy says.

"NOOOOOO!" Lincoln yells and then looks at remote and licks it. "Ha!" Lincoln adds.

Lucy holds up another remote "That's the old remote that Lily threw into the toilet." Lucy says.

Lincoln gags, rubs his tongue, and spits out the germs. He then weeps.

"Sorry, Lincoln, I can't miss my vampires. Edwin is so cold and tormented and mysterious. Sigh. If only he wasn't from another century." Lucy says.

"Another century! That's okay, Lucy. You watch your show on the big color TV. I'll just go watch my show on Dad's crummy, old, black-and-white TV." Lincoln says.

"Black and white are my favorite colors." Lucy says.

"Yeah, it'll make watching my show a little bit more... spooky!" Lincoln said.

"Spooky is also my favorite color." Lucy adds.

"Well, enjoy your vampires." Lincoln says pretending to leaving.

"Wait! I'll take the old TV!" Lucy yelled with a monotone voice. Lincoln smirked.

Lincoln dashes to the garage and gently knocks on the door to get Jonathan without waking up Lily. Jonathan then opens the door and then gives Lincoln a annoyed look. "Linc what the, aren't you missing your show?" Jonathan asked.

"Lucy got to the TV first I need to borrow dad's old TV?" Lincoln asked. Jonathan closed the door a rustling sounds were heard. Jonathan then opens the door and hands Lincoln the TV. "Here run boy run!" Jonathan yelled.

Cut to Lucy's room where Lincoln is found grunting to get the TV to the other side of the bed.

"How can only two colors be so heavy?" Lincoln asks putting it on the bed. "Here you are. Now to plug it in. So, you can be happy or sad or whatever that emotion is. And I won't be left in the dark." Lincoln plugs in the TV, but the power goes out. "Dang it." Lincoln added.

Many of the Loud kids murmur in confusion about the power outage.

"All right! All right! Everybody just calm down!" Lori yelled.

"Guys! I can't see anything! I think I've gone blind!" Leni yelled.

"No, you didn't go blind. What the heck happened?" Lori asked.

"I was just plugging in the old TV for Lucy and it must've made the lights go out." Lincoln said.

"Of course it was your fault, Lincoln." Lori said annoyed.

All the other sisters complain about what their brother did.

"What? All I did was plug in some dumb old TV!" Lincoln asked.

"Hey! I know why the lights went out! Cause they liked each other! Luan joked then giggled as her siblings sigh "Get it? Get it?" she added.

"That one was so good, it deserved a cookie." Lisa says handing her one.

"Oh, thanks." Luan eats it. "So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other?" Luan asks then suddenly started glowing.

The rest of the siblings gasp.

"You're glowing." Lincoln said.

"Oh. I already told you that one?" Luan asked.

"No, dude. You are glowing." Luna asked.

Luan notices she is "Hey, wow!" Luan yelled surprised.

"Everyone back away from Luan. The siblings step back. Lisa, Mom and Dad said you're not allowed to use your siblings as experimental guinea pigs anymore!" Lori yelled.

"Yeah! Not after what you did to me!" Leni added.

Cut to flashback of Leni and Lisa with Leni experiencing side effects from Lisa's experiment. Her face is extremely swollen and covered in blemish like substances.

"My face feels funny." Leni says.

End flashback

"Classic. All I did was infuse the bioluminescent DNA of the Aequorea victoria jellyfish into a cookie. I call them Gloweos. Besides, now we can see." Lisa says.

"Okay. Everyone huddle around Luan. Lori orders.

They do as Lori says.

"I always knew I was the light of your life." Luan joked she then giggles as the rest of her siblings sigh.

"Okay. So, how about we get that power back on." Lincoln says.

"Hey, when Mom and Dad are out, I'm in charge. So first, we need to get a head count to make sure we're all here." Lori says.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten eleven and me, that's 12. Yep, that's all of us. We are all here and accounted for." Lincoln said.

"You forgot us." A monotone voice said.

Lincoln screams and falls to the ground after getting startled by Lucy who shows up holding hands with Jonathan who holds Lily with one arm.

"Can I go flip the circuit breaker and get the lights back on before Lucy or Jonathan gives me a heart attack?" Lincoln asked.

"Again, in charge. I'll do it. Where's this circuit breaker thingy?" Lori asked.

"In the basement." Jonathan said.

The kids arrive at the basement. Lori's silhouette peers over the basement's darkness.

"Why am I the one who has to do this?" Lori asked.

"Because you're in charge!" The others angrily yelled at the same time.

"All right, all right! Come on, Luan. Light the way." Lori says.

"That's the brightest idea you've had all day!" Luan says then giggles. Lori pulls her from the group, but after doing so, Luan's glow goes away. The rest of the group gasp. "Oooh. I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going out!" Luan giggles as the rest of her siblings sigh.

"Lisa, give her another one of those cookies. We won't tell." Lori says.

Lisa looks at her clipboard "Negative. That was the only one. Prototype." Lisa states.

"Just great..." Lori says then hears a wooden creak and gasps in fear. There's something in the basement! I'm not going down there!" Lori yells.

"Ooh! You're scared of the dark!" Lynn taunts.

"I am not! You're the one who's scared." Lori countered.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Lynn counters back.

"Boo." Lucy says in monotone.

"AAH!" Lynn screams.

Then most of the girls start arguing, while the twins start to tremble with fright.

"THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BASEMENT!" The twin yell at the same time then start sobbing

"Guys! I'm running out of time! It's really important that I...I...I..." Lincoln starts, but then sighs in realization. "...fix this. OKAY, QUIET!" Lincoln yells. The girls stop fighting. "Come here, you two. It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." Lincoln says then hugs the twins to comfort them. "Your big brother will protect you. In fact...I will protect all of you! For I am Snow Ball! Highly trained student of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters! Or...ARRGH!" Lincoln then puts on night vision goggles points to Jonathan. "Snack Pack I'm going need backup." Lincoln says.

Jonathan hands Lily to Luna then puts on a light brown paper bag with black goggles on his head clicks the right side of his goggles and activates night vision mode. "I'm right behind ya Snow Ball." Jonathan says.

Lincoln & Jonathan then prepares to enter the basement. "I will now descend into the scariest place in the house: the basement, But fear not, with my official ARRGH! branded night vision goggles, I can see in the dark." Lincoln begins to head down but slips down the stairs and hurts himself.

"I felt that one." Jonathan said.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Lori asks.

"The bad news is, my goggles are just a toy, and do not really see in the dark! The good news is, they cushioned my face from the hard basement floor!" Lincoln says.

"Hey, Johnny! Don't you have a video camera with night vision setting in that purse of yours?" Luan asks.

"Satchel." Jonathan says giving Luan a annoyed look while while rummaging in his bag. He then pulls out a video camera. "Found it." Jonathan said.

Lincoln rushes back up. "Sweet!" He then takes it. "It's just like the cameras they use on ARRGH! We're going in Snack Pack." Lincoln says.

"Wait! You're not leaving us up here all alone, are you? I mean, we couldn't possibly let you two go down there all without back up. We should all go down together. As a group." Lori says then grins pleadingly.

"Very well. I'll lead the way." Lincoln says.

The group then enter the basement Lincoln leads the way with Jonathan's camera as his guide.

"You may want to stay close. There's no telling what could be lurking down here in the dark." Lincoln said.

"There's nothing funny about this situation. Although, I do like dark humor." Luan said scared.

"Is someone touching my hand?" Leni asked.

"You're touching your own hand." Lynn said.

"I hate basements." Lori stated.

An eerie sound was heard.

Lori gasps. "What's that moaning?!" Lori asked in fear.

The girls all gasp and Lincoln turns to the source.

"Don't freak out. It's just the pipe settling." Lincoln stated.

Another scary sound was heard.

"What's that scratching?!" Leni asked in fear.

The girls gasp again and Lincoln checks.

"Don't be scared. It's just Cliff the Cat." Lincoln stated.

Cliff is using his scratching post and meows.

"What is that smell?!" Lynn yells while plugging up her nose.

The girls gasp again and Lincoln sees something familiar.

"It's just Lily with a full diaper." Lincoln says in disgusted.

Luna is holding Lily and understandably grossed out by her baby sister.

"Poo-poo!" Lily says then giggles.

"See, guys? I told you. There's nothing to be afraid of." Lincoln says.

Another ominous noise occurs, surprising Lincoln and his sisters.

"What is it?!" Lori asked.

"Lincoln...LINCOLN..." a mysterious voice says.

"IT'S A GHOST AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!" Lincoln yelled terrified.

The girls all start running around screaming except Lucy.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, SISTERS!" Lincoln yells and charges at the ghost. Lincoln punches and kicks the ghost, but the ghost puts up a fight and ends up putting him in a headlock.

"Save yourselves guys the ghost got me!" Lincoln yelled.

The lights come back on and it turns out Jonathan is the one giving Lincoln the headlock.

"My EYES!" Jonathan screamed.

"Please evil spirit have mercy on me!" Lincoln pleads.

Lori finding the circuit breaker and turned the lights back on herself. "Cool it, Lincoln. It's not a ghost. It's just our free loader." Lori said.

Lincoln opens his eyes and looks up towards and raises a brow. "Why did you scary us?" Lincoln asks.

"You guys went pass the circuit breaker and I took the chance to mess with you guys." Jonathan said then started laughting while giving the white boy a noogie.

"Guys! I still can't see!" Leni yelled with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes." Lisa said.

Leni then opens her eyes. "IT'S A MIRACLE!" Leni yelled.

"First one to the TV is couch commando." Lori said.

"I can still get there first!" Lincoln yelled.

Lincoln hurries to the couch so he can be the first one. He dashes pass Lori, Leni and Lisa and runs up the stairs, he slides his feet and drifts pass Lynn. Lincoln then jumps over the twins with Luna on his tail holding Lily and passes all of his sisters, he manages to get there first and grabs the remote and turns on the TV only to be find out that his show is now over.

"WOW! That was by far the best episode of ARRGH! ever! I'd hate to be you if you missed it!" Hunter yells.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lincoln yells then looks down sadly "I can't believe I missed my show..." Lincoln says disappointed.

Lincoln starts to break into tears and the others all see how miserable he is and feel pretty bad for him.

"Sorry you missed your show, Lincoln." Lori says after handing him some popcorn.

"But you just lived it. Check it out." Luan plugs Jonathan camera into the TV and shows him what he filmed.

They watch and enjoy their little adventure on film and Lincoln is happy to have actually lived the show instead of just watching it.

Lincoln to the viewers "You know, I may have missed my show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. Sometimes, It's about being there together. All of us."

"You forgot me." Lucy says.

"AAAHH!" The siblings Get startled by her appearance.

"HELLO!" Jonathan yells popping out from behind the couch scaring the siblings again.

"Ha, two for two." Jonathan says then chuckles while the others start throwing popcorn at him.


	2. The Loudest Yard

Copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with Jonathan walking in the cafeteria.

"Alright guys, I've been working on a important project for the pass two weeks and I'm glad to say my time working on this has paid off." Jonathan says then pulls out a Ipad from his satchel and shows a image of different teenage boys doing different sports.

"Harry Hotdogwater former dork now star of Basketball team, Billy Bucks previous a nerd now a captain of the Baseball team, Steven Silent quietest kid in school now a screaming loud mouth on the volleyball team and may I add best player on the team." Jonathan puts his pad back in his back. "What do you think all of these guys have in common?" Jonathan asked.

"Um they have promising futures?" Rusty asked.

"They're fit and healthy?" Liam asked.

"They're popular?" Zach asked.

"All great answers, but the answer I was looking for GIRLFRIENDS!" Jonathan yelled showing a image of all of the boys with in their girlfriends. "Girls dig guys who play sports." Jonathan added.

"Oh!" The boys gasped.

"Hey, guys what are you talking about?" Clyde asked walking up to the group.

"Jonathan is helping us get girlfriends." Liam said.

"Really, do you think you can help me get Ronnie Anne to date me?!" Clyde asked Jonathan.

"Possibly she's a tomboy so she most likely will like you If you join a sport." Jonathan said.

"I'm in, I'll join any team!" Clyde yells grabbing Jonathan shaking him. Jonathan then smirking.

Cuts to after school in the Loud's backyard.

"Alright ladies for the next 3 months I'm gonna gonna be your Football coach." Lynn says cranking her knuckles.

"Lynn!" The boys yelled.

"Yup, I paid her $50 bucks to train you guys for Football." Jonathan said handing her said money.

"Wait, your not training with us?" Liam asked.

"You're the guys who want to join a sport team to get girlfriends, I just gave the facts of what girls like." Jonathan said.

"Yeah whatever, now time for me to teach you guys everything you need to know about Football." Lynn said punching her fist into her other hand.

"Um..." The boys says worried.

"Good. Now drop and give me 20." Lynn said.

The boys gets down on the ground and takes out their wallets and a get their money together.

"I got two dimes." Liam said.

"I have twelve dollars." Zach said.

"My little brother took the last of my allowance." Rusty said.

"I don't any cash on me, but I do have my emergency debit card my dads gave, should I send you a deposit slip?" Clyde asked.

Lynn realizes this wasn't gonna be easy. She shows Zach how to step by running through tires which he trips over and gets rolled off by. She shows Rusty how to drink raw eggs for protein. He tries it only to throw up in the toilet. She shows Liam how to pass by tossing a ball through the center of the tire swing. He misses and gets pegged in the back of the head by the ball. She takes Clyde for a jog around the neighborhood. By sunset, she makes it back and Clyde took a bus back home much to her disappointment. She shows them how to punt with Lucy as the ball holder. Some Peanuts style music starts to play and Lincoln charges at the ball, but Lucy pulls it away just like in the comic strip.

"ARGH!" Lincoln yelled as he lands on his back while Lucy smile.

At Ketcham Park, they're practicing receiving.

"Hike!" Lynn yells passes the ball to Liam.

Liam catches the football and bumps into some bulky Football kids.

"If you dorks are done, we need the field! We gotta practice for junior football league." Hawk said.

"You guys are playing high school football, too? What team are you on?" Clyde asked

"The Hazeltucky Hockers!" Hawk yelled.

Hawk & Hank hock loogies.

"What team are you on?" Hank asked

"The Royal Woods Roosters!" Rusty yells!

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Lynn, Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach cheer while waving their hands high up.

"Nice cheer. When we play you, you're cock-a-doodle-doomed!" Hawk taunts.

"Yeah! I'm gonna pluck me a few feathers!" Hank teased.

They laugh which irks Lynn.

"You chumps are lucky I'm not playing, 'cause I'd whoop all your butts!" Lynn threaten.

Hawk ruffles her hair not intimidated one bit. "Sure you would, ponytail." Hawk said.

"Hey, no one teases ponytail here, especially some meatheads how about we make a bet?" Jonathan asks the duo while he ruffles Lynn hair.

"We're listening." Hawk says while Hank nods.

"How about if The Royal Wood Roosters win you two dress as princesses for Halloween, but If The Hazeltucky Hockers wins we will dress as cheer leaders for Halloween?" Jonathan suggested while smirking.

"I like it deal! Can't wait to take pictures of that on Halloween. See you at the game losers." Hawk and Hank say then walk off laughing some more.

"Jonathan why did you make that bet we just got into Football those two guys alone will cream us?!" Zach yelled.

"Yeah, Ronnie Anne won't want to date a guy with his block knocked off." Clyde says.

"I think my pop will me mighty made If I came home missing a block." Liam said.

"How are we gonna get girlfriends with no blocks?" Rusty asked.

"HEY, have you forgotten that your being trained by the best I mean I already have the F for my FLIBBR." Lynn said.

"Your what?" The guys asked.

"FLIBBR, Lynn rolls her sleeve up revealing the letters F, L, I, B, B, and R are written on her arm [Only F was filled in] it stands for football, lacrosse, ice hockey, baseball, basketball, and roller derby. I've won a championship for Female Football and I can help you ladies beat those two meatheads." Lynn said.

"Yeah, Guys you've been training for a month now and all of you have only been just improving since we started." Jonathan added.

"Yeah, right..." Rusty said not buying it.

"Dude you couldn't even handle drinking raw eggs without vomiting now you drink like ten a day for a month." Lynn said then points to Liam.

"Liam you now can throw a football through any tire swing I setup." Lynn said then looks to Clyde and Zach.

"Clyde you can throw a football forty yards away now, Zach you are the best at passing and the fastest runner in the group." Lynn said.

"See so ready for to crash does Hazeltucky Hockers?" Jonathan asked.

"So, what do you say?" Lynn asked. Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty think about what they said and do their cheer. "Cock-a-doodle-doo?" The group cheers.

At the Loud House day before the game

Jonathan heads in the house only to be met up with Lynn Sr.

"So, you thought you could get away with this, huh?" Lynn Sr. says in a confronting tone.

"I didn't do anything,no one saw me, no one can prove anything!" Jonathan panicked.

"How dare you not tell us...you're a big Football star!?" Lynn Sr. yelled with proud tone. He then holds up a newspaper with a front page article about his Football status. "Johnny got it in the bag! Haven't seen a headline like that since my break dancing days. We're so proud of you, son! We're all gonna be at your game tomorrow!" Lynn Sr. cheered while patting Jonathan back.

"Oh, thanks Mr. L." Jonathan said blushing a little.

"No problem! And if you need some new moves for your touchdown dance..." Lynn Sr. said then shows off some of his break dancing moves and scats. "I'm on fire, on fire, on fire!" Lynn Sr. adds while dances and scats some more.

Jonathan looks at the newspaper and wonders how he was in the paper. "How am I in the paper I was never in any games?" Jonathan asked himself he then took a closer look and noticed something odd on the helmet there was a small sticker with Lisa's face on it.

"Lisa.." Jonathan said he ran up the stairs and knocked on Lisa and Lily's door. "Lisa open this right now!" Jonathan yelled.

"I'm afraid, I'm busy at the moment please come later at a later date." Lisa said.

Jonathan then rummaged into his satchel and pulled out a skeleton key and opened the door. "How's this for a later date?!" Jonathan asked. what saw shocked him there was Lynn in a mach shaped like Jonathan in Football gear with Lisa filling said mach with old.

"Lynn, Lisa what is this?!" Jonathan yelled.

"I tried to join the team dressed as dude after those stinkers laughed at us, but was found out during tryouts so I asked Lisa here to make something so I can play."

"Um...OK, why did you make the mach look like me tho?" Jonathan asked.

"Your the only other person I know that gives it 110% beside your a big star you should be thanking me." Lynn countered.

"Well, now we got a problem. Because I'm so good, your whole family wants to watch me play tomorrow." Jonathan said annoyed.

"Don't worry. We fooled everyone all season. There's no reason we can't do it for one more game." Lynn said.

"I didn't want to fool anyone I just wanted help my friends." Jonathan said and groaned. "Lynn your not playing or using that mach anymore." Jonathan said.

"Well how are going to explain to the family your not gonna be in the game tomorrow?" Lynn asked.

"I never said I wasn't gonna be in the game." Jonathan said then walked up to the mach and pulled Lynn out. "Your gonna teach me how to play Football." Jonathan said.

"What, but you never trained in Football before you'll get destroyed?!" Lynn yelled surprised.

"While I applaud your breviary I must agree with my fifth oldest sibling without the proper months of training on the subject of Football you will most likely receive multiple injurers." Lisa said.

"Well I guess we're gonna being visiting the hospital later." Jonathan said put the Football on his head.

At the big game. It's the Roosters VS the Hockers. Lynn Sr. is dressed in a Rooster costume. Lana has face makeup on and is holding a sign that says "GO!". Lily has one that says "GOO!" with her face as the first "O". Lucy has a sign that says "Embrace the darkness".Lincoln, Leni, Luan, Luna, and Lola are excited for the game, but Lisa is just reading a book on advanced calculus. Lori is using binoculars to search for her star player friend

"I literally don't see Jon anywhere." Lori said. She spots him right in front of her face and drops the binoculars in fright. "AAAHH!" Lori screamed.

"Hey, guys!" Jonathan yells waving to the Loud's.

"There's my little Football star!" Rita cheered.

"Johnny! Sign my hat!" Lana yells tosses it to him.

Jonathan catches it and signs it he then chuckles nervously. 'Probable the only catch I'm gonna get in today.' He thought then tosses the hat back to Lana.

Under the bleachers Lynn pops out and surprises Jonathan.

"Last chance I can still take your place." Lynn says trying to convince Jonathan not to play.

"Number one, Jonathan Velazquest!" The Announcer yelled.

"Well, that's me." Jonathan says then puts his helmet.

"Alright, let's beat these chumps!" Jonathan yells.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a special treat, Luna Loud will be performing the National Anthem! Please remove all hats and helmets." The Announcer says.

A rocking version of the Star-Spangled Banner plays with everyone putting their hand on their heart and the players removing their hats and helmets. When Luna finishes her performance she smashes her axe on stage.

"LET'S PLAY BALL, DUDES!" Luna cheers.

The Roosters walk on the field and Jonathan runs into two familiar players.

Hawk: "Hey, seaweed head hope your got your sizes ready for Halloween cause I bought a new camera for taking pictures of your pack of chickens." Hawk taunted.

"Yeah, We're gonna knock you on your tail feathers." Hank added.

They hock loogies and Jonathan smirks at them. "I hope you kept your receipt." Jonathan said and countered with hocking loggie of his own the loggie dangled a bit. The game starts with the kickoff and Liam catches the ball and scores a touchdown.

"Touchdown, Roosters!" The Referee cheers.

The Louds and some of the crowed cheer for this, but the rest of the crowed is upset by it. Lynn Sr. breaks out some of his dance moves.

"Tackle made by McBride!" The Announcer cheers.

"Ball carried by Rusty!" The Announcer cheers.

"Touchdown, Velazquest!" The Announcer cheered.

The ref blows his whistle.

"Halftime!" The Referee yelled.

The local news team is out on the sidelines.

"Hey, Velazquest, over here! They wanna interview you for TV. Take off your helmet." The Coach said.

"Um..Sure." Jonathan says then walks over.

"That last play was sensational. What can you tell us about it?" The Reporter asked.

"That last play? Uh...the thing is, I'm a guy who races to his goal and I love Football GO TEAM!" Jonathan says then runs off.

"Want to see me in some action poses?" The Coach asks then makes a pose.

The second half begins.

"Set, hut, hut, hike!" Zack snaps the ball to Jonathan.

The Hockers charge at Jonathan all at once and plow to the ground, leaving him injured. The ref blows his whistle and the team carries Jonathan to the sidelines. The Hockers from before laugh and hock some more.

"Back off! Give him some air!" The Coach yells.

The coach takes Jonathan's helmet off and reveals he has a black eye.

"JONATHAN?!" Lynn Sr. & Rita scream.

"Jonathan, are you okay?" Lynn asks gently touching Jonathan face.

"Besides the black eye I think I'll live." Jonathan said.

"Sweetie do you want to sit out for the rest of the game?" Rita asked with a worry tone.

"Yeah! Sit out if you need to we can handle the rest!"

"This is all my fault, Mom. I pretended to be Jon and now he got hurt cause of me wanting to get payback on some meatheads." Lynn confessed.

"Johnny, Jr. we are gonna have long talk later." Lynn Sr. said with disappointment in his tone.

"Coach, get your team on the field or you forfeit." The Referee said.

"I got a problem, Ref. I'm one man short." The Coach said.

"Hey, I didn't say I was out." Jonathan said getting up and putting his Football helmet back on. "Come on we got a game to win." Jonathan said.

The score is 28 to 27 with the Roosters leading by one.

"We're up by one with a minute to go. Just don't blow it." The Coach said.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo, coach!" Jonathan says and heads back out onto the field.

"Back for more, Velazloser? Bad choice." Hawk taunted.

Hockers hock again.

"That one wasn't even clever." Jonathan said giving a deadpan face.

"Time's running out, whichever team scores next win this game!" The Announcer yelled.

"Set, hut, hut, hike!" Zack yells he snaps the ball and passes it to Jonathan.

"Ehhh, okay this is the big moment, I can't my team down. I can do this. I can... I... I'm outta here!" Jonathan yells.

The Hockers come charging at Jonathan and he runs around the field like crazy.

"Where is he going? The Announcer asked.

"What is he doing?" The Coach asked.

The Hockers try to tackle Jonathan, but miss him every time. "Wait he's turning around, Johnny got this game in the bag, wow. He's breaking the all Royal Woods rushing record. Where did he learn to run like that? Roosters Win! Roosters Win!" The Announcer cheers.

The Crowed cheer and boo for the Roosters victory. Then most of the Roosters come to lift Jonathan while Rusty and a Rooster player pour the cooler on the Coach.

Next day at Royal Wood High school Rusty, Zack and Liam were being mobbed by girls.

"Wow, you guys were so amazing at the game yesterday. What your secret?" Girl Jordan coed.

"I thought you guys looked hot in your gear.~" Becky said ending with a smile.

"We will you guys join the team again next season?" Mollie asked blushing while her rubbing her arm.

"Ladies, we'll have time to answer all question and accept all phone numbers at Lunch, for now we have to get to class." Rusty said.

The girls awed and left to class then after the girl left the guys squealed and danced after getting attention from girls.

Jonathan saw the scene unfold and chuckled then put a stake to his eye before Lynn showed up.

"Hey Jon, sorry again about the black eye." Lynn said avoiding eye connect.

"You don't have to keep apologizing to me I already forgave ya." Jonathan said.

"I..just feel bad if I didn't let those two meatheads get to me you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Lynn said looking at her feet.

Jonathan puts the stake in his satchel and knees a bit while grabbing Lynn's chin to get her to at him.

"Lynn, you may have pretend to me, but me getting a black eye was my fault, I was the one who played in the last game. You even tried to talk me out of playing, but I didn't listen, me getting hurt was entirety my fault. You got that Ponytail." Jonathan said.

Lynn blushed then punched him in in the eye.

"Ah!" Jonathan grabbed his eye. "That was my good eye!" Jonathan screamed.

"Never a dull moment for you eh, Mop head." A voice said.

Ronnie Ann shows up carrying a feinted Clyde.

"What happened to Clyde?" Lynn asked.

"Lame-O fainted after I gave him...a victory present." Ronnie Ann said shyly.

"Was it a kiss?" Lynn smirked.

"None of your business Loud." Ronnie Ann said with a glare.

"Come girls we got classes to get too." Jonathan said after his good eye felt better.

"Yeah, well I'm dropping Clyde to the nurse's office first see ya." Ronnie Ann said carrying Clyde away.

Jonathan walked to class leaving Lynn by herself. 'I wonder if Jonathan would like to be my practice partner with me when his eye gets better.' Lynn thought.

The tarty bell rang.

"Dang it! I'm late for class!" Lynn yelled and dashed to class.


	3. Changing The Crying Dame

Disclaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with Jonathan running to Lucy and Lynn's room.

"Hey, Lynner winner chicken dinner, do you need a training buddy?" Jonathan asked.

Lynn was shooting some hoops. "Sorry Jon, I got a Basketball game I'm going to today." Lynn said.

Jonathan is gonna watch a dvd, Luan walks by with her dummy, Mr. Coconuts.

"Hey, Brace Face, do you wanna watch monkey bloopers movie with me?" Jonathan asked.

"Sorry buddy, Metal Mouth and I have to make like a banana and split to our stand up gig." Mr. Coconuts said.

Luan laughs, but then realized what the dummy said. "Hey, who are you calling Metal Mouth beaver chow?!" Luan yelled at the dummy.

At Lola and Lana's room.

"Hey, Princess you want me to drive you around in your little car? I'll even wear the hat." Jonathan asked.

"I would love too! But I have to go to beauty pageant today last time I missed a pageant Lindsey Sweetwater won and I won't let that happen again." Lola said.

Lucy is writing a new poem and Jonathan comes in with a dictionary.

"Hey, Lulu need help with any poems?" Jonathan asked.

"Sign, sorry I'm spending the day with Great Grandma Harriet." Lucy said.

"Why can't I join you?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't want any of my ghost friends to try and try steal your body." Lucy said.

"Um OK..." Jonathan said.

Cuts to The kitchen.

"Hey, Dirt Pile, you wanna split my lunch I got a chill dog, a burger 4 by 4 animal style, onion rings and chili fries?" Jonathan asked showing off the food.

"Can't eat, ate too much mud for breakfast." Lana retches and runs to the bathroom.

Jonathan is playing Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter XXIV.

"ROUND 1: FIGHT!" The Game announcer yelled.

Lincoln grinds down the stairs rails and rushes to the door.

"Hey, Snow Ball, you wanna play video games?" Jonathan asked.

"Sorry, I'm hanging with Clyde at Gus' Games and Grub later!" Lincoln yelled running out the door.

Jonathan looks to the viewers. "You'd think that living with all these Louds, there'd be just one that I can hang out. But sadly, that's not the case." Jonathan said. Lily then comes in cooing. "Even you, Lily. Sure you're hanging out with me now, but someday you're gonna be into your own things and we'll start to grow apart." He then looks at the pictures of the Louds near the stairs and notices baby Lori then Lori in her awkward phase and her teenage age. "Unless..." Jonathan says he then picks up Lily who drops her blanket and pacifier and giggles of being held.

"You know we never hang out, I'm busy with my plans your busy with being a baby, I think it's time we grew our friendship. Jonathan tosses Lily in the air and catches her making giggle even more. "Starting now we're gonna have a better bond, what do you say Lily-bug?" Jonathan asks the baby.

Lily grabs his nose and giggles.

"I'll that as a yes." Jonathan said then smiled. Jonathan then walked to Rita & Lynn Sr. room and knocked on the door, Lynn Sr. answered. "Oh hi son, looking for the Rita?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask if I could borrow Lilybug for the day." Jonathan said.

"Oh sure, but you have to get Lily home by 3:00 OK?" Lynn Sr. said handing

"No prob." Jonathan said.

"OK you two have fun." Lynn Sr. said.

"Alright, it's just you and me, Lily! We're gonna have the best time together!" Jonathan said.

Jonathan's room.

"First thing we need to do is find out if we have anything in common." Jonathan said.

"Blankie!" Lily yelled showing off her blanket.

"Hmm so is that blanket your most prized possession?" Jonathan asked.

Lily nodded her head and hugged her blanket.

"Well my most prized possession is this." Jonathan says pulling from his jacket pocket. "This was my grandpa's old pocket watch he gave it before he passed." Jonathan said.

"Tick-Tick." Lily said trying to reach for the pocket watch.

"I'll let you hold it, but you have to not put it in your mouth." Jonathan said nervously.

Lily nodded and holds out her blanket.

"Oh, you want me to hold your blanket?" Jonathan asked.

Lily nods again.

Jonathan & Lily trade and Lily holds the watch while Jonathan feels the blanket.

"I got to say your blanket is soft to the touch." Jonathan said feeling blanket.

Lily starts tossing the watch in the air and giggles while catching it. Lily then however throws the watch to high and Jonathan catches it before it hits her in the face.

"I think that enough trading for today." Jonathan says in a nervous handing the blanket back.

Jonathan & Lily go to the living room.

"Alright, Lily-bug what do you want to watch?" Jonathan asked.

Lily started making roars sound and danced around.

"So you want to watch Blarney the Dinosaur?" Jonathan asked.

Lily nodded and Jonathan changed the channel to Blarney and puts Lily on his lap who watched the show happily while Jonathan looked annoyed. After watching three episode Lily picked up the the remote and lifted it to Jonathan.

"Oh, you want me pick a show now?" Jonathan asked.

Lily nodded and Jonathan looked for something they could both watch. After channel surfing Jonathan found Ted & Jimmy.

"Ted & Jimmy ,wow I haven't watch this in years!" Jonathan yelled.

"Kitty!" Lily cheered.

"Yup, Jimmy tries and...hurts Ted he's bad." Jonathan said.

"Bad." Lily said pointing at the mouse.

"Yeah, you know Lily-bug before we were born we had more slapstick cartoon now a days most cartoons slice of life."

Lily blow a raspberry.

"Not that anything wrong with slice of life, I just like slapstick a bit more." Jonathan said rubbing Lily head who cooed.

Jonathan is giving Lily lunch with his favorite lunch.

"This is my favorite meal a chill dog, a burger 4 by 4 animal style, onion rings and chili fries. You not a good chewer yet, but..." Pulls out chop up hot dogs, little tomatoes, mash potatoes and and pours Root beer in her sippy cup. "...you can have a baby version!"

"Food-foo!" Lily cheered and giggles.

"Cheers!" Jonathan cheered.

They eat and drink their sandwiches, belch and laugh.

Jonathan is showing Lily apps on his tablet.

"OK, so this app is called Furious Fliers in this game you shoot birds from a slingshot into pigs." Jonathan said.

"Pew-pew!" Lily cheered flinging the bird into the pigs.

"Way to go Lily, you got them all down in one shot." Jonathan cheered hugging Lily who giggled.

After playing with Jonathan's tablet for a hour Jonathan dressed Lily to take her outside.

"Put your arms up." Jonathan said. Lily does so and jonathan puts an lavender shirt just her size on her. "Look, I don't mind you wearing just a diaper at home, heck Lincoln reads comics in his underwear, but while your with me you need to wear something young lady." Jonathan said putting on blue pants that fit her and bops her nose. Jonathan is taking Lily out for a walk in a baby carrier.

"Whoo-hoo! Come on, Lily! Time for a midday out on the town!" Jonathan cheered and dashed off.

Jonathan and Lily are at the arcade, and Lily wins a ton of tickets on a game.

"Way to go, Lily!" Jonathan cheered then Lily giggles cheerfully.

Jonathan and Lily hit the hobby shop where Lily gets a toy plane and makes propeller sounds and Jonathan spread out his arms and makes plane noises.

At the park, Jonathan and Lily are playing Chess with some senior folks and Lily wins her game, leaving her opponent in shame.

"Amazing! You really are the best!" Jonathan cheered.

"Blankie!" Lily yelled reaches for her blanket. "I got it." Jonathan said grabbing the blanket.

Jonathan then pushes Lily on the swing and plays with her in the sandbox then Jonathan gives her a bottle of milk while women coo him watching him take care of Lily.

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln in making a play for Lily.

"Lalala I can't wait to go on a trip to my grandma house." Bun-Bun said.

"Not so fast rabbit- Fenton the fox showed up from out of nowhere. You see there's is a toll in the forest now and if you don't pay you don't pass." Fenton said.

"I can take you." Bun-Bun said with confidence.

"Oh ya I'll make you into rabbit stew." Fenton said.

Bun-Bun and Fenton start fighting and throwing each other all over the place while Lily cheers. "Fa-fa Fa-fa!" Lily cheered.

"Um...what's going on?" Lori asked with her and her other sibling curious about what was happening.

"You guys were busy with your stuff so Lily-bug and I hung out today." The Loud siblings react shocked to that. "Hey, I don't mind you playing with Lily a that much, but give Bun-Bun back!" Lincoln ordered.

"Catch Snow Ball!" Jonathan yelled and tossed Lincoln caught his toy rabbit.

Skips to Jonathan reading Lily an bedtime story. "And the handsome, buff and super smart prince defeated the evil dragon named Lori. The end." Jonathan sees Lily fast asleep and gives her a kiss on the head. "Thanks for the best day ever. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He turns out the lights and leaves her room.

The next morning Jonathan wakes up and makes the morning coffee for Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn. "Alright time for me to hit the comic book store." Jonathan said.

"Jon Jon!" Lily yelled from the top of stairs she then climes down the stairs.

"Lily-bug how you doing this morning?" Jonathan asked.

"Pla-pla." Lily reached out to him to be lifted.

"OK we play later, but first I have to hit the comic book OK?" Jonathan asked lifting her up.

Lily gave Jonathan a sad look.

"Aw don't look so sad I can play with you later OK?" Jonathan says giving her a kiss on the nose which made feel better.

Jonathan went to the comic book store and made it back to the Loud House.

"You!" Lola yelled and tackled Jonathan.

"Whoa, Princess what's the problem?!" Jonathan panicked.

"I'll tell you what the problem is your a bad influence on Lily!" Lori yelled.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"I was like feeding Lily and she kept burping." Leni said disgusted.

"She been trying to take my phone all day! Lori yelled.

"Lana and I were fighting and she threw a frying pan at us!" Lola yelled.

"She also shot Walt at me with my slingshot." Lana yelled.

"She tried to squished Subject 57A as well!" Lisa added.

"She torn off one of Bun-Bun ears!" Lincoln yelled.

"OK maybe I should try talking to her and working something out?" Jonathan asked.

"No, you should stay away from Lily for awhile!" Lynn yelled.

"OK don't bite my head off." Jonathan said a little sad.

He then went to find Lily and found her in her crib.

"Hey, Lily we need to talk OK?" Jonathan asked.

"Peek-a-boo!" Lily yelled popping up.

"We need to talk about some-" Jonathan started to say but-

"Yah-boo!" Lily yelled interrupting.

"Look your siblings thinks it best, if-" Jonathan tried to continued.

Lily grabbed he's hands played with them.

"Look Lily we to not hangout for awhile. Jonathan said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Lily gave him a confused look and stopped played with his hands.

"It..well better if we just don't hang out for about a week OK?" Jonathan asked.

Lily just stared at him with a sad face. Jonathan leaves to the garage while Lily stares at the spot where Jonathan was.

Lucy pops out from the top of the stairs and quickly rushes to Lori & Leni room. There were the other Loud siblings.

"So is Johnny out of the picture?" Lola asked.

"Yup, Jon is not gonna be in the way for a week now is the time for action." Lucy said.

"Alright time for Operation Spead Time With Lily." Lincoln said.

The nine sisters cheered and got their plans together for little sister.

The next day

Every sibling, but Luna & Lily were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"OK everyone remember we're gonna get Lily to spend want to spend time with us." Lori said

Luna carried Lily into kitchen.

"Good morning, Lily!" Everyone, but Luna yelled.

Luna puts Lily in her highchair and she looks miserable.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You look a little grumpy this morning." Leni asked.

"She's probably just hungry, dude." Luna said.

Leni grabs some baby food and tries to feed Lily. "Open the airplane. Here comes the tunnel." Leni says playfully. Lily pushes it away.

"Oh. Well, she must not be hungry. Maybe she wants to play." Lincoln said.

The siblings try to cheer up Luan makes a balloon animal for Lily, Lola has a tea party with her, Lana drives her around in the princess car, Lynn plays with a ball with her, Luna drums with her, and Leni blows bubbles with her, but nothing cheers her up as she signs.

"Our youngest sibling seems to still appears to be in emotional discomfort." Lisa said.

"We should try something else dudes I hate seeing Lily like this." Luna said.

They then try playing with building blocks.

"Lily, wanna help me build a castle?" Lincoln asked.

Lily knocks over the castle.

Luan making a balloon animal. "How about I make you a dinosaur?" Luan

Lily knocks the balloon away, it pops on the pet cactus, and the eyes float over Lucy's bangs and then pop.

"I know, Lily. Let's build a fort." Lana said holding a cushion.

While the others build a fort, Lily crawls away. The fort is finished.

"Okay, Lily, come on in. But no pooping." Lana said. "Lily? Lily?" Lana added.

The others pop out and see Lily looking at Jonathan outside working on his car who she whines over.

"O-M-Gosh, you guys, that's why she's been so sad this morning. She misses Johnny." Leni said.

"We let our jealousy cloud our better judgement and bought dispare to two people that are close to us." Lucy said.

"We need to fix this." Lori said picking up Lily and going outside with the others following.

Jonathan working on his car

"Man, barely morning and I already miss that baby." Jonathan said working on this car.

"Jon Jon!" Lily yelled.

Jonathan looked from his car and saw the Louds siblings with Lily in Lori's hands with the baby trying to reach for him.

"Lily-bug!" Jonathan cheered grabbing Lily and holds her close and she kiss him on the nose.

"What's going on I thought you said I was a bad influence on Lily?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, we weren't lying about what Lily did, but we kind of wrong for trying to keep you and Lily apart." Lola said.

"We'll make sure to you to stay out of your way." Lucy said.

The other Loud siblings were about to leave, but Jonathan stopped them.

"Wait! Just cause Lily and I are hanging out doesn't mean you guys can't join in." Jonathan said.

The other Loud siblings cheered and hugged Jonathan and Lily.

They then spend day doing their actives, but with eachother jamming with Luna, watching a scary movie suggested by Lucy, hanging out at the park while bring Charles the family dog and even ending the day with a nap in the grass.

Jonathan then looks to the readers. "You know everyone has those times when you feel your all alone, but when you have friends like these you realize your never truly alone." Jonathan said to the readers. He then whispered and wakes the Loud siblings up. "Come on guys it's almost time for dinner!" Jonathan yelled. The Louds siblings and Jonathan start their walking home with the older siblings carry the younger siblings.


	4. Sound of Silence

Disclaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The Story starts with tons of noise being heard from the Loud House such as objects breaking and Luan laughing, and Lola and Lana yelling.

Lincoln enters the house room while holding a new comic book.

"Shoes off." Lincoln says kicks off his shoes He then takes off his shirt. "Shirt removed." Lincoln say he then removes his belt and drops his pants. "Pants, be gone." He then enters his room.

"Whoo-hoo! It's New Comic Wednesday! And there's no better way to read comics than in my undies! Ultra rare comic? Check. Optimal reading attire? Check." Lincoln says finishing his check list. He then puts on gloves. "Comic protection? Check. Well deserved and much desired peace and quiet? Check." Lincoln says however, Lucy is on his bed's headboard.

"I have to tell you about this dream I had last night." Lucy says. Lincoln yelps at her presence.

"I'd love to hear it, but as you can see, I'm-" Lincoln begins to say.

"So, I'm hanging out in this coffin, and all of a sudden..." Lucy starts talikng about her dream.

Lincoln knows she won't stop and goes under the grownup table to read his comic.

"Peace and quiet? Check. Again." Lincoln says, But suddenly, a lizard comes crawling over his comic.

"Izzy! Where are you?" Lana asked.

Lincoln screams and hits his head under the table.

"Ow!" Lincoln yelled in pain.

Lana looks under the table "There you are! Oh, hey, Lincoln! I see you met my new lizard, Izzy. Wanna pet him?" Lana asked.

Lincoln glares at her and moves to the houses vents.

"Peace and quiet. Check. Again." Lincoln said a little irritated.

All of a sudden, Luna plays a really loud guitar riff and causes Lincoln to fall out of the vent and into her room.

"NICE STAGE DIVE, BRO!" Luna yelled and continues playing, making Lincoln shake over the noise's vibrations.

Lincoln hides in a garbage can outside the house with a flash ligth allowing him to see.

"Finally, peace and quiet! Check! AGAIN!" Lincoln yelled before Luan lifts up the lid while holding a garbage bag.

"Oh, hey, Lincoln. What has four wheels and flies? A garbage truck!" Luan joked and giggled. "I would talk trash, but I refuse." Luan joked again and laughs again as Lincoln just rolls the garbage can away in frustration. "Now we're both on a roll!" Luan says laughing some more and bangs the lid on her knee.

Lincoln gets some trash off him "Sheesh! Is it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet so that a guy can read his comic in his undies?" Lincoln asks himself. He then walks over to the sofa to sit down then looks to the readers. "Sadly, when you've got ten sisters, it's almost impossible to get a moment's peace." Lincoln says.

"A moment's peace huh? Jonathan says popping out from behind the couch and startling Lincoln.

"Do you get take scaring lessons from Lucy or something?!" Lincoln asked from a hint of anger.

"Look do you want me to help solve your noise problem or not?" Jonathan asked.

"Help solve problem, help solve problem!" Lincoln yelled.

"Sounds like you need this!" Jonathan yelled pulling something from his satchel. "The Noise-B-Gone 2000 Earbuds! With 12 different soothing sounds, tune out that noisy world and let's you enjoy a little me time." Jonathan said. "Only $19.95." He added.

"SOLD!" Lincoln yelled he then goes around looking for some of his money he has been saving up in various places he would keep it and gets the exact total he needs and runs back to Jonathan.

"Would you like sister insurance?" Jonathan asked.

"How much more is that?" Lincoln asked.

"$3.00 bucks extra." Jonathan says. Lincoln gets out some more money and has enough for the insurance.

"Pleasure doing business with ya." Lincoln said shacking Jonathan.

Jonathan gave him The Noise-B-Gone 2000 buds and Lincoln puts them in while seeing the ruckus his sisters are causing.

"Noise...be gone." Lincoln says. He then presses buttons on the buds and suddenly gets a wind chime sound over his sisters' commotion he tries other settings like trickling water, chirping birds, and waves crashing and is relieved. "Goodbye, pesky, noisy sisters. Hello, me time." He added.

Lori comes in to talk to Lincoln about something, but since Lincoln's earbuds have canceled out her dialogue, it is unknown what she is telling him.

"Whatever you say, sis!" Lincoln yells.

Next, Luna comes in to show off a rocking solo, but Lincoln doesn't hear it.

"Cool jams!" Lincoln cheers.

Finally, Lana and Izzy come in and Lana has something to tell Lincoln, but she is muted out like Lori and Luna.

"You know it, girl!" Lincoln yells he then takes the buds off as Lana leaves. "Noise-B-Gone, you...are...AWESOME! So, why stop at comics?" He puts them back on. "Let the quiet times roll!" Lincoln yelled.

Lincoln works on a model plane with Luan telling some of her comedy material. "Funny! Funny stuff!" Lincoln yelled.

Lincoln played video games with Lynn watching. "You betcha, Lynn-arino!" Lincoln yelled.

While working on a magazine puzzle he walks by Lucy. "Uh-huh!" past Leni "I hear that!" Across Lisa who is holding some beakers. "Abso-tutely!" Lincoln yells goes into his room to shoot some hoops.

Lola comes in to talk to Lincoln about something important, but thanks to the buds, he couldn't hear what Lola was worrying about.

"Aah..." Lincoln mumbled.

Time skipped to Bedtime

Lincoln takes the buds off. Thanks for a silent day, guys." Lincoln says polishing them. "You're my new best buds." Lincoln says then puts them away and awaits to use them again tomorrow.

The next morning

Lola barges into Lincoln's room. "LINCOLN!" Lola yelled. Lincoln screams and falls out of bed. "Don't forget you promised to do that thing for me by 3 o'clock today!" Lola yelled.

"Huh, what promise?" Lincoln asks.

"You promised you would do a thing for yesterday you didn't forget, did you?" Lola said suspiciously irked.

"Of course I didn't forget, Lola." Lincoln said chucking neriously.

"Good, because you wouldn't want to make me MAD!" Lola yelled then storms off.

"Now, what did I promise?" Lincoln wondered.

Lynn enters Lincoln room.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Lynn said.

"Hey, Lynn. You don't happen to know what I promised-" Lincoln began to say.

Lynn grabs him. "Come on, it's go time!" Lynn shouts and takes him into the backyard.

"For what?" Lincoln asked.

"HIYAH!" Lynn yells then hits Lincoln with a dropkick.

"Whoa! Hey!" Lincoln yells dodging most of Lynn's attacks. "Ow! What are you doing?!" Lincoln yelled.

"Practicing my kickboxing! HUAH! Yesterday, you said you'd be my sparring partner." Lynn says throws more kicks at Lincoln. "Remember? HIYAH!" she added.

"I did? I mean, right. I remember." Lincoln says. Lynn throws a powerful round kick to him to which he jumps over. "So, uh, do you know where Lola went today?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn backs up then switches between strecheing her legs and arms. "Nope. Why?" Lynn asked.

"Well...I guess I promised to do something for her, but I sort of forgot what it is." Lincoln said.

"WHAT?! You'd better remember! You know what happens when you make Lola mad! Did I ever tell you about the pudding incident?" Lynn asked.

"No." Lincoln said.

Flashback to the pudding incident

Lola notices there's no more pudding in the fridge and Lynn has the last cup. "So, you ate the last pudding, huh?" Lola asked.

"Oh, did I? I don't know. Guess so." Lynn said.

"Oh, that's okay..." Lola said with a demonic grin on her face.

Later, as Lynn is getting ready for bed, she notices something under her blanket, lifts it up, and discovers that Lola popped her Soccer ball with a soft knife and screams in horror

End flashback

"All because you ate the last pudding?" Lincoln asked terrified.

Lynn suddenly calm "Yep. Now stay focused. HIYAH!" Lynn yells charging at Lincoln who gets pulled out of the by Leni while Lynn misses and tackles Jonathan who's walking out of the garage.

"Lincoln, come on! I need you." Leni says.

"For what?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't be a dope. We talked about this tomorrow. I mean, yesterday." Leni said.

Lynn seems content about this until Jonathan coughed.

"Hey Ponytail mind getting off." Jonathan said a bit annoyed.

Lynn looked at Jonathan and say he was sitting on Jonathan's chest.

Lynn blushed and got off of Jonathan.

"So, why were you attacking Linc this morning?" Jonathan asked.

"He promised to be my sparring partner so we were just sparring you know." Lynn said nervously.

"Lincoln willingly agreed to be your punching bag?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, so?" Lynn said nervously playing with ponytail.

"So usually you make me the punching bag." Jonathan said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well you were busy so I asked Lincoln." Lynn said.

"That hasn't stopped you before?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Look I don't got time for 20 questions ok, I got stuff to do so see ya later." Lynn said frustated and ran away leaving Jonathan confused.

In Lori and Leni's room, Leni is using Lincoln as a mannequin for a new design.

"I think my design for the Manotard is really working. Thanks for agreeing to be my model." Leni says sewing and actidentily pokes Lincoln with the needle.

"Ow! Yeah, sure. So, um, let me ask you a hypothetical..." Lincoln begins to say, but looks at Leni realizing she would not know what "hypothetical" means. "...I mean, a what-if question. Say you promised Lola you'd do something for her, but you forgot what it was." Lincoln asked.

"LANDON! You're in huge trouble!" Leni yells actudentily shoving the needle into Lincoln in shock.

"My name is Lincoln." Lincoln said.

"You know what happens when you make Lola mad. Did I ever tell you about the tiara crisis?!" Leni asked.

Flashback to the tiara crisis Leni sits down in the chair only to hear a crunching sound and finds out she sat on Lola's favorite tiara Lola sees the aftermath.

"Oops. Sorry, Lola." Leni appolgies.

"Oh, that's okay..." Lola said with the same demonic grin from Lynn's flashback.

Skips later in Lori and Leni's room, all of Leni's stuff is gone.

"WHERE'S ALL MY STUFF?!" Leni yelled.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Free stuff!" Lola yells from outside.

Leni looks outside and notices that Lola is giving away all her stuff and gasps in demise.

"My sister doesn't need this stuff, but you do!" Lola yelled.

End flashback

"All because you accidentally broke her tiara?" Lincoln asked petrified.

"And viola! Okay, girls, fashion show!" Leni yells finshing the Manotard.

"What? Girls? No way!" Lincoln yelled with blush.

"You promised." Leni said.

Leni's friends however didn't come into the the room they were mobing Jonathan in the hallway.

"Hey, what's the big I idea?! Back up I'm just passing through!" Jonathan yelled with a blush.

Leni's friends ogle Jonathan who was wasn't wearing a shirt, one of them even takes a selfie with him much to his embarrassment. Leni sees her friends ogling Jonathan and gets jealous.

"Ok girls time for a smoothie break." Leni said with a smile, but a dark aura comes off her.

Leni's friends got scared and dashed to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the help Leni." Jonathan said in relief.

"No prob Johnny." Leni said happily with a big smile.

Leni then notices Jonathan dosen't have a shirt on showing off his chest.

"Johnny, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Leni said still staring at his chest.

"Oh, well Lynn tackled me this morning and I got mud on me so decided to take a quick shower." Jonathan said.

"Oh, ok." Leni said still just staring at him.

Jonathan then saw Lincoln in a Manotard with a blush on his face.

"Soo...you read comics in a Manotard now?" Jonathan asked.

"I made a promise to Leni ok!" Lincoln yelled.

Time skip

"You sure I agreed to do this?" Lincoln asked.

"I believe your exact words yesterday were, "Whatever you say, sis"." Lori said.

It is shown that Lincoln is being used as an ottoman for Lori to paint her toenails.

"So, I hear you got a little Lola problem." Lori said.

"How did you-" Lincoln begins to ask.

"Word gets around. Now, listen to me, Lincoln. You know what happens when you make Lola mad, so you'd better figure out what you promised her! Did I ever tell you about...Sneeze-ageddon?" Lori asked.

Flashback to Sneeze-ageddon; Lola and Lori are sitting on the couch bored; Lola suddenly sneezes.

"Achoo!" Lola notices Lori right next to her and clears throat. "I didn't hear a 'bless you'!" Lola said.

Lori ignores her and Lola gets that demonic grin again; cut to a pot of boiling water on the stove that Lori passes by.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Lori asked. She then notices the pot, opens the lid, uses tongs to pull out a familiar object, gasps to see that it's her phone now destroyed and screams in panic.

End flashback

"If she did all that stuff to you guys, what is she gonna do to me?" Lincoln asked in fear.

"Maybe you should talk to Lana. I'm sure she'll be able to help you." Lori suggested.

"Of course! Thanks!" Lincoln yelled getting ready to go.

"Ah ah ah! I haven't done my top coat yet." Lori said.

Lincoln resumes his ottoman position.

Meanwhile Lisa is seen near the door hearing the whole conversation.

Lola and Lana's room

"You...WHAT?! You know what happens when you make Lola mad! I don't know what she wants you to do, but you'd better figure it out. Did I ever tell you about...the frog fiasco?" Lana asked.

"Do I wanna know about the frog fiasco?" Lincoln asked terrified.

Flashback to the frog fiasco; Lola is trying to apply some mascara when a frog croaks from behind her and makes her mess up.

"Aww! You're a burpy-durpy today. Isn't he the cutest?" Lana asked.

Lola chuckling menacingly under demonic grin. "So cute..." Lola says.

Later, Lana is getting ready to feed her frog.

"Who's hungry?" Lana asked Seymour, but she notices he's not in his tank "Seymour? Where'd you go?" She asks, she hears Lola whistling and notices her carrying a shovel, seeing that Lola killed and buried Seymour. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lana yells.

End flashback

"I mean, I can't prove she took out Seymour...but I never saw him again." Lana said.

"Lana, what am I gonna do?! It's almost 3:00! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Lincoln yelled desperately and scared grabbing Lana by her overalls.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy." Lana said fixing herself up. She then thinks for a second. "I know! Why don't you just think of everything she might want you to do and then do it?" Lana suggested.

"Everything?" Lincoln asked.

"Remember Seymour?" Lana asked despondently.

Lincoln realizes he doesn't have many options left, but gets interrupted.

"Hey, Lincoln, where have you been, you promised me yesterday to meet me in my room to help me with my plans?!" Jonathan yelled panicking.

"What I was talking with Lana?!" Lincoln yelled.

Lana got nervous she needed to get Lincoln to stay near the house.

"Look I don't got time to wait for you to finish talking about mud pies with Lana I need your help now!" Jonathan yelled grabbing Lincoln arm.

"Wait you can't take Lincoln!" Lana yelled.

"Why not?" Jonathan asked in confusion.

"Umm because he has something important to do." Lana said.

"Yeah, well if he dosen't help me first I'm gonna lose my legs!" Jonathan yelled in fear.

The messy twin was left speech less which gave Jonathan the opportunity to drags Lincoln to his room.

"Ok, I'm sorry the buds worked to well, I forgot the promise I made to you, I forgot alot of promises today." Lincoln say with fear in his tone.

Jonathan locks the door and rans to Lincoln. Lincoln covers his body worried that he would get hit, but Jonathan dashes pass him to the washing machine. He then turns it on and walks back to Lincoln.

"Ok we don't have alot of time or alot of privacy so we got to talk fast." Jonathan said.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Buddy, the girls are scamming ya." Jonathan said.

"What?!" Lincoln yelled.

"Lola, found out you were wearing the buds and wanted revenge so she got almost everyone to join in on getting back at you." Jonathan said.

"Almost everyone?" Lincoln asked.

"Well everyone, but Lisa and Lily, Lisa need your help for real and well I had to substitute for ya." Jonathan said with a uneasy look.

"Dang it, they played me like a fiddle." Lincoln said disappointed in himself.

"Hey, don't feel so down I couldn't feel anymore proud." Jonathan said wiping away a tear.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Lola planned this whole thing in less than a day she truly is my favorite Loud." Jonathan said.

"Hey!" Lincoln yelled.

"Don't worry you still my favorite on the boys side." Jonathan says ruffling Lincoln hair.

"Gee thanks." Lincoln says with annoyed tone.

"I'm just kidding, I love you all the same even the Queen of No." Jonathan says turning his hair ruffling into a noogie making Lincoln laugh.

"Now time for your sister insurance to kick in." Jonathan says putting on his mask.

Time skip

Lana sees the time "One minute to 3:00. Good luck, Lincoln where ever your are." She says.

The time has come, and...Lola is not pleased...

"LINCOLN! IT'S 3 O'CLOCK! YOU'VE FAILED ME!" Lola yelled busting open the front door "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE LOLA MAD!" Lola added sports her demonic grin and has flames of fury in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I would've paid in full , but Jonathan didn't tell me there was gonna be extra payments!" Lincoln yelled his begs for mercy come from the Garage.

"I wouldn't have bought these. All I wanted was some time of peace and quiet." "The thing is-" Lincoln begins to say.

"TO LATE YOU LITTLE RUNTS YOU SHOULD OF READ THE CONTRACT YOU DON'T PAY IN FULL YOU LOSE A ARM!" A rough male adult voice yelled from in the Garage.

Lola goes from blind with rage to suddenly shocked and confused. "What's going on in there?" Lola asked out loud.

The other sisters come outside after hearing the screaming and dash to Lola.

"What going on I literally thought you were the who was going to yell at the twerp?" Lori asked.

"I was but someone beat me to him." Lola said.

"LINCOLN EVERYTHING GOING TO BE OK AND AS FOR YOU WHERE DO YOU GET OF THREATING A KID!" Jonathan yelled.

"Geez who did Linc and Jon tick off?" Lynn asked.

Luan was going to tell a joke but got cut off by a hard slam being heard.

"Lincoln/Jonathan!" The sisters yelled!

Punching was then heard while Lincoln screams in pain. Some of the sisters winced while some teared up.

A crunching sound was then heard with sound of something or rather someone being thrown against a trash can.

"We have to save Linky and Johnny!" Leni screamed she then pulled out a hair pin and picked the lock.

The sisters saw a sight they thought they never see Lincoln beaten and covered in bruises while Jonathan was missing his left arm and covered in blood.

Jonathan looked to the girls and then to his missing arm.

"Well this isn't so bad I'm ambidextrous after all." Jonathan said with a weak smile.

The girls screamed and fainted all except Lucy, Lisa and Luan.

"I believe your plan was a success is it not?" Lisa asked.

"What plan?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"Mmm oh, don't worry older male sibling we provided the help nesacery to help foul Lola's revenge plan." Lisa said.

"Lisa told me about Lola's plan, Luan helped supplied the script and Lucy helped with the "gore"" Jonathan said pointing towards the sisters that helped.

"But why did you guys help?" Lincoln asked.

"Well we were pretty mad at you for ignoring us, but then we realized we can be a pain in the butt at times so we decided to come to your "hearing aids" Luan joked and giggled. "Get it?" She added.

"Besides it's not like we enjoy everything about eachother you think I like seeing you in your underwear." Lucy said.

"Or trying to sleep with Lily's toxic flatulence everything night." Lisa added.

"Or waiting for Luna to take forever in the shower." Luan added.

"See everyone can do something to annoy anyone the point is we should try and respect eachothers wishes when we want to be alone." Jonathan said.

"Your one to talk you started all of this!" Lincoln yelled.

"Look let's not play the blame game and say who sold who noise canceling what." Jonathan said walking pass Lincoln. "I think it's time for the carry the passed out sisters to the bed game." Jonathan said pick up the twins.

The Louds who were awake helped grabbed the passed out Louds and place them comfortably on Jonathan's bed. After waking up from the horror they witnessed Lola and the others promised not to plan anymore revenge plans on family and Jonathan ever again.


	5. No Guts, No Glori

Disclaimer Copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story start with Lincoln in his room enjoying a nice glass of lemonade with a crazy straw, He then turns to the readers.

"Ah, Friday night. You survived another week of school. Now it's time to kick back, forget your troubles, and crack open a brand new video game." Lincoln says gets out a copy of Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter and smells it. "Love that new game smell." He added suddenly Lincoln picks up another scent, one that worries him. "Wait a minute." Lincoln says before sniffing again "Is that...Oh no!" Lincoln yelled.

Soon, his sisters start picking up the scent as well.

"Sniff. Sniff." Lucy said.

"Mom's expensive perfume. Which can only mean one thing." Lincoln says before checking the calendar and finds out what tonight is... "Date night! Which can only mean one other thing!" Lincoln yelled.

"Lori's in charge! Do as she says! Bye!" Rita yelled leaving the house with Mr. Loud.

"NOOOOOOOOO! She gets a sick thrill from bossing us around! In this house, we call her the Queen of-" Lincoln started to say.

"NO!" Lori yelled from upstairs. Lori unplugs Luna's amplifiers. "NO MUSIC!" Lori yelled. Lori then tosses Lana's mud pie in the trash. "NO MUD PIES!" Lori yelled. Lori approaches Leni who's talking on the phone. "NO-"

"Way! That's totes cray cray!" Leni yelled.

Lori hangs up Leni's call "No phone calls." Lori tells Leni, she then takes away Lincoln's game. "AND NO VIDEO GAMES!" Lori yelled at Lincoln.

Lori dresses up in a military uniform and blows a whistle that summons her siblings and the pets to the front room.

"At ease!" Lori yelled. Everyone feels calmer now "JUST KIDDING! NOBODY IS TO BE AT EASE IN MY PRESENCE!" She yelled. The others regain their forms. "As you know, Mom and Dad left me in charge. That means, you have to do as I say, whether you're tall, short, or covered in fur and can only understand the word "sit"." Lori said.

Charles, Cliff, and Geo sit down on command, but Walt tips over in his attempt and knocks Geo's hamster ball to the side.

Lori busts out a chart of tonight's schedule. "Now, here is our schedule for this evening. 6:00 to 7:00: Sitting on bed with arms folded. 7:00 to 7:30: Chow. 7:30 to 8:00: Thorough cleaning of mess hall. 8:00: Staring at wall until falling asleep. Everyone got that?" Lori asked.

"MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!" Everyone, but Lana yelled.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Lana yelled.

Lori glares at Lana for calling her "sir". Lana covers her mouth, aghast.

"DISMISSED!" Lori yelled.

Everyone rushes back upstairs while Geo hops in his ball up each step.

Lincoln opens his door and puts a note in Geo's hamster ball.

"Hey, Geo. Want a snack, boy?" Lincoln asked he then tosses the snack over to Lola and Lana's door.

Geo rolls over, opens his ball, gets the treat, and gets the twins' attention. Lincoln does this with his other sisters, the note tells them to meet in Lincoln's room and they sneak over to Lincoln's room, Luan has camouflaged herself with the wall and sneaks in. Leni is the only one who still hasn't snuck out of her room since she's with Lori at the moment, she begins to sneak off while wearing a scarf.

"Leni, what are you doing?" Lori asked with suspicion in her tone.

"I'm not Leni. I'm wearing a scarf." Leni said.

Lori wasn't fooled one bit. "You've got five minutes to do your business." Lori said.

Leni goes out and sneaks over to Lincoln's room to join the others for a big meeting.

"This better be good. You know how much trouble we'll be in if Lori finds out we're not in our rooms?" Lola asked.

"Rooms? More like prison cells! Every time Lori's left in charge, she makes our lives miserable. Well, I say no more! It's time to take back our Friday nights! Luna, do you like it when Lori unplugs your amp mid-jam?" Lincoln asked.

"It's way harsh." Luna said.

"And Lana, how about when Lori throws out your mud pies?" Lincoln asked.

"I work hard on those!" Lana yelled.

"And Lily, what about when Lori won't let you run around naked?" Lincoln asked. Lily takes off her diaper and blows a raspberry in protest. "Then let's do something about it!" He yelled.

"YEAH!" The nine sisters present yelled.

Back in Lori and Leni's room, Lori is trying to paint her toenails like in Sixteen 1/2 Magazine, but she doesn't seem to have gotten it down; suddenly, Luna's jam is back on, which Lori does not take well as it's going against her orders.

Lori sees Lily playing. "Lily? What are you-" Lori started to say.

Just then, there are some creaks and Lori notices that the others are right behind her; they tackle her and she screams for help; just then, it's revealed that they tied her up to a chair.

"Hey! What is going on?" Lori asked furiously.

"Your power trip is over! We're taking back our Friday nights!" Lincoln yelled.

"Power trip?" Lori asked in confusion.

"Just admit it. You get a sick thrill out of bossing us around." Lincoln said.

The other sisters concur.

"You think I enjoy this? Unfortunately, I'm the only one who can keep this house from ending up in a pile of rubble! It's not like any of you could do it." Lori said.

"Yuh-huh. Lincoln could." Lana said.

"I could?" Lincoln asked in surprise.

"WE'RE THINKIN' LINCOLN! WE'RE THINKIN' LINCOLN!" The nine other sisters cheered.

Lincoln and Lori are flabbergasted at this.

"Lincoln in charge? Ha! He couldn't lead Cliff to the litter box." Lori says condescendingly.

Cliff is right next to his little box and suddenly goes right on the carpet.

"Oh yeah? Challenge accepted!" Lincoln yelled taking her whistle. "Take her away!"

The other sisters carry her to her room.

"You won't last five minutes!" Lori yelled then starts to laughs maniacally. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" She laughed.

Lincoln shuts the door. "Lola, guard this door. No one goes in, no one comes out." Lincoln orders the princess.

Lola nods in agreement and gets a Golf club to guard the door while dressing up as a security guard.

"Say goodbye to the Queen of No..." Lincoln begins to say before tossing the whistle on the floor. "...and hello to the King of Yes!" He finished.

The sisters cheer in victory; Luna is finally jamming out.

"Yes to music!" Lincoln yells cranking the tunes and puts a happy face on Lana's mud pie. "Yes to mud!" He added.

"Seriously?" Leni asked on the on the phone.

"Yes to phone calls! And yes to video games!" Lincoln yelled then turns his game on.

SUPER MEGA BRAWLERS TURBO FIGHTER XXIV

"Round 1: Fight!" The game announcer yelled.

But just before Lincoln can finally start playing, Leni screams and Lincoln pauses the game to see what's wrong; it turns out that Luan is chasing Leni around with a rubber spider.

"Uh...okay. Have fun. Just don't get too crazy." Lincoln said nervously.

Just then, Luna's amps are at a really high volume.

"RAD SOUNDS! MAYBE NOT SO LOUD!" Lincoln yelled turns it down a little which Luna doesn't understand.

Lincoln tries to get back to his game, but there's a suddenly explosion and the smoke alarm goes off; Lisa comes out of her room.

"What was that?!" Lincoln asked concerned.

"It's science. You wouldn't understand." Lisa said. Just then, a tentacle grabs Lisa and drags her back in. "AAH!" Lisa yelled the door then closed.

"Just keep it on a leash!" Lincoln yelled.

Just before he can resume his game, he finds Lily on top of a bookshelf throwing books on the floor and walking over to the edge of the shelf and starts climbing to save her.

"LILY! STOP!" Lincoln yelled.

Lily walks over the edge and Lincoln catches her; at that moment, Lana casts a fishing rod right into the fish tank.

"Lana! You can't fish in there! Those are pets." Lincoln said. He notices Lily escaped and uses Lana's fishing rod to reel her back in.

Lynn comes in with a bucket of dirt and pours the dirt on the floor.

"Lynn! What are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Can't ride a dirt bike without dirt." Lynn said.

"Give me that bucket!" Lincoln ordered.

Suddenly, Lincoln is in a crossfire of pizza slices and waffles tossed by Lana and Lucy who are having a food fight; he shields himself with a cookie sheet and the pizza and waffles plaster all over it and make a rather gorgeous painting which impresses him; Lynn is pouring water from the hose all over the carpet and then gets pegged by an incoming gourd; the hose then starts going wild; Leni is on the phone while Luan is still chasing her with her rubber spider.

"Hi, exterminator guy! Do you do spiders?" Leni asked. She sees the hose. "Ew! What about water snakes?" She added.

The hose squirts Luan but she resumes chasing Leni; Lincoln trips over the telephone wire and lands in the mud and notices Lucy built a fort of diapers.

"Lucy! What are you doing with all those diapers?" Lincoln asked.

Lana screams like a madman and fires a barrage of meatballs.

"Incoming." Lucy said then hides in her diaper fort.

Lincoln takes cover with her only for their fort wall to be damaged. "Diaper wall breach!" Lincoln yelled.

Lana fires a cupcake at them, but Lucy stops it by plugging up the hole with Lily's butt; Lily then giggles.

"FOR THOSE ABOUT TO ROCK!" Luna yelled. She sets her amps to "Super Max" and has fireworks all set up for a big finale.

"LUNA!" Lincoln yelled [slow motion] "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

He was too late; Luna plays a chord and the noise blasts Lincoln right into the wall which leaves a dent of unsightly residue; just then, Lori's taunting words echo in his mind.

"Lincoln in charge? Ha! He couldn't lead Cliff to the litter box." Lori taunted.

Cliff is right next to his litter box, but goes on the fireplace instead.

"Oh, really, Cliff?" Lincoln asked irked. He starts to get steamed; unplugs Luna's amps. "No guitar playing..." Lincoln said. He then takes Lana's food. "...no food fights..." Lincoln said. He stops Lynn from riding her bike in the house. "...no dirt bikes, and no science experiments!" Lincoln yelled. He takes Lisa's beakers and tosses them, causing an explosion.

The others aren't too happy with Lincoln suddenly changing his mind.

"Who do you think you are? Lori?" Lynn asked.

They all start laughing at him and go back to enjoying their Friday night before getting stopped.

"He's not, but I'm second in command after Lori." Jonathan said with a smirk on his face.

"Big deal, what power do you have?" Lana asked.

"I have the power to do this." Jonathan said pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"Hey, Mama Loud I have something important to tell you." Jonathan said.

"Stop him!" Lynn yelled.

The sisters yelled and chased after Jonathan.

"No. I'm not." Lincoln said. He then realizes what Jonathan did."Lori!" He then heads to Lori's room only to be stopped by Lola.

"Hey! No one goes in, no one comes out! Boss's orders!" Lola yelled.

"Those were my orders! Let me in!" Lincoln yelled.

"I'm gonna need you to step back, sir." Lola said.

"Sorry about this, Lola." Lincoln said. He then charges at Lola with a war cry; Lola whacks him with the golf club and knocks him out.

As soon as Lincoln comes to, he sees that Lola tied him and Jonathan up like they tied Lori up.

"Uh, no no no. I'm sorry, Lincoln. ANYONE ELSE?!" Lola yelled. She then hits the ground with the club. "I DIDN'T THINK SO!" She added.

Lincoln can't break free and looks to Jonathan in worry.

"Jonathan, are you OK?" Lincoln asked.

Jonathan was out cold and Lincoln gets wrapped with guilt.

"I knew you wouldn't last five minutes." Lori said.

"It's only been five minutes Lori?!" Lincoln then shakes his head. "This is all my fault, I never should of tried to over throw you now look what happened." Lincoln said then looking at Jonathan.

Lori just stares at him with a deadpan look.

"Look Lori, It's a mad house down there! You've got to help me!" Lincoln yelled.

"Sorry. I'm a little tied up at the moment. You got handle it." Lori said.

"I can't! You're the only one who can keep this house from ending up in a pile of rubble." Lincoln said. Luna's fireworks go off. "Or ashes." He added.

"And?" Lori asked.

"I couldn't lead Cliff to the litter box." Lincoln said.

"And?" Lori asked with a smirked.

"I'm sorry." Lincoln said.

"That's all I needed to hear." Lori said. "Johnny your up." Lori said.

Jonathan opened his eyes and reached in to his pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife. He then used the knife to cut himself free and then went to Lori and handed her a nail file to free herself.

"Wait, you could of freed us the whole time?!" Lincoln yelled.

"Yup." Jonathan said going to Lincoln and cutting him free.

"Why didn't you save Lori before?! Lincoln yelled.

"Cause, Lori told me If I ever see you guys going nuts on date night come save her." Jonathan said freeing Lincoln.

"Johnny isn't just your "bro" he's my best friend and also he's second in command." Lori said. She then puts on her military shades. "Let's roll!" She added.

They open the door with Lola still standing guard.

"I don't know how to get past her. She's an animal." Lincoln said.

Jonathan covers his mouth while Lori holds up a pile of glitter, and blows it in Lola's direction.

"GLITTER!" Lola yells giddily chases after the sparkly cloud.

"Glitter. Nice." Lincoln said impressed.

They go downstairs where Lincoln shows Lori the chaos caused by their sisters' antics.

"See what I mean?!" Lincoln yelled in fear.

"Observe." Lori said. She busts out her whistle and blows it and gets their attention. "MOM AND DAD ARE GONNA BE HOME IN 10 MINUTES!" Lori yelled.

The other sisters hurry and get to cleaning up the mess they made.

"Brilliant." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, you learn a few tricks as you get older." Lori said. She then hears her phone ringing and answers it "Hello? Uh-huh. Sure. Okay. Bye." Lori said she then hangs up.

"Your folks?" Jonathan asked.

"Mom and Dad. They're gonna be home in 10 minutes." Lori said.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Lincoln yelled.

"I got this. Luna. A little clean up music?" Lori asked.

"You got it, sis!" Luna yelled.

"1, 2, 3!" Luna yelled

Lori blows her whistle and everyone does what they can to clean the house; Lana puts the fish back in the tank, Lisa scrubs up the living room with a soap cannon and the help of her tentacle friend; Leni and Luan untangle the phone wire; Lynn uses the hose to clean the kitchen and then puts it outside; Cliff is about to go on the carpet, but Lori glares at him and he obeys to go in his litter box; Lola ties up some trash and Lynn yanks it up on her dirt bike; Lincoln fishes out Lily's diaper and puts it on her; they do the finish touches and carry everything else away as if the house was the same as it was when their parents left.

"GOODNIGHT, LOUD HOUSE!" Luna yelled.

The other sisters go back to their rooms after a crazy Friday night; their parents are approaching and just as it seems all is well, there's still a dent in the wall from Lincoln's impact caused by Luna's power chord.

Lincoln gasps. "The wall!" Lincoln yells. Jonathan sees the painting from the food fight. "Lori! Catch!" Jonathan yells tosses it to Lori.

Lori catches it and puts it right over the dent; the parents enter.

"Wow! I can't believe the house is still standing!" Lynn Sr. yelled in surprised.

"What'd you expect? Lori's in charge." Lincoln said.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Rita asked.

"Oh, we were just about to play a video game. You can't say "no" all the time." Lori said.

"Oh, and look at this lovely piece of food art the kids made." Rita said.

The parents went into there bedroom while Lori and Lincoln begin to play some Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter XXIV. But...

Lynn Sr. screams. "WHERE'S MY GOLF CLUB?!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"I took it out for polishing you'll get it back tomorrow!" Jonathan said.

"Oh, thanks son." Lynn Sr. said.

Time skip

Lincoln is asleep leaning on Lori shoulder and Jonathan is putting the game.

"Thanks early for the save." Lori said picking up Lincoln.

"No thanks are necessary we're best friends I'll always come and save ya." Jonathan.

Lori smiled and started to walk up stairs, but she stopped before taking a step on the stairs.

"You know I never really got to be the "baby" Leni was born literately a year later and well I kind of had to be the second mom in the house." Lori said.

Jonathan stared at Lori with a look of concern and confusion.

"But I'm glad your part of my life and decide to stick around for so long." Lori said.

Jonathan then chuckled for a bit and turned towards the door. He grabbed the handle, but said one last thing. "I can't see my life without you Louds, I ain't leaving you guys anytime soon so don't worry Alorible." Jonathan said then left to the garage.

"Don't need to worry not with you around Jay-Jay." Lori said before climbing up the stairs.

She put Lincoln to sleep and layed down in her bed, when she finally drifted to sleep the room you and see a photo of younger Lori and Jonathan sitting on swings.


	6. Roughing It

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story begins with the Loud sisters watching their favorite show Dream Boat playing.

"Will our captivating captain find her first mate, or will it be man overboard? Find out tonight as we set sail for love on...The Dream Boat." The Narrator said.

Shows the sisters watching, mouths open.

"Eeeee! Karen should totes pick Bronson, he's...so gorge, I can't even..." Lori said excitingly.

"No way, dude! What about Brock? He wrote her that sweet jam." Luna said.

Flashback to an episode where Karen is listening to Brock play the accordion.

"I like Bram." Lucy said.

Flashback to another episode; Bram comes out from behind a beach chair looking sneaky.

"Eww! He gives me the creeps!" Lola yelled.

"Exactly." Lucy said.

"I like Bryant!" He sniffs a rose. "He's so romantic..." Leni said.

Flashback to another episode; Karen is with Bryant on the ship's deck.

"Karen, I'll be your North Star." He sighs. "'Cause no matter where this journey takes you, I'll always be there to guide you home." Bryant said.

"'North Star'? Ach, poppycock. Tree moss is a far more reliable means of navigation, given that it only grows on the north side of trees." Lisa said.

The sisters grumble and toss their popcorn at her.

"I like Blaine!" Flashbacks to Blaine in another episode. "I bet he can bench 300 pounds, maybe 320 with his bod!" Lynn yelled.

Lincoln and Jonathan joins them.

"Blaine? But he wore flip flops to their first date! I mean, I can't even..." Lincoln said.

"Alright ladies time to place your bets, who do you think Karen will pick?" Jonathan asked taking his wallet out.

The sisters chatter pulling out their money.

"It's so much fun watching this show with you boys, you're like...literally one of the girls!" Lori yelled.

Lynn Sr. walks out of his room and overhears Lori and gasps in shock. "One of the girls?!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

Flashback to Lincoln and Jonathan times hanging with the girls. First, they hangs out in the bathroom with Lori wearing their bathrobes.

Lori applying mud to Lincoln's face. "This mud mask is both cleansing and invigorating." Lori said.

"Oh, my pores are tingling!" Lincoln yelled.

Lynn Sr. walks by and winces.

Now Jonathan is giving Lucy a manicure in her room while he has headlight over her painted nails.

"Thanks, Jonathan. I always mess up my right hand." Lucy said.

Lola suddenly in the room. "HEY! Someone put her funeral dress in the wash..." She shows her splattered dress. "...with all my pageant gowns!" Growls and stomps over to Lucy, who pretends to die; she bonks her on the head. "UGH! I can't rip you apart if you're already DEAD!" Lola yelled.

Lynn Sr. overhears and starts biting his nails.

Now Lincoln is knitting something with Luna.

"Back two over one." Lincoln said.

"You got it, bro!" She tries on the headband she knitted. "These accessories will make our outfits rockin'! Luna yelled.

Having knitted fringes on the jacket he's wearing. "Rocking!" Lincoln yelled.

Now Jonathan is working on a poncho Leni is wearing.

"Jonathan, how's that hem coming?" Leni asked.

"Almost done!" Jonathan yelled.

"Thanks! I can wear this poncho for all five seasons!" Leni yelled.

Jonathan rolls his eyes and smiles at this; end flashback.

Lynn Sr. puts his hands to his hand 'Yikes! Are my boys spending to much time around my girls? Nah, I'm sure It'll turn out fine.' Lynn Sr. Thought to himself.

Jonathan pulls out pink lemonade and pink cupcakes. "Alright who wants some confer food, cause my boy Blaine is getting picked." Jonathan said.

"This show's lame. Let's watch guy stuff." Lynn Sr. said then changes the channel.

"HEY!" The Kids yelled.

"A lifetime in the extreme wilderness has made Rip Hardcore as tough as a two-dollar steak." The Male TV Announcer said.

"Now this is my kind of show." Lynn Sr. said.

Lori scoffs. "Since when?" Lori asked.

"Oh no, turn it back! I got money running off tonight!" Jonathan yelled.

The kids start fighting Lynn Sr. over the remote.

The next day, Lynn Sr., Jonathan and Lincoln are walking into the woods with their backpacks.

"Man Mr. L you sure picked a random time to want to go on a camping trip?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah can't wait to spend some guy with guys!" Lincoln yelled with excitement .

"Yup nothing like some guy time with my two favorite boys. Now are you ready to get extreme?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"You know it!" Lincoln yelled with Jonathan giving a thumbs up.

Lincoln and Lynn Sr. fist bumped then the men descent into the woods.

The men approach a wooded area by a stream.

"Now this spot looks perfect." Lynn Sr. said.

Lincoln sees a sign. "But the sign says 'No Camping here! Extreme Danger!'" Lincoln yelled.

"Exactly. Extreme! Our first order of business: securing shelter." Lynn Sr. said.

Jonathan gets out a tent. "I bought this tent online last year. It has it own veranda." Jonathan said.

"Tough guys don't sleep on verandas, Jon." Lynn Sr. picks up some twigs. "They build their own shelter." Lynn Sr. said.

Lincoln and Jonathan look at each other with raise eyebrow.

The next scene, The boys's shelter is replica of the Loud House consists of the twigs.

"What a beaut." Lincoln said.

"That 'Camping for pros' book I got from Lisa sure came in handy." Joanthan said.

"All in a manly day's work. Now, how about we rustle up some grub." Lynn Sr. said.

"Great." Jonathan picks up a picnic hamper. "I made us a Swiss Chard Frittata." Jonathan said.

"Forget the frittata, Jon. Tough guys eat beans." Lynn Sr. says holding out a can of beans.

Jonathan has prepared a stove and is now putting on an apron.

"Were you thinking chili or more of a cassoulet?" Jonathan asked.

Cut to Lynn Sr. eating the beans raw while Jonathan and Lincoln eat the Swiss Chard Frittata with chili on it.

Lynn Sr. not enjoying his beans.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm! Good stuff, you boys don't know what your missing." Lynn Sr. said in feigning delight.

"Dad ,are you sure don't what we're having?" Lincoln asked.

"I think I'll save the rest for later." Lynn Sr said.

"Yeah, breakfast. Or never." Jonathan said.

"Well, we're burning daylight here. Better get started on our campfire." Lynn Sr. said.

"Way ahead of you." Jonathan said getting out an artificial campfire. "This baby's got LED lights, sick flames and realistic crackling sounds." He added.

Jonathan turns on the artificial campfire but Lynn Sr. turns it off.

"Jon, tough guys make real fires." Lynn Sr. said.

Lincoln and Lynn Sr. make several attempts to build a fire but to no avail; as a result, Jonathan pulls out a lighter and sets the pile of twigs on a fire.

Lynn Sr. makes a farting sound.

"Sorry! Must have been the beans." Lynn Sr. said.

"No need to apologize, dad. Tough guys let it all out." Lincoln said lets out a fart.

"Well, in that case..." Jonathan said then belches in Lincoln face.

The guys then start belching and farting, they have so much fun belching and farting until a bird drops from the sky.

The scene changes to nighttime as boys are laying their sleeping bags on the ground.

Lincoln yawns. "All this extreme ruggedness has worn me out." Lincoln said.

Jonathan set up an inflatable mattress. "What level of firmness do you want?"

"We don't need that. The ground will be our mattress." Lincoln said.

"Well you guys do that my back needs support." Jonathan said setting up his sleeping bag.

Lincoln and Lynn Sr proceed to get into their sleeping bags, start shifting around in them and ultimately end up lying down on top of the inflatable bed inside them.

"We're tough guys, not animals." Lincoln nods. "I'm really glad we did this, boys. Out here in the woods, away from all the girls. I'm starting to feel like your becoming real men." Lynn Sr. said.

Jonathan and Lincoln give Lynn Sr a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, I brought you boys out here to make you two more manly." Lynn Sr confessed.

Jonathan and Lincoln gasp in shock "Excuse me, what makes you make say we're not manly?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, I saw you boys wearing mud mask." Lynn Sr. said.

"So keeping our faces clean and looking good is a bad thing?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, I...no I mean not really look that was a bad example I saw Jonathan giving Lucy a manicure.

"Yeah, cause she needed help and I was around, what helping women is not manly?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, with that logic I guess I should not hang out with my sisters anymore cause that's not manly either?" Lincoln asked.

"No, well I'm not really saying this right." Lynn Sr.

Lincoln & Jonathan both give him a disapproving look and move into the Loud House cabin from him while Lynn Sr. looks down in disappointment.

Scene switches to morning.

Lynn Sr. Yawns. "Nothing like waking up in-" Lynn Sr. begins to say, but is shocked by being in the water.

"WATER! I'm in the water!" Lynn Sr. screamed.

"How did this happen?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Flashback to Lynn Sr sleeping bag being taken away by rising water levels, then back to Lynn Sr. un-amused faces. He then notice a waterfall up ahead and scream in terror.

"Lincoln, Jonathan help!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

As he frantically try to paddle, some familiar debris flows down the river.

"Hey, isn't that our shelter?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Son, Johnny where are you?!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

Lynn Sr. made it to land and looked around.

"What have I done, my son and Johnny are lost in the woods and It's all my fault." Lynn Sr. said.

Lynn Sr. then walks through the woods and sits on a rock after getting tried from his walking.

"I hope the boys are OK, what am I gonna tell the girls, what a really soft rock." Lynn Sr. said. However it turns out he was sitting on a moose and the moose gets up in anger. "Not a rock, moose!" Lynn Sr. screamed.

Lynn Sr. proceed to scream in panic and run away from the charging moose, climbing a tree for safety in the process.

"Ha, nothing a tough guy like me can't handle." Lynn Sr. said. The moose starts ramming the tree, sending him flying.

"I'm alive, take that nature!" Lynn Sr. then punches a bee hive and the bees come out of the hive. "Dang It" Lynn Sr. said.

Lynn Sr. proceed to running away screaming from the bees as they get stung.

"This is still nothing a tough guy like me can't handle. He stop running. At least it's not raining." Rain starts coming down. "Is that all you got!?" Lynn Sr. yelled.

Mud slide drags him down the mountain as he continue screaming. He start panting.

"Fine, I'm no a tough guy, I'm a hungry, wet and cold sissy and I wish I was with my family at home eating pink cupcakes!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

Lynn Sr. yelling wakes up a bear. "Bear!" Lynn Sr. yells.

Lynn Sr. scream as the bear roars.

"Lynn, quick, play dead!" Lincoln yells.

He pretend to be dead as the bear checks for signs of life, then leaves when he thinks Lynn Sr. dead. He proceed to run to the boys as soon as the bear leaves.

"Jonathan, that was amazing! How did you know to play dead?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Flashback to a Jonathan and Lana moment.

Jonathan was walking by the twins and Lola was kicking Lana.

"What are you two doing?" Jonathan asked.

"Lana ruined my tea party and is playing dead so can't destroy her." Lola said.

Jonathan looks at Lana sees she playing dead.

"First Lucy now Lana why can't I make anyone pay." Lola said.

Back to the present

"It's something I learned from Lana & Lucy." Jonathan said.

"Does she know anything about keeping warm?" Lynn Sr. asked shivering.

"No, but Leni does." Jonathan said.

Flashback to the Leni and Jonathan moment.

"I can wear this poncho for all 5 seasons. The key is the faux fur lining." Leni said.

Back to the present; they wear ponchos made out of leaves.

"Wow, it is so toasty." Lincoln said.

"The key is the birch bark lining. Now come on, guys, we're going home." Jonathan said.

Lynn Sr. looks around "Which way?"

Mmmmm... Jonathan thinks he then look around lost "...this way!" Jonathan yelled.

They start running.

Jonathan looks at the moss "Lisa said that moss only grows on the north side of trees." Jonathan said.

"I parked Vanzilla at the north valley B&B. Follow that moss!" Lynn Sr. yelled. As they take off running and stop in front of a hill. "How do we get up there?" Lynn Sr. added.

Flashback to the Luna and Lincoln moment.

"You got it, bro! These accessories will make our outfits rocking!" Luna yelled.

"Rocking!" Lincoln yelled.

"And if you braid the strands real tight, they're strong enough to use as ropes. Right, Chunk?" Luna asked.

Chunk pulling on a rope. "Right as rain, love." He said. He then notices the Piano is too big for the window. "We're gonna need a bigger window, though." Chunk added.

Back to the present

"Back two, over one." Lincoln said. He pulls the rope to test it. "That'll hold." Lincoln added.

They start climbing up.

"This is great, Lincoln. What did you make this rope out of?" Jonathan asked.

Lincoln realizes what the rope is made out of and scene switches to guys next to a mud pit.

"This should help the poison ivy." Lincoln said.

Flashback to the Lori and Lincoln moment.

Lincoln with mud on his face. "Oooh, my pores are tingling." He said.

"It also soothes sunburn, poison ivy, and mild to moderate acne." Lori said.

Back to the present where the boys come across a rock they can't move.

"How are we gonna move this bad boy?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn Sr. starts thinking of a solution.

Flashback to a Lynn and Lincoln moment, as the latter struggles to move a trash can and makes struggling noises as Lynn comes into the scene.

"Step aside, I got this." She then spits on her hands and rubs them together, proceeding to grab the trash can. "You gotta lift with your legs, not your back. you see?" Lynn said. She throws the trash can out and hits her dad in the process.

"OW!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

Flashback to the present as the three move the rock out of the way.

Lincoln comes across a log over a cliff and tries to cross it. "Whoa!" He yells loses his balance and hugs the log to prevent himself from falling off while Jonathan tries to think of another plan.

Flashback to a Lola and Jonathan moment as the former practices her catwalk as she curtsies her dress in her high heels while having three books on her head.

"How do you balance in those?" Jonathan asked.

"Eyes forward! Chin up! Tushie clenched!" Lola yelled. She grunts after showing a balance method.

Back to present where the boys are walking across the log safely.

"Good tip, Lincoln. It really works!" Lynn Sr yells as he walks along the log smiling and waving.

"I don't think you have to do the wave." Lincoln says while Jonathan chuckles.

Lynn Sr. shrugs, air kisses and takes off behind the boys. The boys run through the woods until they arrive safely at the B&B.

"Lincoln, Jonathan we did it! We made it back!" Lynn Sr. yelled. He falls to the grass and sighs in relief.

"I'm pooped. I'm just gonna sit down, and rest for a bit on this nice soft rock." Lynn Sr. said.

Lynn Sr. remember his experiences with "soft rocks" and jumps into Jonathan's arms as they realize.

"Oh, this one's really just a rock." Lynn Sr. said.

Jonathan and Lincoln start laughing with Lynn Sr. joining after a bit.

Scene changes to the Loud House at night

Lynn Sr. working on muffins; he looks to the readers. "I thought my boys would be sissy with how much time they spend around with my girls, when actually it's just the opposite. If it wasn't for them I'd probably be moose meal by now." He then walks in the living room towards the kids. "And now that I don't have to worry about what's manly or girly or any of that junk I can relax and enjoying times like this." He offers muffins to his daughters, Son and somewhat son. "Who wants strawberry muffins?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Loud Sisters and boys all say "I do" multiple times as they completely clean up the tray. They proceed to start eating the muffins as Lynn Sr. sits in between them to watch Dream Boat, he gives Leni a kiss on the cheek, Lola hugs him and he rubs Lincoln hair.

"Oh Blaine, please tell me you're not wearing clogs." Lincoln said.


	7. Be Hare Heavy Meddle

Disclaimer Copy right I don't own Loud House.

The starts with Lincoln in Jonathan's room dressed like a cool biker gang member.

Lincoln talking to the readers. You might be wondering who's the cool guy in the Loud House. It's me, Lincoln. And I can't wait to tell you why I have this stuff on, you see... Lincoln says but gets interrupted by Jonathan.

"Linc are you ready to ask that girl out today?" Clyde asked.

"Or Jon can tell you." Lincoln said to the readers and then turns Jonathan. "Yup formative all set, got my threads, got my temporary tatt, and a list of slang I got from a teen magazine." Lincoln said.

"That's great little buddy, but, do you really need all that? You're already cool. You once got run over by Lola's car and just dusted yourself off." Jonathan said.

"Well the guys at school said the cooler you are the easier it is to get dates. So I've gotta up my cool factor." Lincoln said.

"I hear ya, but I think you should just be yourself." Jonathan said.

"That only works in cartoons." Lincoln said with a deadpan face.

"Sigh. So what's the plan?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm gonna catch her on the bus this morning so I can have some 1 on 1 time with her." Lincoln said.

"Good thinking. "Also before you go The National Weather Service reports clear skies with a 70% chance of meddling sisters. But we advise keeping your umbrella and jacket handy." Jonathan said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Lincoln said.

"Great, now go get her Snow Ball!" Jonathan yelled pushing Lincoln out of his room.

"And now I have just one less obstacle, to get out of the house before my sisters figure out what I'm up to. Cause then they'll want to get involved and make things worse, the way they always do." Lincoln said.

Flashback to what looks like Lincoln being sick; Lori puts a thermometer in his mouth and checks his temperature; Lisa comes in with an X-Ray machine and takes his X-rays, leaving him with glowing radiation; Luan dressed as a doctor with a clown nose and Luna bandaged him up real tight; Lincoln muffles and Luan removes the bandages covering his mouth so he can breathe.

"Phew." Lincoln said.

Leni carrying a bowl of piping hot soup "Here comes the airplane!" Leni yelled. Spills it all over Lincoln's crotch. "Oopsie." She added.

"AAAHHH! IT BURNS!" Lincoln yelled as Leni walks off screen embarrassed.

Luna and Luan bandage up his crotch; end flashback.

Lincoln said He tries to sneak out of the garage, but fails.

"Hold it!" The Sisters yell.

"Hey, mornin' ladies." Lincoln said.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice that you're dressed like a stereotypical Hollywood representation of a 1950's greaser?" Lisa asked.

"This is gel, not grease, and besides can't a guy wear something different to school for a change?" Lincoln asked.

"Not in this house." Luan said.

"What's the sitch, bro?" Luna asked.

"There is no sitch!" Lincoln yelled.

Jonathan walks out of the garage. "Lincoln? Glad I caught you, you forget your hair comb." Jonathan put hair comb in his jacket. "Now your ready to ask that girl out." Jonathan said.

"New girl?!" The Sisters yelled.

"Oh no." Jonathan and Lincoln said.

The girls are flabbergasted and gasp to hear the news, but then, all of them except Lisa start squealing with delight.

"My ears..." The boys say.

All the girls except Lisa give Lincoln a big group hug and suffocate him.

"Normally, I don't care for inane human emotions, but..." Lisa began to say,but she squeals just as delighted as they did and joins the hug. Jonathan tries to fix his hearing.

"Lincoln! Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Luna asked.

"So you thought you'd impress her by wearing this?" Lori asked.

"She sounds so pretty." Lola said.

"What is happening?" Lincoln said being suffocated.

They all release Lincoln from their hug.

"I knew this day would come, we so are helping getting her to likes you~." Lori cooed.

The girls all squeal again and Lincoln is just dumbfounded at that statement.

"When then you meet her?" Lana asked.

"Uh at lunch a couple of days ago we ate together." Lincoln said nervously.

The girls swoon over their brothers nervousness.

"So romantic..." Leni said.

"That's a classic." Lori said.

"Stop your embarrassing me." Lincoln said.

"You need to give her a box of chocolates." Lynn said.

"Well actually I had a plan set up-" Lincoln tried to say.

"I think he needs to kiss her." Luan said.

Lily makes kissy faces in agreement.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln yelled petrified.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" The Sisters yelled.

At that moment, as the girls continue chanting Lincoln to kiss his crush, they all start forming miniature tornadoes around them and merge together to create the Sisternado; a weather warning pops up with the tornados taking over Lincoln's space.

"This just in from the National Weather Service! The Sisternado watch has been upgraded to a Sisternado warning. TAKE COVER IMMEDIATELY!" Jonathan yelled.

"KISS HER! KISS HER!" They trap Lincoln inside. "KISS HER! KISS HER!" The Sisternado chanted.

Lincoln escapes, runs to Jonathan and hides behind him.

"What are we gonna do at this rate we're be blow away?!" Lincoln yelled.

"News week got cancelled." Jonathan said.

Jonathan walks up to the Sisternado with Lincoln holding on to him.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" The Sisternado chanted.

"Hold it!" Jonathan yelled.

The Sisternado comes to a stop and the sisters turn back to normal.

"Lincoln feels that he isn't good enough to get this girls to like her on his own." Jonathan said.

The girls gasp in shock and look towards their brother.

"Lincoln, why didn't tell us this?" Lori said putting her hands on his shoulders with a gentle tone.

"I felt that she would like a guy who's like me so I made myself cooler." Lincoln said looking down.

"Bro your prefect the way you are." Luna said.

Lincoln look up to the others.

"Your helpful." Lori said.

"Your a sweetheart." Leni said.

"Your a rocking musician." Luna said

"Your funny." Luan said.

"Your never give up." Lynn said.

"Your fearless." Lucy said.

"Your caring." Lana said.

Your a protector." Lola said.

"Your smart." Lisa said.

"Your Lincoln Loud." Lily said.

Your my brother." Jonathan said ruffling Lincoln hair.

Lincoln smiled and hugged his sisters, they group hugged. Jonathan got dragged into the hug by Leni.

Time Skip

"It's 3:30. Lola, lip balm." Lola applies it. "Lana, breath mint." Lana puts it in his mouth. "Let's do this." Lincoln said dressed in his normal outfit. He out to meet the girl of his dreams.

"Go get her, Romeo." Lynn said.

"You so got this, little bro." Lori said.

"Aw, our little Lincoln." Lola said.

"All grown up." Lana said.

Lola hands Lana a tissue for her to blow her nose.

"I can't wait til Lincoln's wedding." Leni said.

Lincoln steps outside, and wait for the bus to show up.

Lincoln then gets cold feet and starts to slowly walk back to the house.

Someone whistles from the house to get Lincoln's attention.

Lincoln looks to see Jonathan throwing a box of chocolates. Lincoln grabs it he then see the bus arrive and dashes to the bus with confidence.

"Good luck little buddy." Jonathan said.

"Aww..." The Sisters say sweetly.

"Shut up.." Jonathan said with a blush on his face.

The sisters then bring him into a group hug and he looks away and smile.


	8. Yes Man

Disclaimer Copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with Lori and Leni looking in their closet.

"Why is your scarf on my shelf?" Lori asked.

"Maybe your shelf is underneath my scarf! Did you ever think of that?" Leni asked.

Luna opens the door. "Yo, dudes, who can spot me some green?" Luna asked.

Leni squeals. "I wanna play!" Leni yelled looking around. "Um...that sweater! That plant! Wait! Are my eyes green?" Leni asked with crossing her eyes.

"No, I mean I need cash! There's a Mick Swagger auction today, and I really need to buy this beauty!" Luna yelled showing a ragged filthy worn-out shirt on her phone. "Mick wore it every night of his Mild Horses tour. It still has his pit stains." She added.

"Well, Leni and I are literally broke. Try Mom and Dad." Lori said.

"Mom and Dad? What's the point, dude? They'll just lay that whole "big family, small budget" rap on me! Bogus!" Luna yelled.

Leni screams with her eyes still crossed. "Lori, I think my eyes are stuck." Leni said.

On Lincoln's laptop, Clyde, Liam, and Zach are putting on SMOOCH outfits.

"Lincoln, where are you? I thought we were getting ready together." Clyde said.

"Yeah. We gotta put our faces on if we're gonna hang with them rock stars." Liam said.

Lincoln in his SMOOCH outfit. "Hold on." He said putting on his make up them on. He then holds up a SMOOCH poster and speaks to the readers. "SMOOCH is having a special VIP concert tonight, where you get to go backstage and meet the band. In the immortal words of my sister Luna..." He said before doing his rock pose. "...it's gonna be rockin'!" He says then goes back to his friends. "I'll be right over. I just gotta get the money for my hiding spot." Lincoln said.

"Hiding shot?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, my sisters and I are always fighting for money so made hiding spot for my money." Lincoln said.

A sulking Luna overhears this.

"Yes, sir, I'm ready to get my ticket." Lincoln said.

Luna comes in "You say goodbye, and I say hello!" She says closing Lincoln's computer screen.

"Luna!" Lincoln yells upset.

"Sorry, bro. It's an emergency. You gotta lend me the dough for this." Luna said then holds up the shirt picture.

"I think that's the wrong picture. It looks like a sweaty T-Shirt." Lincoln said.

"Yeah! Mick Swagger's sweaty T-Shirt!" Luna yelled.

"I'd love to help you, but I have my own business to attend to." Lincoln said.

"But, dude, the auction ends in an hour! Come on! This is urge!" Luna yelled.

"Why do you need my help?" Lincoln asked.

"Cause your the bro with dough and your always us sisters out! Please! I ain't too proud to beg!" Luna says in a begging pose.

"Okay, fine." Lincoln says and sighs.

"Radical! So, where the green?" Luna asked looking around the closet.

"No, no. I'm only giving you enough money for the shirt not the where about of my money." Lincoln said.

"No prob, I'll look away." Luna says looking away.

Lincoln then looks around then opens a hollow out book and grabs out some cash and hands it to Luna.

"Thank you, baby bro, for helping me!" Luna yelled.

"No problem. Now it's my turn." Lincoln said.

The other sisters are suddenly there.

"Whoa! He gave you money?" Lynn asked.

"Yup. He's the sweetest bro ever." Luna said pinching Lincoln cheek.

"Watch the face!" Lincoln yelled.

"Ooh! Can you help me and Lori, too? We need a closet organizer." Leni said.

"Yeah. I need a tuxedo for Mr. Coconuts." Luan said.

"I require certain isotopes for my research." Lisa said.

"I need the preserved skeleton of an 1840's gold miner." Lucy said.

"Guys, I can't deal with this right now. I have my own thing to take care of." Lincoln said.

"Oh, we get it. You love Luna the best." Lola said pretending to be sad..

"We'll just watch her enjoy the thing you helped her get." Lynn also pretending.

"Oh, sorry to bother you, Lincoln. We mistook you for someone who cared about all of his sisters." Lori said pretending as well.

They leave with all except Luna looking sad.

Lincoln looked guilty and was about to tell them to come back, but Jonathan popped out from the vents.

"Hey, Snow Ball bought you ticket yet?!" Jonathan yelled.

"Ahh!" Lincoln yelled and grabbed his chest.

"Please stop doing that." Lincoln said looking up at Jonathan.

"Look I couldn't help, but over hear about your loan." Jonathan said rubbing his chin.

"I'm not giving out anymore money!" Lincoln yelled.

"Whoa! I wasn't asking for a hand out I just heard what's been happening." Jonathan said.

Lincoln looked guilty again and rubbed his boot in the floor.

"You know If you need help I can drive ya to the bank." Jonathan said.

"I..I just want to buy my ticket for the SMOOCH VIP room. Lincoln said rubbing his arm.

Jonathan looked at the 11 year old with a poker face. "Man I'm glad I'm not in your shoes, I would give my money so easily all you have to do play to your strength and I give it away anytime." Jonathan said leaving the closet.

The other sisters over hear Jonathan and start beaming.

Time skip Jonathan sits in the living room and watches some tv, but the girls put their plan to action.

Luan and Mr. Coconuts go first.

"Well, folks, you've been great. I'd stay longer, but I have a family reunion at the lumber yard." Mr. Coconuts said finishing up their act.

Jonathan laughs.

"Oh, Mr. Coconuts, you are too funny." Jonathan says.

"Yeah. It's too bad he can't go to the big comedy gala. It's black tie, and he can't afford a tuxedo." Luan said sad.

"Aw, coconuts!" Mr. Coconuts yelled.

"What? He has to go!" Jonathan yelled.

He gives Luan the money. Next, Lola and Lana are looking at Jonathan with big pleading eyes.

"Gee, Johnny, if you got me a new engine for my jeep, I'd be the happiest little girl in the world." Lola said.

"And I'd be her happy little grease monkey." Lana added.

"Aw. How can I say no to you adorable little girls." Jonathan said infatuated by their cuteness.

He gives them their money, Next is Lisa with a VR goggle.

"Behold a simulation of a future made possible by my latest research." Lisa said.

Jonathan put the VR goggle on.

"Lisa, this is awesome! He watches a robot T-Rex eating a car.

"True, but it can't come to fruition until I get my hands on the necessary isotopes." Lisa said.

"Then you shall have those isotopes!" Jonathan yelled gives her the money to her delight.

"Whoa! What is this?!" He sees a giant cybernetic bug crawling towards the T-Rex.

"Uh-oh. There's still a few glitches in the system, but I'm dealing with them." Lisa said.

Next is Lynn who's playing Basketball with Jonathan with a hoop in the living room, and it appears she's losing.

"Four-zip? You are destroying me." Lynn said pretend to lose.

"That's what you get for challenging the sport master." Jonathan said trying to get her to play for real.

"Oh really, how about this: if I can beat you, you buy me a new basketball hoop for the garage?" Lynn asked.

"It never hurts to dream." Jonathan said with a smirk.

Lynn grabs the ball and makes enough baskets to beat Jonathan at the game while he looks at the score.

"Well, that was embarrassing. I'm not gonna underestimate your sport skills again." Jonathan says.

He hands Lynn the money, next is Lucy with a gravestone with her name etched in pretending to do a eulogy.

"Today, we remember Lucy Loud, who lived to be 105 but never got over the dashed childhood dream of owning a real human skeleton." Lucy said.

"I get it. Turn down the drama. You can have the money." Jonathan said in despondent.

He gave Lucy the money and she smiles.

Next is Lori and Leni who are talking at the same time.

"We need a better closet system..." Lori said

"We need a better closet organizer..." Leni said.

"...because there's an odd..." Lori said.

"...because some stuff is hers..." Leni said.

"...number of shelves and even number of girls..." Lori said.

"...but some stuff is mine that used to be hers..." Leni said.

"...which means..." Lori said.

Jonathan gives them the money, unable to take it anymore. "Okay, okay, take the money! Just please stop talking." He said.

Jonathan fall over on the sofa exhausted from the two oldest daughters talking so much.

Finally, Lily shows Jonathan a catalog for a doll called Teddy Listen. Jonathan scratches his chin in confusion. Lily then starts crying so loud, the sound carries throughout the whole world and the cosmos.

"PLEASE, TAKE THE MONEY!" Jonathan yells trying to cover his ears while reaching for his money.

He gives her money for the Teddy, Lily giggles and claps in happiness.

Time skip

Jonathan walks into the kitchen and get a glass of water.

Rita walks into the kitchen and see Jonathan.

"There your are! I've been looking for you Johnny. Do you have your rent ready?" Rita asked.

Jonathan put in cup down and reaches for his wallet. "No problem Mama L." Jonathan said.

Jonathan pulls out his wallet and gives Rita his rent money.

"Thank you sweetie." Rita says then walks off.

Jonathan then looks into his wallet and sees a single dollar left.

Jonathan pulls it out and looks at the readers. "Let this be a lesson make sure when your hand out cash you make make IOU's.

Lincoln then runs into the kitchen and hugs Jonathan. "Whoa! What's the hug for?" Jonathan asked.

"I stood my ground and got my ticket so I just wanted to thank you." Lincoln said.

"What did I do?" Joanthan asked.

"Don't think I didn't know what you did early giving all of my sisters money to help them in my place." Lincoln said with a smirk.

"Fine you caught me I just wanted to help you and helping your sisters was a bit of a bonus." Jonathan said scratching his neck.

"Well I own you one do you want to come with me to the SMOOCH concert?" Lincoln asked.

"I would love to little buddy, but I'm a little short on funds." Jonathan said showing Lincoln his wallet.

"It's OK my ticket let's me bring a guest." Lincoln said.

"Oh, well I guess I'm going!" Jonathan yelled with excitement.

"Great I'll get you later for the concert." Lincoln said walking off.

Jonathan then walks into the Living room and see Lily with new teddy.

Lily then sees Jonathan and crawls to him.

"I see your playing with your new teddy eh Lily-bug?" Jonathan asked.

Lily nods and reaches for Jonathan asking to lifted. Jonathan picks her up with her holding the teddy.

"Johnny!" Lola and Lana yelled from outside.

Jonathan hear the twins and brings Lily outside with him.

"Johnny thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much the new engine works wonders!" Lola yelled hugging him with excitement.

"Yeah, thanks Johnny! Lola's jeep runs way better now and I got covered in all types of gunk!" Lana yells happily.

"No problem...could you two ease up the hug a bit?" Jonathan asked be crushed by Lola and Lana.

"Not so fast, room for one more?!" Lynn asked jumping on to Jonathan back hugging him from behind.

"Ponytail?!" Jonathan yelled shocked.

"Don't read to much into this, I'm just thankful for you buying me my new basketball net." Lynn said blushing a bit.

"Jon." Lucy said scaring the five.

"Thank you for helping me get a real skeleton I'm so happy right now." Lucy said in monotone voice and a blank face.

Lily, Lynn and the twins looked at their goth sister with confusion.

"Trust me she happy." Jonathan said telling the others.

Time skip

Jonathan walks up the stairs to the second floor.

"Jon there you are!~" Lori said waving to him.

"What's up?" Jonathan asked.

"Leni and I wanted to thank you for earlier and we got you this." Lori said.

"Tada!" Leni yelled showing off different outfits.

"Clothes?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I made you a tons of outfits uses the materiel from the clothes we didn't want anymore." Leni said.

"We have tons of space now thanks to you!" Lori yelled.

"Hey, glad I could help." Jonathan said.

"Carport patron guest I must give your well deserved thanks for your assistance with providing the necessary funds for my much need isotopes." Lisa said.

"Yeah and I wanted to give you this." Mr. Coconuts said being held Luan.

He gave Jonathan a left over cake from one of Luan's parties.

"Thanks ladies and Mr. Coconuts I'm really thankful." Jonathan said.

"Don't thank us yet. We're gonna pay you back." Lori said.

"Yeah every last cent, You and our little bro really help us out today." Luna said.

"OK, Jon let's go!" Lincoln yelled running out of his room and grabbing Jonathan arm.

"Whoa! Bye guys!" Jonathan yelled being dragged away by Lincoln.

Jonathan looked to the readers. "Keep what I said earlier in mind, but I want to add this If you have a really good friends you can count on getting your money back fast." Jonathan said to the readers.

"Hey easy there buddy I'm gonna drop my cake!" Jonathan yelled before Lincoln and him ran out the front door.


	9. Tattler Tale

Declaimer Copy Right I don't the rights to what is used in this chapter.

The Story begins at night with the Loud siblings in Lori and Leni's bedroom. Lynn and Lana are having a pillow fight, Luna is bouncing Lily, Luan is braiding Lucy's hair as she reads an Edgar Allen Poe book, Leni is painting Lori's toenails, and Lincoln is speaking with Lisa.

"So then, bam! My remote control plane smashed right into Dad's disco ball, and it broke into a million pieces!" Lincoln yelled.

Lynn gasps "Oh no!" She yelled then ducks as Lana whacks Leni with a pillow, knocking her off the bed. "The one he got from winning the Royal Woods "Dance Your Pants Off" contest?! He's so proud of that thing!" Lynn Jr. yelled.

"I know. If he ever finds out, I'll be as dead as disco!" Lincoln yelled.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one hiding something from Dad." Lori said.

"Oooooooooh!" Luna, Lisa, Lynn, Lana and Lily said.

"I accidentally scratched the car with my rhinestone purse!" Lori yelled.

Flashback Lori is seen driving up to a parking space, and turns the car off. When she opens the door, she accidentally dents the car next to her. Realizing this, she tries to inch herself away, unknowingly leaving jagged scratches on the side of the van with her purse. End flashback.

"You think that's bad? Remember the blackout last week?" Luna asked.

Flashback Luna sets the volume on her speakers to "Super Max" and strums her guitar once, causing a citywide blackout. End flashback.

"I rather enjoy the darkness. Speaking of which, does anyone know how to get black paint out of lace? I painted Mom's wedding dress for my dark betrothal to Edwin." Lucy said.

Flashback. Lucy is seen descending the basement stairs wearing Mom's wedding dress, completely repainted in black. In the basement are a bunch of disfigured dolls looking towards Edwin, Lucy's vampire bust. End flashback.

Lincoln looks to the readers "What can I say? We're not angels. Sometimes, we mess up. But the great thing is, if you need to get something off your chest, you can always trust your siblings." Lincoln said. a knock at the door is heard. "Well, not all of them." He added.

Lincoln walks up to the door and opens it, revealing to be Lola. She enters the room.

"Whatcha guys talkin about?" Lola asked.

"Quantum physics!" Lisa yelled.

"Monster trucks!" Lynn yelled.

"Bobby!" Lori yelled.

"Politics!" Leni yelled.

"Baseball!" Lynn yelled.

"Jokes!" Luan yelled.

"Global warming!" Lana yelled.

"You're telling secrets again, aren't you? It's not fair! I never get included!" Lola yelled.

"That's because you're a tattle-tale, Lola." Lincoln said.

Lola scoffs. "I am NOT!" Lola yelled. Lincoln and the others look at her with disbelief while a cricket chirps. "Okay, I'll admit I used to be a tattle-tale, but I changed!" She added. Everybody still doesn't believe her as they murmur to each other. Lola growls loudly and tosses her tiara aside in fury. "MOM! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THEIR SECRET SECRETS CLUB!" She yelled.

As Lola storms out of the room, Lincoln quickly shuts the door. Lisa checks her list of secrets.

"Mmm. So where were we?" Lisa asked.

"I broke Dad's disco ball, Luna caused the blackout, Lori scratched the car, and Lucy ruined Mom's wedding dress. Who's next?" Lincoln asked.

Lana raising her hand. "Ooh! Ooh! So you know how Dad was yelling at Charles for chewing up his boots?" She asked then giggles. "That was me!" Lana yelled.

The siblings begin laughing.

"Wait a second. Weren't those steel toe?" Luan asked with realization.

The next day. Lincoln wakes up and sees Lola looking at him with a wide smile. Lincoln yells in shock.

"Morning, Linky!" Lola greeted she then pulls out a fancy suit. "I need a butler for my tea party. You're it." she said.

"Yeah. That's not happening." Lincoln said he then putting his bedsheets back on.

"Oh, really?" Lola asked she then swipes the bedsheets off of Lincoln. He looks up at her. "I hate for Dad to find out who broke his precious disco ball!" she yelled.

Lincoln gasps loudly, realizing that Lola knows his secret. "Who told you about that?!" he asked in panic.

Lola shrugs her shoulders, pretending not to know. Lincoln is then seen wearing the suit Lola provided.

"Top me off, Linkington." Lola said. Lincoln tips the teacup over. "I don't hear any tea!" she yelled showing her off her teeth.

Lincoln sighs, and tips the teacup over while making a whooshing sound to make it sound like tea is pouring out.

Cuts in the Backyard. Lucy is writing in her poem book, and Lola approaches her with her princess car.

"Hey, Luce. Want to play "Drive me around while I practice my pageant wave"?" Lola asked.

"Hard pass." Lucy said in her monotone voice.

"Okay." Lola said. She then drives around for a little bit. "Maybe I'll go play "Dress Up" with Mom's wedding gown instead." she says. Lucy looks up with realization as a crow caws. Lola gasps. "Oh, wait. I can't, because someone ruined it." she added.

Lucy gasps loudly, realizing she knows about her secret. "Who told you that?" Lucy asked. Lola shrugs her shoulders, pretending not to know. She moves into the passenger seat as Lucy sits down on the driver's seat. Lola motions Lucy to start driving. "Sigh." Lucy said.

Lucy dons a chauffer's cap, and begins driving as Lola begins waving.

Living room. Lori is texting on her phone, Luna is watching TV, and Lynn Sr. is reading a newspaper. Lola enters.

"Luna, can I have the middle?" Lola asked.

Sorry, little dudette. I snagged it first." Luna said.

Oh, okay. I hope your show doesn't, you know, like, end suddenly. I hear there have been a lot of blackouts lately." Lola said.

Lola turns back at Luna with a wicked grin.

Luna realizing Lola knows her secret. "Who told-"

Luna stops talking, realizing that her father is right next to her. Luna reluctantly places Lola on the couch as she angrily sits down on the floor.

"Lori, can I have head scratchies?" Lola asked.

"No. I need both hands for texting." Lori said.

"Oh, I just thought you wouldn't mind since you've been scratching a lot of things lately." Lola said with a smirk. Lori gasps, realizing Lola knows about her secret. She begrudgingly begins to scratch Lola's head. "Two hands, please." Lola said smug. Lori looks on with disdain.

Cuts to Lana and Lola's room. By now, Lola has forced all of her siblings into doing menial tasks for her. Luna is playing a mandolin, Lynn is painting Lola's toenails, Lana is dressed fancy, and Lincoln is back to being Lola's waiter.

Luna plays the mandolin, irradiated. " With a moo moo here, and a moo moo there- " Luna sang before getting interrupted.

"Uh... I believe I said he had a pig". Lola said correcting Luna.

Luna clenched her teeth, more irradiated. " With an oink oink here, and an oink oink there... "

"How's my homework coming, Lis?" Lola asked.

Lisa pulling up a sheet of paper that has the letters of the alphabet made up of different shaped pasta noodles. "I'm up to the letter "S"." Lisa said.

"Hmm. Make the macaroni a little crooked. I don't want my teacher getting suspicious." Lola said. She then chuckles and claps twice. "Jester! How about a joke?" Lola asked.

"Why do chicken coups only have two doors? 'Cause if they had four, they'd be chicken sedans. Ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?" Luan said unenthusiastically while dressed as a jester.

"Yes!" Lola yelled then laughs. "Isn't this fun, everyone?" she asked.

As Lola laughs at the fun she's having, her siblings all grumble in frustration, knowing they're not having fun.

Time skip to Lori and Leni's room. The kids are having another meeting.

"Well, I think we all know why we're here. Lola knows our secrets, and she's literally torturing us!" Lori yelled.

Lynn looked around suspiciously. "Clearly, we've got a rat!" She yelled.

"EW! WHERE?!" Leni yells in panic looking for the "rat".

"No, Leni. A "rat" is an informal term for a "snitch"." Lisa says to Leni. "So which one of you low-lifes is it?" she asked everyone else.

All the siblings begin to fight, blaming each one of them for being the rat. During their squabble, Lincoln flies out, and lands on something that pierces his butt.

"Yowch!" Lincoln yelled. He then pulls off the item from his butt, revealing to be Lola's tiara, "What the?" As he examines the tiara, he notices a microphone attached to it. He realizes something. "GUYS, STOP!" He yelled. The siblings cease their fighting. "I know who the rat is, and his name rhymes with "wanton "." Lincoln said.

"Lisa?" Leni asked pulling up Lisa.

Lincoln facepalms. "No, it's Jonathan! He put a microphone in Lola tiara, and eavesdropped on our meeting!" Lincoln yelled.

Flashback to yesterday. Lola growls loudly and tosses her tiara aside in fury.

"MOM! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THEIR SECRET SECRETS CLUB!" Lola yelled.

As Lola was yelling at her Mom, her tiara landed on the floor. The zoom in on the tiara, revealing the microphone. End flashback.

"Well, now we know who the rats are. But what do we do about it?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, they still has all our secrets!" Lana yelled.

"But what if we had one of hers?" Lincoln asked theorizing.

"Fat chance. Lola & Jonathan are pros. They covers their tracks." Lynn said.

"Everyone makes mistakes, even those two!" Lincoln said determined.

The next morning in the living room Lisa is sorting cereal bits for Lola, the pink marshmallows in a bowl marked "YES" while the regular bits go in another bowl marked "YUCK" while Lola is relaxing with her hands behind her back.

"Just 10 more minutes, and I'll have all your cereals separated for you, Lola." Lisa said.

"Oh, good job, Lisa. Don't let any of that icky bran mix with those yummy marshmallows." Lola. She Looks up at Luna playing a double bass. "Uh, smooth jazz, Luna?" She asked then chuckles. "Nice try. How 'bout a little adult contemporary instead?" Lola asked.

"Sure! Anything for you, sis!" Luna yelled.

She plays a different line; Lynn is now painting Lola's toes.

"Almost done with the second coat! Then onto the third!" Lynn yelled.

While Lola closes her eyes, Lynn gives Lincoln the signal. He sneaks into Lana and Lola's room and searches every nook and cranny until he finds a secret note under Lola's mattress.

"Aha!" Lincoln yelled grabbing the note.

"If you're reading this, you must be snooping. Get out of my room...or else. XOXO Lola Signed, Lola." Lincoln reads..

He disregards the warning and crumples up the note and finds another note in the wastebasket.

Lincoln reading it. "I said GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Signed, Lola." He reads. "Err!" He growls then sees something on her nightstand. "Lola's diary!" He yelled then opens up a page. "Today, I broke Mom's most prized possession." He reads and smiles thinking she's got her.

"Just kidding. Only a MORON would write secrets in a diary. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Signed, Lola." Lincoln reads. he then closes diary. "Man, she's good! He looks at Lola's tiara. Should I go to Jon's room now?"

"Lola, come back! Don't you want me to put more of that pink crud on your toenails?!" Lynn yelled from downstairs.

Lincoln gasps knowing Lola is coming and looks for a place to hide. Lola comes up to her room and gasps in shock.

"BUSTED!" Lola yelled angrily. She's actually scolding her teddy bear. "I said, no sweets before dinner, Mr. Sprinkles!" She yelled. She then shivers. "Brr! It's cold in here." She said.

She sees her window open while Lincoln is holding on by the sill and closes it on his fingers. Lincoln falls and screams and lands on a cactus.

"YOWCH!" Lincoln yelled. He groans then looks at the cactus. "Where the heck did this cactus come from?" He asked and sees another note attached to it.

"If you landed here, it means you were snooping in my room. Enjoy the pricklies. Signed, Lola." Lincoln reads then sighs in defeat.

He then sees Jonathan looking around and watches him leave his room.

"I think I found a lead." Lincoln said with his confidence back.

Lincoln starts following Jonathan in secret, he follows him through the town, the mall, on two bueses and eventually the two make It to Liam's farm.

"Why did Jon come to Liam's farm?" Lincoln asked.

"Hey, farmer orange how ya doing?" Jonathan asked.

"Howdy Jon! Are you here for the usually?" Liam asked.

"Yup, I'll be in the back!" Jonathan yelled.

Lincoln waited until Liam was gone from view and followed from behind and hide in a pile of hay.

Lincoln around for Jonathan a found a site he thought he never see. Jonathan was playing with a dog.

The dog was Great Dane it was male and brown from head to toe with several distinctive black spots on his upper body and does not seem to have a melanistic mask. He has a black nose and wears an off-yellow, diamond-shaped-tagged blue collar with an "SD" (his initials) and has four toes on each foot.

"Hey Scoob want a Scooby Snack?" Jonathan asked pulling a box of dog treats from his satchel.

"Rcooby Rnack rh roy rh roy!" Scooby Doo yelled.

"Go long buddy!" Jonathan yelled tossing some dog treats.

Scooby Doo ran after the treats and jumps he catches the treats in his mouth and lands on his paws.

"Go job Scoob great catch!" Jonathan cheered.

Scooby Doo sees Lincoln "Roy Roy!" Scooby Doo yelled.

"Joy?" Jonathan asked.

"Ro, roy!" Scooby Doo yelled pointing to towards Lincoln.

Jonathan looks where Scooby Doo is pointing and see Lincoln.

"LINCOLN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jonathan yelled.

"I followed you here to find out a secret about you so we can get revenge on you and Lola!" Lincoln yelled point at Jonathan.

"Well Looks like you came all this way for nothing." Jonathan said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?!" Lincoln yelled he then pulled out his phone and showed Jonathan a picture of him & Scooby Doo hugging.

"If you don't want my sisters to see this picture you better tell me why did you help Lola?" Lincoln threaten.

Jonathan gives the white haired boy a deadpan look. "Well, I guess I'm caught red handed huh?" Jonathan asked with Scooby Doo looking confused.

"Yup." Lincoln said crossing him arms and smirked.

"Look I only helped Lola cause she found out about Scooby Doo too, but since you found out I have to keep you quiet." Jonathan said.

Jonathan then walked over to Lincoln with Scooby Doo following. "You didn't here this from me." Jonathan said.

"Proceed." Lincoln said. Jonathan whispers a secret to Lincoln, causing him to gasp loudly. "Holy..." Lincoln starts to say.

Cuts back to the Loud House.

"...Shamoley!" Luan finished.

Lincoln has just told all his sisters Lola's secret, leaving them completely flabbergasted.

"Man, that is juicy!" Lynn yells. The sisters look over to Lynn, who is actually referring to the burger she's eating. "And you got some really good dirt on Lola, too." Lynn added.

The sisters all lower their eyebrows in annoyance, except for Luan, who snaps her fingers at her for telling such a good joke.

"Yep, and now, it's time to take her down!" Lincoln yelled.

The sisters begin cheering.

Cuts to Lana and Lola's room.

"Holy shamoley!" Lola yelled after hearing the secret about her. All of her siblings are surrounding her angrily. She then grabs Lincoln by his shirt. "Who told you about that?!" Lola yelled

Lola looks at her siblings, demanding an answer. They all shrug their shoulders, pretending not to know.

"If you tell Mom and Dad our secrets, we'll tell them yours! Now if you'll excuse us, those of us who can trust each other are going to go hang out." Lincoln said.

The siblings leave while Lola looks on with disappointment, realizing they got the upper hand.

Time Skip to Lori and Leni's room. The siblings are back to telling secrets.

"So then, kaboom! Mom and Dad's bedspread was burnt to a crisp!" Lisa yelled.

Luna barging into the room with a bowl of popcorn. "Guys! I just saw Lola marching into Mom and Dad's room! I think she's ratting us out!" Luan yells.

The kids begin to chatter nervously.

"She wouldn't dare!" Lincoln yelled.

"If she's taking us down, we're taking her down with us!" Lori yelled.

The siblings all rush downstairs and approach their parents' bedroom. Lola walks out with a depressed expression.

"Thank you for telling the truth, sweetie. But you know I have to punish you. You're grounded for a month." Rita said.

Rita pats Lola on the head and closes her door. Lola glumly walks away while the others look on dumbfounded.

"You're grounded? Wait, what's going on?" Lincoln asked.

Lola sighs. "You guys are off the hook. I took the blame for all the stuff you did." Lola said.

The siblings gasp in shock.

"What? Why would you do that?!" Lincoln asked.

Lola sighs. "Cause all I really wanted was to be included in your group." Lola said.

"Then why'd you threaten to tell on us and make us do all that stuff?" Lincoln asked.

"It was the only way I could get you to hang out with me! But then I realized I went about it the wrong way. Instead of using your secrets against you, I should have tried to earn your trust." Lola said. She then starts heading upstairs. "So from now on, that's what I'm going to work on." She adds with her voice breaking. "If anyone needs me, I'll be up in my room for the next 30 days. Care packages welcome." She added.

Lola sadly parts off, as her siblings look on with sadness.

In her room, Lola is playing a dirge on a harmonica and is now wearing a denim prison uniform and a pink bandana with her hair now more curled. Lincoln knocks on her door and comes in.

"Hey, Lola, you know, we talked it over, and decided...you're in! You've earned our trust!" Lincoln yelled.

Lola gasps happily, rips off her uniform and reveals her normal outfit and starts dancing with joy. "OH, YES YES YES YES!" She cheers.

The club comes in to talk about their secrets with their new member.

"Aw, so you guys won't believe how bad I messed up the other day!" Lynn yelled. Her siblings' curiosity is piqued. "I was in the living room, practicing my pile driver with Mom's ironing board." she added.

As Lynn talks about her secret, Lola is so happy to hear every detail. Soon, the meeting is over and the kids are all wrapping up as they head back to their rooms while Lana goes into the bathroom.

"Aw, you guys! That was so fun! Thanks!" Lola yelled waving goodbye. "Everybody get home safe!" Lola yelled. She then closes the door and starts talking to someone. "So, you'll never believe what Lynn did!" She added.

It's revealed that she's whispering Lynn's secret to her stuffed animals. She then looks at the readers.

"Well, what did you expect? I'm Lola Loud! It's not like they'll tell anyone!" Lola yelled. She turns to her stuffed animals. "So, anyway..." Lola then continues to tell them Lynn's secret.


	10. Sink or Swim

Declaimer copyright I don't own the loud house.

The Story starts with The sun is shining really bright today, the sound of mosquitos buzzing and water splashing can be heard. Cuts to a sign reading "Royal Woods Community Pool". Cuts to Lincoln, wearing swimming trunks, stepping out of the changing room and tugging his trunks nice and tightly.

"Ah! On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in the community pool." Lincoln yelled. He then dashes towards the pool. "CANNONBALL!" He yells.

The sound of a whistle halts him to a stop.

"Loud family, out!" Jonathan yelled dressed as Lifeguard.

The Loud kids are seen leaving the pool.

"But we were just having fun." Lynn said.

"Chicken fights during Senior Swim are not "fun"." Jonathan said.

"I just replaced this hip!" Mrs. Jelinski yelled shaking her fist in anger.

The other seniors look back at the kids with concerned or angry expressions.

Cut to show a sign called "Huntington Oaks Community Pool". Lincoln stepping out of the changing room, tugging on his trunks to check if it's firm.

Lincoln sighs. "On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in the community pool... one town over." Lincoln said. Lincoln prepares to do another cannonball. "CANNONBALL!" He yelled.

Like last time, the sound of a whistle makes Lincoln halt to a stop again.

"Loud family, out!" Jonathan yelled.

The Loud kids are seen leaving, while Jonathan shoves Lincoln out. Lana can be seen holding a spoon.

"But we were just having fun." Lana said.

"Drinking pool water is not fun." Jonathan said.

"But it tastes like chicken noodle soup." Lana said.

"Fine, but did you have to add the celery and carrots?" Jonathan asked.

Lana has littered the pool with slices of celery and carrots. Jonathan scoops some of these slices out with his pool skimmer.

Cuts to another sign which reads "Hazeltucky Community Pool." A rooster crows and goat bleating can be heard in the background. Cuts to Lincoln once again stepping out of the changing room, but has a rather irritated expression.

"On a hot summer day, oh, you know the rest." Lincoln said. He once again dashes towards the pool. "CANNONBALL!" He yells

Lincoln finally jumps in, but at that moment, the lifeguard Jonathan again blows his whistle and swiftly catches Lincoln with his skimmer. Lincoln gets mad.

"Loud family, out!" Jonathan yelled. He drops Lincoln out his skimmer.

The Loud kids are seen leaving once again.

"But we were just having fun." Lori said.

"Poo-poo." Lily said.

"Fecal incidents are not fun." Jonathan said.

Cuts to the now emptied pool, where people in hazmat suits scrub the walls of the pool to get rid of Lily's excrement while pedestrians look on.

Cuts the eleven siblings walking home.

"Come on, guys. We'll just find another pool." Lori said

"Actually, we've been suspended from every aquatic recreation center within a 60-mile radius." Lisa said.

The gang stops and groans in agony.

"Seriously? How are we gonna keep cool now?" Lori asked.

The girls start grumbling in frustration.

"So that's it, then. No more pool for the Louds." Lincoln said. He gets an idea. "That's it! 'Pool for the Louds!' Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Lincoln asked himself he Heads off while his sisters keep grumbling.

Over at Good Sport Sporting Goods, Lincoln is looking for a new swimming pool and picks up the DELUX SWIMMING POOL which is Muscle Fish approved and has a warning label that says it has dangerous levels of fun and is a drowning hazard.

"Whoa. The perfect family pool. Just imagine..." Lincoln said.

Lincoln has a fantasy about getting ready to dive into his new pool.

"On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in your own pool." Lincoln said He then charges toward it. "CANNONBALL!" He yells, but suddenly comes to a screeching halt.

"Ah ah ah! Don't you dare splash me, Lincoln Loud! This outfit cannot get wet." Lola said.

It is revealed that his sisters have taken up the pool even in his own fantasy.

"But it's a swimsuit." Lincoln.

Lola scoffs. "It's a swim gown, you Philistine." Lola said.

Lana adding the celery and carrots and singing. "Mama's little baby loves shortenin', shortenin" She then scoops some water up and takes a sip.

"Who whats to chicken fight?" Lynn asked.

Luna lets out a war cry.

Leni with a chicken on her back. "I'm in!" She yelled.

The chicken tries to get away while Leni holds on tight.

"Mmm...just what my soup needs..." Lana said.

"I can't even get into the pool in my own fantasy!" Lincoln yelled.

"FECAL INCIDENT!" Jonathan yelled.

All the girls except Lily run away for obvious reasons.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lincoln yells then he notices Jonathan is still there.

"Why aren't your running?" Lincoln asked.

"Why should I run your fantasy gonna end right about now?" Jonathan asked.

End fantasy.

"Maybe not so perfect." Lincoln said. He puts it back and finds an individual one. "Oh! Paradise for One. Just imagine..." He says then imagines himself in the pool on a small island in the middle of the ocean. "Now this is a pool I can really get into." Lincoln said. He starts singing and heading for the exit. "Lincoln's little baby loves shortenin', short-" He triggers the alarm. "Whoops. Gotta pay first." He said then heads to check out counter.

The Loud House; the girls are in the kitchen trying to cool off with the contents from the freezer; Lincoln sees them and tries to hide his pool kit from them.

"Hey, Linc. Wanna chill with us?" Leni asked.

"'Chill'! Good one, Leni!" Luan yelled and laughs.

"Good what?" Leni asked.

"Thanks, but I don't mind the heat. But, uh, you guys keep cool in here. Definitely no reason to go outside. I wouldn't even bother looking out there. Am I talking too much? I feel like I'm talking too much." Lincoln said and leaves.

"He's clearing suffering the first symptoms of heat stroke. Now, pass the frozen succotash." Lisa said.

Lynn tosses the succotash to her.

"Scoot over. You're melting the broccoli." Lana said.

"Well, stop breathing on the frozen carrots!" Lola yelled.

"Hey, Lynn, can you grab that bag of peas? Peas and thank you!" Luan joked and laughs while her sisters groan.

While they're cooling off, Lincoln sneaks off into the backyard.

Lincoln breathing heavily. "Phew." He says then dumps out pool kit and instructions. "The manual? Psst. Who needs the manual?" He says then tries setting up pool only to make it look like a camping tent. "What the?" He asked then tries again and makes it look like a sailboat; tries again and it looks like a unicorn; wrestles with it and gets bucked into the trash can; pulls out the manual.] "Ah, the manual. Everyone needs the manual." Lincoln says unfolding it.

The first thing he tries is using a bike pump to inflate it, but it breaks.

"Whoops." He said then sees the nozzle. "I guess it's just you and me now." He breathes into it deeply a few times but gets too lightheaded to keep trying; passes out for a bit and wakes up seeing Jonathan pumping up the pool with a pair of bellows and inflates it perfectly and he closes the nozzle.

"Jon, what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"I got fired from all of the pools I could drive to thanks to you guys so I came home to job search only to find your sisters using the fridge to cool off and find you passed out in the backyard." Jonathan said while hosing water into it and notices the shadow from the tree is casting over it; he moves the pool to the sun while the water comes out and now the pool is empty.

"Dang it!" They both yelled.

Later, they finally gets it set up.

"And now, to suit up and cool down." Lincoln said and runs into the house.

Lincoln has changed into his swim trunks, finally ready to bask in his paradise for one.

"On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in your own pool." Lincoln said he then charges to the pool. "CANNONBALL!" He yells. He comes to a screeching halt. "Aah!" He yelled. He discovers that Lori and Leni have found out about the pool and are now lounging in it. "How the...when did...what are you guys doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"What do you mean? I told them the pool was ready." Jonathan said.

"Lincoln, this is literally genius. Who's gonna kick us out of our own pool? Right?" Lori asked raises a toast with Leni.

"Are you getting in? There's totes room for one more." Leni said.

"Um, actually..." Lincoln said shows them the package. "...there's only room for one. See? Says so on the box. Paradise for- Lincoln gets interrupted.

Lynn pounces on Lincoln "CHICKEN FIGHT! I call Lincoln!" She yells.

Lincoln tries to get up, but is struggling to carry Lynn on his shoulders.

"Come on, partner! You gotta plant those feet!" Lynn yelled.

"Whoa!" Lincoln yelled. He then collapses. "Oof!" He yelled.

The girls are having a pool party right in their backyard while Lily is running around in the nude and Jonathan acts as lifeguard.

Lincoln chasing her with her diaper. "Lily! No skinny dipping!" Lincoln yelled. He then gets splashed by Lynn and sees Lisa adding some kind of chemical. "Lisa! No! What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Testing sanitation levels. I've concocted a special serum that will detect and eliminate urine, AKA tinkle, in H2O." Lisa said.

"I'm sure no one here would..." Lincoln begins to say.

Lisa adds the serum anyway and the water evaporates and bursts into a pink smoke within seconds; it reveals that all of her older sisters had tinkled in the pool, proved by their rosy cheeks, except Lisa, Lincoln and Jonathan.

"Hmm... unprecedented levels." Lisa said.

Lincoln washes the pool and refills it and the party continues; Luan and Leni are playing Marco Polo.

"Marco!" Luan said.

"Marco!" Leni yell.

"No, Leni. I'm Marco. You're Polo." Luan said.

"Then who's Leni?" Leni asked.

Luan was dumbfounded, Lily is about to go skinny dipping again.

"Oh, no no no no no!" Jonathan grabs her, puts her in her diaper and duct tapes it shut. "No fecal incidents in my pool! I'm watching you, Lily." Lincoln sees Lucy floating and gasps in horror. "Lucy? I didn't know you liked to swim." Lincoln said.

"I'm not swimming. I'm trying to see if I'm a witch. Am I floating?" Lucy asked.

"Yup." Lincoln & Jonathan said.

"Wicked." Lucy said.

Time skips to Lynn with a pool noodle with Lana is standing on the edge, as Lola lounging.

"You know what your soup needs? Noodles!" Lynn yelled bonking Lana with a pool noodle.

Lana grabs one "Bring it!" She yelled.

"STOP SPLASHING ME!" Lola yelled.

"Hang on! Jonathan yelled. He then seas up Lola's swim gown in a protective wrap. "Ok continue." He added.

"Guys, no horseplay!" Lincoln yelled.

"What about elephant play?" Luan asked. She then blasts Lincoln with a jet of water while sounding like an elephant, which makes Lana, Lynn, and Lola laugh at Lincoln.

Lincoln flies right into Jonathan. "Jon? Why aren't you kicking them out?" Lincoln asked confused.

"Why would I do that?" He realized. "So you bought this pool for yourself only?" Jonathan asked.

"Well yeah in case you guys haven't noticed, this is my pool! I bought it and I haven't even gotten in it yet! I'm too busy keeping all of you from ruining it!" Lincoln yelled.

"Rightttt...our bad." Jonathan said. He then blows his whistle. "Everyone out!" He yelled.

Everyone gives Jonathan their attention and Lynn bonks Lana with her noodle.

"All sisters to the larger pool so Snow ball can some alone time!" Jonathan yelled.

"But we were just having fun!" Lynn yelled.

"Loud family, out!" Jonathan yelled.

Everyone reluctantly leaves.

"Finally. Time to...CANNONBALL!" Lincoln yells. He charges and comes to yet another screeching halt. "What? Warning. No cannonballs. May cause tears. How did I not notice this before? Eh, I'll just rip this off." He says before noticing another label. "No removing the warning label? Sheesh! What can I do?" He asked. He gets in. "That's all right. This is still gonna be paradise for one." He says before he starts to get a little bored and tries doing some of the things his sisters did like kicking back, lounging, playing Marco Polo "Marco! Marco!" He yells and playing with the noodles, but nothing interests him, and he pulls out a carrot slice from Lana's soup recipe. "Ugh!" He said in disgust tosses it aside; remembers all the fun his sisters had and misses them; hears some splashing. He goes to check it out.

Lincoln sees the girls and Jonathan are hanging out front with the Delux swimming pool Lincoln originally planned to get with Luna playing on a steel drum and Lori taking photos of Jonathan in his lifeguard outfit.

"Oh, come on Johnny pose for the camera." Lori teased.

"Shud up!" Jonathan yelled and looked away embarrassed.

Lynn and Lana are resuming their noodle fight.

Lynn strikes. "En garde!" Lynn yelled.

Lana counters and knocks Lynn into the water. "Have at thee! Ha!" Lana yelled.

"Just because I'm fabulous doesn't mean I can't have fun." Lola said. She slides down and swims. "La-la-la, la-la-la" She sings.

Lucy and Lily apply sunscreen to each other.

"Okay, this time, instead of Marco Polo, why don't we just use our real names?" Luan asked.

"Okay. So, I'm..." Leni begins to say before seeing her brother. "Lincoln?" Leni asked.

"Boy, you really don't get this game at all, do you?" Leni asked then notices what Leni meant. "Oh, hey, Linc!" Luan yelled.

"Hey, guys...what's up?" Lincoln asked.

"Well remember when I said you guys got me fired well before I got home I bought this pool for you guys." Jonathan said.

"Aren't you gonna get in? There's totes room for one more." Leni asked.

"You're gonna let me use your pool, even though I kicked you out of mine?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, he was kind of a meanie." Lola said.

"Not to mention selfish." Lucy said.

"And bossy." Lori said.

"Yeah, but we all could be those things sometimes." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean he can't use our pool." Luan said.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, duh. It's more fun with all of us." Lynn said.

"Yeah! All ten of us!" Leni yelled.

"Leni, there are twelve of us." Lucy said.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot Marco." Leni said.

"Well, in that case...CANNONBALL!" Lincoln yells. He cannonballs right in.

"Lincoln no!" Jonathan yelled.

However Jonathan was to late there's a warning label prohibiting cannonballs on the INSIDE of the pool; this unfortunate oversight destroys the pool and ruins their party.

"Whoa, dude...looks like pool's out for summer." Luna said.

"How we are gonna keep cool now?" Lori asked

"I'll go get the frozen succotash." Lisa said.

"No worries, guys. I got just the thing." Lincoln said.

Everyone is cramped inside Paradise for One, making it paradise for a dozen.

Lincoln to the readers "So, it turns out that a pool, and basically everything that's awesome in life, is more fun when everyone gets to be a part of it." Lincoln said.

Jonathan blows his whistle.

"Fecal incident!" Jonathan yelled.

"LOUD FAMILY, OUT!" The Kids yelled.

All except Lily get out of the pool, making it pretty obvious that Lily was the cause of the fecal incident.

Lily giggles in her own paradise for one.


	11. L for Loud

Declaimer copyright I don't own loud house.

The story starts with Lincoln gets the mail and skims through it until he discovers something in it.

Lincoln gasps and runs inside. "Emergency sibling meeting! I call an emergency sibling meeting!" He yelled.

The sisters arrive in Lori and Leni's room slightly annoyed

"Come on! I was working on a joke." Luan said.

Lori lifts up her shoe and bangs it.

"I hereby call this meeting to order. Lisa, can you read the minutes from the last meeting?" Lori asked.

"Item 1: It was resolved that in the matter of Lily's diaper pail-" Lisa began to say.

Lincoln takes the previous meeting's minutes and crumples it up. "Forget that! We need to discuss..." Lincoln takes out what he found in the mail. "...this! It's a love letter, and it's addressed to Lady Loud." He said.

The sisters gasp.

Lana coughs. "Oh, dang it. I just swallowed my gum." She said.

Lori takes the letter out and starts reading it.

"Dear L. Loud, Day after day, I hope and I pine, I'm too shy to come forward, but I wish you were mine. Signed, your secret admirer?" Lori asked.

"W-w-wait! Who's it for? Lady Loud could be any one of you guys." Lincoln said.

"Clearly, the letter's for me, and it's from Bobby. I mean, duh, right?" Lori asked.

"No, not duh! That letter could be for any of us!" Luan yelled.

Begin a series of flashback to various times the sisters have hang out with Jonathan.

First, Luan is practicing her pantomime at school when a Jonathan dressed as mime bumps into her box she's trapped in. The two act it out. Next, Lana is working in a repair garage with Jonathan. Lana looks in her toolbox for a wrench, but can't find one. The Jonathan gives her his wrench from his satchel.

Change to Leni at the mall trying to decide between two matching sweaters, one pink and one purple and having trouble choosing. Jonathan clears his throat to get her attention and shows her the sweater with purple and pink stripes, which Leni loves. Cut to Lola performing a baton twirling routine in a pageant. One judge gives it a 9, another gives it an 8, and another gives it another 9. Jonathan is a judge at pageant about gives it a 10. Lola blushes and smiles.

Switch to Lucy attending Embalm Con and looking at the booth for R.I. Pete's Coffins & Urns. Lucy sees and gasps at the sight of such an amazingly crafted coffin. Jonathan comes out of the coffin and jumps scares her they both start laughing. Meanwhile, in Lisa and Lily room, Lisa is mixing chemicals which explode. Jonathan squeegees her lenses clean to her gratitude.

Next, at a bowling alley, Lynn and Jonathan are giving their regards for a good game. Jonathan spit in his hand. She spits in her hand and the two of them shake. Now, Luna is rocking out in the cafeteria in school and turns to Jonathan and her band mate friends they throw up the goats as she rocks on. Finally, Lily is taking a nap in her crib and starts to whimper until Jonathan starts to rub her back to calm her down. She hugs his arm. End flashbacks.

Lily, Lola, Lana, Lynn, Luan, Luna, and Leni dreamily sigh.

"Sigh...~" Lucy says.

"Okay, we all want the letter to be for us. How do we figure out who it's really for?" Lori asked.

"Simple. Since the writer is clearly shy, we each need to send a signal to the person we think wrote it, letting them know we're interested. Then they'll probably send a second letter, giving us more information." Lucy said.

"Um...how do you know all this?" Lori asked confused.

Lucy holds up a book called "Immortal Secrets". "Vampires send a lot of secret admirer letters. They may be passionate, but they're also painfully insecure." Lucy said.

"Sending a signal it is!" Lori yelled.

Time skip to the girls trying to give Jonathan a signal.

At the cemetery at night, Jonathan and Lucy are having a picnic while sitting on the stone wall.

"Ah, the futility of life. Am I right, Silas?" Lucy asked.

"I wouldn't say that, but I would be lying If I didn't say I did have days where I think life suck." Jonathan said taking a bite out of his chill dog while petting Lucy's head which made her blush.

Later Jonathan is sitting outside a changing room waiting for Leni. Leni is showing off different outfits for Jonathan who claps with each outfit change.

"So Johnny would you say I look pretty?" Leni asked.

"You look beautiful Leni-bun!" Jonathan yelled.

Leni blushes at his compliment. Later in the Loud's living room Jonathan is taking a nap on the couch. A shadow looms over the boy, and it happens to be Lisa.

"Based upon the fluttering of your gorgeous eyelids, you must have had quite a REM cycle." Lisa said.

Jonathan blinks twice. "Thanks, I personally find your lisp adorable." Jonathan says then bops her Lisa nose making her blush. Later in the backyard Lynn throws a foot ball at Jonathan who catch it, she then tackles him. She laughs at him, but Jonathan then grabs her by the sides and they starts wrestling and laughing.

Next, in Jonathan's room, Jonathan is playing a video game and Lily crawls up to him, winks at him and hugs his leg. Jonathan then lifts her up and puts her in his lap. He continues to play while Lily watches.

Time skip to the next meeting.

"Meeting called to order."

"I'll begin with the minutes from the last meeting." Lisa said before reading. "Item 1: No one would let me read the minutes from the previous meeting, so-" Lisa began to say.

Lola snatches the minutes. "And we still won't!" She yelled. She then crumples them up and tosses them aside. "Now, did everyone send their signals?" Lola added.

"I texted Bobby a series of romantic emojis." Lori said.

"Yep! I toot-ally sent mine to Johnny." Luan said.

Flashback to Luan and Jonathan rehearsing for a school play. She slips a whoopee cushion onto his throne when he was about to take a seat on throne. He grabs Luan arm and sits on the throne with Luan on his lap. They both start to laugh. End flashback.

"What you sent your signal to Johnny as in my prince?!" Lola yelled.

"Your prince, wait you sent a signal to Johnny too?!" Luan asked.

"I let Johnny know the score." Lola said.

Flashback to the playground where Jonathan is on the swings he jumps off the swings, but botches the dismount. Lola gives him a 10 nonetheless and gives him a kiss on the noes. End flashback.

Lana wiping her hands. "And I let Jonathan know I'm game by souping up his ride." Lana said.

Flashback to Jonathan drives his car with Lana in the passenger seat which now has turbo engines in it down a hill while screaming and cheering. "Jonathan stops the car and they both throw up outside the car. "Way to go Grease-Monkey my car is way faster." Jonathan says putting her headlock and giving her a noogie. Lana laughs while he does it. End flashback.

"Whoa! Snack Pack likes one of sisters, we're gonna be step brothers!" Lincoln cheered.

"So we know who it is. Now, we just have to wait for-" Lori began to say.

Enter Luna with the next letter.

"Dudes! The second letter! You called it, Luce Change!" Luna yelled.

Lucy shrugs off what Luna called her. Lori opens it up and finds a rose falling out of it in slow motion. Her siblings gasp.

Lana coughs. "Dang it, I swallowed my gum again!" she yelled.

"Okay." Lori said before reading the letter.

let your

blond light

negotiate my

path to

what this true

love must

have

"...Blonde?" Lori asked.

The blondes are surprised while the others are disappointed

"Aw, dang it!" The brunettes yelled.

"I can't date Johnny I'm with Bobby now, why did he say something years ago?!" Lori yelled.

"So, the secret admirer contest is down to Lola, Lana, Lori, and Leni." Lincoln said.

"Ah, poo-poo." Lily says upset.

Lana, Lola and Leni cheer, but Lori doesn't.

Lincoln looks around the room and sees Luna with a glum face.

"Luna, are you ok?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. And come to think of it, you never told us the signal you gave Jon." Luan said.

"That's 'cause I didn't give one. The more I thought about it, the more I realized...Jon's way out of my league, dudes." Luna said insecure.

The others disagree and encourage her.

"No way. That's not true." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, Luna, you are totes in his league and If he just wants one of us for just being a blonde he's out of your league. Okay, Lucy, what's the next step?" Lori asked.

Lucy consults her book.

"Well, since Jonathan sent a rose as a token of his affection, we need to deliver a token in return. Then there should be a third and final love letter requesting a rendezvous." Lucy said.

The Blondes and Luna start cheering.

"Rockin'!" Luna yelled.

"This is so exciting!" Leni yelled.

"I hope it's me!" Lola yelled.

"Me too!" Lana yelled.

"Me three!" Luan yelled wearing a large blonde wig.

"Nice try, Blondie." Lori said taking Luan's wig off her.

"Can't blame a gal for trying?" Luan asked then giggled.

Time skip.

Lola gives Jonathan a box with a note.

"Hi, Johnny I wanted to give this you for being such a great guy.~" Lola said.

Jonathan read the note and smiled.

"Someone been getting better in spilling haven't they?" Jonathan asked with smirked.

"Shut up!" Lola yelled with smiled.

Jonathan open the box and saw a crown had for him.

"I guess you can say I got the royal treatment, thanks princess." Jonathan said putting the crown on and lifting Lola up and puts her on his back and gives her a piggyback ride.

Later at the park, Lana and Jonathan are sitting on a tree branch.

"I think your really cool so I wanted to give you this." Lana said giving him a heart shaped rock.

"Whoa! A rock shaped liked heart that's so sweet Lana." Jonathan said.

"Hey, your right It is shaped liked a heart give It back!" Lana yelled trying to take it back.

"Sorry you already gave It to me no take backs." Jonathan said holding it away from her.

Lana kept trying to get the rock while Jonathan laughed.

Next Leni is making a smoothie in the kitchen and Jonathan walks in.

"Hi, Johnny want to share this smoothie with me?" Leni asked putting two straws in the drink.

"Sure, kind of a couple thing to do tho eh?" Jonathan asked grabbing the cup.

"Oh Is it?~" Leni asked sharing the drink with Jonathan.

Later, at the high school, Luna is waiting for Jonathan on the bus.

Luna sighs. "Roses are red, Mick Swagger is sick, my token for you is my favorite pick." She says to herself.

Jonathan walk pass by Luna and waves who looks away was too shy to give Jonathan her pick.

Luna sighs. "Dream on, Lunes. You're the owner of a lonely heart." She says looking down in disappointment.

In the living room, another meeting is being held.

"Okay, Blondie Louds, did everybody deliver their tokens?" Lori asked.

"Check!" Leni yelled.

"Yup!" The twins yell.

They turn to see Luna look despondent.

"I bailed, dudes. I'm telling you, there's no way J digs me." Luna said.

Lynn grabs Luna's shirt collar. "Some of us would kill to still be in the running! Luna looked scared. Don't you quit now!" Lynn yelled.

Leni screams in surprise.

"O-M-Gosh, you guys! The mailman likes me too!" Leni yelled taking out another love letter. "He just handed me this letter! I don't feel the same way about him, so I let him down gently." Leni added.

Everyone looks at Leni dumbfounded for a second. Lori takes the next letter and opens it.

Lori reads the latter "Lady. Loud, Here's a third letter, I think it's time we put love on the menu" "Aw." The sisters coo. Lori continues reading. "Meet me tonight at Banger's & Mosh, the British eatery and rock venue. Guys, Lucy was right!" Lori yelled.

Everyone gasps at the sound of it, especially Luna.

"Luna! It's definitely you!" Lincoln yelled.

"Whoa! This is really happening! What do I wear?" Luna asked surprised.

Her siblings cheer and carry her upstairs except Leni.

"I'll be right there! I-I just wanna make sure the mailman is okay." Leni said.

At Banger's & Mosh, the kids are looking around for Jonathan.

"Guys, I don't see J anywhere." Luna said.

"Maybe Jon's hidden behind that bald dork." Lana said.

"Whoa! That dork is sitting with Mom!" Lynn yelled, but realizes. "Oh. It's Jon." Lynn said.

The kids approach the two.

"Kids? What're you guys doing here?" Rita asked.

"We're here cause Luna got a secret admirer letter from Jon telling her to meet here." Lincoln said

"We're here for moral support." Lana said.

"And dessert." Lola said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. There's been a mix-up. That letter was meant for your mom." Jonathan said.

"Wait. Jonathan is our real Dad?" Leni asked.

"No! I was just taking your mom out on a date cause Mr. Loud was out of town." Jonathan said blushing.

"Your father and I had a date planned his week, but he had to leave on a trip so Johnny took his place." Rita said rubbing Jonathan head.

"Luna, I'm sorry that letter wasn't for you. I hope you're not too disappointed." Jonathan said.

"Well...I was at first, but now I can tell you this." Luna walks up to Jonathan and grabs his hands. "Jonathan...I love you bro would you go on a date with me?" Luna asked blushing a bit.

Jonathan blushed and though for a moment.

"No." Jonathan said.

The sibling gasped and Luna looked heart broke. "W-Why?" Luna asked tearing up.

"Cause I own most of your sisters a date first for misleading them and Lincoln so bro time. Is that ok?" Jonathan said squeezing Luna's hands.

"S-Sure you jerk." Luna said.

Her siblings cheer in agreement

"This is cause for celebration! MEAT PIES FOR EVERYONE!" Rita yelled.

The other restaurant attendants cheer, thinking he's buying for all.

"Uh, I-I meant just for my family." Rita said.

The attendants groan in disappointment.

"Oh, come on! There's 13 of us!" Rita yelled.

Cut to a montage of Jonathan and the Louds together.

Lori and Jonathan play mini golf, Leni and Jonathan make a sweater together, Luan juggles a munch of different things while Jonathan throws more things to her. Lynn and Jonathan play basketball together in the backyard, Lucy and Jonathan reading books up side down in a tree, Lola and Jonathan slow dance with Lola on Jonathan feet.

Lana rides on her skate broad with Jonathan trying to follow her wearing skates, Lisa and Jonathan look through a telescope into the night watching the stars, Lily sleeps on Jonathan's chest while plays his handheld against Lincoln.

Luna and Jonathan jam with Luna's band mates in Jonathan's room.

"That was rocking guys we're going places!" Luna yelled.

"Yeah we are! Hey who's up Burpin' Burger I'm buying." Sam said.

"I can eat. You guys go to my car I'll drive us there." Jonathan said.

"Yeah!" Luna's friends cheered running out the garage.

Luna then walks up from behind Jonathan and hugs him behind.

"So J do you want smooch for a bit before we get going?" Luna asked with a flirting tone.

"I don't know 'Smooch' is more of Linc's kind of jam." Jonathan said flirting back.

"You know what I mean bro." Luna said pouting.

"I know just messing with ya luv." Jonathan said before kissing her on the lips.

Luna giggles and grabs his keys. "Come on let's get on road." Luna said.

Jonathan smiles and grabs her hand. "Let's." Jonathan said and the two walked out the door.


	12. Driving Miss Hazy

Declaimer Copy right I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with Lincoln carrying a huge load of Lori's laundry and Lori is holding the keys to the family van.

"Come on, Lori! This is a lot of laundry! I don't think it's worth it." Lincoln said.

"Do you want a ride to the comic book store or not?" Lori asked.

Lincoln sighs. "Fine." He says and prepares to leave but Lori stops him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Where are you going? Those are just my jeggings. Let me get the rest." Lori said. She says tossing remainders into pile. "Wore that yesterday...wore that Tuesday...whoops! That definitely needs to be washed!" Lori yelled.

The pile falls on top of Lincoln and he pulls it off.

Lincoln to the readers. "Lori's the only Loud kid with a driver's license. Which means that, in this house..." He begins to say but gets one of Lori's socks tossed on his face. "...there's no such thing as a free ride." Lincoln said.

Lisa enters the room with a piece of paper.

"In exchange for transporting me to the planetarium, I've done your calculus homework. Next time, I would appreciate a challenge." Lisa said.

Lucy appears out of nowhere and scares everyone, making Lincoln lose the load.

"Thanks for the ride to the cemetery. I finished your poem for your ten week anniversary. It's called "Bobby"." Lucy said.

"Let's hear it." Lori said.

Lucy clears her throat. "Bobby, I thought you were a stalker / When you left brownies in my locker / Bobby-" Lucy read, but gets interrupted.

Enter Lana interrupting Lucy's poem.

"Hey, big sis!" Lana yelled running to the room holding Lori's retainer. "I found your missing retainer in the garbage, and there was some perfectly good gum stuck to it!" She added and blows a bubble showing she's been chewing it.

"So, where do you need a ride to?" Lori asked

"Ride? I just like digging in the trash." Lana said confused.

Lori content with their services; picks up her homework, poem, and retainer in order. "Thank you, thank you, and thank...ew! See, Lincoln?" Lori asked holds her sisters them down. "These guys respect our arrangement. Oh, and here are my dirty gym clothes, too." Lori said piling it on the laundry pile, stacking it up high.

Lincoln smells the horrible stench.

"And don't forget, I like the lavender scented dryer sheets." Lori said and closes the door.

Lincoln heads off to the laundry room; at the same time, Jonathan & Leni are coming in with a hammers, nails, and boards; they bump into each other and make a mess.

"Sorry, guys!" Lincoln yelled. Leni's hammer drops on his foot. "Yeowch!" He yelled then groans in pain.

"What are you guys doing with all this stuff?" Lincoln asked.

"I need a ride to the mall, so Lori told me to make her bed, which is weird, cause I'm pretty sure she already has one." Leni said.

"Wait is that what we're doing I thought you building a shelf or something I had to chop a lot of lumber for you Leni?" Jonathan asked.

"Wait. Why are you doing chores for Lori? Aren't you old enough to drive yourself to the mall?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, but I failed the driving test 12 times. Everyone's given up on teaching me. Dad's still mad about the Fire Hydrant Paperboy Nun Incident." Leni said.

Flashback to said incident; Leni had crashed the van into a tree and set a fire hydrant to spring a leak with a nun screaming at the top of her lungs in a panic and a paper boy is hanging by a branch.

"Should I leave a note?" Leni asked.

Lynn Sr. is sobbing over his daughter's failure; end of flashback.

"What if I teach you to drive?" Lincoln asked.

"Wow! You have your license?" Leni asked excited.

"Well, no, but I do have a crazy high score on...Total Turbo XXII, the world's awesomest racing video game!" Lincoln yelled.

"FUN!" Leni yelled eager. "Wait. Are there nuns in it?" Leni asked worried.

"Nun that I know of!" Lincoln joked then chuckles; turns to readers. "If I can help Leni get her license, she'll drive us anywhere! And Lori will have to wash her own jeggings." Lincoln said.

"I think I better help too." Jonathan said nervously stretching the back of his head.

Cuts to living room Lincoln puts the game into the console and gives Leni the steering wheel controller while Jonathan watches.

"Wow! It's just like a real spinny thingy!" Leni yelled.

"Technically, it's called a steering wheel. So, you ready to get started?" Lincoln asked.

"WAIT! I need my special driving outfit!" Leni yelled. She then changes into her special driving outfit and makes a couple of poses.

"Great. So, can we get sta-" Lincoln begin to say, but got interrupted.

"WAIT! I need my special driving smoothie!" Leni yelled. She makes a smoothie and takes a sip. "It's a soy pumpkin cookie crumble cream. It's seasonal!" Leni yelled.

"Great. So, now can we-" Lincoln begins to say, but get interrupted again.

"WAIT!" Leni yelled.

"What is it now?" Lincoln exasperated.

"Aren't you gonna open the door for me?" Leni asked taking another sip of her smoothie.

Jonathan pretends to open a car door with the sofa as the car. "Click! Creak!" Jonathan yelled.

"What a gentleman." Leni said and sits down.

The game starts and Leni's image is the player.

"Okay, all you have to do is keep the steering wheel straight, and you'll-" Lincoln begins to say, but as soon as Leni starts playing, she crashes into the wall and the game is over.

"Like that?" Leni asked.

"Um...let's try again Leni-bun." Jonathan said.

Leni chooses to continue.

"Just keep the wheel straight." Lincoln said.

Leni crashes again.

"Okay, one more time." Lincoln said.

Leni continues.

"The road is straight, so keep the wheel straight." Lincoln said.

Leni crashes again and her virtual self jumps out of the car and it explodes, resulting in yet another game over.

"Leni! You have to stay on the road!" Lincoln yelled irritated by his sister's incompetence.

Leni tosses controller in frustration. "But, what's the point? We're not going anywhere fun!" Leni yelled.

"Linc don't yell at her driving in a video game is not the same as driving in real life." Jonathan said picking up the controller.

"Everyone needs little motivation every once in a while. Jonathan whispered to Lincoln while giving him the controller.

"Leni If you learn to drive you could go to the mall and time you want. Jonathan said to Leni.

Leni gasps and takes controller back "Really?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, but first you need to pass your driving test." Jonathan then picked her up and puts her in his lap making her blush.

Jonathan puts his hands onto Leni's hands and puts them the controller.

"First both hands should be placed out of the spinny thingy on opposite sides then your grip should be firm, yet gentle. Next use your fingers instead of the palms of your hands and keep your thumbs up along the face of the spinny thingy." Jonathan said guiding her hand with his own.

"GAME ON!" The Game announcer yelled.

This time, Leni plays the game like a pro with words of praise such as "Good!", "Holy Cow!" and "Dang, Girl!" appear on-screen.

"Wow! Go, Leni!" Lincoln yelled.

Her player stuck behind a Sunday driver. "Move it, slowpoke! Mama needs a new driving dress!" Leni yells. She drives off a billboard and moves ahead; gets to the mall at the end of the level and beats Lincoln's high score.

"That was incredible!" Lincoln yelled.

"I'll say a little reckless, but your getting better." Jonathan said.

Leni has her virtual self punch an old lady. "Outta my way, granny!" Leni yelled.

"Easy there, Fast and Furious." Jonathan said and moves her hand of the controller while Lincoln takes away the controller.

"BUT I HAVE TO GET TO THE MALL!" Leni yelled.

"The mall can wait. You've got a driving test to pass."Lincoln said. Leni grins and heads out the door. "Go, Leni, go! Go, Leni, go!" The two cheered. They notices Leni went in the wrong direction. "Wait! The DMV is that way!" Lincoln yelled. Leni turns around and heads the other way. "Go, Leni, go! Go, Leni, go! wait, why don't you just drive her to the DMV?" Lincoln asked.

"My car is down for repairs." Jonathan said looking way nervously.

"Why?" Lincoln asked.

"Luan." Jonathan said.

Lincoln is pacing around waiting for Leni to get home while Jonathan is looking at a comic book.; Leni opens the door.

"Did you pass?" Lincoln asked.

Unfortunately, a cop is right behind Leni to give some bad news.

"No, she did not! She did, however, refuse to obey the speed limit, fail to use her turn signals, sat on the driver instructor's lap, and she redirected the test vehicle toward the mall, where she proceeded to hip-check and tackle Mrs. Jelinsky!" The Cop yelled.

The citations are labeled "Crazy Mall Chick", "Incident Report", "Forgot the speed limit", "What are "blinky blinks"?", "Hijacked test vehicle", "Assaulted Instructor Jelinski", and "NOTE: Culprit is dangerous"; Mrs. Jelinsky is in the police car yelling at Leni for her maniacal driving.

"It's not fair! When I did all that in the game, I won! You guys need to get your rules straight!" Leni yelled and heads upstairs.

The police car leaves and Lincoln sighs in disappointment while Jonathan lets go of a breath he didn't was holding.

"Thank goodness we didn't show her Huge Steal Automobile huh?" Jonathan joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, Well, Well. That's your plan? Teaching Leni to drive? She can't even drive a lawnmower." Lori said having heard everything.

Flashback to when Leni tried mowing the lawn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Leni yelled panicking. She drives the mower through the hedges; end of flashback.

"Trust me. You're gonna fail. All three of you. Now, where's Lynn? She owes me a pedicure." Lori said then left looking for Lynn.

"This isn't over yet." Lincoln said his shakes fist.

"Come on forget her we got to help Leni-Bun." Jonathan said pointing his thumb to the stairs.

Cuts to Lori and Leni's room; Leni has gone back to literally making Lori's bed.

"Hey, Leni." Lincoln greeted and looked amazed at what she's doing.

"Whoa you weren't kidding about making a bed." Jonathan said.

"I told you I have to make Lori's bed." Leni said.

"Nice craftsmanship. But you can't give up on driving. It was my fault you didn't pass the test." Lincoln said.

"Maybe I'm just not meant to be behind the spinny thingy. You know?" Leni asked.

"No. See, Snow Ball's video game approach was all wrong. Let me try a different method." Jonathan said and holds up an instruction manual.

The two have set up a pretend car test for Leni to practice on in the living room.

"Okay, lesson one: preparing to drive." Jonathan said.

Lynn enters with a sanding tool.

"Ah, you're teaching Leni to drive? Score! Can I help? I'm sick of sanding Lori's calluses! Ugh, barf!" Lynn yelled and tosses tool away.

"Thanks, Lynn!" Lincoln yelled.

Lucy comes out of nowhere. "Me too." Lucy said. Lincoln, Leni and Jonathan scream and hold each other at Lucy's appearance. "I can't write another poem for Bobby. I've run out of words that rhyme with 'babe'". Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lulu..." Jonathan said then chuckles nervously.

Suddenly, all of the other sisters come in wanting to help Leni learn to drive and get out of doing tasks for Lori.

"I can help!" Lola yelled.

"I'll help! I'll help!" Luna yelled.

Luan takes off her gag glasses. "Me, too! I wanna help!" Luan yelled.

"Me me me me!" Lana yelled.

"I can be of assistance." Lisa said.

"Alright guys, we need to set it up like a real car." Lincoln said. They gather up some of their things and do as Lincoln told them. "Thanks, guys! Luna's bass drum is the brake. And Luan's whoopee cushion is the accelerator." Lincoln said and puts his foot on them to demonstrate their uses.

"Accelerator? Don't you mean gas?" Luan asked. She chuckles. "Get it?" Luan added.

"This golf club's the gear shift. The wreath is the steering wheel. Car horn, turn signal, and...oh! These keys..." Lincoln said then grabs Lily's baby toy keys. "...are, well...the keys. Got all that?" He asked.

The others smile in hope.

"Sure." Leni said obviously confused.

"GREAT!" The Others yelled.

"Okay, first, fasten your seat belt." Jonathan said.

Lola puts some of her beauty pageant sashes on them to simulate the seat belts.

"That was easy." Leni said.

"Next, check your mirrors." Jonathan said.

"Why? Do I look bad?" Leni asked panicking.

"No, no, no, no. I meant-" Jonathan began to say.

"Stop the car! I can't drive in this hideous condition!" Leni yelled and runs off.

Everyone else groans; Leni comes back now wearing a helmet.

"That's better." Leni said.

Everyone stares awkwardly at her.

Jonathan awkwardly chuckles. "Lesson 12: Avoiding road hazards. There's a squirrel in the road. What do you do?" Jonathan asked.

Lily walks in dressed in a squirrel costume and makes squirrel chatter sounds; Leni gets out of her side and screams in horror. Jonathan sighs; eventually, it seems hopeless as the others seem to have already given up.

"Use your turn signal." Lincoln said. Leni taps Luna's drum "No, that's the brake." He added. Leni taps Luan's whoopee cushion. "No, that's the gas." He said Leni slaps him. "No, that's my face!" Lincoln yelled and points to ladle. "This! This is the turn signal!" Lincoln yelled.

"Oh! You mean the blinky blink?" Leni asked.

"The... blinky blink?" Lincoln asked discombobulated

"Yeah. It's right by the spinny thingy." Leni said pointing to wreath.

"The spinny..." Lincoln said then realizes. "That's the problem! We haven't been speaking Leni!" Lincoln yelled.

"There's a country named after me?" Leni asked putting her hand to her face

"No. he means, we haven't been using words you understand like earlier. Let's try this. Use the blinky blink." Jonathan said. Leni nods and flips the blinky blink.

"Good now we're getting somewhere! Hey, crew, we're gonna need some new car parts." Jonathan said. The others salute and get to work; they replace Luna's bass drum with a white high heel shoe.

"This is a break pedal. What does the break pedal do?" Lincoln asked. Leni doesn't know. "White shoes after Labor Day!" Lincoln yelled.

"Ew, stop!" Leni yelled.

"Exactly." Jonathan said.

Luan takes back her whoopee cushion "I gas you won't be needing this." Luan said. She giggles and skips away.

Lola scowls painfully at Luan's pun and hands Jonathan a Go-Go boot.

"This is the gas pedal. What does the gas pedal do?" Lincoln asked. Leni doesn't know. "Boots from the 60's." Jonathan said.

"Go-Go!" Leni yelled.

"Yes! Leni, I think you're ready for the next level!" Lincoln yelled.

Cuts to the group in the backyard.

Leni is practicing on her old enemy, the lawnmower.

"Remember what we practiced, Leni!" Jonathan yelled.

"Go-go boot!" Leni yelled she accelerates. "White shoe!" She yells stops for a squirrel to pass. "Go-go boot!" She yells accelerates; heading for the hedges.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Siblings and Jonathan yelled worried what might happen.

"Left!" Leni yelled. She turns left in the nick of time.

Everyone starts cheering for her.

"She's doing it! Yeah, nice job, Leni-Bun!" Jonathan yelled.

"I'm doing it!" Leni yelled.

Meanwhile, Lori has to do her laundry herself.

"Stupid jeggings!" Lori yelled. She pulls them through the door only for them to fall on top of her. "Where is everybody? LYNN! I'M STILL WAITING ON THAT PEDICURE!" She yelled. Suddenly hears the others cheering outside and finds out that Leni has improved so much that she can now sign her name on the lawn. "I'm not giving up the car keys that easily." Lori said

Time Skip to bed time.

"Night, Leni! You're gonna do great tomorrow!" Lincoln yelled and leaves.

"Night, Lincoln! Night, Lori!" Leni said.

Lori is fast asleep; Leni shrugs and puts on her sleeping mask and reaches for the lamp switch.

"Click." Lori said.

"Got it!" Leni goes to sleep.

Lori was only pretending to sleep; she slips a fake driving instruction tape over Leni's ears to ensure that she will remain the only kid in the family with a driver's license and Leni will be doomed to fail.

"Never check your mirrors. Always comment on your driving instructor's weight. In America, we drive on the left side of the road." The Recording said.

Lori goes back to bed with a sinister grin on her face with Leni being none the wiser.

The next day, Lincoln is waiting for Leni to get back from her driving test, unaware of what happened last night.

"Ah! There you are! Don't you need a ride to the comic book store? And lavender sheets. Don't forget." Lori said with her load of jeggings. She hands him her jeggings.

"No, thanks." Lincoln said handing the jeggings back. "I think I'll wait for Leni to get back from taking her driving test, with her new license." Lincoln said.

"Pssht. She's not gonna pass. Now, get to washing." Lori said. She passes the jeggings.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she will pass." Lincoln passes back.

"No she won't. Because I made sure of it." Lori said.

"Wait. What?" Lincoln shocked at what Lori just said.

"Nothing!" Lori yelled.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Lincoln yelled. He grabs a sweater with a wolf howling at the full moon. "So help me, Lori, I will shrink your favorite Bobby sweater in the dryer if you don't tell me what you-" Lincoln began to threaten.

"STOP! FINE!" Lori admitting defeat. She grabs the sweater and puts it on. "I might have sabotaged Leni by giving her bad driving instructions while she slept, but it's just because if Leni can drive, my room will never be clean and no one will ever need me for anything ever again!" Lori yelled raises her voice pitch near the end.

"Are you crazy, woman?! What if your bad driving instructions make Leni crash? What if she gets hurt?" Lincoln asked.

"I didn't think of that..." Lori said.

"We gotta get to the DMV!" Lincoln yelled.

Lori busts out the keys.

They arrive at the DMV where it looks like Leni has just come out of the building; it doesn't look like she's hurt.

"Oh, thank goodness, she's okay." Lori said relieved.

"And maybe she passed!" Lincoln yelled still hopeful.

Jonathan walked out from behind her "No, she did not. She did destroyed the test!" Jonathan yelled and hugged Leni tightly and swung her around as she giggled excitedly.

They gets in the van; "Yay, I can drive all on my own now thanks guys! No more lawnmower for me!" Leni yelled.

"Look, Leni. There's something I have to tell you." Lori stared to say,but got interrupted.

"Yup, I'm finally gonna be a drive. You worked so hard to help me pass. You even learned to speak Leni. Which I still can't believe there's a country named after me." Leni said. She sighs happily. "I'm so thankful to you guys. Now I can drive us to so many fun places. The mall, the comic book store, the mall...I'm so lucky to know so many people who support me so much." Leni said.

Lori feels extremely guilty for her follies.]

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! It was my fault! I sabotaged your test." Lori confessed.

"Sabo...tage?" Leni asked not knowing the meaning of the word.

"It's like she went and bought the dress she knew you wanted." Lincoln said.

Leni gasps. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Leni yelled.

"Not cool Lori." Jonathan said crossing his arms.

"I'm really sorry, Leni. But I know how to make it up to you." Lori said.

"You'll buy me the dress?!" Leni yelled excited. Lincoln and Lori facepalm at her taking Lincoln's example literally while Jonathan chuckles.

Time Skip.

"It was really nice of you to take Leni-Bun on a shopping spree Lori." Lincoln said.

"It's the least I could do." Lori said a little shaken looking down in her wallet.

"Lori did you bring the dress I wanted?" Leni asked carrying tons of bags with her left arm and linking arms with Jonathan with her right.


	13. Change of Heart

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with Lincoln is reading a book and having some carrot sticks. He vacuums one in his mouth right when doorbell rings.

"Whitney, wait till you see my new shoes. They will literally blow your mind!" Lori yelled on the phone.

She opens the door and it turns out to be Jonathan covered in grease.

"Lori thanks for opening the door my hands are covered in grease." Some grease on him spills on Lori's shoes, making her scream so loud the crows fly away, and faints.

"Ugh. Never mind, Whitney." Lori said aggravated. She hangs up her phone. "Jonathan, this is the fourth time you ruined my clothes!" Lori yelled.

Series of flashbacks of all the other pairs Jonathan ruined. First, Lincoln and Jonathan are reading comics in Lincoln's room. Lori entered the room with the laundry basket.

"Lincoln, do you have any laundry?" Lori asked.

"Hey, Lori can you put this shirt in the loud?" Jonathan asked and takes off his sweaty shirt and throws it at Lori face, making her scream.

Next, the boys are looking in the fridge for a snack and take out a dish with Lori right behind them.

"Hey, you'd better not eat all the leftover gazpacho." Lori said.

"Relax I'm eating a sandwich." Jonathan said and took a bite out of his PB & J sandwich and some splats on and gets in her hair.

"GAH!" Lori yelled in disgusted.

Now, Lori is in Vanzilla.

"Mom, Dad, I'm off to practice!" Lori yelled. Jonathan wakes up from the next row. "Jon?! What are you even doing here?" Lori asked startled.

"I borrowed Vanzilla last night for work and passed out in here." Jonathan said rubbing his eyes. "Breakfast taco?" Jonathan asked.

His taco drips egg right onto her shoes. Lori just bangs her head on the steering wheel's horn. End flashbacks as Jonathan gets the last of grease off him.

"Maybe you should try wearing red shoes." Lincoln said then sees Lori growling at him; he get scared. "Right. Bad idea, Lincoln." Lincoln said.

"Ugh. I just wish Jonathan could act normal around me." Lori said calming down then leaves.

"Eh being normal is overrated beside I've been weird since Pre-K that's not gonna stop anytime soon tho I should probable give Monobrow some space for awhile." Jonathan said.

"Don't worry, bro. I like you just the way you." Lincoln said smiling up towards Jonathan.

"Dang blast it! Eberhardt's dog went number two on my lawn again!" Mr. Grouse yelled from outside; talking to Leni.

"Try doing what I do, Mr. Grouse. I'll name all 40 states, and by the time I'm done, I've forgotten why I was mad." Leni said.

"Well, actually, it's 48. But I'll give it a try." Mr. Grouse said. He starts naming them in alphabetical order. "Alabama, Arizona, Arkansas, California..." He said.

The two boys had watched it from the window.

"Leni-Bun won't get mad at me I should hang with her for awhile." Jonathan said.

Cut to three in the living room.

"You want to hang out with me Johnny?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, I've been bugging Lori for awhile and I wanted to give her some space." Jonathan said.

"Your not a bug and even If you were you would be a butterfly cute and free!" Leni yelled.

"Thanks Leni-Bun that was very kind." Jonathan said.

"No prob Johnny let's spend time with together!" Leni yelled.

Leni pulled Jonathan out of the living room.

Time Skip Lori peeks her head from the second floor and sees Lincoln playing video games.

"Lincoln, is Jon still here? This is literally my last pair of wearable shoes." Lori said.

"Don't worry about Snow Ball. He's hanging out with Leni." Lincoln said.

"Really?" Lori asked.

From the kitchen, Leni and Jonathan are laughing. Lori peeks in to see it.

"Oh, Leni." Jonathan said.

'Leni and Jonathan? That's...weird.' Lori thought.

Time skip to outside, Lori is practicing her golf swing.

"If Lori Loud can sink this four-footer, she'll literally win the Masters." Lori said narrating to herself.

"Heads up!" Lynn yells.

A frisbee comes by and Lori ducks and swings. Lana and Lynn laugh and chase after their disc. The golf ball lands right next to the cellar window.

"I'm just saying my jacket is more functional then fashionable, but I guess I could always use a new set of clothes for being more normal." Jonathan said posing for Leni.

"I think a black sweater would look good on you, but you look handsome in your spy clothes." Leni said.

"It's not a spy outfit Leni-Bun It's my "Man with a Plan' outfit." Joanthan said.

Lori witnesses it.

'Hmm...I've been asking Jonathan about a outfit change for years.' Lori thought

The frisbee hits Lori in the butt.

"Oof!" Lori yelled and falls into a hole.

"Do you mind? This grave is spoken for." Lucy said holding a shovel.

Lana notices what happened and sheepishly leaves.

"Carol did what? Hang on, Whitney. I literally need chips for this story." Lori said on her phone.

Cuts to Leni and Jonathan in the kitchen.

"So, remember when we we're in Pre-K and you helped me ABC's." Leni said.

"Yeah you always got stuck on 'Q' and after school we were study buddy." Jonathan said and chuckles.

"Yeah good times. I miss snack time." Leni said.

"Heads up!" Lynn yelled from outside.

The frisbee flies into the kitchen and hits Jonathan in the eye.

"Ow!" Jonathan yelled and grabs his face. "Oh my gosh Johnny are you ok?!" Leni yelled and panicked.

Lori enters giggling and sees them and hides.

"Oh you poor thing." Leni said and starts planting kisses on his eye.

"L-L-Leni." Jonathan said and blushed at Leni kisses.

Lori had seen it

'Now they're kissing?' Lori thought. Lori gasps. "This can only mean one thing: Jonathan likes Leni!" Lori yelled.

"I'm free! I'm free!" Lori yell. She gasps with joy and runs to Vanzilla. "Oh, I am going shoe shopping!" She yelled and drives off.

Later, Lori returns with new shoes. Leni gets a call and answers.

"Oh, hi, Johnny. What a nice surprise." Leni said

'Oh, poor Leni. I wouldn't wanna be in her shoes. Literally. Ooh! Lori, that was good.' Lori though.

"Thanks for the jacket Johnny It has so pockets! It was totes sweet of you. You're the most thoughtful person I've ever met, Johnny." Leni said.

Lori looks at some gifts Jonathan gave her in the past.

'Well, I will give him that. He is pretty thoughtful.' Lori thought.

A series of flashbacks of her receiving those gifts is shown. First, Lori is 8 and sees that there's a telescope with a note on it and she reads it.

'Happy Birthday! A new star has been named after you: Corona Lori-alis.' Lori thought.

Lori looks into the telescope and an arrow points to the star in question. Jonathan waves then falls.

"Whoa!" Jonathan yelled. "Oof!" He yelled in pain.

Next flashback takes place in winter where Lori is 14 and sees a literal snow angel that looks like her, but Charles runs up to it to pee on it.

"Charles, no! I got frost bite making that!" Jonathan yelled.

The next flashback shows Lori in modern day coming home defeated in a golf game. She finds a teddy bear on the steps and reads the note on it.

You may have lost your golf tournament, but every lost gets you on step closer to a win. The note read.

Lori presses the bear.

"Monobrow!" The Teddy Bear yelled.

Lori doesn't like it very much. End flashbacks. She presses the bear again.

"Mo-..." Starts to breaks down. "...no..." The Teddy Bear said then a eye pops out.

'Gasps. What am I thinking? I have to get Jay-Jay back!' Lori thought.

Time Skip Downstairs, Lincoln, Jonathan and Leni are all playing video games together. Enter Lori with a pitcher.

"Oh, hey, guys. Just wondered if anyone wanted some lemonade." Lori said.

Her very presence is unknown by Jonathan being to focused on the game video.

"Jon?" Lori confused.

"Ooh! I'll take some!" Lincoln yelled.

"Get your own." Lori said angrily and tosses glass aside.

Lincoln pinches Jonathan's shoulder. "OW!" Jonathan yelled.

"Wow, Johnny you get in the zone when you play video games."

"Oh sorry did I miss anything?" Jonathan asked.

"Lori brought lemonade, but she left." Lincoln said.

"Aw man I could use a drink..oh well." Jonathan said and they continue their game.

Time Skip Lincoln and Jonathan are working on Jonathan's car the sun is blazing, but Lori is wearing a wintery scarf.

"Brr! Boy it is chilly today. So glad I have this cozy scarf Jay-Jay made me." Lori said.

"It's 85 degrees, and you're sweating." Lincoln said.

Lori growls at Lincoln; sweetly to Jonathan. "Johnny, wherever did you learn to be such a great knitter?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, I'm a Jack of all trades, OK Lincoln try the horn out!" Jonathan yelled.

Lincoln pressed the car horn and It blow Lori away.

Cuts to later in Jonathan in his watching TV room.

He hears knocking at his door "Oh, someone's in this family actually knocking before entering door. Who could it be?" Jonathan asked.

Leni enters his room dressed like Lori.

"OMG. Bobby, texting, literally." Leni said doing a Lori impression.

Unbeknownst to them, the real Lori is coming over with a comic.

'Jay-Jay can ignore the lemonade and the scarf, but this new satchel will definitely do the trick.' Lori thought.

"Leni? what are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm not Leni I'm literally weird-o." Leni said still doing a Lori impression.

"Ok Lori so how are things going with Boo-Boo Bear?" Jonathan asked with a smirk.

"I'm literally so happy with my Boo-Boo Bear!" Leni yelled still doing a Lori impression.

"So why are you dressed like Monobrow?" Jonathan asked.

"I remember you said you wanted to give Lori some space so I dressed up as Lori to make you feel better." Leni said.

Lori approaches the door.

"Thanks, Leni. That's sweet, but I like you not Lori." Jonathan said.

"Thanks, you know this time together has been totes fun. You're such a great guy, Johnny." Leni said.

"Oh stop your making me blush." Jonathan said and chuckled.

Lori tosses the bag and growls. "That does it!" Lori yelled.

Time skip to in the Loud's bathroom, Lori is changing her appearance to look more like Leni.

'So, Johnny likes the way Leni looks? Fine! I can look like Leni!' Lori thought.

She tries brushing her hair, but the brush snaps to her annoyance. Outside, her sisters are waiting impatiently and demand that she come out.

Lori opens the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M BUSY!" Lori yelled.

The other sisters gasp at the sight of the firstborn.

"Uh...why do you look like Leni's messed up twin?" Lynn asked.

"Because I'm trying to win Jon back!" Lori yelled.

"Win him back? Did you two get into fight?" Luan asked.

"No. He's hanging with Leni a lot now. But not for long." Lori said.

"What's wrong with that?" Lana asked.

"Yeah. You he spends time with all of us." Lucy said.

"You know for someone who knew him the longest you treat him quite poorly." Lisa said.

"Well, yes, but-" Lori began to said, but gets interrupted.

"Are jealous of Leni?" Lola asked.

"Of course not!" Lori yelled.

"Well, then why are you trying to win him back?" Luna asked.

"Cause he was my best friend way before Leni. Now stop asking questions! I know what I'm doing!" Lori yelled. She then goes back into the bathroom, takes a look in the mirror, realizes and sighs. "What am I doing?" She asked herself.

'You're trying to win back Jay-Jay. Now stop farting around and straighten that hair!' Lori thought.

"No, I don't need to win Jay-Jay back. I need to apologize to him." Lori said.

'Don't be a fool!' Lori thought.

"Shove it! I'm not listening to you anymore." Lori said.

The other sisters except Lola slowly inch away from hearing Lori talk to herself.

"I don't think I need to tinkle after all." Lola said uncomfortable.

Cuts to Jonathan to walking to the house.

Lori descends the stairs and Jonathan approaches the door. Lori opens it and sees Jonathan standing on the step.

"Jon! I was just on my way to see you. There's something I really wanted to tell you. First, I wanted to apologize for never appreciating how kind and thoughtful you are. And second, I wanna thank you for making me feel so good about myself all these years. You're my first and best friend, Jay-Jay, and literally Leni is lucky to be with you." Lori said.

She hugs him, and this causes to laugh and start tearing up, much to her annoyance. "What's so funny I try to be nice to you for once and you just laugh!" Lori yelled.

Leni shows up still in her Lori costume. "Hi, guys what's funny?" She asked.

"Oh I was telling Jon that I'm okay with you two being together now, and-" Lori said, but gets interrupted.

"We're not together. Are we?" Leni asked.

"No we're not yet anyway." Jonathan said wiping away a tear.

"But I saw you two in the kitchen. Leni was kissing you." Lori said.

"Yeah, because Johnny got hurt I always kiss you guys when your hurt." Leni said.

"Well, why were you two in the basement talking about clothes?" Lori asked.

"Cause Leni really knows her fashion I wanted to her option." Jonathan said.

"But I was just over at his room. I heard him say he liked you and not me." Lori said.

"Because she was dressed like you and I didn't want her to change herself. I didn't mean to insult you." Jonathan said.

"What? Why were you doing all of this?" Lori asked.

"Because I wanted to give you some space so I hung out with Leni-Bun for while, just like you wanted." Jonathan said.

"So...we're still best friends?" Lori asked.

Jonathan nods his head yes and Lori looks at Jonathan with joy.

'HA! We're still on top I knew it!' Lori thought.

"No you didn't!" Lori yelled.

"Uh...so are you Leni now?" Leni asked confused.

"U-Um well you see about that-" Lori was about to say, but got interrupted.

"Wait, If your Leni now that must make me Lori now." Leni said. She gasped. "Oh no I have to break up with Boo-Boo Bear to be with Johnny." Leni said and ran off to Bobby's house.

"What! Leni come back your not me!" Lori yelled and chased after her sister and they knock over Mr. Grouse's trash cans while he's gardening.

"Why you lousy-hmm?" Mr. Grouse asked irate. He remembers what Leni told him "Ooh. Alabama, Arizona, Arkansas..." Mr. Grouse said.


	14. Funny Business

Declaimer Copy right I don't own the Loud House.

The story starts with Jonathan is walking outside from his room to the Loud's House so he check on the family.

"Ahh, got to love lazy weeken-" Jonathan began to say, but got interrupted.

A horn is honking and Jonathan screams, startled at the sound; it came from Luan in her clown outfit carrying her birthday props on a unicycle.

"Woah! A little help?" Luan asked falling off her unicycle.

Jonathan helps her up. "Back from another birthday party?" Jonathan asked.

A bowling pin falls out of Luan mouth. "Uh, my third gig this weekend. I could really use an assistant. Hey, what about you? You're great with Gary." Luan said.

Gary chomps on Jonathan's foot.

"Hey, stop that! I thought Lucy was helping you." Jonathan said.

Flashback of Luan performing balloon animals at a circus themed birthday party.

"And now, if my assistant will just hand me one more balloon, we'll have a pterodactyl." Luan said.

As Luan sees an empty corner, Lucy appears behind her with a balloon and startles her, popping the balloon in the process.

"You killed the dinosaur!" A little Boy yelled at Lucy.

The kids start booing. A red FIRED sign appears over Lucy's Funny Business ID Card and a buzzer sounds. End flashback.

"Lucy didn't work out. Neither did Lynn." Luan said picking up a rubber chicken.

Flashback of Luan juggling fruit while riding on a unicycle at a pirate themed birthday party.

"Water you say we add some melon?" Luan asked.

The kids cheer. Lynn throws a watermelon like a football, but accidentally hits Luan. The kids boo the performance. A red FIRED sign appears over Lynn's Funny Business ID Card and a buzzer sounds. End flashback.

"Or Leni." Luan said.

Flashback to another circus themed birthday party.

"Why are clowns never bored? Cause we're good at keeping occu-pied." Luan said and clears throat. "I said, good at keeping occu-pied." Luan said.

Luan looks where Leni is, but there's nothing there but a pie. She turns and sees Leni in the crowd. Luan facepalms at this, walks to the pie and slaps it to her face, making the kids and Leni cheer. A red FIRED sign appears over Leni's Funny Business ID Card and a buzzer sounds. End flashback.

"Or Lisa." Luan said.

Flashback to a medieval themed birthday party as Luan does a trumpet fanfare dressed as a jester.

"Hey, Birthday Boy. Why don't you take the seat of honor?" Luan asked.

As the boy sits down, a farting noise from the Whoopee cushion is heard which Luan and the other kids laugh at.

"No, no! No one eat that cake! It clearly causes gastrointestinal distress." Lisa said taking the cake away.

The kids start crying. A red FIRED sign appears over Lisa's Funny Business ID Card and a buzzer sounds. End flashback.

"Well, I am so honored to be your fifth choice." Jonathan said sarcastic.

"Come on, Johnny. Please? I really need your help." Luan said.

"I don't know. I´m not great with kids. I don't want angry moms chasing me off stage." Jonathan said not convinced.

"Don't worry. That's my job. All you have to do is help with the props." Luan said.

"Uh, I don't know think it's for-" He notices Luan holding a slice of cake in a container. "What's that?" Jonathan asked.

"Ah, just birthday cake. I always get sent home with leftovers." Luan said.

"Oh..." Jonathan said and starts drooling upon seeing the dessert.

"Usually I share it with my assistant. But since this job isn't for you-" Luan said, but gets interrupted.

Jonathan takes the cake. "When did I say that?" Jonathan asked.

Luan smiles, A green HIRED sign appears over Jonathan's Funny Business ID Card and a bell rings.

At the first birthday party, like the one Leni got fired after, Luan is setting up the pie joke from earlier.

"Why are clowns never bored? Cause we're good at keeping occu-pied." Luan said.

Jonathan is about to throw the pie at Luan's face, but loses balance after tripping on a whipped cream can, and lands with a loud crash.

"Sorry!" Jonathan yelled.

The kids are laughing and cheering.

Jonathan and Luan are on their way home.

"That went better then I expected. I'm glad the kids were satisfied at least part. Any other jobs you need done?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm glad you decided to help me and yeah you can clean this. Gary pooped in it." Luan said passing Jonathan a top hat.

Jonathan gets grossed out while a green stinky fume comes out of the top hat.

At the second birthday party, which is another pirate theme, Luan is juggling fruit while riding on her unicycle.

"Water you say we add some melon?" Luan asked

The kids cheer. Jonathan appears holding a watermelon.

"Here ya go I had one to pear!" Jonathan yelled and toss the watermelon to her.

Luan caught it and started juggling it too.

The kids laugh.

Time Skips to Luna's and Luan's room.

"Man, great crowd, huh?" Jonathan asked deodorizing Luan's clown shoes

"Yeah, super. So, what was with the joke with the watermelon act?" Luan asked.

"Well, you know, I'm helping with your acts so-" He again to, but gets interrupted.

"Let me worry about the audience ok, your the assistant you help with my acts." Luan said slightly annoyed.

"Ok Brace-face take a chill pill I'm just trying to help." Jonathan said.

At the third birthday party, like the one Lucy got fired after, Luan is making something with balloons.

"And now, if my assistant will hand me one more balloon, we'll have a pterodactyl." Luan said.

Jonathan grabbed a balloon and was gonna hand It to her, but the balloon went off and hit Luan in the face making her fall and pop her balloons, getting the kids to laugh and cheer.

Luan shakes in anger.

At the fourth birthday party, Luan juggles plates on her nose and both hands.

"What did one plate say to the other? Lunch' is on me." Luan joked.

She and the kids laugh.

Jonathan takes a break and eats a banana and drops the peel on the ground. "Gadzooks!" Luan yelled tripping on the peel and Luan's plates fall down and break.

The kids crack up.

"I guess lunch was on you." Jonathan joked chuckled.

As the kids laugh, Luan gets ticked off at Jonathan.

"He is hilarious!" Bratty Kid's Mom yelled laughing.

"I know. LOL. I just learned what that means." Fat Mom said.

The other moms look at her unimpressed.

At the fifth birthday party, which is another medieval theme, Luan does a trumpet fanfare.

"All right, Birthday boy. Why don't you take the seat of honor?" Luan asked.

The boy sits on the seat, the Whoopee cushion's farting noise is heard from under it.

"Good thing your on the throne your highness" Jonathan joked.

The kids laugh like always; Jonathan is signing autographs while Luan angrily puts away her clown stuff.

While going back home.

"Boy, business is booming. But I've been thinking, maybe you should add more to your act like a mime act or invest in some fireworks." Enraged, Luan then drop all of her supplies and turns to Jonathan, he's shocked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Luan yelled.

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"Look, Jonathan. Just because you got a few laughs does not make you an expert on clowning. There's a lot more to it than just being screw up and joking." Luan said.

"Hey sorry I'm stealing your thunder, I'm just throwing a joke and helping ya your gonna need new material so-" He get interrupted.

"Jonathan, enough! No more jokes. I am the clown. You are the assistant. Now go refill these whoopee cushions." Luan said.

"But they're already inflated." Jonathan said.

Luan deflates them at his's face.

"Not anymore!" Luan yelled frustrated.

Luan walks to the house, opens the door then slams it.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, excuse me for trying to help!" Jonathan yelled.

Time skips to in Luna and Luan's room, Jonathan is refilling the whoopee cushions.

"I just told a few jokes she didn't have to get mad." Jonathan said. He then inflates a whoopee cushion. "Then again she's trying most likely use to everything being the only one getting a laugh." He asked inflates another. "Maybe I should keep silent for the next j -" He get interrupted.

Phone rings.

Jonathan answers it. "Funny Business, Inc. Your fun is our business. Jonathan speaking." He said.

Woman on the phone chatters.

"Yes, we're available the 11th." Jonathan said.

Woman on the phone chatters.

"What?" Jonathan asked.

Woman on the phone chatters.

"Oh, really?" Jonathan asked.

Woman on the phone chatters.

"Great. See you the 11th." Jonathan said.

Luan walks into her room.

"Who did we just book?" Luan asked.

"Hang on." Jonathan said then pokes his head out the room "Whom!" He yelled.

"Thank you!" Lisa yelled from her and Lily's room.

Jonathan turns back to Luan. "Ok so we got a girl named Maggie and were going to her house the 11th." Jonathan said.

"Sweet I can't wait to try out a new act." Luan said.

"Well, there's something I should tell you about Maggie." Jonathan said.

"So, you could one up me again like in my last acts?" Luan asked.

"No I'm gonna be silent this time around, but I should warn you that Maggie is not like your other clients." Jonathan said.

"Well here's a way to make sure you keep the light on me your fired!" Luan yelled.

"Fired? Here let me just quit Miss comedy expert don't come crying to me!" Jonathan yelled.

Luan gets angry, kicks the glass case and it shatters. Gary hops down and eats some cake.

At the sixth and last birthday party.

"So, how old is the birthday girl? Four? Five?" Luan asked.

"Thirteen." Maggie's Mom said.

It's revealed that the birthday party is full of emo tweens. One of them hits a pinata and hugs it immediately.

"Oh. A little older than the usual crowd, but no problem. My comedy is ageless." Luan said.

The next scene, Luan throws a banana peel on stage.

"Hey, guys! Who's ready to laugh?" Luan pulls out a couple of a balloons and makes a rabbit. "Looks liked I put a rabbit out of thin Hare." Luan joked.

"Um, you made, your not a magician." Maggie said.

Luan then decide to try her fruit juggling and get on her unicycle. "I'm feeling pretty peachy today how are you guys today?" Luan asked while juggling.

"Hey, loser clown your not even juggling a peach." Maggie said.

Luan looks up at her fruit, but falls off her unicycle. The emos get their phones out and text.

"Oh, look at that! I have a message, too! Mom, didn't I tell you not to text me at..." Luan falls on the table as the cake flies into the air. "Whoa!" She yelled the cake lands on her "Remember, guys. Never walk and text!" Luan yelled.

"Ugh, now he's gonna lecture us?" a random tween asked.

Maggie scowls "He ruined my cake! Mom, why did you hire him? I swear, if I had a door around me, I would slam it so hard right now!" Maggie yelled.

"Um, excuse me, everyone. There will now be a brief, unscheduled intermission. Text amongst yourselves!" Luan yelled.

Luan runs off stage but is stopped by Maggie's Mom.

"Where are you going? I paid you to perform for an hour." Maggie's Mom said.

"But I'm doing my best material, and they hate me." Luan said.

"Well, try something else. You're a professional clown, aren't you?" Maggie's Mom asked.

Luan looks over at the other parents.

"Remind me not to book Funny Business, Inc. for my kid's birthday." A random dad said.

"Me neither." Fat Mom said.

"Oh, me neither. I don't want my kid to hate me." Bratty Kid's Mom said.

"Sorry, gotta run to the little clown's room." Luan said.

Luan runs inside a photo booth to call Jonathan with her phone.

"I told ya Lola, I'll give ya your money by Friday!" Jonathan yelled.

"Johnny!" Luan said.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. I'm' going through a tunnel." Jonathan said makes static noises.

As Jonathan hangs up the phone, it rings again and he answers again.

"Jon, it's me." Luan said.

"I know. That's why I hung up." Jonathan said.

He hangs up the phone again, but it rings once again and he answers once more. He looks irritated.

"HELLO?!" Jonathan yelled.

"Look I'm bombing out here. You gotta help me, please!" Luan yelled.

"Oh! How could I possibly help you? You're the one people come for." Jonathan said sarcastic.

"Yeah, but everyone needs help every once in awhile. You were my best assistant and I shouldn't have got upset with you. Will you please come help me?" Luan asked.

Jonathan sighs "I'm sorry too I wasn't a bit of a spot light stealer." He said and grabs his keys. "I'll be right." Jonathan said.

"Thanks and hurry, I'm ruining the reputation of Funny Business, Inc. These parents are brutal!" Luan yelled.

As Luan is still in the photo booth looking nervous, Jonathan appears on her unicycle.

"Johnny! Wait, how did you know I was in here?" Luan asked.

Jonathan holds out some photos of Lincoln from the photo booth. All of them show Luan posing. "Well, this was a pretty good clue." Jonathan said.

"Oh! So, what's the plan?" Luan asked.

"Well.~" Jonathan said.

The next scene, Luan is seen on stage dressed as a mime and pretends to be trapped inside a box.

"Oh, I get it. She's, like, trapped in a box. That's exactly how I felt when my mom said I couldn't dye my hair purple." Maggie said.

Jonathan, who is also dressed as a mime, looks from backstage and smiles while Luan pretends to climb a ladder.

"Wow. It's like the soul crushing pointlessness of seventh grade." A random tween said.

Luan goes backstage to get Jonathan, who is surprised.

"You ready to do this?" Luan asked.

"Are you sure I don't know want to steal the spot light." Jonathan said.

"Don't worry will share the spot light." Luan said.

Both Jonathan and Luan walk onstage and do a mirror routine.

"Wow! It's about how we're all just, like, clones." Maggie said.

"That's what I was gonna say." A random tween said.

"Exactly." Maggie said.

Jonathan and Luan finish their routine and the goth kids slowly give an applause.

"I have to get their business card." A Dad said.

The other parents murmur in agreement.

"Well, I call the weekend of the 22nd." The Bratty Kid's Mom said.

The goth kids start cheering and a single black rose is tossed onto stage as Luan picks it up.

Later, Jonathan and Luan are heading home with their props and costumes; Luan is riding her unicycle.

"You were amazing out there. And I'm sorry for the way I was acting." Jonathan said.

"It's okay. Thanks for saving my butt. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Still my assistant?" Luan asked.

"Still your assistant. Let me get those for you." Jonathan said. He accidentally rips the bag and slips on the spilled whoopee cushions. "Whoa!" He yelled.

Jonathan lands on them, which all make farting sounds.

Luan chuckles. "You know, that actually was kind of funny. Here, let me help..." She said. Her unicycle slips on another whoopee cushion, sending her flying. "Whoa, good gravy!" Luan yelled. She lands on the whoopee cushions and Jonathan and they laugh. "Eye-a-watha!" Jonathan yelled.

The two do pratfalls as they land on the whoopee cushions and laugh again.


	15. Dance Dance Resolution

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with a outside view Royal Woods high school; the cafeteria. Zach, Rusty, and Liam are grooming themselves. Suddenly, the doors open up and some girls approach.

"Oh, here they come! These ladies are definitely gonna ask us." Rusty said.

They pose for the girls, but they just walk right past them to their disappointment.

"Man, we're never gonna get dates." Liam said.

"Ah, I can't believe we're going stag to the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Zach said.

"Look Jerry I need your help for this. Look I know this is last minute, but I need some entertainment for the dance so are you gonna help me or am I gonna have to post those pictures of you? See that wasn't so hard was It? Jonathan asked and hung up the phone while walking to the table.

"What was that about?" Rusty asked.

"I'm on the committee for setting up the dance." Jonathan said.

"Why, you hate jobs that don't pay?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, one time you charged people $100 bucks for emergency Valentine's day cards." Liam said.

"Hey, I remember that Valentine's day you sold me a Birthday card." Rusty said glaring at Jonathan.

"Look all sales are final ok and yes I do, but I'm not going to summer school for not "helping the community"." Jonathan said.

Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.

"GAH! Here she comes. Remember, keep her away from Sloppy Joe's!" Jonathan yelled.

The boys then pretend to be scared of Ronnie Anne.

"Ha ha very funny, so guys. Have you seen Clyde?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Uh...now that you say It no." Jonathan said looking around.

"Nope." Zach said.

"Clyde? Uh, never done heard of him." Liam said.

"He's definitely not under the table." Rusty said.

Ronnie Anne looks suspicious and checks under the table only to find nothing. Clyde is hiding in a trash can while sneaking out of the cafeteria, but Jonathan see him, reaches into his satchel, pulls out a dodge ball and hits the can.

"Oof!" Clyde yelled.

The sound alerts Ronnie Anne and she finds him.

"Bulls eye!" Jonathan yelled then chuckles.

"Alright Four eyes why have you been avoiding me?" Ronnie Anne asked grabbing Clyde's shirt.

"I-I wanted to ask y-you to the dance!" Clyde yelled.

Ronnie Anne looked confused. "What the difference on who asks who?" She asked.

"T-The guy has to ask the girl to the dance that's how it works." Clyde said.

"Fine." Ronnie Anne said and drops Clyde on the ground. "Ask me to the dance." Ronnie Anne added.

Clyde blinks then dust himself off and starts to get nervous. "R-R-R-Ronnie Anne w-w-w-w-w-wouldyoupleasegotothedance WITH ME?!" Clyde yelled.

Ronnie Anne put her hand to get chin pretending to think the request over. "Sure." She simplely said.

Clyde smiles then faints and Ronnie Anne catches him.

"What a man." Ronnie Anne said sarcastically, but smiled.

"Well now that is that's taken care of I need to get more things set up." Jonathan said putting on his mask.

"But we're still in lunch?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, well I'm the only member in the community to setting up the dance so I have to skip lunch." Jonathan said. "Stupid community service." Jonathan whispered to himself.

Time skip to Jonathan in the halls.

Jonathan was walking through the halls.

'Let's see I need snacks, entertainment and decorations for a dance that's a tonight...I'm so posting those picture Jerry.' Jonathan thought.

He thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gultar screech.

"Luna.." Jonathan said in a deadpan tone.

Jonathan followed the gultar music in the music room and found a teenage girl with black hair with purple streaks in It dressed like a rocker playing a gultar

"Hi, nice skills. I'm Jonathan." Jonathan said.

She didn't hear him however through her playing.

"Oh, uh...hello?" Jonathan asked.

The girl still didn't hear him.

Jonathan took a deep breath. "HELLO! He yelled.

She screamed and looked up from her gultar.

"Oly you done scared me out of my wits ya crazy bugger!" She yelled in anger.

"Sorry I heard ya from the hall and thought you were my friend Luna." Jonathan said.

"Wait, Luna Loud right?" The girl asked. Jonathan nodded.

"She and I are band mates don't ya know." She said.

"Really what a shock?" He said sarcastically.

"Good to meet ya! I'm Tabby wanna jam?" Tabby asked rapidly shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet ya to mate could you stop shaking my hand?" Jonathan asked getting dizzy.

"Right sorry about that mate." Tabby said stopping.

"Could you lay off the British accent around me I can barley understand when Luna does It?" Jonathan asked.

"Sorry mate I've been around Luna to much I kind of got It stuck in me noggin now." Tabby said.

"Well..It was...nice meeting you mate, but I have to get some entertainment for the dance." Jonathan said about to leave.

"What are you getting a DJ?" Tabby asked.

"I haven't decide yet, but that would be great too bad I don't know where I could get one last minute." Jonathan said.

Tabby pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, could you help me with a last minute thing?" Tabby asked.

The person on the phone chatters.

"Really?!" Tabby yelled.

The person on the phone chatters.

"Great! I'll tell dad and he'll pay for It." Tabby said hanging up.

"Uh thank you for the help." Jonathan said nervously.

"Hey, I wouldn't want this dance to bomb so I decide to help ya mate." Tabby said smiling.

"Well thanks for the help how can I repay ya?" Jonathan asked.

Tabby puts her arms behind her back and turns away from him. "Well...you could save me a dance tonight luv.~" Tabby said.

"Is that all? Sure you did just save my butt." Jonathan said smiling.

Tabby blushed and grabbed his hand. "Come we have to pick up the stereos." Tabby

Time skip to Jonathan in the gym.

Jonathan is putting up tables, setting up streamers, blowing up balloons, moving the lights, drew a banner, and is placing a disco ball on the ceiling and stereos around the room.

He places the last star on the ceiling and dusts his hands, but he loses his balance and falls. "Whoa!" He yelled and slams into the ground.

"Whoa, are you ok?" A teenage girl in roller skates and a helmet asked rolling to him.

Jonathan shook his head and smiled. "I've been in worst shape thanks for caring." Jonathan said.

The girl offered her hand and he took It. "No prob name's Polly, by the way and you are?" She asked.

"Jonathan nice to ya Polly." Jonathan said.

"So you set all of this up by yourself sick!" Polly yelled.

"Thanks, I'm jusy happy that I manage to get this done." Jonathan said.

"Shouldn't be a problem for you weren't you the guy that made a $100 dollars a pop selling Valentine's day cards?" Polly asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Jonathan asked.

"Cause a pimple face guy gave me a Birthday card on Valentine's day and yelled Jonathan." Polly said.

"Yeah, hehehe sucker." Jonathan said smirking.

The two share a laugh together.

"Ok enough chet chat I have to set up gym class for outside to today to move It!" Coach Pacowski yelled pushing the two teenagers out,

"Hey take It easy Coach I'm sure Mrs. Johnson will be waiting for you after school." Polly teased.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm just doing my job that's all!" Pacowski yelled embarrassed.

"Wait I need a key to get back in to finsh setting up the dance, do you have a spare?" Jonathan asked.

After pushing the two out Pacowski tossed Jonathan a spare key.

"So are you going to the dance I'm mean you are setting It up? It would be a waste to not go after setting up." Polly said.

"Duh, why wouldn't I come I did most of the work." Jonathan said.

"Sweet!" Polly yelled then picked him and spun him above her head.

"Hey, we should hang out at the dance floor. I'm a mean roller dancer!" Polly yelled.

"I can't wait! Please stop spinning me!" Jonathan yelled getting dizzy.

"Sweet see ya!" Polly yelled. She threw him and skated away.

"Why are the girls I know so rough?" Jonathan asked himself while rubbing head.

Jonathan left the gym to his next class.

Time skip to Jonathan in the school library.

Jonathan was looking for a cooking book to help him make easy snacks for the dance. He checked the cooking ail until he found the book he was looking for he then left the ail and noticed a goth teenager girl with hair that covered one eye was trying to reach for a book in a creative writing guide ail, but could quite reach it.

He grabbed the book for her surpring her. "Sorry, I was looking for a book for the dance and I noticed you needed help." Jonathan said.

He looked down and saw her blush a bit. "It's ok I was looking for references to use for my haiku journal." The girl said in monotone.

Jonathan hands her the book. "Name's Jonathan what's yours?" Jonathan asked.

"Haiku I'm the founder of the Morticians Club I would say have a nice day, but life is never ending sea of misery. She said in monotone she reaches for the book and grabs It, but touches Jonathan's hand making her look away blushing some more.

"Hehehe you remind me of my friend Lucy she's goth too she's really into this one vampires named Edwin." Jonathan said.

"Gasp from The Vampires of Melancholia I love that show." Haiku said in a monotone.

"I remember one time when I got her two sisters to call It VoM when they want to try watching the show cause she got so mad It was adorable." Jonathan said laughing.

"Was she a kid with bangs over her eyes with pale skin? Haiku asked.

Jonathan nodded. "I helped her with a petition to get that guy pretty boy off the show, It flopped, but hey I got free candy for going door to door goth perks." Haiku said showing a small smile.

"It's not a bad show wise either isn't the dude a vampire now?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I'll even admit he is a bit dreamy being undead now." Haiku said with a blush.

"Hehehe It's ok being beautiful is dangerous. Why do you think I wear this outfit besides the multiple pockets? Of course I gotta hide my beauty." Jonathan said.

Haiku showed a small smiled again. "Well It was pleasure talking to you, but I have to search for references." Haiku said in her monotone voice again.

"Ah! I have to get a cook book!" Jonathan yelled.

The librarian shushed him.

"Sorry." Jonathan said then looked to Haiku "Hey we should hang out and talk I'm about sure you and I could find plenty of things to talk about." Jonathan said.

"Maybe we could talk at the dance my parents are making me go to be more social we could talk more there." Haiku said.

"Sure Later bye Haiku!" Jonathan yelled looking around.

The librarian shushed him again. "My goodness there can't be a wrost child then that?" The librarian asked. Unknown to her a small child genius was coming into her library at the moment.

Time skip to Jonathan in cooking class.

Jonathan is working on the the last dish of snacks for the dance.

"Ok we're all set for set on party snacks and the DJ is set up now all I need to do is get theses to the gym and I'm in the clear, man I'm on-" Jonathan gets inturpted.

"FIRE!" A voice was heard. Jonathan ran to the source and saw a oven on fire. Everyone was trying to put It with water or whatever was on hand. One boy was about to pour some cooking oil on It when Jonathan grab his arm.

"Yeah let's not pour that..." Jonathan said and pulled out a fire extinguisher from his satchel and sprayed the oven until the fire was vanquished. After a moment Jonathan took a breath and looked towards the other students.

"Ok who started the fire?!" Jonathan yelled.

Everyone was scared of the sudden angry from the normally adorkable Jonathan.

"Look I'm sure someone in here started the fire cause I was near the door and the only person who left the room was the teacher so some fess up or I'll just have say everyone is guilty when the teacher comes back." Jonathan said.

"Yeah right you have nothing on us bag head your just trying to kiss up to the teachers." A girl not looking away from her phone said.

"Your half right I am trying to brown nose the teacher, but that's to get out of summer so answer me this how many days do you think you'll miss of school when your found guilty for destruction of school property?" Jonathan asked smiling.

"Huh?!" The other students yelled panicking.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure no one here wants to get suspended from school cause the only thing worst then that is summer school and after that It's being kicked out of school so I'm gonna ask again who did It?" Jonathan asked.

The room went silent until clown shoes were heard. A chuddy teenage girl dressed as a clown came up front to the group. "It was me I stared the fire." The girl said.

Jonathan smiled and started laughting confusing everyone. "What's funny?" One random kid asked.

"I was expecting someone less clown looking to be the culprit so I guess that explains the smell of banana cream pie." Jonathan says scratching hin head.

"I was making some pies for a test at my clown school later." The clown said nervously.

"Ok well Giggles we're tell the teacher what happened. The clown girl nodded.

After the teacher came they told them what happened Giggles got in trouble for using a oven without supervision she had lose some of allowance to play a repair man to help with the damages.

Jonathan and Giggles retures to the cooking class to pick up Jonathan's punch, muffins chips and chesse and crackers and get ready for their next class.

"So how did you do that back there?" Giggles asked picking up the punch bowl.

"What put out the fire?" Jonathan asked picking up the rest.

"No that whole detective act back there, you even knew my name! How did you do It?" Giggles asked.

"Oh well I make lots of plans so I'm just a thinker my little bro Lincoln likes to call me the "Man with Plan" sometimes." Jonathan said. "And as for your name I just called you giggles cause your dressed as a clown.

"So you took a shot?!" Giggles yelled.

"Yup." Jonathan said and pretended to shoot her with a finger gun.

Giggles looks dumbfounded then starts laughing. "Your so weird!" Giggles yelled.

"And that's coming from the clown oh wow." Jonathan said then walks to her and offers her a snack.

"Thanks, you know If I'm free later we should me up at the dance I could bring a pie for eating not throwing." Giggles said.

"That would be great! I would like for once not to have a pastry launched into my face I hate getting frosting from my nostrils whenever April hits." Jonathan said.

"Don't worry I won't be throwing any pies, but you better watch out for my flower." Giggles said and smiled.

The two then left the school to get ready for the dance.

Cuts to The Loud House. Jonathan has just gotten home after working all day only to be greeted by something that startles him.

"Hey, bro!" Lincoln yelled waving to Jonathan.

"Hey, Snowball how did school go?" Jonathan said ruffling the while haired boys head.

"It was pretty much like any other day, how was yours?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I'm going to the dance tonight so that will be fun." Jonathan said.

"You are? Well you better not let my sisters know." Lincoln said stopping at the front door.

"Tell me abo-YAH!" Jonathan yelled.

Lincoln's sisters are there eagerly awaiting to hear the news.

"So? Are you going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Leni asked.

"Uh, yee, uh, um...yes" Jonathan said stammering.

"So who are you going with? The Sadie Hawkins is literally the most important dance in a girl's life so you gonna to be have to dress up, ditch the mask, by flowers-" Lori would go, but Jonathan interrupted.

"Aw man I have to a get a date too I'm already going with four girls." He said annoyed.

"WHAT?!" The Sisters yelled flabbergasted.

"Yeah. While was setting up the dance four girls asked me to met me them at the dance." Jonathan said.

The room got quiet.

"Um what's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

The girls started talking all at once.

"Literary what is wrong with you?" Lori yelled.

"Why didn't you ask me?!" Leni yelled.

"Bro why did you do that?!" Luna yelled.

"Looks like this ball turn into a brawl!" Luan yelled then giggled.

"If you did that to me I would wedgie so hard you would exploded!" Lynn threaten.

"You can hide in my coffin If you like. Lucy said.

"I'll protect you from a beating them!" Lana yelled.

"I'll hire get daddy's club!" Lola yelled.

"I shall prepare a recovery wing!" Lisa yelled.

"Boo-Boo Joethan!" Lily yelled.

Jonathan pulled out a air horn from his satchel and Lincoln covered his ears.

He pressed it and the girls screamed. "What's wrong?!" Jonathan yelled.

The sisters took a pause and looked at each other then nodded. "YOU HAVE FOUR DATES TO THE DANCE!" The sisters yelled all at once.

"What no I don't I'm just going to dance with Tabby and Polly, Giggles is just bring a pie and Haiku and I are gonna talk." Jonathan said. He then realized.

"I HAVE A FOUR DATES TO THE DANCE!" Jonathan yelled.

"SEE!" The sisters yelled.

"Oh this is like every main characters on a TV show worst nightmare!" Jonathan yelled.

"So what are you gonna do?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, I promised to met them at the dance so there only two options ditch them-" Jonathan started to say, but got interrupted.

"Which you're not doing your to the dance now, dude, 'cause my friend'll be wicked bummed if you flake on her!" Luna yelled forcefully while poking his chest.

"Mine too." Lynn said.

"Ditto." Lucy said.

"Yeah! Snow-one likes a flake!" Luan yelled defensively then laughs. "But seriously, you're going." She added.

"Ok first don't threaten me." Jonathan said grabbing Luna's hand. "Second I was just throwing options." Jonathan added.

"But, you guys, how is Snack Pack supposed to juggle four dates?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry I still have option B." Jonathan said.

Time skip to the dance. Everyone is out on the dance floor and Jonathan walks in wearing a tuxedo shirt rather then his normal black shirt. He then getting a raffle ticket from his teacher.

"And here's your raffle ticket." Ms. DiMartino said.

"Ooh! There's a raffle?" Jonathan asked.

"Yep. The winner gets to have lunch with me in the teachers' lounge." Ms. DiMartino said.

"Oh well that's interesting...I'll be seeing ya." Jonathan said running off not liking to spend to much time with the hot teacher.

Jonathan then pulled out a walkie-talkie "Snow Ball, Snow Ball, this is Snack Pack do you read?" He asked.

"I'm here I'm on the rafters, ready for operation Dance Dance Desolution?" Lincoln asked.

"Yup. we got everything we need to make the night go smoothly: binoculars, stopwatch, dossiers on each of the lovely ladies, and, lastly, a hidden microphone and receiver." Jonathan said.

"And I'll be your eyes in the sky. Now, let's do this!" Lincoln yelled.

Jonathan winched do to Lincoln yelling. He then saw his friends.

Rusty, Zach, and Liam are hanging out dateless.

"Hey, guys. Did you get dates?" Jonathan asked.

"Nah. We're just here for the raffle. I've always wanted to see the teachers's lounge." Liam said.

"Are you sure It doesn't have any to do with Ms. DiMartino being in the teachers's lounge?" Jonathan asked raising his eyebrows.

"No..." Liam answering not convincing.

Jonathan then saw Clyde standing near the entrance of the gym and decide to walk up to him.

"Hey, buddy why are you here my yourself?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh hi Jon, Ronnie Ann told me to meet her at the gym which is weird cause I could of gotten my dads to drive us." Clyde said.

"Well I don't think she would ditch you so she probable has her reasons." Jonathan said.

"Clyde!" a female voice yelled.

The two saw Ronnie Anne had gotten a make over for the dance she was in a red Spanish dress with pink at the bottom and long pink gloves, her ponytail was down and brushed, she wore red lipstick and had gold ear rings on and had a black wire tiara on her head.

The two boys had different reactions Jonathan was surprised for never seeing Ronnie Anne dressing up while Clyde was shocked that he was dating this beautiful girl.

"It's rude to stare you know?" Ronnie Anne asked blushing while looking down nervously.

Jonathan was the first snap out of It. "You know this dance is casual right?" Jonathan joked.

"Hey my mom and brother found out I was going to a dance with Clyde so they made me dress up tonight. That's why I had to tell Clyde to met me here." Ronnie Anne said with her face red.

"Ba...ba...ba..." Clyde said infatuated.

"Well Clyde steams to likes It so they have to know something right." Jonathan said.

"I guess, but I stick out like a sore thumb.." Ronnie Anne pouted.

"Well If you want to free your legs try cutting the bottom parts." Jonathan said.

"I'll give It a try later see ya around." Ronnie Anne said grabbing Clyde before walking away.

"Snack Pack, I'm still in position." Lincoln said then waves to signal him and then takes cover, "Are we still doing this?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes we are, I was just talking to my friends thanks for the help little bro." Jonathan said.

"Don't mention it." Lincoln said then searches with the binoculars. "Now, at your 11 o'clock, you'll see Tabby. She loves sweatin' to the oldies, turning it up to 11, and her ideal date is soundproofing a wall with egg crates." Lincoln said.

Jonathan walks up to her. "Hey, Tabby good to see ya mate." Jonathan said.

"Hey, Luv this party is jamming good one ya!" Tabby yelled.

"Thanks, I know this is jumping right to in, but do want to dance?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure do want to do some air guitar?" Tabby asked doing the motion.

"Sure!" Jonathan yelled.

They to dance for awhile and air guitar until Lincoln called.

"Sky Guy to the Ladies' Man, your time is up. Move onto Girl No. 2." Lincoln said.

"Ooh, sorry, Tabby. My piano elbow's acting up. Gonna grab an ice pack." Jonathan said dashes off.

"Okay, at your 6 o'clock is Giggles. A Virgo with an infectious laugh, Giggles' ideal date is trying to figure out how many people she can cram into one car." Lincoln said.

Jonathan walks up to her next. "Hey, Giggles. I'm here, did you bring you pie?" Jonathan asked.

"Yup! Making It was a piece of cake." Giggles joked. She then raised her hand for a high five Jonathan gave her a high five and he gets zaps with a joy buzzer. "You know I've heard a lot of buzz about you!" Giggles joked then laughs.

"Good one. "You got to lend me a hand with April Fools Day." Jonathan said offering a hand shake.

Giggles took off her joy buzzer and shook his hand, but his arm came off making her screamed.

They then both laugh. "Touché!" Giggles yelled.

"Wrap it up, Ladies' Man. Girl No. 3 is waiting. Haiku, is an up and coming poet. Her dislikes include kittens, sunlight, and people who smile too much." Lincoln said.

Jonathan walks to her and sits next to her.

"Hi. It's me from the library you remember." Jonathan said trying break the ice.

"Hi, Jonathan. Wanna hear my poem? Empty, lonely, dark. The universe is weeping. I have no tissues. Okay, your turn." Haiku said.

"Uh...Hot pepperoni, sausage, peppers and cheese melts, the roof of my mouth.

"Oh, yes. Pizza the only point of Friday existing. Beautiful." Haiku said.

"Time's up, Ladies' Man. The last girl is Lynn's roller derby teammate, Polly Pain. I think she's over by the-" Lincoln says, but get interrupted.

Polly comes rolling in and gives Jonathan a surprise roller derby attack which launches him into the wall.

"I found her, Linc..." Jonathan said in pain.

"Nailed ya, bro! In roller derby, that's a move I like to call the Booty Block!" Polly said shakes her booty on the name and grabs Jonathan. "And this is the Helicopter!" She added starts spinning him over her head.

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa!" Jonathan yelled.

Polly drops him on a mat.

"Wow! You didn't even barf! I'm impressed." Polly said.

"Thanks..." Jonathan said then cracks his back. "Your sure are a tough chick." Jonathan said.

"That's time, Ladies' Man. Get ready for round two!" Lincoln yelled.

Jonathan is now head whipping with Tabby on top of the amp. Lincoln times it.

Giggles is juggling muffins and Lincoln adds another then starts eating them as the muffins come down Next, he is doing shadow puppets with Haiku. Haiku makes the Grim Reaper, and Jonathan tries to make something, but his fingers get tied in a lot of knots. Lincoln is eating some chips while watching through binoculars. Polly is practicing more roller derby moves on Jonathan. She spins around and tosses him.

"AAAHH!" He yells flying into a wall.

Lincoln laughs at Jonathan pain.

The boys' room. Jonathan sits on the toilet breaths into his mask and shakes his head.

"How ya feelin', Sky Guy?" Jonathan asked to Lincoln through his mic.

"I'm fine, are you ok? You've been running around all night." Lincoln said.

"I'm a little bruised, but I'll live Linc. I'll say bye to the girls and call It a night." Jonathan said. He then opens the door to discover that a certain someone came to the dance. "GAH! Leni!" Jonathan yelled.

Skip to under the buffet table.

"Linc, what is Leni doing here?

"I don't know maybe she wanted to come to the dance to help you." Lincoln said.

Jonathan then thought for a moment. "I've got an idea." Jonathan said. He looks for a his three dateless friends, but couldn't find them.

"Hey, Linc where are Rusty, Zach, and Liam?" Jonathan asked.

"They left to the Gus' Games and Grub." Lincoln said.

"What why?!" Jonathan yelled.

"Clyde told them there was a deal there tonight." Lincoln said.

"I'm gonna stuff Clyde in a locker later." Jonathan said annoyed.

"Well you leave before things get ugly." Lincoln said worried.

"Right." Jonathan said then runs to Polly. "Hey Polly I had a great night, but I need to get home before I get in trouble night." He yelled, but Polly grabbed him.

"Come on you can't leave the dance yet doesn't end for a hour." Polly said then starts spinning him above her head. "We have plenty of time." She added then threw him.

"WAH!" Jonathan yelled. He went flying like a bullet and crashes onto the floor and sighs with relief. Leni is in his line of sight, turns around, sees nothing, shrugs, and walks off.

Jonathan dashes to the DJ booth. "Ok time for plan B." Jonathan said pulling out his phone.

Cuts to Lori and Leni's room, Lori is reading a texting on her phone, she see Jonathan calling her.

Lori answered. "Hi Jon how's are the dates going?" Lori asked.

"Bad Leni's here and I got to leave, tell Lynn, Lucy, Luna and Luan to call their friends and tell them I got sick, I'll handle the rest." Jonathan said.

"I'm on It." Lori said and hung out. "Lynn, Lucy, Luan and Luna get your butts in here now!" She added.

The said girls run into the room. "Look you guys are gonna call your friends and bail Jonathan out!" Lori yelled.

"But he's the one asked our friends out!" Lynn yelled.

"Yeah well, he went out on the dates so help him or I'm gonna never drive you guys anywhere ever again." Lori threaten.

The girls then pulled out their phones, but their friends wouldn't answer.

The girls then got worried. "Oh no." The girls said. Lori then pulled out Vanzilla's keys.

Back at the dance Jonathan is dodging Polly punches.

"Jonathan! How could you, mate? I never thought of you as to timer." Tabby said hurt.

"You. Are the biggest jerk I ever met!" Polly yelled trying to round house kick, but he grabbed her leg.

"Look ladies you have to listen I never meant to hurt you I just wanted to not get stuck in Summer school!" Jonathan yelled.

Giggles throws a pie at him and blinds him. "You just trying to make a excuse you y-you pig!" Giggles yelled tearing up bit.

Jonathan whips his face, but gets slapped by Haiku.

"You ruined my trust in human even more." Haiku said.

"Look I'm just trying to say I'm sorry." Jonathan said, but get tackled by Polly.

"Why should we listen to you after you did this!" Polly yelled.

"Cause-' Jonathan began to say, but get punched in the face by Polly. The other three dates start kicking and punching him.

Lincoln panics and looks for help, he sees Ronnie and talking to Clyde and Leni. Lincoln runs to them.

"Oh you guys are so cute together!" Leni yelled putting her hands to her face.

"Knock It off Leni once this dance is over I'm taking this off." Ronnie Anne said.

Clyde got a nosebleed and fainted. "I guess that was a poor choice of words.." Ronnie Anne said scratching her head.

"Guys I need your help Jon's in trouble!" Lincoln yelled grabbing Leni's hand.

"What!" The two girls yelled.

Jonathan gets a punch bowl slammed on his head then spits some of the punch out.

"Look I'm giving you girls one more chance to stop fighting me." He said blocking a punch from Tabby.

"Not happening." Giggles said holding two muffins.

"Hey leave Johnny alone!" a voice yelled.

Jonathan saw Lincoln, Leni and Ronnie Ann. "Guys?" He asked.

Ronnie Ann ripped the bottom of dress to free her legs, wiped her lip stick off and then threw her tiara at Polly who winced back.

"Looks like this dance turned into brawl." Ronnie Anne said then smirked. The four dates girls looked angry at the tomboy.

Ronnie Ann charged at the girls while the girls charged at her, but all five girls got grabbed by Leni and lifted into the air.

The girls started yelling and trying to get free, but Leni's polar bear strength wouldn't let them.

"Leni, Lincoln follow me." Jonathan said getting up and runs to the halls.

The two followed him until he made it outside. "Ok Let me explain what happened." Jonathan said.

The the girls were still squirming then Leni squeezed them. "Quiet Johnny is talking.." Leni said with dark aura around her.

Everyone got scared then Jonathan coughed to snapped Leni out of her dark aura. "You see what happened was." He said then explain what happened.

After Jonathan explained what happened the girls calmed down and Leni let go of them.

They looked guilty and walked to Jonathan. "We're sorry." The four dates said.

"Guys I'm sorry too I didn't realized I asked you guys as dates til the last moment I'm a lot of things, but being a two timer isn't one of them." Jonathan said stretching his arm.

"We should of listen to you." Giggles said looking away.

"I shouldn't have attacked you liked that!" Polly yelled putting her hand to her face.

"I'm so sorry mate I was a total berk." Tabby said kicking the ground.

"No amount of apologizes will make up for the pain we brought you." Haiku said with sadness in her voice.

"Look let's just be friends and move forward OK?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure!" The dates yelled happily.

Jonathan smiled then looked to Leni, Ronnie Ann and Lincoln. "Well, I guess that's gonna call it a night you guys are ready to go?" He asked.

"I'm good to go the dance was kind of dying honestly let me just grab Clyde." Ronnie Ann said heading back to the dance.

Jonathan then turned back to his dates. "Do you guys want a ride home?" He asked.

"Really even after we beat you up?" Haiku asked.

"Hey, your not the first batch of girls to beat me up and you won't be the last." Jonathan said pulling out his keys.

"Wait!" Leni yelled surprising everyone.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked.

"I came here to dance with you and we're just going home?" Leni asked.

"Um If you want we could share a dance before we go alright?" Jonathan asked.

He then reached in his satchel and pulled out a ipod with a speaker and played a slow song for them to dance to.

Leni then puts her head on his shoulder and sighs. "You know Johnny I kind of had crush on you for awhile." Leni said.

"I know you not really good at hiding it." Jonathan said turning them around.

"When did you find out?" Leni asked.

"When we were in third grade I noticed you trying to hold my hand during a field trip that was hunch." Jonathan rubbing her back.

Leni then frown. "Do you think we could be more then friends some days?" Leni asked. She then felt Jonathan put his arms to her shoulders and looked to his face to see him smiling.

"Why wait Leni-bun?" Jonathan asked.

He then cupped her face and brought her lisps to his and kissed her.

The girls gasped while Lincoln blushed.

Ronnie Ann and Clyde made It outside while Jonathan and Leni kissed stopped.

"Well, didn't that coming." Clyde said.

"No one saw us as a couple either, but we still make It more." Ronnie Ann said then kissed him on the cheek making Clyde nosebleed and faints again.

Time skip to Jonthan, Leni and Lincoln sleeping on the couch in Loud House.

Lori went down the stairs and looked at the three. "So my best friend and my little sister are dating weird..." Lori then pulled out phone and took a picture.

"Johnny is going to have a rude waking tomorrow." Lori chuckled and went back up stairs.


	16. Study Muffin

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House

The story starts with Jonathan checking is bank account and looks depressed.

Jonathan looks to the readers: "You know It sucks when your so close to buying something, but your like $10 bucks off." Jonathan said then facepalms.

"However I know just the people to help with my money problems." Jonathan said.

Cuts to Jonathan in Lisa's room.

"Sorry, Jonathan. But my funds are frozen for time being." Lisa said.

"Dang it you're my last hope!" Jonathan yelled.

Perhaps you should try tutoring for pay, my tutoring schedule is already completely booked. I got math with Lucy on Mondays, geology with Lynn on Tuesdays, finger painting with Lily on Wednesdays, et cetera et cetera." Lisa said shows Lincoln her schedule. "Oh, being the residence genius is both a blessing and a curse, though I believe in neither." Lisa said.

"Hey, not a bad idea girl genius I could earn money helping some guy with his homework." Jonathan said.

"Try the Community College. I've heard through the tutoring grapevine that they are in need of tutors." Lisa said.

"Thanks, love ya Lis!" Jonathan yelled heads off to the Community College.

"LORI, YOU'RE THREE MINUTES LATE FOR PRE-CALC! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Lisa yelled holding a stopwatch.

Later, the doorbell rings and Jonathan answers it to find a good looking fellow at the door.

"Um...beg your pardon. Is this the Loud residence your directions were quite confusing?" Hugh asked.

"Ah, Hugh welcome, I'm your tutor Jonathan. I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable study session." Jonathan said.

"Quite chuffed to meet you." Hugh said.

"Uh...the chuff is all mine. Come on in." Jonathan said.

They both head inside and begin their study session.

The two went to the dining room "I really appreciate this, Jonathan. I have a big multi-subject test coming up, and I need to pass it." Hugh said.

Lori enters the room on her phone.

"So, I'm like, if you literally don't know the difference between dance team and color guard-" Lori began to say, but gasps at the sight of Hugh and drops her phone; now stammering. "Ba...ba...ba..." Lori said.

"Monobrow, you okay?" Jonathan asked.

"Er...um...yes." Lori said speechless. She then picks up her phone. "I was just going to get a...hunk of meat. I mean, a...dish of cereal. Er, tall drink of water!" Lori yelled. She turns and smacks into the wall, dropping her phone again.

"Miss, you dropped your mobile." Hugh said picks it up and hands it to her.

Lori fawns awkwardly and Lana enters with a net.

"I heard a goose! I call dibs!" Lana yelled then notices Hugh and gets the same reaction as Lori. "Ba...ba...ba..." Lana said.

Leni enter the romm wearing a facial mask.

"I heard a sheep." Leni said and removes the cucumber slices on her eyes and sees the boys "AAH! MY FACE!" Leni yells and runs off.

The rest of Lincoln's sisters minus Lily show up with their things. They see Hugh and react like Lori and Lana did.

"Ba...ba...ba..." Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lisa said.

Leni returns without her facial mask.

"Hey, guys. Oh, Johnny, I didn't know you were entertaining. Hi. I'm Leni." Leni said snaking Hugh hand.

"Um, hello. I'm Hugh, Jonathan is tutoring me. It's lovely to meet you all." Hugh said.

"Ba...ba...ba..." The Sisters said infatuated.

"Are you guys ok? You keep making sheep noise." Leni said.

"Hey, why don't we help you two study?" Lori asked then stands next to Hugh. "11 heads are better then one." Lori said.

Lana cuts in front of Lola "I'm standing here!" Lana yelled.

"The heck you are!" Lola said.

The twins start fighting by flailing their hands at each other.

"You're blocking my view!" Lana yelled

"You're blocking my Hugh!" Lola yelled.

The girls start marching toward Hugh who backs up into a corner.

"Out of my way!" Lori yelled

"Oh my word. There's quite a few of you. Friendly lot." Hugh nervous.

The girls get closer with Luna hopping and flailing her tongue like a dog up front. Walt perches himself on Hugh's arm.

"Oh. Hello. Bit cheeky, aren't we?" Hugh asked.

Cliff and Charles are nuzzling his legs. Seeing this, Jonathan comes to help him.

"Come on, Hugh! Let's go somewhere a little less crowded." Jonathan said pulls Hugh free with Leni following after.

Cuts to The living room.

"Sorry about that. That doesn't usually happen." Jonathan said.

"Yeah they must really like sheep, I'm more of a kitten girl." Leni said.

"Oh, it's no bother. They seem like very spirited young ladies." Hugh said.

There's a banging at the window and it's revealed to be the sisters looking through the window. Luan has her camera to film Hugh.

"Get out of my way!" Lynn yelled.

"You're blocking my Hugh!" Lola yelled.

Their behavior annoys Jonathan and he closes the curtain on them so he can resume his studies.

"As I was saying, sorry about my-" Jonathan began to say.

A periscope comes out of the chimney with one of sisters peeping in and Leni then get curious and shoves it back up, hitting the peeping sister, which is Lola.

"OW! MY EYE!" Lola yelled.

Jonathan, Leni and Hugh then go upstairs where Lynn Sr. is as he notices Hugh as well.

"Again, sorry. Maybe we could ask Linc to study in his room." Jonathan said.

"Brilliant!" Hugh yelled.

Lynn Sr. is now wearing a bowler hat and holding a miniature Union Jack.

"Cheerio! Pip-pip and all that rut! Lynn Loud, Sr. I did a college semester in merry old England. So many memories. Bangers and mash, riding the Tube..." Lynn Sr. said in a faux British accent.

"Ah, yes. Cheers." Hugh said uncomfortable.

Lori shows up.

"Oh, Hugh. My window is literally stuck and I need someone very strong to open it." Lori said then takes Hugh away from her dad, who doesn't even notice.

"Hmm, hmm...fish and chips." Lynn Sr. said then starts humming.

Jonathan sighs at this sight while Leni pats his back. In Lori and Leni's room, Hugh opens the not-so-stuck window.

"There you are, love. Right as rain." Hugh said.

"Wow. I bet you work out a lot, huh?" Lori said amorous.

"Well, I did do a spot of crew in fifth form." Hugh said.

"I like all your forms." Lori said fawns awkwardly again.

Jonathan sighs again. Lisa enters the room.

"I need to borrow Hugh for a second. I'm tutoring Lola." Lisa said.

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"Glad to help. What's the subject." Hugh said

Lisa stares at him with a creepy smile and makes a creepy giggle to go along with it. Cut to Lola's tutoring session.

"This is called a rectus abdominis. Otherwise known as a six pack." Lisa showing Hugh's abdomen.

"Oh, I say!" Hugh yelled embarrassed pulls his shirt down.

"Now, if you'll turn around, I'll point out the gluteus maximus." Lisa said.

The rest of the girls charge in and they and Lola squeal enticingly.

"Really? But this is most-" Hugh frightened.

"All right, all right. Class dismissed." Jonathan said nervously takes Hugh away.

As they leave, Lori gets a quick snapshot of Hugh's butt.

Cuts to the attic.

"I just wanted to help a guy get pass a test is that so hard?" Jonathan asked.

"Not a problem Jonathan your friends are quite charming in their own way." Hugh said.

"I don't like It up here guys. It's a toots creepy and dark up here." Leni said scared.

"Don't worry Leni-bun I have a lamp." Jonathan said pulling out a lamp from his satchel.

Jonathan turns on the lamp and Lucy is right there from the shadowy corner, startling them.

"Hi, Hugh. I wrote a poem about you. Hugh. Wavy hair. Mysterious eyes. Pretty cool for a living guy. Hugh." Lucy said.

Lynn Sr. enters the room now wearing a royal guard hat.

"'Ello, governor! Picked this up at ye olde Buckingham Palace gift shoppe." Lynn Sr. in his accent.

Lola enters the room who pushes her family members aside.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Lola yelled and gets out her tea party set. "It's tea time for me and Hugh. I made yours without sugar, 'cause you're already sweet." Lola said then giggles and flutters her eyelashes.

Cuts to Jonathan's room (the garage)

"Okay, I highly doubt anyone's gonna bother us here." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, just the four of us Johnny, Hughie, me and Lana." Leni said happily.

Jonathan looks over to see Lana in his car.

Lana notices Hugh and waves flirtatiously. "Oh, hi, Hughie." Lana said.

Jonathan facepams.

"Dudes! He's in garage!" Luna yelled.

The rest of the girls, their dad, Walt and Cliff all rush to the doghouse, each getting stuck in the hole, begging for Hugh to join them, leaving him in a panic.

"Aah! This again!" Hugh yelled.

"Johnny what do we do?" Leni asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's time to start running." Jonathan said.

All three run off screaming. "Come back to me, Hugh!" The others yell.

"Quick, guys, We gotta find somewhere else to hide." Jonathan said running to Lincoln's room.

"The garbage can." Leni suggested pointing to it.

The love struck group came out the can.

"Quick! Dive into bath tub." Leni suggested again.

The love struck group move the curtains from the tub.

"Nimble, group aren't they?" Jonathan said to the readers.

"But I've got something you may like even better." Jonathan said. He then puts out a tray of brownies from his satchel. "Brownies." He added.

"Chocolate!" The group said.

"Fetch, chocoholics." Jonathan said throwing the tray.

The group then chase the flying tray and catch it everyone then takes a bite out of a brownie, but the brownies explode and they all pass out.

"You had an explosive brownie in your bag?" Hugh asked.

"The cheese Danish would've taken their heads off." Jonathan said smirking.

The three then run into Lincoln's room "I think we gave the Sisternado and their dad the slip." Jonathan said.

"Hi?" Lincoln said confused.

"Hi Linky! Can we use your room to help Hughie study please?" Leni asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Lincoln said.

Time skip to the the four helping Hugh.

"Those guys were unbelievable. The minute a good-looking guy with an accent shows up, they all go completely bonkers." Jonathan said.

"Well Leni wasn't going bonkers as you say chap." Hugh said.

"Yeah, Leni why didn't you go all bonkers around Hugh?" Jonathan asked.

"Cause I like you more I mean yeah Hugh is toots hot, but your like toots hot and nice and caring." Leni said then reveals to be wearing a sweater dedicated to Jonathan. "I made this couple sweater yesterday I can make for you too I just need to know your sizes." Leni said cutely.

Jonathan blushes and Hugh and Lincoln smile at Jonathan.

"Well, Sorry that took so long to take care. Finally, we can get down to business." Jonathan said.

Hugh nods.

"Brilliant. Let's start with mathematics." Jonathan said opening a math book. "See if you can solve for X." Jonathan said.

Hugh writes down his equation.

"Is that right?" Hugh asked.

"Well done! Let's move onto social studies." Jonathan said opening a social studies book "What are the three major exports of Bosnia-Herzagovina?" Jonathan asked.

Hugh thinking. "Um...aluminum, car seats, and leather footwear?" Hugh asked.

"Smashing! Shall we have a go at Earth sciences?" Hugh asked.

Time Skip.

"Hugh, you're spot-on in all of your lessons. Even surrealist art." Jonathan said impressed.

Hugh had painted his version of The Son of Man by René Magritte with Lincoln as the son and a Tennis ball as the apple.

"It's weird. I thought I needed so much help." Hugh said confused.

"It's all in your head, Hughie. There's no reason you shouldn't be getting top marks on your exam. Well, I guess you won't be needing Johnny anymore." Leni said.

The girls and pets burst in.

"YES!" The Sisters yelled.

"Good heavens! Are all yanks like this? Careful! Mind the hair!" Hugh yelled frantic.

The girls and their dad all surround Hugh with little to no escape. He crawls out and runs for his life.

"GIRLS! HE'S GETTIN' AWAY!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

Hugh is on a Penny-Farthing pedaling as fast as he can as the girls, their dad and the pets give chase.

The Girls yelled things like "NO!" / "You can't leave!" / "I want a lock of your hair!" / "MARRY ME!"

The next day, Hugh asks Jonathan to meet him at a cafe.

"How'd the test go, Hugh? You ace it?" Jonathan asked.

"No, I got an F." Hugh said placing his test on the table then slumps on the floor.

Jonathan takes the test off of the table and looks at it. "Oh, are you going to want your money back?" Jonathan asked.

Hugh looked at Jonathan annoyed. "Sorry, but seriously what happened?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know. I thought I knew all the answers." Hugh said then sighs. "Ms. DiMartino is definitely gonna fail me now." He added.

"Wait. Ms. DiMartino?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah. Quite a amazing substitute teacher she is tho she does reminds me of the word you used during our study session." Hugh said.

"Bonkers?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes that's the one." Hugh said.

"Well no wonder your failing you beauty is getting in the of your smarts." Jonathan said slamming his fist into the table.

"Oh, well how do fix that problem?" Hugh asked.

"Simple we get you another chance to take the test and we change ya from stud to dud." Jonathan grabbing Hugh's shoulder.

Time Skip to Hugh taking his test.

Thanks for letting me retake my test, Ms. DiMartino." Hugh said

"No problem, Hugh." She said then hands him the test "Here you go. You have one hour to complete it, good luck, but I'm sure you have it in the bag." Ms. DiMartino said then giggled.

"Don't worry teach, I'm gonna ace this thing no problem!" Hugh yelled revealing to be dressed up like Jonathan while trying to act like Jonathan.

"Oh your so energetic today Hugh." Ms. DiMartino said before walking her desk leaving Hugh to work on the test.

Time skip to Jonathan & Hugh back at cafe.

"Thank you old chap you really got me out of a jam." Hugh said.

"Hey, I was only in It for the money at first, but now I'm just happy your happy." Jonathan said then took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well you really save the day my good man." Hugh said then smiled.

"Hey, no sweat, but I got to ask why are you still wearing my outfit?" Jonathan asked.

Hugh was wearing Jonathan outfit minus the bagmask. "I have to say I've grown quite attach to this outfit plus the pockets are quite useful." Hugh said rubbing his neck embarrassed.

"That's what I keep telling people glad I found some that finally agrees." Jonathan said raising his hand for a high five.

Hugh raises his hand, but gives him a hand shake instead causing Jonathan to laugh.


	17. Sleuth or Consequences

Declaimer copyright I don't know Loud House.

The story starts with Lincoln in his room dressed up in a costume next to a poster of one of his favorite superheroes: Ace Savvy.

"I'm Ace Savvy, the world's savviest crime fighter. A man of few words, and fewer emotions. Except for today." Lincoln said stoically to the readers. He then starts dancing with excitement. "Because today is the day of the big Ace Savvy comic book convention! YEAH!" He yelled. "And now to call my trusty sidekick." Lincoln said stoically again.

Lincoln then breaks out his walkie-talkie. "One-Eyed Jack, this is Ace Savvy." Lincoln said.

"This is One-Eyed Jack. Just putting the finishing touches on my costume. And when it's ready, I'll be keeping one eye out for crime." Clyde said dressed in his costume. He then pulls an eyepatch over his glasses and lets go, causing the impact to smack the lens of his glasses. "Ow!" Clyde yelled in pain.

"Roger that. I'll meet you at 4:00 when it's time to..." He begins to say before bursts out of room "...deal out some justice!" Lincoln yelled. He then pulls out a deck of cards that spill all over the floor. "Dang it." He added.

His sisters notice his costume and laugh at him.

"Get a load of this!" Lynn yelled.

"That is literally the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Lori yelled.

"You aren't going out in public like that, are you?" Lola asked.

"I might point out that you are well past the recommended age that this behavior is deemed acceptable." Lisa said.

They laugh some more.

"Hey! Linc are you ready I got the car ready?" Jonathan asked walking up the stairs dressed as Spider-Man with Leni dressed as The Eleven of Hearts.

"Yeah we're gonna be late to your coloring book con." Leni said.

"Wait all three of you are leaving the house dressed like that?" Luan said.

"Yeah? I made Linky's outfit for today, but then Johnny told me he was driving Linky and Clyde to the coloring book con anyway so I made these outfit for us." Leni said.

"Dude, you guys look like tricker or treaters." Luna said.

"So your wearing paper clips on your ears, Lola wears a princess dress all the time, and I wear a paper bag half the time, what weird about us dressing up like a super hero." Jonathan asked.

Lincoln looks to the readers. "Harsh, right? But you know what? It doesn't even bother me. With 9 opinionated sisters, you gotta have a thick skin." Lincoln said.

"Your insults are like the wind beneath my cape; they only lift me higher! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some guyliner to apply." Lincoln said to his sisters.

More laughter from his sisters; as he enters the bathroom, water from the toilet gushes out.

"Gross! Lincoln! You clogged the toilet again?" Lori asked.

His sisters all glare at him.

"I'm telling Dad!" Lola said going to do so.

"What makes you think I did it?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe because you made more clogs than a Dutch shoe factory!" Luan joked.

Cut to a few flashbacks of Lincoln clogging the toilet; Flashback #1: Lincoln is scraping his gross dinner into the toilet.

"So long, liverwurst loaf!" Lincoln yelled then flushes the toilet only for it to back up.

Lola bursts in. "I'm telling Dad!" Lola yelled.

Flashback #2: Lincoln is holding an embarrassing sweater his mother made him.

"Mom can't make me wear you if she can't find you." Lincoln said. He then flushes it down the toilet only for another clog to occur.

Lola bursts in. "I'm telling Dad!" Lola yelled.

Flashback #3: Lincoln is pouring a bunch of CD's into the toilet.

"Has anyone seen my CD's? I gotta practice for karaoke night!" Lynn Sr. yelled off-screen.

As Lynn Sr. practices his singing, Lincoln flushes them down the toilet only for the obvious to happen.

Lola bursts in. "I'm telling Dad!" Lola yelled.

End flashbacks.

"Oh sure when you have evidence anyone could look guilty." Jonathan said.

"OK those are good points. But this time, it wasn't me. I swear!" Lincoln yelled.

Lola brings Lynn Sr. up and is holding a plunger.

"Well, there goes my Saturday." Lynn Sr. said.

Lana moves Lola aside and busts out an even heavier plunger known as Big Bertha. "Forget that pitiful plunger, Dad. This is a class 5 clog. You're gonna need Big Bertha!" Lana yelled.

"Well, Mr. Flush-My-CD's-Down-The-Can, I assume this was your doing?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"No, Dad! For real! It was not me!" Lincoln yelled.

"Well, somebody did it! Toilets don't just clog themselves! Until one of you fesses up, everyone's grounded!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

The sisters complain about this unjust decision.

"But Dad, I can't be grounded! The convention's in a few hours and I gotta get my Ace Savvy comic signed!" Lincoln yelled.

"Until I know who did the crime, you're all doing the time!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

Everyone complains even more.

"Don't worry Linc I'll get you that comic signed." Jonathan said patting his head.

"Oh no you don't your grounded to Mr." Lynn Sr. said.

"What, but I'm not one of your kid?!" Jonathan yelled.

"Your dating Leni so that makes you part of the family too." Lynn Sr. said.

"But, don't you we have to be married for that to worked?" Jonathan asked.

"Um well you see I think... look your grounded that's that." Lynn Sr. said.

"Big Bertha coming through!" Lana yelled entering the bathroom with her father and Big Bertha.

"Well, I'm not doing the time for this crime. I'm gonna find out who the real clogger is...Ace Savvy style!" Lincoln yelled then pulls out his deck and drops it again. "Dang it." He added.

"Don't worry Linky we'll help you clear your name." Leni said.

"Really?!" Lincoln asked excitedly.

Jonathan grabbed Leni hand and nodded his head.

Time Skip to the three in Lincoln's room. He shuffling a deck of cards and places various cards he put drawings of his sisters on onto his desk.

"One of you is the perp... but which one?" Jonathan asked.

Lucy comes out of nowhere. "Hey, guys." Lucy said in monotone scaring them "I might have a tip for you guys." Lucy said.

"Really?" Leni asked.

"Wait. Why do you wanna help?" Jonathan asked suspicious.

"I don't care about being grounded. My life is just an endless mental prison, anyway. But it's not fair that Lincoln has to miss his thing." Lucy said.

"Thank you. So, what have you got?" Leni asked.

"Lynn has eaten spicy meatball subs for ten days straight. You know what that does to your digestive system?" Lucy asked.

"That's disgusting, but also a lead! Jonathan yelled.

I like your instincts, kid. You wanna team up?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do. Besides bear the weight of the world on my shoulders." Lucy said.

"Riiiiiiiight..." Lincoln said awkward beat.

"Wouldn't that be heavy?" Leni asked which made Jonathan chuckled. "I'll explain later Leni-Bun.

Time Skip to the kitchen, Lynn is indeed eating a meatball sub; suddenly, Lucy shines a flashlight in her face.

"Hey! What's with the light?" Lynn asked.

"Why don't you admit it, Lynn? You jammed the john!" Lincoln yelled.

"I think those tights are cutting off oxygen to your brain." Lynn said annoyed.

"Oh yeah? Then explain this!" Jonathan yelled then picked her up using webs then tosses her into a trash can filled discarded sub wrappers. "Nobody can eat this many subs and not wreak havoc on the plumbing." Jonathan said.

"Nice try, genius, but my favorite roller derby is playing tonight and I never bomb the bowl before the big game. It's bad luck! If I go number 2, we won't be number 1!" Lynn yelled.

"Gross." Lucy said.

"Ew!" Leni yelled.

"If you wanna know who plugged the porcelain, why don't you ask Lisa? She keeps a log of all our bathroom habits. Pun intended." Lynn said.

"What pun?" Leni asked.

"Of course! Lisa's weird poop study! Let's go see this joker!" Lincoln yelled and holds up the wrong card.

"That's the 2 of Diamonds." Lucy said.

"Plus wouldn't that line worked better with Luan?" Jonathan asked.

"UGH!" Lincoln yelled.

Cuts to Lisa and Lily's room.

"I need the file from last night from 1 to 4 AM." Lincoln said.

Lisa looks for the requested file. "1 to 4 AM...Hmm. It seems to be missing." She said.

"Missing? How convenient! Clearly, you did it! Case closed!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh, please! I haven't used the family lavatory in years! It takes too much time away from my studies. I prefer to use Lily's training potty." Lisa said.

"Well, it looks like your story's clean...but your training potty's not." Lincoln said in disgusted.

"Ew, this is like the second sister to tell us something gross." Leni said.

"What about Lily? She's always dumping her dirty diapers in the toilet." Jonathan said.

"Aha!" Lincoln yelled sliding right into and knocks over Lily's diaper genie and reveals a plethora of pooped padding. "Nope! I'd say they're all here! That clears these two." He added.

"What about Lori?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! She was so quick to point the finger at me, and you know what they say, "She who dodged it, lodged it!" Lincoln yelled.

Lincoln goes to interrogate Lori; just then, a stretch and snap sound effect is heard; Lincoln returns revealing that Lori gave him an atomic wedgie to prove her innocence.

"Lori did not do it!" Lincoln yelled in pain.

"Leni can you dewedgie Linc?" Jonathan asked his girlfriend who nodded.

Mean while in the bathroom; Lana, Lynn Sr., and Big Bertha are searching for the bowl's barricade.

"Oh! Big Bertha's got something!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"I wanna see! Is it something really grody?" Lana asked. Her dad hands her the object. "Paper? It's gotta be something bigger than that!" Lana yelled then tosses the paper out the window. "Move over, rookie! Some jobs require you to get your hands dirty!" Lana yelled takes over.

The paper falls daintily as Clyde makes his way to the Loud House.

"One-Eyed Jack. One-Eyed Jack. Villains better watch their back." Clyde sung. Hegets his glasses struck by the paper Lana discarded. "GAH! MY CRIME EYE!" Clyde yelled then crashes into the van and gets catapulted into the tree in the front yard.

"Better put a pot of cocoa on. We've only got 2 more hours until the convention and 5 more suspects to go." Lincoln said.

Their next suspect is Luan.

"It wasn't me! I was asleep the whole time and I can prove it! I film myself sleeping in case I say something funny I can use in my act." Luan said.

Video footage shows such an event.

"What do you call a sleeping bull? A bulldozer!" Luan joked in her sleep then laughs.

They cross off Luan and move onto Lana.

"Wish I could take the credit. I've been trying to dam up the dumper for years." Lana said.

They cross of Lana and move onto Lola.

"I would never get up in the middle of the night. It disrupts my beauty sleep." Lola said.

They cross off Lola and move onto their final suspect, Luna.

"I was at a rock concert, dudes." Luna said.

"Prove it..." Lucy said.

Luna turns on the TV to a news report of last night's concert where she is shown chasing Mick Swagger on stage.

"MICK! WAIT! I JUST WANT A LOCK OF YOUR HAIR!" Luna yelled.

Lincoln, Lucy, and Leni are just speechless at Luna's alibi while Jonathan is just laughing.

"Okay, that proves it." Jonathan said stilling chuckling.

"GAH! We're running out of time and we've got nothing!" Lincoln yelled.

"WE'VE GOT SOMETHING!" Lana yelled find out the source of the clog.

They four run up stairs to the bathroom "Here's the culprit!" Lana yelled handing it to Lincoln.

"Aha! A break in the case!" Jonathan yelled and looked to it's a book]

"Princess Pony: The Touching True Story Of A Delightful Pony Who Changes The World With Her Horse Sense." Leni read.

"There's only one person who would read this: Lola!" Lucy yelled.

"That lying scoundrel!" Lincoln yelled.

"You guys do remember that was just down the toilet, right?" Lana asked.

Lincoln, Lucy, Jonathan, Leni revile in disgust and Lincoln and Lucy go back to Lola.

Jonathan was about to follow them, but Leni grabbed his hand.

"Johnny something wrong." Leni said worry.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"Lola is a meanie sometimes, but she wasn't lying earlier today." Leni said.

"Hmm your right, but who else would like princess pony?" Jonathan asked.

Meanwhile Lincoln kicks Lola and Lana door open only for it to close on his face; he then enters normally.

"We know you did it, Lola! We found your book in the toilet!" Lincoln yelled showing the evidence.

"Barf! That is not mine! I may be girly and pink, but I do have standards!" Lola yelled.

"I think she's telling the truth." Lincoln told Lucy convinced.

"I don't! She's sweating more than a vampire in the sun! Let me take a run at her!" Lucy yelled doubtful.

Lucy kicks down Lola's tea party table. "We know you did it! ADMIT IT! CONFESS! If you don't tell the truth...YOUR HEART WILL NEVER BE SET FREE!" Lucy yelled.

"Whoa!" Jonathan yelled holding back an enraged Lucy. "Easy there, spooky!" Jonathan yelled.

"You're cleaning that up." Lola said unfazed from Lucy's outburst.

The doorbell rings and Leni answers the door.

"One-Eyed Jill?" Leni asked

"Sorry I'm late, The Eleven of Hearts. I would have been here sooner, but I was thwarted by this dastardly piece of paper that flew from your bathroom window." Clyde said.

Leni looks at paper and sees something familiar. "This looks like a page from Princess Pony. "If you don't tell the truth, your heart will never be set free." Where have I heard that before?" Leni asked. She suddenly realizes those are the exact same words that Lucy told Lola and finds out who the culprit truly is. "LUCY! You solved the case, One-Eyed Jill!" Leni yelled.

Clyde does some victory poses and Leni closes the door on him to confront Lucy.

"The Eleven of Hearts? Leni?" Clyde asked.

Cuts to Lincoln's room

Leni kicks the door destoying it. "IT WAS YOU!" Leni yelled.

"KIDS! STOP KICKING DOWN THE DOORS!" Lynn Sr. yelled off-screen.

"You're the Princess Pony lover!" Leni yelled

"What?!" Jonathan & Lincoln yelled.

"That's absurd!" Lucy yelled.

"Then you won't mind if we search your room." Jonathan said.

Three search Lucy and Lynn's room, but fails to find any evidence.

"Are you done?" Lucy asked.

"We'll be done when we-" Lincoln began to say, but notices something on the floor. "That's an odd shadow." Lincoln said. Leni looks up to the ceiling lamp and finds a clue. "Aha! Lisa's missing bathroom papers!" Leni yelled.

"Lynn must have put that there! You've got nothing on me!" Lucy yelled. Jonathan then peels off gloomy macabre poster and reveals a Princess Pony poster from behind. "Dang it..." Lucy added.

"You've been lying to us this whole time! Why?" Jonathan asked.

Lucy readjusts macabre poster. "I couldn't let our sisters know I read Princess Pony. You know how they are. They'd make fun of me for the rest of my life." Lucy said.

"So, why do you read it?" Lincoln asked.

"Even I need a break from the darkness every now and then." Lucy said.

"So, how'd it end up in the toilet?" Leni asked.

"The bathroom is the only place I can safely read it." Lucy said.

Flashes back to last night.

"I was reading it last night. And when I heard someone coming, I panicked." Lucy said.

Through her panicking, Lucy tossed the book into the toilet and hid in the bathtub when a groggy Lincoln came by to use the toilet and flushed it; as soon as he left, it gave Lucy the chance to escape and save her secret; end flashback.

"Sorry, Lucy, but you have to tell everybody. It's not far for Lincoln to get blamed." Jonathan said.

"But they'll tease me even worse than they tease Lincoln! He can probably handle that, but I can't!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't worry Lucy will protect your from their teasing." Leni said putting her hands on Lucy shoulders.

"Sigh...I'll tell them...for you guys." Lucy said admitting defeat.

Cuts to downstairs, Lori's texting, Lola's fixing her hair, Lana's arranging her tools, Lynn's doing push-ups, Lisa's reading, and Luan and Luna are fighting over the TV remote.

"Give it back!" Luan yelled.

"It's mine!" Luna yelled.

Lucy enters, ready to confess.

"Excuse me...I have something to say..." Lucy said. She gets their attention and reveals the book. "This is what totaled the toilet." Lucy added.

"Princess Pony?!" Lisa yelled.

The sisters laugh.

"Which one of you lame-o's does that belong to?" Lynn asked.

"Certainly not me! It's so sickeningly sweet I get rotten teeth just looking at it!" Lisa yelled.

"Can that really happen?" Lana asked excitedly.

"Whoever that belongs to is gonna be the laughing stock of this house!" Luan yelled.

"Yeah! They are literally worse than Lincoln! And he wears his underwear on the outside!" Lori yelled.

The other sisters laugh some more and Lucy knows she has to face the music; Leni notices Lucy's pain and feels bad for her.

Leni then whispers to Lincoln and Jonathan who nod.

"Actually...the book belongs to-" Lucy began to say, but get interrupted.

"Me!"Lincoln yelled at the same time.

"YOU?!" Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lori, and Luna yelled flabbergasted.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd make fun of me so I made Lincoln flush It down the toilet." Jonathan said.

"And I covered for Johnny." Leni said grabbing her boyfriends hand."

"Aw, Lincoln..." Lori said sounding sympathetic. "...of course, we're gonna make fun of you! But only for the rest of your life!" Lori yelled now sounding condescending. as Luna, and Lola look at him smugly.

"I don't think so." Lincoln said undeterred.

"Oh yeah? "DAD! IT WAS LIN-" Lola was going to yell, but got her mouth webbed shut by Jonathan said.

"DADDY! IT WAS ME WHO CLOGGED THE TOILET!" Leni yelled.

"LENI, YOU'RE GROUNDED! EVERYONE ELSE, YOU'RE NO LONGER GROUNDED!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

The other sisters cheer and celebrate their freedom.

"Why did you guys do that?" Lucy asked.

"Because you were right. I can handle the teasing. I'm quite comfortable with who I am. Obviously! But don't worry. Someday, you'll be, too. Until then, your big brother's got your back." Lincoln said.

"And your big sister has your front." Leni said.

"And I'll be a around If you need me." Jonathan said.

"Thanks, guys." Lucy said smiling and was grateful.

"As Ace Savvy would say...it's no big deal!" Lincoln yelled perfects the card trick. "I did it!" Lincoln yelled.

Later that day at the con.

"This is so cool!" Lincoln yelled looking at his signed book.

"You should put that behind glass that could go for millions!" Clyde yelled.

"It's a little crowded here, but I did manage to find some more Princess Pony comics so I'm satisfied." Lucy said show to be dressed as The Eight of Spades.

"So Leni-Bun, how are you enjoying your first con?" Jonathan asked.

"It's nice, but where are the coloring books?" Leni asked then It showed that Leni was on a lap looking around.

"I'm sure there some here, but I wouldn't buy one here somethings here are expensive."

"Well thanks for inviting me!" Leni yelled.

Outside in the hallway.

"WOO-HOO! MY TEAM DID IT! WE'RE NUMBER 1!" Lynn yelled ecstatic. She then feels intestinal distress "Ooh...time for Number 2..." Lynn said hurrying to the bathroom.

"DAD, I THINK WE'RE GONNA NEED BIG BERTHA AGAIN!" Lana yelled.


	18. Making The Case

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

Author note I picture My OC's voice sounding like Josh Keaton.

The story starts with Lincoln at the The Loud Family.

Lincoln looks to the viewers. "The Loud Family trophy case. My sisters have done some pretty impressive stuff to get in here. There are Lynn's soccer trophies, Lola's pageant crowns, Lisa's Junior Nobel Prize, even Lily's won her thumb sucking contests! And then there's me." Lincoln said. Shows that such trophies are in their proper spots, but his spot is completely vacant and sighs. "I've tried everything to get into this trophy case." He added.

A series of flashbacks take place; Flashback #1, Lincoln is shown running a marathon but arrives at the finish line hours after it had finished; Flashback #2, Lincoln is in a karate tournament and breaks his arm when trying to display a karate chop and is being put to the hospital ; Flashback #3, Lincoln is competing in a beauty pageant, which is usually Lola's territory.

"And the winner of the Little Miss Cutie Pie Pageant is...Liiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn-dsey Sweetwater!" The Judge yelled.

Lincoln sulks; end flashbacks

"But now, I finally have my chance! The 5th Grade Video Contest. Whoever's video gets the most votes wins this beauty." Lincoln said then points to trophy on display, breathes on the glass, and draws a heart around it, Clyde wipes it off.

"You really think you're going to win, Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"With what I have planned, I'm a shoe-in." Lincoln said.

"You said the same thing about the Cutie Pie pageant." Clyde said not believe him.

"I was robbed!" Lincoln yelled defensively. He then takes a breath "Grab your camera." Lincoln said calmly.

Time Skips to Lincoln's wearing some kind of uniform for a stunt as Clyde films it.

"Are we rolling?" Lincoln asked in character. "Hey, fifth grade! Lincoln Loud here! Ever wonder what happens when 672 breath mints meet 88 gallons of diet soda? Well, you're about to find out!" He yelled. He then rides on Lana's skateboard off a ramp onto a catapult where he is launched by Charles and Cliff into a swimming pool full of diet soda, causing the soda and mints to shoot out like a geyser.

"That was amazing! You're right. Everyone's gonna vote for this." Clyde said drenched in soda.

However, a while after uploading to the school's website's contest page, the video doesn't have any votes at all.

"Why isn't anybody voting for this?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe because they're all voting for this HamstaCam video." Clyde said.

A video of what is simply a hamster just running around in his wheel like any other hamster.

Lincoln notices the vote total. "50 votes?! Pssh! What's so great about some dumb hamster?" Lincoln asked annoyed. Geo overheard that and chitters at him angrily "Not you, Geo. You're awesome." Lincoln said apologies.

"Hey! We got a vote! No, wait, it's a comment." Clyde said.

Nice try, U shld go to UR BIG SISTER'S site for some tipzz. Her videos R sick: L.O.L. COMEDY CHANNEL

"Sick? Oh, no! Do you think they have a virus!" Clyde yelled.

"It means awesome, Clyde. Click the link." Lincoln said annoyed.

Clyde does so.

LUAN OUT LOUD'S COMEDY CHANNEL

"Cute, but how many people wanna watch Luan-" Lincoln began to say, but notices her fan total. "50,000 followers?! Clyde, do you know what this means?" Lincoln asked.

"People waste a lot of time on the internet?" Clyde asked.

"No! It means Luan can help us win the video contest! Come on!" Lincoln yelled.

Luan is looking over Lincoln's video.

"Mm-hmm..." Luan said.

"Pretty sick, right?" Lincoln asked.

"That means awesome." Clyde said.

"Yeah, not in this case." Luan said.

"What?!" Lincoln yelled shocked.

"Sorry, Linc. Stunts are so last year. If you want to win the contest, you have to make funny videos." Luan asked.

"Well, how do I make those?" Lincoln asked.

"Easy. You just follow my one simple rule. Keep your camera on at all times, because you never know when you'll strike comedy gold. Ooh! Like this!" Luan yelled. She films Clyde picking his nose.

"Aw, come on! Erase that!" Clyde yelled.

"Don't worry, Clyde. I would never post it without your permission. Besides, I said comedy gold, not digging for gold." Luan joked then laughs.

A few hours have passed.

"We've had the camera on all day! Where exactly is this comedy gold?" Lincoln asked beat. "Clyde? Are you listening to me?" Lincoln asked.

"Sorry, Lincoln. I was just worried that Lynn was going to accidentally step on that rake, resulting in a series of escalating mishaps." Clyde asked.

"That's great, Clyde, but-series of escalating mishaps?!" Lincoln yelled then the two hide in a bush to film Lynn.

Lynn bouncing a Soccer ball off her head. "56...57...58...59..." Lynn counts. She then steps on the rake and gets hit "Ouch!" Lynn yelled in pain.

The ball bounces off a pole and onto her face, sending her flying onto a trampoline where she bounces off and lands in the soda pool.

"That was hilarious!" Lincoln yelled.

"Let's go upload it! This is gonna get a ton of votes!" Clyde yelled.

"I don't know, Clyde. Enough votes to beat HamstaCam?" Lincoln asked.

"HamstaCam!" Clyde yelled shakes his fist.

Lincoln gets an idea. "If we struck comedy gold with one sister, with ten, we'll have Comedy Fort Knox!" Lincoln yelled.

They laugh evilly.

They film Luna next.

"Just like me idol, Mick Swagger. ALL RIGHT!" Luna yelled in a British accent. She splits and rips her new jeans."Oof! Ooh, drafty." Luna said in her normal accent.

Lincoln and Clyde zoom-in on her rip and laugh and move onto Lucy who's holding a bust of a vampire.

"Oh, Edwin, I know you're forbidden to love a mortal like me, but I can't resist your piercing gaze, your sparkly skin, your icy lips..." Lucy said then kisses the bust and gets its wax lips over hers.

"Hmm...maybe something like this is a little too personal." Lincoln said.

Clyde checks the school's site's poll. "HamstaCam just got 10 more votes!" Clyde yelled.

Lincoln shakes fist. "HamstaCam! Eh, it's not that personal. Keep rolling." He yelled.

They then secretly film Lori who is walking up to the fridge and looks around and thinks she's alone; she lets out what looks like a fart; next, they film Lola who is sleeping with a mud mask, a sleeping mask, hair curlers, and a retainer to make herself beautiful; they move onto Lana who rummages through the trash and finds a piece of gum and chews it; they film Jonathan drawing and zoom-in to see him drawing himself with cartoon girl both of the dress for a wedding; they film Lisa who is reading a science book while being changed by their mother down; Leni comes in and falls down the stairs; they film Luan with Lily in her lap and Lily poops making Luan grossed out.

"Now, this is gonna beat HamstaCam! Let's go upload it!" Lincoln yelled running into the house computer with Clyde following him.

They were about to upload the video, but Jonathan comes into the room.

"Hey, squirts what ya doing?" Jonathan asked.

"Umm." The two boys said nervously.

"What your not looking at anything naked ladies are you?" Jonathan asked.

"No were not we're looking at men!" Clyde randomly yelled.

"The heck you are!" Jonathan yelled and threw the two boys out of the way and looked at the video they made.

"Guys...don't upload this." Jonathan said not turning to the boys.

"What, If I don't I wouldn't win the video contest." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, well your sure gonna win a trip to the hospital If you upload this you dumb twerp." Jonathan said.

"I don't care, I need a trophy too!" Lincoln yelled and charged at Jonathan.

Jonathan dodged Lincoln's attack and puts Lincoln in a sleeper hold.

"Hey, let me go!" Lincoln yelled.

"Sleep tight Snow Ball." Jonathan said.

Lincoln slowly started to get tried and falls asleep.

Jonathan then looks at Clyde who gets scared.

"Don't kill me!" Clyde yelled and ran way.

Jonathan then puts Lincoln on the couch and then deletes the video of the computer.

Jonathan sighs. "I'm sorry little buddy.." Jonathan said leaving the computer.

The next day at school, all the kids are talking about Lincoln's video.

"Lincoln, your video rocks! You got my vote!" A Male Classmate yells.

"Man. Lucy and that sculpture? What a weirdo!" A Female Classmate yelled.

"And how about Lori?" Another kid asked.

"You mean Miss Toots-A-Lot? She should see a doctor about that." A Female Classmate said.

As the kids laugh, Lincoln starts to look a little worried.

"So embarrassing." A Female Classmate said.

"Embrrassing?" Lincoln asked worrying.

"Yeah! My sisters would pulverize me if I posted a video like that!" A Male Classmate yelled.

"Pulverize?" Lincoln asked scared.

Later, Lincoln and Clyde are walking.

"You can't get pulverized, Lincoln! I'd never be able to find another best friend!" Clyde yelled.

"You won't have to. After I win the trophy on Friday, I'll just delete the video." Lincoln said.

Clyde hugs his best friend. "Just in case...we had a good run, buddy." Clyde said tearing up.

"Don't worry, Clyde. My sisters and bro will never know." Lincoln said.

But just as he opens the door, his sisters are right there, and they are incredibly furious. Lori is holding her cell phone with the video on it.

"They know." Clyde said.

The sisters rant about Lincoln's video.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me explain!" Lincoln yelled.

"You've got exactly three seconds before we pulverize you!" Lori yelled.

Lynn cracks her knuckles and Lisa starts a stopwatch to time Lincoln's very limited time.

"There was this video contest at school and I really wanted to win!" Lincoln yelled.

"YOU SHOWED MY SLEEP FACE FOR SOME STUPID CONTEST?!" Lola yelled.

"I just wanted a trophy to put in the case like you guys!" Lincoln yelled.

"You think you deserve a trophy for that, bro?" Luna asked.

"No. I don't deserve it. Look! I'll delete the video!" Lincoln yelled.

"Too late, Lincoln. The damage has already been done." Lucy said.

"You made me look like a fool!" Lynn yelled.

"You made me look like a freak!" Lucy yelled.

The sisters leave.

"You made me look like I fart! And for the record, it was these shoes! See?" Lori said tries to make it look like they were making the farting noise but fails. "Of course it's not working now." Lori said.

"Lori, I'm sorry! Wait!" Lincoln yelled chases after his sisters.

Clyde leaves nervously

"Luna, let me explain!" Lincoln yelled.

Luna drowning Lincoln out with heavy metal frustration. "Can't hear ya, bro!" Luna yelled then slams her door.

"Leni! Lori! I'm sorry!" Lincoln yelled.

"You literally disgust me!" Lori yelled.

"Yeah!" Leni yelled then walks into the wall and gets dragged in by Lori.

"Lola! Lana! Please!" Lincoln yelled.

"You're uninvited to my birthday party FOREVER!" Lola yelled then slams the door.

Lincoln sighs and Lana opens it which he thinks she will forgive him.

"I wanna slam it, too!" Lana yelled doing so.

Lincoln knocks on Lisa's door. "Lisa! Lisa?" Lincoln asked. Lisa slides a note under the door. "Vengeance shall be mine." He read. He turns to Lynn and Lucy. "Guys, come on! I'm your brother!" Lincoln yelled.

Lynn growls in fury.

"I have no brother!" Lucy yelled. She starts to close the door then opens it. "I know I say that a lot, but this time...I mean it." She added then slams door.

"Luan, you gotta help me! I was only doing what you said!" Lincoln yelled.

"You broke the unspoken rule: never post a video without the person's permission!" Luan yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Lincoln asked.

"Because it's unspoken." Luan said then slams door.

Lincoln then runs to the garage to speak to Jonathan.

Lincoln enters the garage to finds him typing on his laptop. "Jonathan, my sisters hates me for uploading the embarrassing video of you guys and your my only help!" Lincoln yelled.

"Wow. Isn't that interesting? Jonathan says deadpan. He then turns off his laptop, gets up and walks out of the garage.

Lincoln gets upset and follows him with tears starting to come out of his eyes.

"Wait...Wait, listen...I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you, I wouldn't forgive me either." Lincoln said the wipes way the falling tears with his sleeve.

Jonathan stops walking but doesn't look at the white haired boy. "Why should I? Clearly you didn't care for my help earlier and you still sent that video online were anyone can see it." Jonathan said coldly.

"I-I...was selfish and irresponsible and I'm sorry I just wanted to win a trophy so I wouldn't be the loser in the family, I should of listen to you, I never wanted to hurt anyone." Lincoln said looking to the ground sadly. "But my sisters shouldn't have to be laughing stocks because of my mistake. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you." Lincoln said.

Jonathan still doesn't look at him the action hurting the white haired boy even more.

"And after we're done, you can hate me, [Lincoln starts crying harder] and... and that'll be fine, because I was a horrible brother, and I hurt you, and you... and you can walk away knowing that you were right all along - I really am just a dumb twerp." Lincoln said.

Everything is silent, except for Lincoln's crying. Then a recorded voice is heard.

"I really am just a dumb twerp." Lincoln looks at Jonathan. Jonathan holds up a recorder and replays Lincoln's words. "I really am just a dumb twerp." Jonathan turns to Lincoln, smiling at him.

"Don't worry, Snow Ball. I'll erase it...wouldn't want to have you mad at me." Jonathan said tossing the recorder up and down.

Lincoln smiles, cries tears of joy, sniffs, and wipes away a snot trail.

"All right, get in here." Jonathan said offering Lincoln a hug. Lincoln walks up to Jonathan and puts his head on Jonathan's mid-torso and they hug.

"Man, I was messing with you, your sisters made you too emotional. There we go, deep breath. Are you, are you just trying to steal the recorder? Is that what this is?" Jonathan asked trying to get Lincoln to smile. Lincoln, starts laughing while weeping, playfully tries to take the recorder from Jonathan.

Jonathan suddenly becomes serious. "I however don't want to hear you calling yourself a loser, You've actually got a lot to offer." Jonathan said ruffling Lincoln's hair.

"Really?" Lincoln asked hopefully.

"Dude, your sisters all may have a butt load of trophies, but that took a lot of years of training doing their one special skill to get those trophies. And you're a Jack of all trades with all the time in the world to find his special skill. That's better then any number of trophies." Jonathan said confidently.

Lincoln smiled and blushed. "And you want to know something else?" Jonathan asked.

Lincoln nodded and Jonathan gave him a wet willy.

"Thanks." Lincoln said in disgusted while Jonathan chuckled.

Cuts to them in Jonathan's room. "Time to say goodbye, video." Jonathan said deleting the video.

"DELETED." The Computer said.

"Well, HamstaCam, looks like you win." Lincoln said.

Extra footage of HamstaCam shows the hamster slipping out of his wheel and getting sprayed by his drinking tube.

"I guess it's hard for anyone to have the camera on you all the time." Lincoln said. He then gets an idea. "Camera on you all the time! That's it!" Lincoln yelled then turns to Jonathan. "Jon, I need you to get a bunch of footage of me." Lincoln said.

"No prob, I'm sure Luan has a bunch of footage." Jonathan said.

Lincoln is filming a new video about himself.

"Hey, fifth grade! Lincoln Loud here! Ever wonder what happens when one brother messes up and embarrasses all ten of his sisters and bro? I didn't think you would. But this is how you fix it." Lincoln: said. He then holds up a copyright card. "Oh, and for legal reasons, all videos were provided by Luan Out Loud, LLC. All rights reserved, patent pending. Let 'er rip!" He added.

The first clip is of Lincoln in his underwear pretending to flex muscles and kissing his arm; the next clip is of him holding a photo of a girl named Cristina.

"Well, Cristina, I can't say I'm surprised you asked me out. I've seen the way you look at me in the lunch line." Lincoln said suavely.

The next clip is of him dancing around in some silly outfit; the next clip has him combing his one chest hair and for some reason watering it; the next clip is of him watching a sappy reality show about a man choosing his woman.

"Bentley, will you accept this rose?" A Man asked.

Lincoln starts weeping; more footage of him admiring Cristina.

"Oh, this manly thing? Yes. It is a chest hair. The first of many, I'm sure." Lincoln said.

The next clip is of him sleeping with Bun-Bun and sucking his thumb; the next clip is of Lori cutting a fart and Lincoln walking by and falling over from the stench; the next clip is of him singing in the shower.

"Groomin' the chest hair, I'm groomin' the chest hair, I'm groomin' the-" Lincoln sang, but slips and falls.

Even more footage of him and the Cristina photo.

"Come on, Cristina. I've thought about it, you've thought about it, why are we fighting this?" Lincoln asked. He puts on breath spray, but the photo slips off the bust he taped the photo on and he kisses the bust instead.

The video is over and all of the kids are laughing at it, except a stunned Cristina.

"Oh, Lincoln." A Female Classmate said.

"And just to be clear, we're laughing at you, not with you." A Male Classmate said.

"I thought your sisters' video was embarrassing, but this takes the cake! A Female Classmate. Lincoln sighs in defeat.

Outside the Loud House, a depressed Lincoln comes back.

"I sure hope that worked." Lincoln said. He opens the door only to find out that his sisters are STILL furious "It didn't work." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln..." Lori said sternly.

"I know I embarrassed you and I can't undo it, and I'm sorry, but the least I could do was embarrass myself right along with you, that way we'd all be even!" Lincoln said apologetically.

"Even? You think this makes us even?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I was trying to-" Lincoln began to say, but gets interrupted.

"Yours was way worse!" Lynn yelled.

"Yeah! That video was hysterical!" Lori yelled cheerfully.

The girls surround Lincoln and ensure him that they forgive him.

"So, we're good?" Lincoln asked

"No we're even...brother." Lucy said and gave a little smiled.

"Yeah, we're still mad, but we'll still love ya to the end. Luan said.

"You will?" Lincoln asked.

Lori nodded. "Even If we stay mad at you until Lily goes to collage we'll always still love you." She said.

Lincoln then smiled. "And I'll still love you guys too!" Lincoln yelled.

The sisters awed then brought him into a group hugged.

"Well that's a sight I like to see." Jonathan said walking into the room.

"Yup, we made up and we're no longer uneven, which is weird cause I thought with the 12 of us we would me even?" Leni asked

Jonathan laughed at his girlfriend confusion. "Well while I'm here I got something for ya Snow Ball." Jonathan said.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked confused.

Jonathan then showed Lincoln a trophy with his name on it and a phone number on a piece of paper.

"Huh?" Lincoln asked.

"Your video won the contest and some kid gave me her number to give to you." Jonathan said.

"Way to go big brother you got a trophy and a girlfriend!" Lana yelled.

Lola and Lynn hug him and Luna pats him on the head, Jonathan hands him both items.

Lincoln runs to the case and puts the trophy in his spot. "I did it I finally made the case and my sisters may still be mad at me, but they'll still love me also Cristina gave me her number!" Lincoln yelled happily.

"Yup, I'm proud of you little buddy." Jonathan said then putting Lincoln in a headlock and gives him a noogie which makes Lincoln laugh.


	19. No Such Luck

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with Lincoln is enjoying a bowl of Aw, Nuts cereal for breakfast and reading a comic book when his sisters come in.

"Hey, you guys! Don't forget my golf tournament's this afternoon." Lori said. Lincoln ducks under the table. "You're all going to be there to support me, right?" Lori asked.

Her sisters all agree that they'll be there.

"And after that, you're all coming to my charity fashion show, right?" Leni asked.

They all agree.

"And after that, don't forget my grave-digging competition." Lucy added.

They all say that they are. Lincoln crawls out from under the table and comes across Lily.

"Inkin'!" Lily yelled.

"Shh!" Lincoln shushed.

He notices her bottle on the top of the fridge and puts her on Lana's skateboard; the board collides with the fridge and the bottle drops right into her hands letting her drink the contents from it. Lincoln escapes to the living room without his sisters seeing him and sighs with relief.

Lincoln clears throat to the readers. "I know what you're thinking. "Lincoln, why are you trying to get out of your sisters' activities?" Well, you don't know my life." He said.

"With ten sisters, my calendar's booked everyday with stuff. I'm supposed to go to rodeos, pageants, open mic nights...once in a while, a guy just needs some time to himself." Lincoln said heading up stairs.

Suddenly, Lynn pops up in front of him.

"Hey, Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today, right?" Lynn asked.

"Dang it. Should've done a head count." Lincoln said. "Actually, Lynn, I've got some important business to attend to. Like Ace Savvy VS the Card Shark." he added holding out the comic.

"Lame. My team has won our last six games, and you're the only member of this family who hasn't come out to support me." Lynn said.

"That's because I was supporting six other sisters at their things. Sorry, Lynn, I just can't do it today." Lincoln said.

"Sure you won't reconsider?" Lynn asked holding her bat threateningly.

Lincoln acquiesces and is at the game with his family, Jonathan and Bobby in the bleachers. The mascot comes out onto the field and does a somersault.

"LET'S DO THIS!" The Mascot yelled.

"Well, it's a beautiful day at the park. Isn't it, Pep?" The Baseball Announcer asked.

"Oh, sure it is." Pep said unenthusiastic.

"It's the bottom of the ninth with the Royal Woods Squirrels up 3-nothing. Could this be another shutout for star pitcher Lynn Loud?" The Baseball Announcer asked.

The crowd cheers for Lynn. Lynn waves to the people and her family and they all root for her. She then starts doing some things to prepare for her pitch. She lifts her leg, turns her cap, tosses some dirt over her shoulder, and pats her right cheek.

"Loud is performing her signature good luck rituals." The Baseball Announcer said.

"Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut!" Lynn yelled doing a Cossack dance.

"Hey, Pep, you believe there's anything to these kinds of superstitions?" The Baseball Announcer asked.

"I don't know." Pep said not caring.

"Just throw it will ya!" Jonathan yelled annoyed.

"Well, here's the windup and the pitch." The Baseball Announcer said.

Lynn winds up and pitches, but the opposing batter slams it out of the park.

"Ooh! Looks like the softball gods did not love that Cossack dance." The Baseball Announcer said.

Soon enough, the Daisy Hill Daisies hit the ball each time, thus beating the Squirrels.

"Hated that Cossack dance." The Baseball Announcer said.

The crowd boos and the mascot looks on with grief.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, SIS!" Luna yelled.

After the game, Lynn is looking down.

"Hey, sis. I'm really sorry you lost." Lincoln said.

Lynn yelps and hides behind a dumpster.

"Are you ok?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn holds a rotten banana peel. "Stay back! You're bad luck!" Lynn yells tossing the peel at Lincoln.

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln asked.

"My team has been dominating all season, then the one time you show up, we lose!" Lynn yelled.

"That's ridiculous. I'm not bad luck." Lincoln said.

"Yeah-huh, you are! Which is why I'm banning you from all future games. Now scram! I have to make things right with the softball gods." Lynn said then started doing her Cossack dance again. "Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut!" She yelled.

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln is having more Aw, Nuts and reading his comic.

Leni walks to him with her hair all curled. "Lincoln! Are you coming to my charity fashion show? It's for a great cause: oysters without pearls." Leni said.

"Leni! No! He'll ruin your fashion show just like he ruined my winning streak! HE'S BAD LUCK!" Lynn yelled paranoid.

"Oh, come on, Lynn! That is absolutely..." Lincoln begins to say, but gets an idea. "...true." He looks to the readers. "I think I may be on to something here." Lincoln said.

"Leni, I'd love to go to your fashion show, but I'd hate for my bad luck to make you trip, or jam a zipper, or break a heel..." Lincoln said.

Leni gasps. "The horror! Maybe you should sit this one out." Leni said.

"I'll be there in spirit." Lincoln says.

Lincoln is turning the TV on.

"Next on ARRGH!..." The Announcer yelled.

Lana then pounces Lincoln and hogties him.

"Hey, Linc, you coming to my alligator-wrestling match?" Lana asked.

Leni pulls Lana away from Lincoln. "Don't invite Lincoln! He could make your alligator trip, or jam its zipper, or break a heel!" Leni yelled paranoid.

"What?" Lana asked confused.

"He's bad luck." Leni said.

They turn to him.

"I can't deny it." Lincoln lied.

"Uh...maybe you shouldn't come after all. I'm wrestlin' my first 200-pounder, and I can't take any chances." Lana says then pats his foot.

Time skip

Now Lincoln is talking to Lola who's spraying her hair in a beehive.

"Sure, Lola. I'll come to your pageant. I just hope my bad luck doesn't make your hair go flat." Lincoln said.

Lola gasps and sprays Lincoln away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lola yells.

Lincoln is talking to Luan in her clown outfit.

"I'd love to attend your performance. I'm just afraid my bad luck might cause a clown car collision." Lincoln said.

Luan gasps. "That would put a dent in things!" Luan says then laughs. "Get it? But seriously, don't come." She added.

Lincoln leaves and is now talking to Lily.

"Oh, Lily, I sure would like to come to your play date, but I'd hate for my bad luck to cause a boo-boo." Lincoln said.

Lily blows a raspberry at Lincoln. He then comes across Lisa.

Lisa scoffs "Pshaw. There's no such thing as bad luck. There's only science. All else is hooey." Lisa said.

Lori walks to the two carrying her golf clubs.

"Lisa literally has a point. You're coming to my tournament, Lincoln. This family supports each other." Lori said walking to the two while carrying her golf clubs.

"All the time?" Jonathan asked reaching the top of the stairs.

"Well no, but I'm not gonna fall for something as dumb as bad luck the twerp is probably just trying to get out of coming to our activities." Lori said.

"Yeah, but you guys have activities every day you think we all want to hear Luna play her guitar for the millionth time, or listen to Lisa talk about stuff we don't care for two hours or watch you try and hit a tiny ball into a tiny hole?" Jonathan asked crossing his arms.

"What! You said that you enjoy coming to our events. Were you just lying to us to spare our feelings?" Lori asked a little hurt.

Jonathan scratched his neck. "If I'm being honest...yes." Jonathan said.

Lori gasps. She had a look of hurt on her face for a moment. "Fine! If that's how you really feel! You are literally uninvited to my tournament!" Lori yelled then runs off.

Lisa was shocked by Jonathan reveal. "I'm at a loss for words. If you don't care for my lecture on thermodynamics. You shall be uninvited from my activity as well." Lisa said.

Jonathan looked guilty and face palmed. "Just my luck." Jonathan said. Lincoln then looked up at Jonathan with a worried face.

"Snack Pack are you ok?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm fine, but I really put my foot in my month didn't I?" Jonathan asked with a small smile.

Lincoln nods and Jonathan signs.

"So...I hear your bad luck. What's that about?" Jonathan asked.

Lincoln retells what happened yesterday. Lynn threatening him, Lynn calling him bad luck.

Jonathan gives Lincoln a deadpan look. "Snow Ball why didn't just stand up to Lynn and says no?" Jonathan asked kneeing down and looking Lincoln in the eye.

Lincoln looked down and tried to avoid eye contact. He hated that he didn't stand up for himself more and wished he was more like Jonathan. Jonathan wasn't afraid of his sisters, he stood himself for Lincoln and himself. Whenever Jonathan stood up to Lori, Lola, or Lynn It was the bravest Lincoln ever saw. Jonathan then snapped his fingers and got Lincoln attention.

"Earth to Linc, earth to Linc, you there?" Jonathan asked.

Lincoln nodded again.

"Look let's just take a chill day and once Lori and Lisa stop hating me and the others stop fearing you we'll patch things up with them." Jonathan said.

Lincoln nods and they both continue their day.

Time skip

The sisters and parents are leaving the house to attend the big outings.

"Come on, guys. It's time for my gator-wrestling match." Lana said.

As soon as they're in the van, Lincoln is elated.

"So sorry to miss it all." Lincoln said gleefully sarcastic. He suddenly comes out sliding like in a famous movie scene and starts dancing. "Who's unlucky? I'm unlucky! Who's unlucky? I'm unlucky!" He cheered. Lincoln then reading his comic in his underwear everywhere in the house. "Tough break, Card Shark. Looks like Ace Savvy just called your bluff!" He yelled. Lincoln drinks milk from the carton and belches. "I gotta say, being bad luck for a day turned out to be pretty good." Lincoln said.

The next day, Lincoln and Jonathan's breakfast is out on the coffee table in the living room.

"What the? Why is my breakfast on the coffee table?" Lincoln asked.

Jonathan walked in and sat next to Lincoln. "Oh, sorry, squirt, but we're eating breakfast in the living room today." Jonathan said.

"Why?" Lincoln asked.

"Lori told the rest of your family about yesterday and they don't want us around also your folks think your "bad luck" too your dad yelled "We-we can't risk Lincoln bad luck spreading to us!" Jonathan said taking a bite of his breakfast corn dog.

"How did you find that out?" Lincoln asked pouring his cereal and turns on the game console.

"Air vents." Jonathan said taking another bite.

"Well at least now we can play video games while we eat." Lincoln said.

"Their faking it." Jonathan said.

"Huh?" Lincoln asked.

"Your family is awful at keeping secrets I could see it in their eyes." Jonathan said then drinking some of his OJ.

"Oh well I guess that's good huh?" Jonathan asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say that." Jonathan said.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Your folks knowing your faking being bad luck is going to lead to a grounding." Jonathan said.

"Dang it." Lincoln said.

Later that night, the family is getting ready to see a movie.

"Come on, kids! The movie starts in half an hour!" Rita yelled.

The girls come down super excited to see it.

"Dibs on holding the popcorn!" Lincoln yelled.

Lynn screams and leaps out of the house in fear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast, son. I wish you could come, but with your bad luck, who knows what could go wrong?" Lynn Sr. asked in panicked.

"The movie could sell out!" Lola yelled.

"I could get stuck behind some lady with a beehive!" Luna yelled.

"Someone could get scalded with molten butter!" Lisa yelled.

Lynn Sr. gasps. "I didn't even think of that one! Sorry, kiddo." He said.

"Don't worry I could take Snow Ball to a drive in movie in my car." Jonathan said walking up to the Louds.

"Sweet! You guys have fun." Lincoln said running out to Jonathan's car. Jonathan gave the family a two finger salute.

"Bye! So how do you drive your car into the movie?" Leni asked.

Everyone else face palmed.

Later, as he gets ready for bed, he notices that there's something wrong with his door which is now boarded up and bound with hazard tape, and there's a note on it.

Lincoln reads the note. "Sorry, Lincoln, but you can't sleep here tonight. We can't just risk it? Are you kidding me?" Lincoln asked in anger.

"NO!" The Sisters yelled they slammed their doors shut.

Lincoln goes down stairs and sleeps on the couch.

"Maybe lying to my family wasn't the best idea?" Lincoln asked himself.

He then tosses and turns and then gets up and goes into the basement to grab a blanket.

After getting the blanket the while hair boy falls asleep.

Time Skip.

Jonathan drives Lincoln back from school due to them still being ignored by the Louds.

"So how long do you think my family will keep making me sleep on the couch?" Lincoln asked little sad.

"How long are you going to keep lying?" Jonathan asked back keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm gonna tell my family the truth today when we get home." Lincoln said putting his arm on the side of the car.

"Are you sure you'll probably get grounded for a month and lose any free time you wanted?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I want free time as much as the next guy, but I still want family time every once and awhile." Lincoln said.

Jonathan smiled and ruffled Lincoln head which made Lincoln smiled.

"Glad you realized how bad lying messes up your life even when your lying so you won't hurt people you care about." Joanthan said with his smile fading.

"Don't worry, after I get rid of this bad luck problem I'll help you come up with plan to get my sisters to forgive you." Lincoln said trying to cheer up his brother figure.

Jonathan makes a small smile.

The two then make it to the house and gets out of the car and walk to the front door. Lincoln notices the door is locked.

"Guys? I think you accidentally locked me out!" Lincoln yelled.

Lola comes to the window and glares at the two.

"We can't have you in the house anymore you bad luck will doom us all!" Lola yells she then looks at Jonathan. "Also we're mad at you Johnny." She added.

"Look princess If you just hear me out I could-" Jonathan begins to say, but Lola slams the door in their faces.

Lola then walks into the kitchen and sees her family.

"What are you guys doing?" Lola asked.

"Kids, we've got a special treat for you! Since your father's presentation went so well..." Rita said.

"And your mother's root canals, too..." Lynn Sr. added.

"...we thought we'd celebrate with a trip to the beach tomorrow. Rita finished.

The Sisters all cheer, but suddenly stop.

"What's wrong, I though you girls would doing back flips, we're going to the beach tomorrow!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

The Girls looked nervously at each other and Lori steps up to speak for the group.

"We had a sisters only meeting and we want to stop this "bad luck"/ignored Jon plan." Lori said.

"Really?" The Parents asked.

"I was being a sore loser and I took it out on Linc." Lynn Jr. said then punches the wall and makes a hole. "I mean true Linc shouldn't of lied to us, but we kind of went too far what kind of a sister makes her family lock out her little bro out of the house?" Lynn Jr. asked looking guilty.

"We also haven't been far to J lately." Luna added while patting Lynn Jr. back to comfort her.

"He didn't want to hurt our feelings, but we ended up hurt in the end anyway." Lucy said.

"Is that how you girls really feel?" Lynn Sr. asked.

The Sisters nodded.

"Ok well, I think we should invite the boys with us to the beach then." Rita said with a smile.

"The girls then cheered and dashed out of the kitchen leaving the parents by themselves.

"I'm glad the girls realized what they were doing was wrong." Lynn Sr. said letting go of a breath he was holding.

"I'm glad I get to hug and kiss my baby boy." Rita said with a smile.

"I was a little worried he would up hating us, what If he ran way, what If something worst happened!" Lynn Sr. yelled panicking.

"Don't worry sweet once the kids talk things out everything will go back to normal." Rita said giving her husband a hug and a kiss.

The family then made it outside and saw the two boys near a tent making smores.

"Jonathan! Lincoln!" Lana yells and hugs Lincoln.

"Whoa! What with the hug?" Lincoln asked while the messy twin hugs him.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow and we like wanted to invite you guys." Leni said.

"Ooh, gosh. Sorry, guys. We can't come. Someone could get attacked by a shark." Jonathan said.

"Or caught in a riptide." Lincoln added.

"Or stung by a jellyfish." Jonathan said.

Lana gasps "If that happens, I call peeing on the wound!" Lana yelled Jonathan then pulls her off of Lincoln.

The rest of the family looked dejected. "Come on, you two! Be reasonable! We're not gonna ignore you two anymore!" Lola yelled.

"I'm bad luck, guys. Plus I made Jon bad luck with all the time we hung out." Lincoln said. He then walks to the tent and closes the door on them.

"Johnny we know you guys are not bad luck we agree to stop being meanies to you two." Leni said tearing up a bit.

Jonathan looked and saw their guilt filled faces, he then looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry." he said.

The family looked confused at the teen.

"If I didn't lie to you guys maybe I could of stopped this whole 'No Such Luck' problem earlier." Jonathan said looking at his smores slowly burn.

"This was all of our faults your lying, our revenge. We just want things to go back to normal and be a family!" Lynn Jr. yelled she then looked away. "I'm sorry" She said starting tearing a bit herself.

The rest of the family starts apologizing to cut off each other.

"I'm sorry too." A voice said it showed to be Lincoln.

"I shouldn't of let you guys think I was bad luck in the first place. It was a really selfish thing to do. We need to support each other I'm really sorry." Lincoln said.

"We should also give each other some me time more often and try to not lie to each other so much anymore. Lynn Jr. said then wiped her tears way with her sleeve.

The family then hugged the two boys and the boys smiled happy that thing were going back to normal.

The beach.

Lincoln looks to the readers. "Well, my family doesn't think I'm bad luck anymore. In fact, now they think I'm the luckiest thing to come into their lives!" Lincoln cheered.

"Hey, Lincoln! Johnny got stung by a jellyfish!" Lola yelled.

"I'll help you Jon!" Lana yelled she then runs at Jonathan.

"Ah, wait what! Don't you dare pee on me Dirt Pile!" Jonathan yelled and then starts runs away.

Lana chases Jonathan trying to "help him" while the rest of the family enjoys their time with beach activities.


	20. Author Notes Johnny info

Just wanted to give a couple of facts about my OC.

Fact number 1 He's 16 and around Luna Loud's Height.

Fact number 2 He was original planned to be a AU universe of a black Lincoln's brother.

Fact number 3 He can drive and the are he owns is a pink and blue 1971 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda.

Fact number 4 His character is a mix of Lincoln's Man with Plan character trait and Eddy's brother big brother vib, when Lincoln comes ups with plans he act more confident and acts a little for selfish and I wanted to make a character that was related to the family, but at the same time felt like so that could be more trusting to. Lincoln looks up to Jonathan as If were a brother at the same time he could still be his friend at times.


	21. Baby Steps

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story starts at night time in the Loud House. In Lincoln's room he is sleeping with his dog Charles. His walkie-talkie comes on itself.

"AAAAHHH!" Lincoln yelled in fear and jumps on his bed in surprise.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice asked.

Lincoln opens his drawer of toys and grabs his walkie-talkie.

"I need help! Do you read me?!" The voice yelled.

"Jon?" Lincoln asked.

"Ya, but how did you know my name?" Jonathan asked.

"Jon why do you sound funny?" Lincoln asked confused.

"What do you mean I sound like I always do?" Jonathan asked.

"How old are you?" Lincoln asked.

"8 years old." Jonathan answered.

"Hang on! I'm on my way, you should stay put til I get there." Lincoln said getting off his bed and puts on his jacket then ran to the garage.

Lincoln open the garage door and found a little Jonathan looking around confused.

"Hi, who are you?" Jonathan asked shyly.

"I'm Lincoln Loud and I'm your...bro." Lincoln said.

"What are you talking about Lincoln Loud is 3 years old you look like your 11." Jonathan said.

"Look I know this is gonna sound weird, but I'm pretty sure Lisa turned ya into a kid." Lincoln said.

"Lisa!" Jonathan yelled shaking his fist. "Who is that?" Jonathan asked confused.

"I'll tell ya in the morning first let's get you in the house a 8 year old shouldn't live in a garage." Lincoln said grabbing Jonathan's hand.

"Sweet! don't tell anyone I said this, but It's kind of scary out here. Jonathan said.

Cuts to next morning.

"Kids wake up it's time for breakfast!" Rita yelled. All of the loud sisters ran down stairs to eat, while Lincoln slowly opens his door and peeks out his door.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm just checking to see If my sisters are still up here stairs." Lincoln whispered.

"Why I know your sisters?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah five of them, I have ten sisters now." Lincoln said.

"Aw jeez that's rough." Jonathan said.

"Look I'll grab you some breakfast and I'll will hide you from my parents and older sisters." Lincoln said.

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"Cause If you get seen by my mom and older sisters they'll hug you to paste!" Lincoln yelled.

"Paste me no likie, I'll stay here. Jonathan said.

Lincoln goes down stairs to the dinning for to eat breakfast, and find his sisters getting ready to eat.

"Lisa could you come me It's about some important?" Lincoln asked.

"Sorry older male sibling I must request you asked for my assistance at later time now is the time for nourishment." Lisa said pour herself a glass of milk.

"Come on Lisa It's about something only your big brain could help me with." Lincoln begged.

Lisa felt her ego inflate and hopped off the chair.

"I guess I could spare a few moments of my time to assist you." Lisa said smiling.

Lincoln then picked her up and brought her up stairs.

"Look Lisa I know what you did." Lincoln said putting her down.

"I've done a lot of subjects in my short life, do you mind being more specific?" Lisa asked.

"Ok, how about this?" Lincoln asked opening the door to his room showing Jonathan waving to them both.

"Ah yes I did change Jonathan's age." Lisa said not surprised.

"Why?!" Lincoln yelled.

"Simple I needed a gimme pig and Jonathan said he would help me for $20 bucks." Lisa said.

"Well not that you got your gimme pig change him back." Lincoln said.

"I would, but sadly my ageing ray gun was destroy by our fifth oldest sister yesterday after testing the device." Lisa said.

"Well that's great." Lincoln said annoyed.

"I don't worry I'll repair the ray in a couple of hours, on the positive side my ageing ray was a success beside the delayed reaction." Lisa said happily.

Time Skip.

"Okay, Snake Pack, since It's gonna take Lisa a couple of hours to make change you we're gonna go through the Joncoln Loudquest's 3 C's of Big Brothering: Confidence, caring, and when all else fails, cookies." Lincoln said passes Jonathan his satchel.

"So we're gonna baby sit?" Jonathan asked.

"Ah huh, might as well start our rounds so since were waiting for Lisa." Lincoln said putting on a fanny pack.

As they step out of the room, Lily starts crying.

"Hear that?" Lincoln asked. "First big brother cue of the day!" Lincoln yelled sporting sunglasses.

Lily is crying because she smashed her thumb with her toy hammer while playing with her hardware toys, showing a red soreness spot.

"First up, Confidence." Lincoln said then walks up to Lily. "Don't worry, Lily. Your big brother's here to help. Let's get a look at that thumb of yours." He said looks at it. "Just what I thought: a boo-boo. This calls for caring." Lincoln added. "Aw. I'm sorry you got such a bad ouchie. But we can make it better." He said then kisses it, gives Lily her corn popper and takes her hammer; thumbs up to Jonathan.

"Wow. You didn't even need a cookie." Jonathan said.

"Cookie?" Lily asked begging for one.

"Sometimes it's safer to spell." Lincoln said giving Lily a cookie.

Off in the distance.

"LANA! STOP IT!" Lola yelled.

"MAKE ME!" Lana yelled.

"Sounds like a fight. This should be fun!" Jonathan yelled.

Lola and Lana are having a big fight in their room.

"Alright, Linc, looks like It's time for confidence." Jonathan said.

"Yeah!" Lincoln yelled.

Jonathan steps in and breaks up the fight between the twins who are dressed as a princess and a knight.

"What up ladies?" Jonathan asked.

"Jonathan?! The twins asked flabbergasted.

"That's my name don't wear it out. Now what seems to problem?" Jonathan asked.

The twin were looking at him with hearts in their eyes.

Lola snapped of stammering. "Lana's supposed to be guarding my Princess tower, not attacking it!" Lola yelled grabbing his arm.

"Now, Lana-" Jonathan began to say, but got interrupted.

"Aw, guarding is boring! Attacking is cool!" Lana yelled attacks the tower made out of cushions with her toy sword.

"Time for some caring. Jonathan said.

Lincoln give to Jonathan a thumb's up.

"I think I know a compromise that will make you both happy." Jonathan said. He pulls out a dragon outfit from his satchel, outs it on and attacks the tower. "FE-FI-FO-FUM! I smell the blood of something I want to eat. Rawr!" Jonathan yelled.

"GET HIM!" The Twins yelled bursting with excitement

They defend their tower from Jonathan the evil dragon.

"Once I eat you two, I'll help myself to C-O-O-K-I-E-S." Jonathan said.

Despite his spelling, The twins realize...

"THE DRAGON'S GOT COOKIES!" The twins yelled. They then attack Jonathan to get what they want.

"I saw them!" Lola yelled.

"Another tip: six-year-olds can spell." Lincoln said watching the scene nervous.

"I need-" Lola began to say.

"-cookies!" Lana finished.

The boys go into the kitchen where Jonathan, after being assaulted by the princess and knight, is waiting for Lincoln to get him ice.

Lisa entered the kitchen.

"Elder brother and carport guest I'm almost finished with the ageing ray gun, but first I require your assistance." Lisa said.

Lincoln gives Jonathan frozen peas for his black eye "What can I help you with, Lisa? Lab explosion? Nuclear crisis?" Lincoln asked.

"No. I have a hankering for a PB&J." Lisa said.

"Coming right up!" Lincoln yelled then begins making a sandwich.

"Aren't you a certified genius?" Jonathan asked.

"I can isolate uranium, but they won't let me use a butter knife. Also, I like the way you two makes my sandwiches." Lisa said blushing

"Here you go. Easy on the jelly, crusts cut off, and sliced into four right triangles for optimum mouth fit." Lincoln said with the completed sandwich.

"Thank you. Technically, they're isosceles, but I'm not gonna bite the hand that feeds me." Lisa said taking the plate.

As she walks off and Lincoln is putting the sandwich supplies away, Lucy pops out of nowhere.

"AAH!" Lincoln yelled dropping the sandwich supplies.

"Hey, Lincoln, could you help me with a poem for school? I need a rhyme for "tomb"." Lucy said.

Lincoln washes himself off and thinks.

Jonathan then looks at Lucy and blushes before rising his hand. "Oh I know Gloom, Doom, and Powder room!" Jonathan yelled.

"Gasp. Jonathan?" Lucy asked then looked at the former teenager and blushed.

"Even at my age I knew I could depend on you." Lucy said then smells something. "Do I smell snickerdoodles?" She asked.

Lincoln gives her one and she leaves.

From upstairs.

"GIVE IT!" Lana yelled.

"NO, YOU GIVE IT!" Lisa yelled.

"Looks like a big brother's work is never done, I'll handle this one you take a break." Lincoln said then heads up stairs.

Jonathan looks into the refrigerator then spots Lucy's container of fake blood. From that, he takes it. Then he closes the refrigerator door.

"I see you found my blood." Lucy said.

Jonathan gets startled, making him jump and throw the container. The fake blood splatters on him.

"It's my new recipe. Beet juice, molasses, and cocoa powder. Hmm." Lucy said then pulls Jonathan's shirt. "Now it's got the ooze but not the splatter." She added.

"Um I'm Jonathan n-nice t-t-t-to meet you." Jonathan said nervously.

"I know I'm's not really your type. But I think your-" [She stops to think.] "what's the word my sisters use? Cute" Lucy said and smiled a little.

"Thanks!" Jonathan yelled then touched his fingers together. "Do you mind If use the bathroom really quick?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure I'll get you a shirt." Lucy said.

"The two head up stairs and Lincoln, Lana and Lisa notice Jonathan covered in some fake blood.

"AH! BRO! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Lincoln yelled. Lisa and Lana faints.

"The worry it's just my fake blood." Lucy said.

"Snack Pack don't scare me like that!" Lincoln yelled.

"Sorry, look I'll clean up in the bathroom." Jonathan said.

Jonathan heads to the bathroom while Lucy heads to Lincoln's room and grabs a shirt from his room.

"Lucy, why are you getting a shirt from my room?" Lincoln asked.

"Cause beside Lynn your the only one who would have Johnny's size." Lucy said.

"Oh ok." Lincoln said.

"Hey, big brother, I need advice. How do you know you've met your soulmate?" Lucy asked.

"Oh. Uh, wow. That's some serious stuff. Why do you ask?" Lincoln asked.

Lola steps out of her room with a ribbon.

"Johnny~!" Lola notices he's not around. "Lincoln! Where's Johnny? I want him to help me choreograph my ribbon dance!" Lola yelled.

"Hold on a sec, Lucy." Lincoln said and went to Lola.

Lucy went to the bathroom.

Jonathan comes out of the bathroom and notices Lucy. "Oh thanks Lucy." Jonathan said grabbing the shirt.

Lucy smiled and looked away.

Lily comes to the two with her corn popper which has a hole in the dome.

"Boo-boo!" Lily yelled and whimpers.

"I'll help you Lily." Jonathan said. He pulls out a roll of duck tape from his satchel and tapes the hole up.

Lily giggles and clapped to her toy being fixed.

"Great job, Johnny now you can help me choreograph my ribbon dance.~" Lola cooed.

"Um ok can Lucy come to?" Johnny asked.

"Sure anything for you Johnny.~" Lola cooed.

Time Skip to Lola finishing her dance outside.

"Whoa! Sweet moves!" Jonathan yelled while Lucy slowly clapped.

Lola bowed and jumped to the two.

Lola hugs Jonathan "You're a lifesaver, Johnny.~" Lola said then smirks at Lucy who gets jealous.

"Jonathan! Good news I've manage to fix the ageing ray gun earlier and you'll be back to your proper age." Lisa said.

"Thanks, girl genius! Hello my ticket back to teenage hood." Jonathan said happily.

"What?!" Lola and Lucy yelled flabbergasted.

Lisa was about to hit shoot Jonathan back to 16, but Lola drove at them in her jeep with Lucy with her.

Jonathan grabbed Lisa's hand and jumps out of the way.

Lucy grabbed the ray gun and drives away.

"Guys!" Jonathan yelled.

"Sorry Johnny, but your not getting this ray gun!" Lola yelled.

"Aw an, no one ever cuts me any slack!" Jonathan said then runs after the jeep.

Jonathan chases the jeep to the front yard when all of a sudden...

"JON! HELP! I CAN'T GET DOWN!" Lana yelled up in a tree.

Her rat Bitey is up there, too.

"You got to be kidding me. Um Lana could you wait up there til I change back?" Jonathan asked.

"No It's to high up , and I think Bitey's afraid of heights." Lana said.

Jonathan starts to show concern.

"And... maybe I am, too." Lana said clings to the tree in fear.

"It's okay, Lana. Don't be scared. I'll rescue you!" Jonathan yelled.

Jonathan goes into his satchel and pulls out a grappling gun and shoots It at the tree. He then grabs Lana and Bitey out of the tree and is bringing them down with said gun.

"You guys doing okay?" Jonathan asked.

Lana nods still terrified.

"I know what it's like. One time, I got stuck on the jungle gym, my friend pushed me into the sandbox to get me down." Jonathan said get Lana to smile.

They make it down to the ground.

"YAY!" Lana cheered.

Jonathan gives her a cookie "Here. You earned it." Jonathan said.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Jon." Lana says while gives half her cookie to Bitey. She then hugs Jonathan. "Oh, you're a real life saver!" She added them runs off and waves to him as he waves back.

Lincoln arriving just in time "Snack Pack! I'm glad I found you. Look, who came to apologies." Lincoln said the points behind with his thumb.

Lola and Lucy come with the ageing ray gun with guilt written on their faces.

"Sorry for trying to make you stay young forever." Lola said.

"It's wasn't our choice to control your age." Lucy said.

Jonathan then rubs their heads.

"Hey It's ok you wanted to hang out with a boy closer to your age I get that." Jonathan said.

The two smile.

"But I need to change back I'm mean fun is fun, but how am I gonna drive and go to work and do all types of things my teenage self can do like this?" Jonathan asked pointing at himself.

The two sign then point the ageing gun at him. They shoot him and he turns back to his teenage self.

"Whoa what happened my head feels funny?" Jonathan asked wobbling a little.

"We'll tell ya in the house." Lola and Lucy said at the same time grabbing his hand.

Time Skip to the two boys and girls in the living room.

"Whoa! sounds like today was eventful." Jonathan said.

The Louds nodded.

"Well now that mess has been cleaned up we could just relax." Jonathan said putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah or-" Lola said before shooting herself with the ageing ray gun.

"Lola!" The others yelled.

Lola turn sixteen (Look up Lola Loud as a teenager and picture that.)

"What? Johnny can go dates with all of the women in the house, but the second I turn my self older with this ray gun it's weird." Lola said.

The other sisters look at each other then fought over the ageing gun.

Soon all of the girls turned into and stared at Jonathan.

"Um Jon I think you should start running." Lincoln said.

"Noted." Jonathan grabbed the ageing ray gun and booked it to the garage. He then looked at the reader. "This wasn't worth $20 bucks!" He yelled.


	22. April Fools Rules

Declaimer I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with Lincoln marks April 1st on his calendar; to the readers. "Tomorrow is April Fools' Day. Every year my sister Luan creates a prank apocalypse and no one is spared! I present to you Luan Loud's April Fools' Highlight Reel." Lincoln said.

He begins showing a montage of Luan's April Fools' Day pranks on the Loud Family. First, the siblings are looking at their furniture, which is tacked upside down to the ceiling.

"I'd say this prank's a little over your head!" Luan joked then laughs.

Now they open the door to find the room full of chickens.

"Seems to be your clucky day!" Luan joked and laughs.

Now the kids are looking at their house all wrapped up in wrapping paper.

Luan rips through a window "I guess that's a wrap!" Luan joked then laughs.

Now the siblings are trapped in a humongous gelatin.

"Aww, look at the Loud Family gettin' jiggly with it!" Luan joked laughs.

The pets' fur and Walt's feathers got shaved off.

"I shaved the best for last!" Luan joked holding a buzz shaver and laughs.

The video ends.

"See what I mean? Nobody's safe from that evil pranking genius. But this year's gonna be different. Luan is not gonna prank me! Because Snack Pack got an April Fool proof plan. You're not the only one who can make a pun, Luan!" Lincoln yelled towards his door. Lincoln then opens his door to reveal Lily wearing a watermelon helmet and diaper, Lynn putting on padding, Lola coating herself and Lana in bubble-wrap.

"Bubble-wrap me next!" Lana yelled.

Lucy enters with her head inside a gargoyle head. "I need more armor." She said.

"Where's my helmet!?" Lynn yelled as Lisa enters in army gear.

"Bobby, we have to cancel all our plans in April." Lori said talking on her smartphone.

"Why" Bobby asked.

"Because Luan might shave my eyebrows off again! And it takes a month for them to grow back." Lori said.

"C'mon Lisa! Let me hunker in your bunker!" Luna yelled following Lisa.

"You should've been more prepared. We'd known this storm was coming for 364 days." Lisa said.

Luna dropping to her knees and begs. "PLEASE! GIVE ME SHELTER!" Luna yelled.

Lincoln walks by whistling when Lola dashes out in front of him.

"Arms up, Lincoln! Your turn for bubble-wrap. Lola said.

Lincoln puts his hand in front of Lola. "Not this year, Lola. I'm not getting pranked." He said.

The Loud girls chatter.

"It's never been done!" Lola yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Lynn asked.

Jonathan then whistle to gets the Louds attention.

"Ladies! Ladies! I got a plan! You guys are gonna lock myself in my room till the day's over. I've got food, wifi and a HD TV." Jonathan said.

"Cool!" Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lily yelled.

"Just make sure not to leave my room so Luan will never get you guys." Jonathan said.

The siblings look frightened as Luan comes upstairs while holding a sausage.

"Ooh! It's Pranksmas Eve...and I'm just bubbling with excitement." Luan joked poping a piece of Lola's bubble wrap and walks away.

"I'm gonna need more bubble wrap! And a fresh pair of undies." Lola said.

"Don't worry Princess I'll protect you guys." Jonathan said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Lola Jonathan is gonna save us this year!" Lana cheered.

Jonathan and other loud sibling head to the garage, Jonathan closes his door. "Lana lock the with the stuff in there." Jonathan said.

Lana uses a drill to seal the nails and Mahogany wood, and does the same to the garage door then puts a chair by the doorknob.

"Mahogany was a good choice. That'll hold nicely." Lana said impressed.

"Wait!" Leni yelled and pulled out her cell phone. "Johnny why aren't staying with us?" Leni asked.

"Cause I own Luan some pay back for last year."

Flashback to what happened during the past April Fool's Day where Leni steps on a rope as one of Luan's prank traps. Water sprays on her face and she is covered in hay. Luan's laughing can be heard. Then, a flock of crows come to attack her as she screams.

Later Leni is scene crying in the backyard Jonathan walks by and noticed her. "Leni-Bun what happened to you?!" Jonathan asked grabbing her cheeks he saw that her hair was a mess and that she had peak marks all over her body and had a cut on her knee.

"Mean birds attacked me and when I was running I tripped on a Lana's skateboard." Leni said still crying.

Jonathan then when into his satchel and pulled out a first aid kit. "I'm guess this was one of Luan's pranks wasn't it." Jonathan said patching up Leni.

Leni nodded and Jonathan face showed a face of pure anger. flashback.

Cuts to Jonathan going to Luna and Luan's room, he arrives and Luan turns around in a Jester chair to face Lincoln while she has Cliff on her lap.

"Luan! I came to tell you you might as well call off Prankageddon cause I lead your siblings to safety." Jonathan said smirking.

"Okay." Luan said simple.

"Really? Wow that was easier than I..." Jonathan began to say.

"APRIL FOOLS PRACTICE! Jonathan, you know the April Fools Rules. Anyone who sets foot on our property is fair game. Speaking of which, is Leni around? 'Cause I'd love to just say HAY!" Luan yelled then chuckles insanely.

Jonathan then get angry and glares at Luan. "Look Brace-face I wanted to give you a chance to stop Prankageddon, but looks like you not gonna listen so you better watch yourself tomorrow." Jonathan said.

Jonathan pulls out his phone. "Girls! Pleading with Luan did not work. She's an animal!" Jonathan said. He then hangs up and puts on his mask. "Time For Operation April Fool Rules." Jonathan said.

Later that night in Luna and Luan's room, Luan is snoring. Jonathan then kicks open the door to Luna and Luan's room. Luan jumped out of her bed in fear as Jonathan charges at with rope.

He tied her down, trapped her in a cage, and keeping her fingers together with Chinese finger traps.

Luan was enraged. "LET ME [She starts screaming her words] OUT OF HERE!" Luan yelled.

"Okay." Jonathan said simply.

"Really? Wow! That was easier than I..." Luan began to say, but gets interrupted.

"APRIL FOOLS! I let you out April 2nd." Jonathan said.

Luan glared at Jonathan.

"I guess you could say I came up with a pretty crate plan! I've been crating for this moment for awhile! Well, better crate than never!" Jonathan joked.

He then laughed and took of his sneakers.

"Well nighty night Brace-face we should get to bed." Jonathan said then laid in Luan's bed.

"I'll remember this when I get out of this cage." Luan said with pure rage.

"Face It Luan you lose." Jonathan said turning off the lights.

The next day.

"Hey, Luan you ready for breakfast?" Jonathan asked getting up. He looked to see the cage was broken and that Luan has escaped.

Jonathan holds up a loose chain. "Jerry better give my money back for these."

Jonathan pulls the chain, it sets up a bucket full of honey that spills on him, followed by a blast of feathers which makes him angry.

"She's going down." Jonathan said then run to the hall way.

As he runs towards the stairs, the Loud parents shows up by the stairs. Rita is wearing a padded gear while Lynn Sr. is wearing bubble wrap.

"What's all this ruckus about?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Luan's on the loose! TAKE COVER!" Jonathan yelled.

"Quick to Lisa's buncker!" Rita yelled.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Lynn Sr. yelled. He and Rita run back downstairs.

"Looks like Luan didn't booby trap the stairs, now time to set off all the pranks in the house, there won't be any left for Luan to get the others with." Jonathan said. He grabs a ball out of satchel and throws it at the wall. A rope on the wall is attached to the vacuum cleaner that's taped on the ceiling and its bag opens up to drop dust. "Well, that's one less prank do deal with." Jonathan said.

Jonathan shakes off the honey and feathers, puts on a new bag mask and takes out the house map and circles kitchen.

"I'll start by de-pranking the kitchen." Jonathan said.

Jonathan goes downstairs and looks at a sign that says "Kitchen this way" while it points the open front door.

"Kitchen this way? She probably made that one for my Leni-Bun." Jonathan said.

Jonathan takes the original route and goes into the kitchen and finds grease on the floor.

"Well, your first." Jonathan said.

Jonathan pulls a teddy bear out and was about to drop it on the grease trap, but heard Luan trying to sneak up on him. Jonathan move to the side and made Luan miss and step on the grease trap causing a boot contraption to kick her into the fridge while a box falls on her head. As she gets up, she slips on the grease, opens the fridge door, and is socked right in the face by a boxing glove on a spring. The force of impact propels her into the stove.

"OW!" Luan yelled in pain.

A bunch of vicious raccoons pop out of the stove and attack Luan as she screams in pain.

"Let me guess you made that dish from scratch!" Jonathan joked.

While was being attacked Luan went back up stairs.

He then looks at the map and finds a flying flour in the bathroom and catches it, but the flour has a timer to explode. "Uh oh!" Jonathan yelled.

The flour explodes and Jonathan starts coughing as he finds the sink to turn it on, but the water splashes him. "Towel! Towel! Towel! Where's a towel?" He asked and reaches for As he blindly searches for a towel in his satchel , he finds a raccoon and uses it to wipe himself but after he opens his eyes, he finds out he has one and screams as he get attack.

"Don't give up. No one likes a critter." Luan joked and chuckles.

Meanwhile In the backyard, the Loud siblings' parents are at Lisa's shelter.

"Lisa Marie Loud! Let us in!" Rita yelled as Lynn Sr. knocks on the shelter.

"I'll need some of your assurances in return! One, I will never again be punished for the explosions in or around the house!" Lisa yelled.

Luan pops up out of a window up with a pile of Lily's stinky diapers. "Happy April Stools!" Luan yelled. She then prepares to aim one with a slingshot towards her parents.

"Are those diapers? She wouldn't!" Rita yelled.

Lynn Sr. started to frantically pounds the shelter. "Whatever you want! Just let us in!" He yelled.

Lisa opens the shelter while holding a contract. "Sign here, here and initials here." Lisa said.

After the parents sign their names, they hide while Luan shoots diapers at them.

Meanwhile in the garage.

"I think if we ration the food, we should be okay." Lori said.

"What does 'ration' mean?" Lana asked eating a bag of chips then drinking apple juice. The others glare at her.

Lola scoffs. "Typical. Now someone has to go into the kitchen for more supplies." Lola said.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, and Lucy all start talking at once.

Lana gasps. "Let's draw straws!" Lana yelled

Leni sighs. "I'll just go. I know I'm gonna lose. I'm a terrible artist." Leni said.

"Actually, that's not what-" Lucy began to say, but Lola covers Lucy's mouth.

"Good luck, Leni!" Lola yelled. She and the other girls shove Leni out of Jonathan's room and put the Mahogany back on the door.

Leni makes it downstairs and finds a sign that says "Kitchen this way" and reads it. "Kitchen this way? Oh. Thank you, sign." She said.

Jonathan then falls down the stairs and lands in front of Leni still being attacked by a raccoon.

"Johnny!" Leni then rushes to him and throws the raccoon off her boyfriend and staring at raccoon. Leni gets her dark aura with a blank, void, lifeless expression, no energy or activity were in her eyes raccoon scaring it.

Leni then grabs the raccoon. "This is what happens to those who threaten my…Johnny." Leni said then threw the raccoon so far it left the zip code.

Jonathan then starts to wake up. "L-Leni?" He said.

As she watches the raccoon flys, Leni's eyes…the voidless eyes, suddenly reanimated. Her body became more loose, her body more whim to her typical clumsiness.

"Johnny are you ok?" Leni asked.

"I'm living. Leni-Bun why are you here?" Jonathan asked.

"I was getting supplies for the others and I saw you getting attacked. Then I don't remember what happen." Leni said.

Leni then lifted Jonathan and carries him to couch.

But a red line comes when Leni crosses it and a projector is switched on, showing an embarrassing video of Lincoln kissing a balloon with a face on it while Jonathan is beside him.

"Are you sure this is how you kiss a girl?" Lincoln asked. He then kisses a balloon.

"Yup now don't hold back, bro. Girls like a guy with passion!" Jonathan asked.

Lincoln kisses the balloon and it pops. The video loops.

"Ha good times." Jonathan said. Leni puts him on the couch, but the couch has a spring and Jonathan goes up the ceiling and gets stuck by sticky flypapers. He falls down to the couch and goes back up.

"Johnny!" Leni yelled.

"Looks like spring is in the air." Luan joked then chuckles.

Leni's dark aura comes back and looks toward Luan.

"Luan you are gonna pay for what you did." Leni said.

"Leni?" Both Jonathan and Luan said.

Leni then grabs Luan and heads up stairs. [The house's exterior is shown as the two gets attacked by Luan's pranks. Afterwards, Luan is tired, beat up and dirtied.]

"I won! You thought you'd outsmart me, but you got the worst pranking ever!" Luan yelled.

"Fine you won, Luan. But you only got Leni cause she went set off the rest of the traps upstairs. So did you really win?" Jonathan asked then fall on the ground.

"Fine, let's agreed that It was a tie." Luan said.

"Sure." Jonathan said, but then he smirked.

"But no it's time for over time

Soon afterwards, the family come out of their hidings come into the living room.

"Overtime?" Luan asked nervously.

Leni then dropped Luan and everyone pulled out a pie.

"Looks like your gonna get your just desserts." Jonathan said.

Luan gets pies splatter on her and she falls on her back.

Luan looks to the readers. "Aw, the end of April Fools always make me feel a little blue". Luan joked and laughs "Get it?" She added.


	23. It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House

Declaimer I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with Lincoln is looking around and sneaking about in the living room and leaps onto the sofa.

"Money. In the Loud House, there just isn't a lot of it to go around." He said then searches between the cushions and gets wads of chewed gum on his fingers. "Ew!" He added and shakes it off and pulls out a pair of dirty underwear and tosses it. "Grody! Which is why, if you happen to find some, even the smallest amount...you gotta keep it to yourself." Lincoln said. He then finds a quarter "Jackpot!" Lincoln yelled and kisses it.

Just then, his sisters happen to come across him and his coin.

"We heard money! A dime! No, a quarter!" Lola yelled.

"That's impossible. Money doesn't make a sound." Lincoln said.

"Haven't you ever heard the expression "Money talks" Luan joked then laughs.

"And that quarter is saying, "Hand me over, bro!" Luna yelled.

"It's mine!" Lana yelled.

"Guys, let's just split it 40/40!" Leni yelled.

"No! None of you are getting it! I found it in the couch fair and square!" Lincoln yelled.

"Wait a second! If there was one quarter down there, then maybe there's more!" Lynn yelled.

The girls all then pounce on Lincoln and fight over the quarter and the possibility of more under the sofa while Cliff runs off from the fight. Their parents enter the room.

"What are they fighting over this time? A nickel under the ottoman?" Rita yelled.

"Nope. A quarter down the sofa." Lynn Sr. said.

"We better stop them before they start biting." Rita said.

Lola bites Lincoln. "Ow! Lola!" Lincoln yelled in pain.

"Too late." Lynn Sr. said then whistles and gets them to stop. "ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY GET UPSTAIRS AND CLEAN THE ATTIC! That's punishment for fighting over money!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

The kids all groan and acquiesce.

"That punishment makes no cents." Luan said.

"Upstairs!" Lynn Sr. yelled. "But that was a good one." Lynn Sr. said to Rita.

The two leave and Jonathan enters and looks around. He then pulls out a magnet from his satchel and sucks a bunch of coins from the couch.

"Your in real hard time when you have to get coins from a couch." Jonathan said.

Time Skip to the Loud Kids in the attic.

"AND I WANT THAT WHOLE ATTIC SPARKLING! EVEN THE BACK CORNER!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

The kids look on to see the horror that is the back corner.

"But the back corner was my secret dark place." Lucy said.

"It's Lincoln's fault we're up here, so he can do it!" Lola yelled.

"AND WATCH OUT FOR THAT LOOSE FLOORBOARD!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"What loose floorboard?" Lincoln asked. He steps on it and gets hit in the face by it. "Stupid loose floorboard..." Lincoln said then puts it back and notices an envelope. "Hey, what's this?" He asked and opens it up and finds a letter.

"Dear Future Residents of 1216 Franklin Avenue, my family always fought over money, so I decided to leave my fortune for you in the hope that you will share it. For a clue on where the money is hidden, reflect upon what I said here. Signed, Mrs. Sharon DeMonet, the original owner." Lincoln read.

Lincoln gasps. "Hey, guys! Check it out! I found this letter from the original owner! She says she's hidden money in the house!" Lincoln yelled.

"Yeah, right, Lincoln. Quit stalling. You're not getting out of cleaning the attic." Lori said disbelieving.

"YEAH!" Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa yelled.

"Fine! I'll just do it by myself, and when I do, it'll be all mine." Lincoln said steps on and gets hit by the loose floorboard again.

When Lincoln comes to, he sees that his sisters in Jonathan's room. "How did I end here?" Lincoln asked.

"You got hit by a floor board and I brought you here." Jonathan said.

"And my sisters just left me up in the attic?" Lincoln asked.

"Yup, now there just looking around the house for money from some lady." Jonathan said.

"Those stinkers well If they want that money I got to get to it first!" Lincoln yelled and started to run out of the garage, but was stopped by Jonathan.

"Not with me we'll split 70/30." Jonathan said.

"Hey!" Lincoln yelled.

"Fine, 60/40 last offer." Jonathan said.

"Fine, but only cause you help me." Lincoln said they then shook hands.

The two then get to the attic and Lincoln takes another look at the letter.

"The answer must be in here somewhere. I know it. "Reflect upon what I said here." What could that mean?" Lincoln asked. Jonathan looks into a mirror in the attic to find another piece of paper in the rafter. "Booya!" Jonathan yelled then casually walks over. He then jumps and grabs the paper.

"What's that?!" Lucy yelled scaring the two boys.

"Ah! Nothing!" Lincoln yelled startled.

"Lincoln and Jon found another letter!" Lynn yelled.

Jonathan grabs Lincoln and takes to the rafters and the sisters look ready to clobber them if they doesn't read it.

"READ IT!" The Sisters yelled.

"We'll tell what It says If you girls chill out and agree to work together!" Jonathan yelled.

"NO!" The sisters yelled.

"Ok then no one gets the letter." Jonathan said then pulls out a lighter and brings the fire close to the letter.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Lori yelled.

"Yeah we'll work together." Lola said nervously.

"That's more like it." Lincoln said. He then opens the letter and reads it while Jonathan turns off the lighter.

"Well done. You've found the next clue. But beware. If you fight like my family did, you'll never get to the bottom of the matter." Lincoln read.

"You guys Jon and DeMonet are right we should stop fighting and work together." Lincoln said.

Lori starts to suspiciously backing away. "Yeah...Lincoln's right...as soon as we're done cleaning here, we should totally work together to find the money." Lori said and leaves.

"Hey! Lori's going after the money!" Lola yelled.

The girls all follow suit.

"Wait!" Lincoln yelled and chase after his sisters.

When Lincoln get down stairs, he sees the mayhem that his sisters are causing to one another in search of the fortune.

"Guys, the letter! Remember what Sharon DeMonet said!" Lincoln yelled.

"Forget Sharon DeMonet! It's every man for himself!" Lola yelled.

Lincoln gives up and decides to join the battle. Lana is waving a dollar in front of Charles.

"Smell the money, boy!" She yelled. Charles sniffs it. "Now go find more!" Lana yelled. Charles eats her dollar. "Hey! Spit it out, Charles! So help me, I will get that dollar back even if I have to wait for it to come out the other end!" Lana yelled then chases after the dog.

Lucy performs a seance. "I summon you from the great beyond...Mrs. Sharon DeMonet! Tell me where your fortune is. Speak to me, oh, spirit." Lucy said. "Come on, lady! Just tell me where the dough is!" Lucy yelled losing patience.

"What did Sharon say?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn points a Tennis ball dispenser at Lincoln. "SHARON SAID TO GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" Lynn yelled then fires Tennis balls at Lincoln.

Lincoln ducks and makes Lucy take the blow and escapes. Luna and Luan are checking every square inch of their room.

"Hey, look!" Luan yelled. She pulls out a half-eaten sandwich from her wastebasket. "I found the bread!" Luan joked and laughs. "And the cheddar, and the lettuce, and the clams. Ew! No wonder someone threw this out." She added.

"Hey, what-" Lincoln began to say, but git interrupted.

Luna busts out one of her amps.

"STAY OUT! THIS IS OUR TURF!" Luna yelled and blasts Lincoln with a killer wail.

"Confound it why didn't I finish that money locator?!" Lisa yelled.

"Poo poo!" Lily yelled angry.

"You were making a money locator?" Lincoln asked.

"You heard nothing." Lisa said and press a button on a remote and Lincoln fell into a hole which turned out to be a cannon and got fired into the sky.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! THAT'S MY DOLLAR!" Lana yelled still chasing Charles into her room.

Lincoln then crashed into the twins room. "Have you found it?" Lincoln asked in pain.

Lola comes in in her princess car and throws Lincoln onto it.

"OH, NO, YOU DON'T! SEARCH YOUR OWN ROOM!" Lola yelled and drove him to his room and threw him out.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Lincoln asked. He searches every nook and cranny in his room to no avail. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled.

His sisters burst in ready to search his room.

"BACK! BACK, YOU ANIMALS!" Lincoln yelled fending them off like a lion tamer.

"I FOUND IT!" Leni yelled off-screen.

Sisters: "YOU FOUND THE MONEY?!"

Leni: "No! My missing floral pump!"

"Aww!" The Siblings groaned in disappointment.

"The money's not up here! Maybe it's downstairs!" Lola

They all rush downstairs and destroy every room they enter not find the money.

"We've literally searched the whole house, and nothing!" Lori yelled.

"Hello! My floral pump is not nothing." Leni said.

"Maybe we missed something in the letter!" Luna yelled.

The girls all glare at Lincoln who knows where this is going. They all start fighting over the letter and tear it apart.

"Look what you did!" Lola yelled.

"You're the one who ripped it!" Lana yelled.

"Dude, how are we gonna find the money now?" Luna asked.

"Your not." Jonathan coming out of Lisa and Lily's room carrying Lily.

"Why?" Lana asked.

"What are you talking about?" Luan asked.

"'Cause you all guys did was fight over it. And this is exactly what Sharon DeMonet warned about." Jonathan said. The siblings start to feel regretful for what they did, as they look at the pieces of the now destroyed clue. "How about this? From now on, whenever we find money, whether it's a hidden fortune or even chump change we all share it equally." Jonathan said.

"Okay." Lisa said.

"Sure." Luan said.

"Sounds good." Lori said.

"Yeah, I kinda like that." Luna said.

"Great!" Jonathan yelled then smiled proud of the Loud kids.

Lynn notices something is attached to Lily's butt. "Hey. What's that stuck on Lily's bottom?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln takes it and unfolds it.

"It's...a map!" Lincoln yelled.

"If you're reading this, it means you came together and got to the "bottom" of the matter! Congratulations! You're almost there!" Lincoln yelled.

The kids cheer over this discovery.

"But wait. How could she have known the map would be on Lily's bottom?" Jonathan asked suspicious.

The others think about that for a brief moment.

"Who cares?! Let's find the money!" Lola yelled breaking the silence.

They all head out on the search.

The kids head to the backyard and theycome across a big X.

"X marks the spot." Lincoln said.

"Ooh! I love solving for X!" Lisa yelled excited.

Jonathan grabs a shovel from his satchel and starts digging.

"DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!" The Sisters chanted.

"I've got some experience digging holes." Lucy said joins Jonathan in digging.

"DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!" The Sisters chanted.

"Digging is fun for the hole family!" Luan joked and laughs "Get it?"

"DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!" The Sisters chanted again.

"Okay, everyone. Stand back. Luna? A little digging music?" Lana asked.

"You got it, sis!" Luna yelled and starts strumming her acoustic guitar.

Lana digs like Charles and finds the briefcase, much to her sisters' amazement.

Lincoln takes it but notices... "It's locked!" He yelled.

"I got this." Leni said and takes the briefcase, pulls out her barrette, and picks the lock open with it, stunning her sisters. "What? There's more to my head than just air, you know." She added.

Lincoln opens the briefcase and everyone gasps to discover that the money is real!

Lola checks the total. "Five...hundred...DOLLARS!" Lola yelled.

The kids gasp again.

"So, if we share it equally, that means we each get, uh..." Jonathan said trying to count the money in his head.

"$41.6666666667 each." Lisa said.

The kids all cheer over their achievement. Luna cheers and Lucy is throwing confetti around like a flower girl at a wedding.

"YEAH! WOO-HOO!" Luna yelled.

"Yay. Yay. Yay." Lucy cheered.

Lola spreading some of the money out. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" Lola yelled.

Lincoln plays the bongos on his cheeks. Jonathan is doing the worm. Lori and Leni jump for joy and start doing the tango together. Lana is twirling a lasso, Luan is hugging a tree, and Luna is literally tumbling around. All the while, their parents watch on at the children's happiness.

"It was really nice of you to give up your work bonus. Are you ever gonna tell them that you're Sharon DeMonet?" Rita asked.

"Nah." Lynn Sr. said.

"I have to admit, it's nice to see them sharing money and not fighting over it." Rita said.

"Yep. All part of Sharon's plan." Lynn Sr. said proudly.

"Was destroying the house part of Sharon's plan?" Rita asked.

"No. No it was not." Lynn Sr. said.

"Well, now she can...Sharon DeCleanUp!" Rita yelled hands him a broom.

Cuts to Lynn Sr. is now cleaning up the attic.

"Money. There just isn't a lot of it in the Loud House. But when there is, it's good to know that from now on, the kids will share it." Lynn Sr. to the readers. He then spots a dime. "Ooh! A dime!" He picks it up. "I'll just, uh...keep this one to myself." He putting it in his pocket and steps right onto and gets smacked by the loose floorboard he warned Lincoln about.


	24. One of the Boys

Declaimer I don't own Loud House.

The story with Lincoln is looking at food in the refrigerator.

"Okay, let's see what we got." Lincoln said. [He begins rummages through the fridge.] "Kale...tofu.."quin-o-ah"?" Lincoln asked.

"I think it's called quinoa." Jonathan said.

Lincoln tastes the quinoa and immediately spits it up.

"I'd call it quin-blah! All this rabbit food can only mean one thing: Lori's on another health food kick." Lincoln said.

Jonathan shivers and sighs.

"Great, I really need to buy a mini fridge for my room." Jonathan said annoyed.

Lincoln finds a jar of peanut butter in the back of the fridge.

"Ooh, peanut butter! Now we're talkin'!" Lincoln yelled. He then scoops up the peanut butter with his fingers and messily eats it.

Lola enters the kitchen to put her tea party cups away and notices Lincoln eating the peanut butter.

"Ewww, Lincoln! Have a little class!" Lola yelled in disgusted.

"Your one to talk princess. You burp like a trucker." Jonathan said then starts smirking.

"Touché." Lola said then left the kitchen.

Luan enters the kitchen with her dummy Mr. Coconuts performing a ventriloquist act.

"That's all for sports, and now the weather." Mr. Coconuts said.

Lincoln belches as she's talking.

"It's cloudy with a chance of..." Mr. Coconuts said. She speaks as herself now. "You're disgusting." Luan said.

Luan exits the room.

Lincoln sighs. "My whole life is like this." Lincoln said.

"Being a little dramatic aren't ya?" Jonathan asked looking down at the white haired boy.

"Maybe a little, but you have to admit living with 10 sisters is kind of rough." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, but who wouldn't with this many people in a house this packed." Jonathan said.

"Well what about the bathroom lines?" Lincoln asked.

Flashback starts the scene begins with all the girls waiting in line for the bathroom. The line moves slowly as Lincoln gets more and more impatient. It is now Lincoln's turn to use the bathroom.

"Finally!" Lincoln yelled. He enters the bathroom, but quickly runs out. "Gah! Forgot my loofah!" He added. Lincoln returns to the bathroom only to see another long line has already formed since he left.

"Dang it!" Lincoln yelled. Flashback ended.

"Again you live with 10 people 12 If you count your folks. I don't think your situation would change even If you had 10 brothers." Jonathan said not really phased.

"What about when you go on dates?" Lincoln asked.

The next flashback begins. It starts with Jonathan and Leni walking down the stairs.

"Bye guys! Leni and I are going on a date!" Jonathan Lincoln called out.

The other sisters ambush him after hearing that Jonathan & Leni we're going on a date.

"You're going out?!" The Sisters yelled.

They all crowd him and talk over each other, grooming him while telling him what he should do before they leave.

"In that shirt?!" Lola yelled.

"What wrong with It?" Jonathan asked.

"Ho ho! You call that posture?!" Lynn yelled.

"My posture is pretty good Pony-tail!" Jonathan yelled.

"Now that I'm looking at you your hair a mess!" Leni yelled.

"I don't change my hair Leni-Bun." Jonathan said.

"Are you wearing deodorant?" Lori asked.

"Don't touch me there!" Jonathan yelled. Flashback ends.

"Ok that was a little much of them, but hey, girls were looking at me on that date, well at least until Leni got mad." Jonathan said stretching his neck.

"Well about the voting problem?" Lincoln asked.

The next flashback plays; the kids are having a sibling meeting in Lori and Leni's room.

"Okay people, I'm accepting ideas on how we should spend the day." Lori said.

Lincoln raising his hand "Ooh, ooh! We could go to Dairy Land!" Lincoln yelled.

All of the Sisters make a buzzer noise and give him a thumbs down.

"Okay... How 'bout Gus' Games and Grub!" Lincoln yelled.

His sisters do the same thing as before and make a buzzer noise and give him a thumbs down.

"How about-" Lincoln began to say, but the girls do the exact same thing a third time before he could suggest somewhere else.

"I know some place we'd all like!" Lori yelled.

The scene then cuts to all the sisters having a good time at the mall while Lincoln sits on a bench - alone and angry.

"I remember that day I got invited too, I showed you where the comic book and video game stores were. Then you and I went to the food court and pigged out." Jonathan said.

Lincoln then faceplamed. "Ok, I'm really not making any good points aren't I?" Lincoln asked.

Jonathan shook his head no.

"It's just-just a little hard living with 10 sisters all the time." Lincoln said crossing he's arms and looking away.

"Well there are good times aren't there?" Jonathan asked.

"Well whenever I'm hurt my sisters do rush to me pretty fast." Lincoln said.

Another flashback begins, in this one Lincoln is laying on the living room floor, playing a handheld video game.

Jonathan comes in and steps on Lincoln by accident.

"Ow, ow, ow! You stepped on me!" Lincoln yelled in pain.

His sisters all barge into his room.

"Awwww, poor Linky!" The Sisters yelled worried.

"Oh, here's Bun-Bun!" Lori said offering him his stuffed rabbit.

"Let Lily kiss your boo-boo better!" Leni yelled holding Lily who was trying to kiss him.

"Gauze! Stat!" Lola and Lana yelled unrolling bandages.

Lynn grabs Jonathan and twist his arm.

"Say your sorry!" Lynn yelled at Jonathan.

"Sorry!" Jonathan apologizes while Lynn twisted his arm.

"Clear!" Lisa yelled she runs into the room with an AED.

She shocks Lincoln and he screams can be heard. Flashback end.

Lincoln then smiles "Ok, maybe I was being a little dramatic, but I'll tell you, bro sometimes I wish I had ten brothers." Lincoln said he then continues eating the peanut butter as he was before.

Lisa enters the kitchen and snatches the peanut butter away from him.

"And I wish you would not eat our communal peanut butter with your booger-picking finger!" Lisa yelled.

"Coming from the genius who needs me to change her diaper." Jonathan said.

"Touché." Lisa said. The two boys take their leave Jonathan ruffles Lisa's hair while leaving.

"Hmmm..." Lisa said in contemplation.

Later that night, Lincoln is sound asleep when a shadow casts over him. He wakes up to find that it's Lisa. He yelps at her sudden presence and grabs the light chain, turning on the light.

"I've been pondering your wish from earlier." Lisa said.

"My wish?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. I think I can help you out." Lisa said. She then pulls out some kind of wristwatch "This wristwatch can transport you to an alternate dimension in which you'll have ten brothers." Lisa said.

"Riiiiiight..." Lincoln said sarcastic. He then gets down from chain. "Lisa, I think you've been playing with too many kiddie chemicals." Lincoln said.

Lisa presses the button on the watch and a portal opens up.

"Holy moly! Awesome!" Lincoln yelled surprised. Lincoln proceeds to enter it, but suddenly stops "Wait. Why are you doing this for me?" He asked.

"I need beta testers. Now, are we doing this, currently Jonathan is in a dimension where he's Spider-man?" Lisa said.

"Oh, we're doing it!" Lincoln yelled.

"One word of caution: you only have 24 hours to return home. Otherwise, you'll be stuck there forever." Lisa said.

"Got it!" Lincoln said. He then grabs the watch and puts it on. "Let's do this!" He added.

A timer starts ticking down from the 24 hour limit.

"Good luck. I'll be watching you two from here." Lisa said.

Lisa pushes Lincoln into the vortex as he screams.

Lincoln comes out on the other end of the portal and it closes. Everything looks the same.

"Hmm...this doesn't look like a different dimension." Lincoln said.

Just then, a male version of Lori comes out of his room texting on his phone.

"That is literally LOL! Hurry up, Loni! Time to go!" Loki yelled.

Loni, the male version of Leni, walks into the doorway.

"Ooh! Whoa. Loki, who moved the doorway?" Loni asked.

A male version of Luna comes from his room.

"I'm ready, brah!" Luke yelled. He strums his guitar; in a British accent. "Let's rock!" He added.

A male version of Luan and a female version of Mr. Coconuts come out of Luke and Lane's room.

"I wooden miss it!" Mrs. Coconuts yelled. "Good one, Mrs. Coconuts!" Lane said speaking as himself now and giggling.

The four boys head downstairs much to Lincoln's bewilderment. A male version of Lynn shows up next.

"62! Hut!" Lynn yelled carrying a football.

He is followed by a male version of Lucy.

"Sigh." Lars said closes the door.

A male version of Lana with a frog as a is fighting with a male version of Lola who's driving what looks like Lola's car only stylized as a military jeep with an angry face painted on it.

"Quit honking, Lexx, or you'll get a frog down your pants!" Leif yelled.

"Touch me, and I'm telling!" Lexx yelled and honks his horn. "MOM!" he added.

The male twins start fighting. A male version of Lisa walks up to them.

"Can you Cro-Magnons diminish the cacophony so our youngest sibling can suspend consciousness?" Levi asked.

Leon, the male version of Lily cries.

"Speak English, Levi!" The Twins yelled.

"Shut your pie-holes so Leon can nap!" Levi yelled.

Lincoln, still bewildered, looks at the watch and realizes that it worked.

"Holy moly!" Lincoln yelled.

The remaining brothers head downstairs.

"Will you be joining us, Lincoln?" Levi asked.

"Ugh. Where are we going? Clothes shopping?" Lincoln said disgusted.

All of the Brothers scoff and laugh.

"Yeah, right." Lynn said.

"You're literally hilarious, Lincoln! We're going to Dairyland. It was your idea." Loki said.

"Sweet! My sisters never let me chose were we go!" Lincoln yelled in excitement.

Loni walks into the front doorway; confused "Sisters?" Loni asked.

"Uh...you know, the nuns. They hate amusement parks." Lincoln said then laughs nervously and follows the rest of his brothers to the van.

Loni shrugs and closes the door on his way out.

As the guys make It to Vanzilla they see a female version of Jonathan walking up to them.

"Snack Pack?!" Lincoln asked.

"Hey Snow Ball, where ya guys going?" Jonna asked.

"We're going to Dairy Land, want to come with use?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, come with us the rides there are awesome!" Lynn yelled.

"Come on Jonna there's a huge petting zoo It's so cool!" Leif yelled.

"Fine I'll come too I heard they have a chocolate milk stream." Jonna said.

The Brothers cheered.

"PILE ON Jonna!" Leif yelled.

Leif pounced one Jonna with the others joining in on the fun.

"We got you!" Levi yelled.

"Say uncle." Lars said with a smile.

"Jonna are you carrying marshmallow cause I fell on something soft?" Loni asked.

"GET OFF!" Jonna yelled in anger and throws the boys off.

The boys get sent flying and laugh.

"Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to be a dude." Jonna said dusting herself.

Time Skip to the Vanzilla drives across Royal Woods while the group are cheering.

"Yes! Dairyland was awesome!" Loki yelled.

"Great idea, Lincoln." Lane yelled.

"Yeah, way to go, bro." Luke said ruffling Lincoln's hair.

"You're the man, Lincoln!" The Brothers yelled.

Lincoln suddenly belches. "Whoops. Sorry." He said.

"You should be sorry, 'cause that was weak!" Lynn yelled then makes a bigger belch.

"Ha. That was nothing. Check this." Leif said then farts with his armpit.

"Ok stop. I don't want anyone to start a gross off." Jonna said annoyed.

Loki farts then blushes.

"Never mind." Jonna said flatly.

"That was my shoe!" Loki yelled embarrassed.

"So was that your shoe when your girlfriend came over last week?" Lexx asked smug.

Loki glared at Lexx who smirkes.

"Hey, guys let's stop for a bite." Jonna said pointing at Gus' Games N' Grub.

"Alright we could stop there for Lunch." Loki said then parks.

"Gus's Games N' Grub? No way!" Lincoln yelled and rushes inside.

Loki puts five pizzas on their table. "Five pies for ten guys!" Loki yelled.

Jonna coughed. Loki sighed. "And Jonna." Loki said pointing at Jonna.

"I sure hope Mom and Dad gave us enough dough!" Lane joked then laughs. "Get it?" He added.

Lincoln picks up a slice then takes a bite.

"So any of you guys want to play so games before we head home?" Lincoln asked.

"Are you kidding me? Your talking to the guy with the high score on the DDR and Garage Band game!" Luke yelled.

"Lincoln do you want to play the new fighting game here I heard the arcade version added a werewolf?" Lars asked.

"Sure Lars!" Lincoln yelled.

Lars smiled then everyone asked If Lincoln would play with them.

Time Skip to the boys and Jonna playing Hockey in the hallway.

Lincoln pause and looks at how much time is left. "Only 12 more hours. I wish this didn't have to end." Lincoln said a little disappointed.

The others look at Lincoln puzzled.

"Only 12 more hours til what?" Loki asked.

"You ok brah?" Luke asked worried.

Lynn scratch his head with a hockey stick in confusion.

"Oh um, guys! Let me head to my room real quick!" Lincoln yelled.

He runs into where his room would but crashes into a shelf where it's revealed that in this dimension, the linen closet is still a linen closet.

"Uh, hey..." Lincoln began to say, but sees them charging and gets out of the way. "Lynn! Heh...where's my room?" Lincoln asked.

"Right where it always is, weirdo." Lynn said.

It turns out Lincoln bunks with Male Lynn and Lars. He shares a bunk bed with Male Lynn and Lars sleeps in a vampire coffin.

"Three of us live in here?" Lincoln asked.

Lars rises from out of his coffin.

"Where else would we sleep? The linen closet?" Lynn asked and laughs.

Lincoln checking his top bunk "Hey, what's up with Bun-Bun?" He asked.

"Leif ripped him and Jonna got Loni to fix It." Lars said.

"For a dude Loni sure is good at sewing." Lynn said.

"You know sewing isn't just a girl right?" Lars asked.

"Even as a girl Snack Pack has my back." Lincoln said quiet and smiled.

"Well..." Lynn started to say, but yawns. "...night, bro." Lynn then lightly punches Lincoln's arm.

"Night guys." Lincoln said as tries to get some sleep, a swarm of bats comes out of his pillow and he screams in horror.

"Oh sorry big bro. I was wondering where my bat colony went." Lars said.

The next morning, Lincoln wakes up and heads out of his shared room and notices something. All the boys were waiting in line for the bathroom.

'Man I guess Jon right was about the line for the bathroom?' Lincoln thought.

"Luke get of there other people have to go to you know?!" Loki yelled.

"Hey bro want to thumb wrestle?" Lynn asked Lars who agreed.

Lexx turned to Lincoln. "Hey Linc do you want play war with me and Leif later?" Lexx asked.

"Um actually I have to go somewhere today later." Lincoln said.

"Come on please?" Leif begged.

The two boy gave Lincoln the puppy dog pout.

'Oh come on even as boys they know the look!' Lincoln thought.

"I'll think about ok." Lincoln told the twins and they hugged him.

"Thanks bro!" The twins yelled.

After Lincoln got out of the bathroom he heads outside. "Maybe I should stay here my bros are almost like my sisters expect you know dudes." Lincoln said to himself. "I mean there's probably a Lincoln taking my place at home." Lincoln said.

He then looks around and see he's brothers and Jonna doing things. Loki and Loni taking selfies with Jonnna. Lars was reading a werewolf book while Lynn was playing jump rope. The Leif and Lexx were having a war with Leif and his frogs and Lexx and his army men. Luke was listening to a boom box while Lane on a unicycle juggling fruit.

Lincoln then sighs and looks at the watch. Lincoln took the watch off and was about to step on It, but was stop by a voice.

"Lincoln stop!" Lisa yelled.

"Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

He then picks It the watch and see Lisa on the watch and she was crying.

"Who's that?" Loni asked looking at the watch.

"Um It's my new computer girlfriend." Lincoln said hiding the watch.

"Cool, I wonder If they make computer Jonnas?" Loki asked then walks away.

Lincoln walks into Jonna's room and looks at the watch.

"Lisa how are you talking to me?" Lincoln asked.

"I told you earlier that I would be monitoring you and Jonathan from my room, but that's beside that point. Male sibling please don't leave us." Lisa begged.

"I was just um thinking of-" Lincoln began, but got interrupted.

"No you were about to leave us and stay in that dimension how could you!" Lisa yelled tearing up.

"Lisa..I'm sorry I should get back to you guys I was being stupid." Lincoln said.

"Please don't let my words convince you to come home If you truly want to stay in that dimension so be it." Lisa said then turns off the watch from her side.

Lincoln sighs.

"So are you going to go back?" A voice asked.

"Levi?!" Lincoln yelled. Levi walked up to Lincoln carrying Leon.

"That's my name or at least that's my name in this dimension." Levi said.

"Are-are you going to tell the others?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"No I don't want my other sibling knowing about other dimensions." Levi said.

"So how much do you know?" Lincoln asked.

"I know that you came to our dimension yesterday by using that watch." Levi said pointing at the watch. "I have a dimension hopper device in our room and while you and the others were sleeping I checked your watch." He added.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lincoln asked.

"Cause I wanted to talk to another dimension being before you returned home." Levi said "Go home brother return to your home." Levi added.

Lincoln nodded and smile. He turned on his watch and open a portal home and took one last look to the two.

Leon waved good bye and Levi turned away hiding his face.

Lincoln makes it through the portal and ends up back in the garage.

"Jon's room!" He yelled and sees a familiar friend sleeping. "Snack Pack!" Lincoln yelled and hugs him "I've missed you!" He added.

"Whoa! Lincoln what are you doing in here?!" Jonathan yelled.

The sisters barge in having been alarmed of the two boys yelling.

"We heard you yelling! Are you okay? Here's Bun-Bun, Linky." Lori said concerned.

The Sisters comfort him after Lincoln calms down.

"Lily will kiss it and make it all better." Leni said.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best." Lincoln said.

Lily kisses her brother.

"It's good to be home. I'll never complain about having sisters again." Lincoln said.

As they embrace for a tender moment, Jonathan coughed getting the sibling attention.

"I know this is a sweet moment and all, but we got school in the morning and it's 2 am right now." Jonathan said.

Lola scoffs. "Ruining a sweet moment family? You sir, have no class!" Lola yelled.

"Get out of here." Jonathan said glaring at the Lola.

The sisters all go back to bed while Lincoln stays.

"Aren't you going back too?" Jonathan asked staring at Lincoln.

"C-could I stay with you tonight?" Lincoln asked rubbing his foot on the ground.

"Lincoln.." Jonathan said annoyed.

Lincoln gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Fine, but we lay back to back I don't want anything awkward happening." Jonathan said going to turn off the lights.

The two then lay down back to back.

"Jon?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah?" Jonathan asked back.

"I'm happy we're bros." Lincoln said.

"Me too." Jonathan said.

Lincoln got quiet for a minute.

"I went to a dimension we're my sisters were brothers It was cool." Lincoln said.

"I know after I got back I saw Lisa crying about ya, she may hides her emotions, but she's still 3 years old ya know." Jonathan said.

"I might of stayed there, but she reminded me I'm still her big brother." Lincoln said smiling.

"We'll your back and that's all that matters so LET ME SLEEP!" Jonathan yelled then out a pillow and put on his head.

"Night bro." Lincoln said then shut his eyes.

During the night Lincoln sneezes and Jonathan gives him more blanket.


	25. Space Invader

Declaimer I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with the girls in the bathroom getting ready to go to bed; Leni's brushing her hair, Luan's flossing, Lola and Lana are brushing their teeth, Lily's taking a little bath in the sink, Lori's applying dabs of ointment, Luna's rubbing some purple facial cream, Lucy and Lynn are fighting over the toothpaste, and Lisa's jotting down notes.

" I'm washin' my face, 'cause it makes me feel so beautiful. " Luna sings.

Luan gets floss stuck in her braces. "Hey, look! I'm at a floss for words!" Luan joked then laughs.

"I brush my hair exactly 50 times a night to keep it beautiful. 34...35...36..." Leni said.

"Hey, Leni, how old was that boy that asked you out?" Lori asked.

"16...17...18..." Leni said losing count thanks to Lori.

Lori smiles slyly at the readers because of her little joke.

"Hey! I had the toothpaste first!" Lynn yelled.

"No, I did." Lucy said.

"Keep your spooky hands off it!" Lynn yelled.

While the girls get ready, The sound of heavy foot steps and the pitter patter of smaller feet warned the girls that Jonathan and Lincoln were coming for their turn, and they rushed to finish up their routines before scattering to their bedrooms leaving Lynn behind.

Lincoln pops in and looks around and snatches the toothpaste out of Lynn's hand.

"I'll take that." Lincoln said.

"Hey! Learn to share!" Lynn yelled.

Lincoln dabs the toothpaste on his toothbrush then starts to brush his teeth.

As Jonathan approached the bathroom, The older boy moved Lynn out of the way so he could pass by, and Lincoln laughed watching Lynn mutter to herself and leave the room.

Jonathan couldn't help, but let a small smirk grow across his face as he stood behind the white hair boy and reached for his electric razor. The buzz of the motor drowned out any other noise in the room, until Lincoln turned to look at the readers. "Space...the final frontier. As you might imagine, with ten sisters, space is limited. Everywhere you go, you gotta deal with the crowds. But being the only boy in the family comes with a perk." Lincoln said.

Lincoln then felt something in his head.

Jonathan turned the razor off. He took a moment to glance into the mirror, and chuckled at the massive chunks of facial hair still left on his face. "You're got your facial hair in my hair." Lincoln said scratching at his scalp.

Jonathan smile vanished when he realized what had happened. "Oh, I'm sorry…hang on." Lincoln continued to scratched as Jonathan turned around to grab a face cloth, soak it with hot water from the sink. Jonathan knelt down to eye level with Lincoln as he began to gently rub his hair and head with the towel. Lincoln wanted to protest at first, it's not like anyone enjoys going to bed with wet hair…but the sensation of the hot towel rubbing his scalp and washing away all the little itchy clippings kept him from speaking up to have him stop. He even needed to lean back against the sink a bit as he was finishing up, and then replaced the wet face cloth with a dry towel.

It took a few minutes, but in the end Lincoln was almost ready to go to sleep. His hair was fixed up and he turned back to the readers.

"One of them getting my own guy time with Snack Pack." Lincoln said. He then leaves the bathroom and enters his room. "You hear that? Me neither. While my sisters all have to share bedrooms, I get my own. Sure it's just a converted linen closet, but it's my own space. My own little oasis in the sands of the Loud House. And I wouldn't give it up for the world." Lincoln said.

Before he continues to brush his teeth, at that very moment, a loud thud is heard, Lincoln goes up to Lynn and Lucy's room where the other girls are listening; Lynn and Lucy are having a fight.

"You're always Miss Gloom and Doom! Like, would it kill you to smile once in a while?!" Lynn yelled.

"It would." Lucy said.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Lucy and Lynn are going at it. Again." Lori said.

"I'd make a joke about fighting, but I can't think of a good punchline." Luan joked and laughs. "Get it? Get it?" She added.

"Human subjects seem to be proving Charles Darwin correct." Lisa said recording to herself.

"I can't bare to watch!" Leni yelled. She then puts cucumber slices over her facial mask. "That's better." Leni added.

A jock strap comes flying out of the room and the others duck in time to avoid it.

"I'd hate to get in the middle of this one." Lori said.

"I totally agree." Lincoln said. He then goes back to his room while the jock and goth of the family continue their quarrel; to the readers "Another perk to having my own room? I don't have to get involved." Lincoln said.

Before he starts to brush, someone's knocking on his door and it's revealed to be Lynn holding a pillow.

"Hey, Lynn. What's up?" Lincoln asked.

"There's no way I'm staying in the same room with the Duchess of Darkness. Can I bunk in your bedroom tonight?" Lynn asked.

"Uh...I'd say yes, but it's not really a bedroom, per se. There's barely enough space for me; tiny, small, cramped." Lincoln said.

"Ugh...I guess I'll just go sleep in the bathtub." Lynn said downtrodden.

"That's a great idea! Problem solved. Goodnight." Lincoln said.

Right before he closes the door, Lynn makes a sad baby doll eyed face.

"Aah..." Lincoln said relieved. He then guiltily sighs and opens the door "All right, you can stay. But just for one night." Jonathan said.

"Thanks, Lincoln!" Lynn yelled and busts out fist.

"Ah!" Lincoln yelled and flinches.

"Two for flinching!" Lynn yelled and playfully punches his arm twice and goes in, laughing.

"It's just for one night. What's the worst that could happen?" Lincoln asked. He then goes in. "Okay, we'll have to establish a few ground rules. One, keep your hands off my..." He said, but notices Lynn is using his toothbrush. "...stuff." Lincoln added.

Lynn spits out the toothpaste into his wastebasket and hands them to him; Lincoln tosses his toothbrush in there now that someone else has used it.

"As I was saying-" Lincoln said then sees Lynn playing with his giant robot action figure and stops her. "Let's just set this down." Lincoln said. Lynn messes with his doodads. "Careful!" Lincoln yelled. Lynn touches his clock. "Please don't!" He added. Lynn tosses Bun-Bun in the air. "Bun-Bun!" Lincoln yells catching him. "You okay? Did the mean girl hurt you?" Lincoln asked the toy.

Lynn looks around. "You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room." Lynn said. Lincoln makes a discomforted face at that remark. "No Soccer balls, no footballs, no baseballs, no balls. Good thing I brought my own!" Lynn yelled and dumps sports balls out of her pillow case onto the floor.

Lincoln yawns. "Would you look at the time? Let's just turn in and get this night over with." Lincoln said.

"What do you mean? It's still early, and you have a fun new roommate!" Lynn yelled.

"Yeah-" Lincoln be to say, but Lynn puts a wrestling mask over Lincoln's head

"Lucha Libre!" She yelled.

"I can't see anything!" Lincoln yelled.

"It's Lunatic Lynn off the third turnbuckle!" Lynn yelled and leaps off the foot of Lincoln's bed.

"What? What? I can't hear anything, either!" Lincoln yelled.

Lynn lands on top of Lincoln and starts wrestling him to the ground and pins him down.

"One, two, three! You're out. Yeah! Lunatic Lynn is El Campeón del Mundo!" Lynn yelled.

"Can we just go to sleep? There's less pain involved." Lincoln said fatigued and bruised.

"Not when you're a sleep fighter like me!" Lynn yelled and busts out fist.

"Ah!" Lincoln yelled and flinches.

"Two for flinching!" Lynn yelled and playfully punches his arm twice and laughs; Lincoln sighs.

Later, the two are ready to go to bed; but as Lincoln turns off the lights, Lynn starts ricocheting a tennis ball off the wall.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked irritated.

"What? It helps me fall asleep." Lynn said.

"Well, it doesn't help me. Can you knock it off?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn throws the ball at Lincoln's head and, as they're starting to sleep, lets out a big fart from under the covers and laughs.

"Ugh! Lynn!" Lincoln yelled.

Lynn pulls the covers over Lincoln. "DUTCH OVEN!" She yelled and laughs as Lincoln cries in distress over the gas she let out. He sets him free and drags her down he lets out a really big fart like Lynn did.

"DUTCH OVEN!" Lincoln yelled laughs as Lynn cries in distress.

The two then laugh and lay down "Goodnight, Lincoln." Lynn said.

"Goodnight, Lynn." Lincoln said.

Later, Lynn is snoring so loud and drooling so much, Lincoln just can't get any sleep and gets out of bed and takes his pillow with him.

The next morning, Jonathan wakes up and turns to see Lincoln in his bed.

"Lincoln! What are you doing here?" Jonathan asked surprised.

"I couldn't get any sleep last night I let Lynn bunk with me and she was awful." Lincoln said.

"Well It was for one night right, now your in the clear." Jonathan said getting out of the bed.

"Yeah now I can get my room back!" Lincoln yelled.

"Hey wait, how do you guys keep getting in here?" Jonathan asked.

"You gave us spare keys." Lincoln said then left.

"Why did I do that?" Jonathan asked himself facepalming.

Lynn is getting out of bed and feels refreshed and sees Lincoln.

"What a great night's sleep. Want to go for a jog?" Lynn asked. Lincoln starts pushing her "Hey!" Lynn yelled.

"Thank you for staying at Chateau Lincoln, where we have a one night maximum stay. Thank you." Lincoln said. He pushes her back into her own room and returns to his, but off in the distance...

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"What am I doing here?" Lynn asked and gets kicked out

"Get out!" Lucy yelled.

"What do you mean "get out"? Fine! I'll just stay in Lincoln's room again! He's a way cooler roomy, anyway!" Lynn yelled and goes back in Lincoln's room.

"But-" Lincoln begins to say, but Lynn closes the door. "Lucy! Please make up with Lynn!" He yelled.

"I'd rather wear pink." Lucy said.

"But-" Lincoln began to said, but Lucy closes the door and Lincoln sighs.

Lincoln then walks down stairs and sees Jonathan.

"Snack Pack, Lynn just checked into Chateau Lincoln what do I do? I can't just kick her out. She is my sister, but she's invaded my space." Lincoln said.

"You can you always turn into Lucy, Lynn doesn't seem to want to hang with her right now." Jonathan said then chuckles.

Lincoln getting an idea. "But...what if I was a more like Lucy? I've got a plan!" Lincoln yelled then runs back heads up stairs.

"Wait! But we still have school." Jonathan said.

Lincoln run back to back down stairs. "Right. I'll just execute my plan after school." Lincoln said.

Time Skip to the bedtime. Lynn stepping into Lincoln's room, notices something different about him. "Lincoln?" She asked.

Lincoln is now sporting a goth attire akin to Lucy's.

"Hey, Lynn. Wanna hear my new poem? It's called "Space". Lincoln said despondently. He then starts reading. Space: deep, black, endless, like my heart. Space, mine invaded. Torn apart. He read. This is the real me, Lynn. I can understand if you don't want to be my roommate anymore." Lincoln said.

"Oh..." Lynn said upset. She then suddenly laughs, surprising Lincoln. "Oh, that is the best impression of Lucy ever!" Lynn yelled. She then wraps him around her arm. "You are so funny, roomy!" Lynn yelled and laughs some more.

Lincoln brakes free from her wrap and put on his wrestling mask. "Campeón del Mundo Loco Lincoln!" He yelled and surprise attacks Lynn and pins her down. "One, two, three! You're out! Yeah! Rah! Whoo!" Lincoln yelled.

"Hey, that's cheating. "That is it!" Lynn yelled furious. She gets out of bed and leaves, making Lincoln smile in belief that his plan finally worked and he has his space back, but then returns she with all her stuff; cheerful. "You really are the best roommate ever! I'm moving in! Permanently!" Lynn yelled.

Lincoln sighs and has to put up with Lynn as his roommate forever.

The next morning, Jonathan heads up stairs to talk to Lynn for Lincoln, but notices Lucy ricocheting one of Lynn's balls across the wall.

"Sigh..." Lucy said.

"Good morning, Lucy." Jonathan said.

"Ball? What ball?" Lucy asked denying. Tosses the ball away and it hits her head.

"So you miss Lynn huh?" Jonathan asked.

"Sigh yes I shouldn't of kicked her out." Lucy said.

"Why did you kick her out in the first place?" Jonathan asked.

"She was insulting my goth side and I got angry. I wish I could just say I'm sorry, but Lynn's thick headed." Lucy said.

"Hmm." Jonathan said and thinks then looks at Lincoln's room and finds Lynn sighing sadly while reading Lucy's poetry.

"Hang on a for a bit ok?" Jonathan asked which Lucy nodded.

Jonathan walks up to Lynn "Good morning, Pony-Tail." He said.

"Book of Lucy's poems?" Lynn asked denying and tosses book away. "What book of Lucy's poems?" She added.

The book hits her head. "Look Pony-Tail, Lulu misses you and your driving Snow Ball crazy so you got to talk it out." Jonathan said.

"No way! You know if she smiled more she wouldn't get picked on all the time!" Lynn yelled.

"Wait Lucy get picked on?" Lincoln asked popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah, she's 8 and into goth stuff you call that being normal." Lynn said.

"So you pick on her to protect her?" Lincoln asked.

"Ye-no look I don't want to talk about get out of our room!" Lynn yelled and pushed the two boys out of the room.

"I know they miss each other. I just need to figure out a way to get them to make up." Jonathan said.

"I know why don't we set up a dinner that should get them talking." Lincoln suggested.

"Pass, but I know a plan that's so perfect it's going to take all my skills." Jonathan said.

Time Skip to Jonathan kicking in Lincoln's room and grabbing Lynn then entering her and Lynn and Lucy's room and throws her in.

"Have fun talking!" Jonathan yelled.

"What? Me apologize to you?" Lynn asked.

The two start fighting.

"You are absolutely crazy." Lucy said.

"What? And your crazy? Absolutely not!" Lynn yelled.

"I don't understand why you think this is my fault!" Lucy yelled.

"You wouldn't understand!" Lynn yelled.

"You are absolutely wrong." Lucy said.

"Just listen to me ok!" Lynn yelled.

The commotion grabs the attention of the other sisters.

"Yikes. I'd sure hate to get in the middle of that." Lori said.

Lincoln realizing what he must do. "Yeah, but...sometimes, you have to." He said then goes in their room.

"It's just ridiculous." Lucy said.

"I'm not the one who started it! You're the one who started it!" Lynn yelled.

"Please." Lucy said.

"Don't even get me started!" Lynn yelled.

"HOLD IT!" Lincoln yelled getting their attention. "Guys, I know it's must be tough to have to share a space all the time, I also know you two miss each other. But you're just too stubborn to talk to each other." Lincoln said.

The two then see what he means.

"I guess I do have trouble sleeping without a ball banging against the wall." Lucy said.

"And I guess I do miss hearing you sigh heavily as you write your poems." Lynn said.

"See? Now you two make up, because if I have to spend one more night with "Snorezilla" over here, I'm going to go insane!" Lincoln yelled.

"Hey, I don't snore!" Lynn yelled.

"YES YOU DO!" The others sisters yell and head off to bed.

"So, I can move back in?" Lynn asked.

"Nothing would make me happier." Lucy said.

Lynn busts out fist. "Two for flinching!" She yelled, but Lucy didn't flinch. "Dang! It never works on you." Lynn said.

They then hug. "I'm glad we made up, but can we talk in the morning I'm bushed." Lucy said.

"Sure roommate, let's bunk with Lincoln to celebrate!" Lynn yelled.

"Lincoln?" Lucy & Lynn asked.

Lincoln vanished.

The two then look at Jonathan. "Oh boy." Jonathan said to the readers.

Time Skip to Jonathan's room.

Jonathan talks to the readers. "Space...It's really really really big and stuuf. Sure, I'm lucky enough to have a room to call my own, but in the Loud House, we all know when we need to share." Jonathan said.

It's revealed that both Lynn AND Lucy are sleeping with Jonathan in his room tonight.

"But just for one night!" Jonathan yelled. He slips on Lincoln's Loco Lincoln mask "Buenas noches!" He added.


	26. Read Aloud

Declaimer I don't own the Loud House.

The story starts with the family in the living room.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe this! The library's having a contest. We can win an entire night at Spunk E. Pigeon's!" Lincoln yelled and shows his family and Jonathan the flyer for the contest.

"I heard of that place, let's watch this conventionally time commercial." Jonathan said turning on the TV.

A commercial starts playing for the place.

"Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise! Starring your favorite video games! Your favorite toppings! And your favorite hits!" The Announcer yelled.

" Ooh, girl, if I could- " Spunk E. sang in a metallic tone.

" Ooh, girl " A Anamatronic Fish sang.

" Give you the world, girl " Spunk E. and Fish sang.

"Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise! You'll lose your mind!" The Announcer yelled.

End commercial.

"YOU MEAN ALL OF IT?!" The Sisters and parents yelled excited

"Yeah! All to ourselves! We just have to read as many books as we can as a family." Lincoln said.

"Well, hot dog, kids! We've got some reading to do!" Lynn Sr. said.

"To the library!" Rita yelled.

"Uh-oh. My overdue fines!" Lisa yelled worried.

Everyone starts heading out the door.

Everyone except Lola and Jonathan. "Spunk E. Pigeon! Spunk E. Pigeon! Spunk E. Pigeon!" The others starts chanting.

"Reading, huh?" Lola said nonchalantly.

Lincoln's expression changes to one of shock and Jonathan confusion.

Time Skip to The library.

"The library! The library! The library!" Loud Family minus Lola chant inside.

"Shh!" Librarian Wetta shushed them.

"Whoops! Hush tones, kids." Rita said quietly.

"Hut hut!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

The family spreads out all over the library and goes to get their books. Lisa comes to check out her books while wearing a cowboy hat and mustache.

"You look familiar." Librarian Wetta said suspicious.

"Oh, uh-" Lisa stammered. "No, ma'am. I'm brand new to these here parts." Lisa said in fake Texan accent.

"Hmm...I swear I've seen you somewhere before." Librarian Wetta said.

The rest of the family comes in with a plethora of books to check out.

"Emilio, I'm gonna need backup." Librarian Wetta said to a desk phone.

The family and house guest get back home.

"What did you get from the library, Princess?" Jonathan asked. Lola shows him a roll of stickers. "Stickers? Uh, I'm not sure those count as something to read." Jonathan said.

"Hmph. Reading's boring." Lola said annoyed.

"Yeah, it is, but you guys can't win the pizza party unless everyone in your family reads at least one book." Jonathan said.

"Well, tough tiaras, 'cause I'm not gonna do it!" Lola yelled goes upstairs.

"Dudes, Lola's gonna blow our pizza party! What are we gonna do?" Luna asked.

"Easy. We chain her up in the attic and tell the librarian she never existed. Lana just has to pretend she has a split personality." Lucy said.

"I can do it!" Lana yelled.

"Seems a little extreme?" Lynn Sr. said unsure.

"Lynn, there's pizza at stake here!" Jonathan yells shakes the fathers.

"Wait! Maybe there's an easier way. You heard Lola; she just thinks that reading is boring. So we need to help her see that it's not." Lincoln said.

"But it's is I say we trick her." Jonathan said "Just in case, keep your chains handy." He then whispers to Lucy.

Time Skip to the kitchen. Jonathan is reading the cookbook he checked out as Lola comes in.

"Whoa! You can make pancakes with just eggs and a banana? Boy, I tell ya, these cookbooks are a nonstop thrill ride. You wanna read one?" Jonathan asked faking being excited.

"No. But when you've made those pancakes, give me a holler. Lola out." Lola said not in pressed with a bowl from the fridge and leaves for the dining room.

Luan does a fake laugh. "This book is a hoot! I'm gonna have to get some ice for my knees, I've been slapping them so hard! Care to read one?" Luan asked.

"Sorry. Mom says I do too much slapping already. And biting. And shin kicking. And hair pulling." Lola said then leaves to upstairs.

Upstairs, Lana is fixing up Lola's car with the aid of her mechanic manual.

"All fixed! It is amazing what you can learn from these auto repair books. Wanna read one, Lola?" Lana asked.

"Why? That's what I pay you for." Lola said tosses Lana a sack. "Eight crickets, as agreed." She said and goes to her room, puts her bowl on her tea party table and sits down. "Ugh." Lola sighed.

Lucy appears right behind her.

"Hey, Lola." Lucy said. Lola yelps and falls out of her seat. "Wanna check out volume one of the greatest romance of all time? He's a dark, brooding vampire. She's a misunderstood girl from the wrong side of the cemetery." Lucy said.

"No thank you. I prefer Prince Charming to Prince Alarming." Lola said.

Lincoln enters the room dressed as Ace Savvy.

"Well, how about volume one of the greatest crime-fighting duo of all time? He's an undercover hero with an ace up his sleeve." Lincoln said. He holds up the Ace of Spades on cue. "His sidekick is-" Lincoln began to say.

"Ugh! Stop!" Lola yelled and shoves Lucy and Lincoln out of her room. "For the last time, I am not interested in reading any of your books!" She added.

"We were going about this all wrong! Of course Lola's not interested in any of our books. We need to find ones that are right for her." Jonathan said.

The others agree with that statement. Lola is in the basement steam pressing her dress when Lincoln pops his head out of the mannequin.

"Hey, Lola! I know you don't want to read about Ace Savvy, but this time I have something that's perfect for you: the Bossy Twins!" Lincoln yelled and gives Lola a Bossy Twins book. "They're first graders just like you and Lana, and they solve mysteries!" Lincoln yelled.

Lola looking at the cover; snidely. "Do they ever solve the mystery of who gave them those hideous haircuts?" Lola asked not amused.

Lincoln looks frustrated. Lola is making tea on the dining room table when Jonathan pops up.

"Hey, princess, I've got the perfect book for you! It'll answer all of your burning questions about tea party etiquette." Jonathan said.

Lola scoffs. "I don't have any questions. I'm an expert." Lola said.

"Oh yeah?" Jonathan asked then opens a page. "Do you know the proper serving temperature for Earl Grey?" Jonathan asked.

"208 degrees Fahrenheit." Lola said.

Jonathan looks it up and, judging by the look on his face, finds out she's right.

Later Lola is now watching TV and Lincoln & Jonathan pops up with Lincoln holding the another book.

""Frankie the Friendly Fairy"?" Lincoln asked.

"Pass. I'm into unicorns now." Lola said.

"Aha! Then you love..." Jonathan said then takes out another book. "..."Unicorn Universty"!" He yelled.

"I've already seen the movie. Ugh. That's 99 minutes I'll never get back." Lola said. She then gets up and walks away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta tinkle." She added.

The two go upstairs and blocks the bathroom door.

"Come on, Lola! The contest ends tomorrow and you're letting everyone down! We're not moving until you agree to read a book!" Jonathan yelled with Lincoln nodding.

Lola reluctantly grabs one. "Fine. Just give me the princess one." Lola said giving up and goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Time Skip toThe library.

"WE'RE FINISHED!" The Loud Family yelled.

"The Loud Family would like to report 260 books read." Rita said.

"Very impressive. The next highest family total is 23, and the contest ends at 5:00." Librarian Wetta said and adds the Louds' name and total to the board in the lead. "You've got this wrapped up." She added.

The Louds cheer except Lola.

"I'll just need you all to prove you read the books by giving you a book-by-book quiz." Librarian Wetta said.

"We're ready for anything!" Lynn Sr. yelled determined.

Librarian Wetta takes Lynn Sr.'s cookbook. "You. Bread crust in a meatloaf: how much?" Librarian Wetta asked.

"Half a cup!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"Very good!" Librarian Wetta yelled and takes Lori's mystery novel. "You! Twist ending! Go!" Librarian Wetta yelled.

"So, it turns out it wasn't even a student running the blog, it was a teacher! And he literally tried to frame Gabby with a laptop in her-" Lori said and get interrupted.

"That's enough. Very good." Librarian Wetta said and takes Lily's book on animal sounds. "Now, what does the cow say?" Librarian Wetta asked.

"Moo!" Lily yelled.

"Very good!" Librarian Wetta yelled and takes Lincoln's Ace Savvy book. "Ace Savvy's real name?" Librarian Wetta asked.

"Spade Nifty!" Lincoln yelled.

Librarian Wetta took Rita's book. "What time was Mr. Darcy's party?" Librarian Wetta asked.

"8:00 PM sharp!" Rita yelled.

Librarian Wetta took Lisa's science book. "Einstein's wives?" Librarian Wetta asked.

"Mileva, 1903-1919. Elsa, 1919-1936...y'all." Lisa said still in her cowboy disguise and accent.

Librarian Wetta now with Lana's auto repair manual. "Four-stroke engine cycle consists of-" Librarian Wetta began to say, but get interrupted.

"Intake, compression, power, exhaust!" Lana yelled.

Librarian Wetta now with Luan's joke book. "Sis boom bah!" Librarian Wetta yelled.

"The sound made when a sheep explodes!" Luan yelled.

Librarian Wetta had Luna's rock music history book next. "Mick Swagger owes his entire career to-" Librarian Wetta began to say, but get interrupted.

"Delta blues musician Murky Bottoms!" Luna yelled.

Librarian Wetta now with Leni's fashion history book. "Fashion began with-" Librarian Wetta began to say, but get interrupted.

"Charles Frederic Worth! First to sew a label!" Leni yelled.

Librarian Wetta had Lynn's sport history book now. "The greatest of all time?" Librarian Wetta asked.

"Muhammad Ali! Also prettiest!" Lynn yelled.

Librarian Wetta had Lucy's romance novel. "The night the vampire cried?" Librarian Wetta asked.

"Trick question. He cried every night." Lucy said.

"Well, I am impressed. Clearly you've done all the work. No need to quiz you on the rest." Librarian Wetta said.

"Phew." Lola said.

"Oh, wait. We missed one family member. That's you, sweetie." Librarian Wetta said then takes Lola's princess book. "Tell me about Princess Martha and what she wore on her head." Librarian Wetta said.

"Oh, uh...she was a princess, all right. Oh yeah. It was a crown! She wore a crown. On her head. Crown. Final answer." Lola said nervously.

"True, but what was so interesting about it?" Librarian Wetta asked.

"Oh. Uh, it was interesting 'cause...it was made of...chocolate?" Lola answers nervously.

"Chocolate?" Librarian Wetta asked puzzled.

"What is this, an interrogation?!" Lola yelled irritated.

"Little girl, did you even read this book?" Librarian Wetta asked.

"No! I didn't read it!" Lola yelled.

The rest of the family gasps.

"The rules officially say that every member has to read at least one book. Little girl, I'm afraid if you didn't read this book, your entire family is out." Librarian Wetta said.

Librarian Wetta erases the Loud family's spot on the board and they groan at Lola for her blunder.

"I told you I didn't wanna do this stinking challenge!" Lola yelled and walks away.

"Huh, so long, Spunk E. Pigeon!" Leni yelled devastated.

"Yeah! I'd like to give Lola a pizza my mind! But seriously, she ruined everything." Luan said.

"Guys, wait! Remember, Librarian Wetta said the contest closes at 5:00." Lincoln said then checks his watch. "It's only 3:00. We still have two hours!" He added.

"What about Lola? There's literally no point if she won't participate." Lori said.

"Leave everything to me. I'll get Jon down here to get Lola to read that book by 5:00." Lincoln said determent.

The rest of the family is leaving Lola and Lincoln at the library.

"You got this." Leni said.

"We'll be back in two hours." Lisa said.

Vanzilla drives off while Jonathan pulled up and talks to the two.

"Alright, what's the deal, Lo? Won't you just read one book?" Jonathan asked.

"Ugh!" Lola groaned. "Won't you just read one book? No! I won't!" Lola yelled mockingly.

"Well, why the heck not?" Lincoln asked.

"Okay, guys, I guess it's time I told you the truth." Lola took a breath. "I just don't like pizza." Lola said.

The two suddenly recalls photographic memories of Lola actually liking pizza, such as her eating a slice on the table, tucking a slice into her toy bed like a doll, kissing a pizza box, and fighting Charles over a slice.

"Yeah, not buying that." The two boys said doubtful.

"I know you don't like reading books no ones does, but everyone's counting on you. It's time to be a team player." Jonathan said.

"Well, I'm not moving. So, good luck getting me back in there." Lola said.

Jonathan glares at the princess then cracks his knuckles and Lola makes a small eep.

Jonathan then carries Lola inside the library one armed with Lincoln following.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lola yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jonathan put her Lola is on the floor.

"Alright, you're not leaving until you read this whole book in front of us." Jonathan said gives her the princess book.

Lola clears throat and points the other way. "MOM IN A BIKINI!" She yelled.

Jonathan turns around. "Where?"

"Hey that my mom!" Lincoln yelled.

"Your hot thicc mom.~" Jonathan cooed. He then realizes Lola distracted him and ran away. "Dang it." Jonathan said. He then sees her running past a shelf. "Hey, get back here!" Jonathan yelled and gives chase.

"I told you, I ain't reading, okay?!" Lola yelled comes to a dead end.

"Running away? Here.. [He pulling out a Packing tape gun] let me stop you.!" Jonathan yelled.

"Like heck!" Lola yelled and attacks Jonathan.

"What is wrong with you? Is it that hard to read one measly book?!" Jonathan yelled.

"Yes, it is!" Lola yelled.

The fight stops.

"Wait, what?" Jonathan asked surprised.

"It's too hard for me to read, so I never do. Don't you think I wanna read about American princesses and unicorns and the bossy twins, even if they have terrible hair?" Lola asked sad.

"Why didn't you just tell me I would of helped you?" Jonathan asked.

"Are you sure? I'm so slow. And we don't have much time. Doesn't it end at 5:00?" Lola asked.

Jonathan rolls his jacket sleeve and looks at one of his four watches to see that it's now 4:00pm. "Lola, can I tell you something?" Jonathan asked. Lola nodded.

"I couldn't read until I was Lucy's age, and I had to learn to read in English and Spanish It was very hard to do, but wants the fun in doing something if it's to easy." Jonathan said.

Lola looked up to the teenager and smiled. "I'm gonna help you read, you know what they say the more you do something the easier it gets. Come on, princess.. I'll show ya." Jonathan said.

He picks up Lola and carries her to the study room.

Time Skip to the library's study room.

"O-o-once...yew..." Lola trying to read the book.

"You got it! Once uh-puh..." Jonathan said.

"Upon! Once upon a t-t-t...okay, this word looks weird." Lola said.

"Sound it out. There's the T, so "tuh". Then I..." Jonathan said.

"Tuh...I...oh, time! Time! Once upon a time." Lola said happy that she was learning to read.

Lincoln looks at the clock to see it's a quarter to 5:00. Soon, the clock changes to 5:00pm, the deadline.

"And-and..." Lola still reading. He then sees the time "Oh, Johnny, it's 5:00 o'clock! What are we gonna do?" Lola asked worried.

"Don't worry about that. Let's finish reading." Jonathan said.

Later.

"And they lived hap-pee-lee...ever..." Lola reading. She gasps. "Happily ever after! The end!" Lola read then closes book. "I can't believe it! I read a whole book!" Lola yelled then hugs Jonathan. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lola yelled.

They step out of the study room.

"So proud of you, princess." Jonathan said.

The rest of the family is right there angry for missing the deadline.

"Jon, it's 5:30! The contest ended half an hour ago!" Lincoln yelled.

"Totally my fault. It's just so quiet here. I must've fallen asleep." Jonathan said taking blame.

"Well, you literally blew it." Lori said.

"Jonathan, you lost the contest for all of us!" Lynn yelled.

"Yeah, I know." Jonathan said looking down.

"Wait. Stop, Jonathan." Lola said. She then turns to her family. "This is my fault. He spent the whole time helping me to read, 'cause, well, it's hard for me. But I like it now. And I'm going to keep practicing because it's not as hard as I thought!" Lola yelled.

The rest of the family apologizes and forgives Lola.

"We're so sorry for pushing you to read." Lana said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I cost Spunk E. Pigeon for you guys." Lola said.

"Aw, sweetie, that doesn't matter now." Rita said.

"Yes. The important thing is that you're now able to enjoy the wonders of literacy." Lisa taking off her disguise.

"I knew I recognized that voice! The one with the fines!" Librarian Wetta yelled furious.

Lisa aware she's busted. "Peace out!" Lisa yells then flees.

Time Skip to the family and Jonathan watching TV.

The Spunk E. Pigeon commercial is playing again.

" Ooh, girl, if I could- " Spunk E. said in metallic tone.

" Ooh, girl, give you the, world, girl " Spunk E. and Anamatronic Skunk said in metallic tone.

"The fuzz-a-rockin' explodaganza appears every six minutes!" The Announcer yelled.

"You know, this commercial is so realistic, I totally smell pizza." Leni said.

They all sniff around and find the smell to be coming from Lola's room which is packed with toy ovens. Lola is in a chef's outfit and reading one of her dad's cookbooks.

"Hey, guys! Now that I can read, I thought I'd make us all some pizza! Pepperoni's in the oven, and next up is..." Lola said then looks at the book. "...pineapple!" She yelled.

The timer goes off much to the family's delight. Later, everyone is eating Lola's pizza.

"Well, isn't this just great?" Rita asked.

"Just as good as Spunk E. Pigeon's!" Lincoln yelled.

"No mine." Jonathan said then showed that his personal pizza was a little burnt.

"Sorry I'm still learning to read." Lola said.

"GET BACK HERE!" Librarian Wetta yelled outside.

The family and Jonathan looks out the window and notices that Lisa is running away from Librarian Wetta.

Lisa cackling. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, WETTA!" Lisa yelled.

"YOU OWE ME $50,000!" Librarian Wetta yelled giving chase.


	27. The Green House

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with Lincoln in Mrs. Johnson's classroom.

"Okay, class, we're at the halfway point of our energy reduction project. Let's see how you're doing." Mrs. Johnson said. She then checking the students' status. "Great. Very good. Ooh! Very impressive, Clyde!" Mrs. Johnson yelled.

Clyde's bar is extremely low.

"Thanks, Mrs. Johnson. Our house is solar powered, so we don't burn any fossil fuels." Clyde said.

"Wonderful. You're all doing a great job of reducing your eco-footprint at him. And if you keep this up, we'll definitely win the Save a Polar Bear Challenge and get this adorable little guy named after us!" Mrs. Johnson yelled and shows her students a poster of a sad polar bear cub with tagline under the photo.

"Awwwwww..." The Students said with big cooing eyes.

However, Mrs. Johnson notices Lincoln's bar is extremely high. In fact, it's so high, he has to stand on a ladder and go into the room's ceiling to properly display it.

"Oh, Lincoln, I see you haven't made any progress." Mrs. Johnson said disappointed. She then points to poster. "What does this say? Have a heart, do your part. Do you not care about polar bears?"

"No, I don't! I don't hate polar bears! They're awesome!" Lincoln said, but muffled from inside the ceiling tile.

"What's that? You hate polar bears? You're a polar bear hater?" Mrs. Johnson asked misinterpreting what he said.

"No! I love them! They're cool!" Lincoln still muffled.

The kids all start booing at Lincoln.

"If you make us lose, Lincoln, you'll be an outcast!" A Female Student yelled.

"You might as well throw your social life out the window." Girl Jordan said.

The other students boo Lincoln in disagreement.

Lincoln then walks home with Clyde.

"How am I supposed to reduce our energy use? I've got 13 in my house!" Lincoln yelled.

"I know! We'll just swoop in from the left and ANNIHILATE THEM!" Clyde yelled while reading a player's book.

"What? Annihilate my sisters?" Lincoln asked.

"Huh? No. I was talking about our strategy for the Swords and Cyborgs online tournament tomorrow. Preparation is key to victory." Clyde said.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry. I'll be ready. But right now, I've got bigger things to deal with. You heard our class: if I don't get my eco-meter in the green, I'll be a social outcast." Lincoln said.

"I'll still hang out with you. In secret, of course. After dark. Speaking of which, the sun's going down. I better get home before the lights go out." Clyde said then hurries home.

Lincoln checks his eco-meter which is all the way in the red.

"Maybe there's something wrong with my eco-meter." Lincoln said then notices the energy that's being consumed in the Loud House. "Or not." He added then turns to the readers. "What can I do? In a family this big, our eco-footprint is a size 18 triple wide. We use a lot of electricity..." Lincoln said.

Evidenced by Luna rocking with a ton of amps in the garage and Lori gushing over Bobby on a ton of webcams in her room.

"Bobby, you look so good on all of my devices." Lori said.

As well as Luan using the oven to bake pies and hit herself with them.

"...fossil fuels..." Lincoln said.

Evidenced by the twins: Lola driving around in her princess car and Lana shoveling a ton of soil into a furnace to warm up her reptiles.

"...water..." Lincoln said.

Evidenced by Leni running a ton of water in the bathroom sink and the bathtub and Lynn using the hose to fill a giant makeshift pool and freezing it with the freezer.

"...aerosols..." Lincoln said.

Evidenced by Lucy spray painting her whole room pitch-black.

"...non-biodegradables..." Lincoln said.

Evidenced by a huge pile of Lily's dirty diapers as Lori tosses them aside.

"...and did I mention electricity?" Lincoln asked.

Evidenced by Lisa powering up one of her machines.

"We gotta reduce our eco-footprint. Hopefully, I can get my sisters on board." Lincoln said.

However, after he tells them, they all complain and refuse; Luan throws a pie at him to show her refusal.

"Or not. Lincoln said then wipes off the pie splatter. Time to pull out the big guns." He added. He then shows them the poster of the polar cub and explains in a sorrowful tone. "...and if we don't all do our part, this adorable little guy won't survive." Jonathan said.

The girls all start sobbing with waterfalls of tears.

"But what can we do?" Luna asked sorrowful.

"I'm glad you asked." Lincoln said satisfied with their cooperation.

He looks at all of Lori's webcams. "You don't need all of these devices." Lincoln said.

"Yes I do. Bobby and I like to admire each other from multiple angles." Lori said.

"Hey, Lincoln! Hola from France!" Bobby yelled and stands next to the Mona Lisa.

"Who is that girl? And why is she smiling at you?" Lori asked suspicious.

"Babe, that's the Mona Lisa." Bobby said.

Jonathan then comes in and unplugs webcams.

"See Snack Pack has the right idea instead of using all of these, why don't you just us your phone?" Lincoln asked.

"Why don't I rip your little-" Lori started to yell threateningly, but Jonathan got in her face.

"You'll rip his what?" Jonathan asked glaring at her.

"Ah what I meant to say I'll drive my sweet polar bear saving brother to the mall later." Lori said then sat on her bed. "I text Bobby right now." Lori said. "And maybe I'll send a text to that little flirt Mona, too." She added irked.

The two boys leave the room and start to make it to the stairs.

"Thanks for helping me with getting Lori to fix our eco-footprint." Lincoln said.

"You fixing your eco-footprint? Count me in!" Jonathan yelled.

"Wait, If you didn't know then why did you unplug Lori's devices?" Lincoln asked.

"Cause I couldn't take the two of them talking by like fifty webcams so I just unplug her your welcome." Jonathan said before walking ahead.

Lincoln puts out the fire in the furnace.

"But how will I keep my reptiles warm? They're cold-blooded, you know." Lana said.

"But you're not." Lincoln said.

He dresses Lana up in a parka with all of her reptiles nice and cozy inside. Lana likes this, but finds out one of them is in her mouth Meanwhile Lisa is powering up her machine and laughing evilly until Jonathan shuts it down.

"Instead of powering your lab with megawatts of electricity, why not use a renewable resource?" Lincoln asked.

Lisa is now using Lily's dirty diapers and it works like a charm.

"Jonathan, this is genius!" Lisa said then gasps with a clothes peg on her nose.

Jonathan changing another diaper. "Fresh energy, comin' at ya! This one's got to be good for at least 75 watts." Jonathan said.

He throws the diaper into Lisa's power source. Skips to the bathroom, Leni is about to take a shower, but Lincoln is in there and she shrieks.

"Leni, instead of taking multiple showers a day..." Lincoln began to say, but holds up a moist towelette. "...how about taking two showers then using a refreshing moist towelette to help with smaller stuff?" Lincoln asked.

"And clog my pores?! No way!" Leni yelled.

Jonathan then pops in from the vents. "I'll love you ya even If all of your pores were clog!" Jonathan said.

"Awww...okay." Leni said with a blush. She takes towelette and starts wiping "Do you mind? I'm showering!" Leni yelled. She closes the curtain and Jonathan goes back into the vent she continues wiping.

In the kitchen Luan is baking even more pies.

"Luan, instead of wasting all that energy making more pies, why not get some comedy out of your leftover banana peels?" Lincoln asked holds up a peel.

"That old gag? I don't think so." Luan said.

Lincoln shrugs and trips on a peel. "Whoa!" He yelled then thuds.

"Actually, I'm starting to see the a-peel!" Luan yelled and laughs.

Lincoln checks his eco-meter and finds that his house is now in the yellow.

"We're getting there." Lincoln said.

Throughout the two endeavor, Lincoln takes away Lucy's aerosol and gives her shades to look at everything darker and she smiles in agreement. Jonathan turns off Luna's amps and gives her recycled bottles that show blows in for sound. Lincoln pulls the plug on the freezer and cancels Lynn's hockey practice and gives her a surfboard to surf in the pool. Jonathan gives Lola's gasoline half of his gas to drives and she takes off. Lincoln's meter is still in the yellow.

"Almost there." Lincoln said. Jonathan and Lincoln unplugs some of their the electronic stuff in their room and finds the meter going green. "WE DID IT!" Lincoln yelled.

The girls cheered.

"See what we can accomplish when we all do our part? All we have to do is keep the house in the green until the end of the week, and that polar bear will be safe! And so will my social life." Lincoln said.

"Say it proud! We're green and Loud!" Luan yelled.

"SAY IT PROUD! WE'RE GREEN AND LOUD! SAY IT PROUD! WE'RE GREEN AND LOUD!" The Sisters yelled.

Clyde calls Lincoln on the walkie-talkie. "Lincoln! Come in, Lincoln!" Clyde yelled.

Lincoln answers. "Clyde, I'm not supposed to be talking on this right now. We're reducing our eco-footprint." Lincoln said.

"But it's tournament time. Swords & Cyborgs!" Clyde yelled.

"Oh, right. Just let me go get my laptop." Lincoln said.

"YES WE CARE! WE'LL SAVE THE BEAR!" The Girls yelled off in the distance.

"What am I saying? I can't use my laptop! We've finally gone green in the house and I can't mess it up." Lincoln said.

"Well, there's always next year." Clyde said.

"No, no, no. I'll make it work." Lincoln said then turns off his laptop. "One laptop won't make that big of a difference." He said then plugs it in only to notice his meter go yellow. "Whoops. I gotta get us back in the green." Lincoln said.

"Got a problem?" A voice said. Lincoln got scared and saw Jonathan behind.

"Yeah, it's tournament time and I have to say green!" Lincoln yelled.

"Hmm." I got a idea." Jonathan said they then went to the garage.

"Here's my portable generator I bought it just in case blacks outs." Jonathan said patting the generator.

"Thanks Jon you rock!" Lincoln yelled and hugs Jonathan and Clyde shows up is behind them with his laptop.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Clyde yelled

Lincoln and Jonathan yelps and collapses.

"Clyde? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"The sun went behind a cloud. My solar house lost power. Is it okay if I play here?" Clyde asked sets up laptop.

"No." We're being green right now walk yourself over to a hot spot."

"Yeah I just got us back into the green." Lincoln said.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to cause a problem." Clyde said.

Lincoln then feels gulity "No, no, Clyde. Not a problem. I'll just go make an adjustment." Lincoln said, but get grabbed by Jonathan.

"Yeah that's not happening." Jonathan said then looks a Clyde. "Sorry buddy, but you have to go Mr. hang out with you in secret after dark." Jonathan said then threw him out.

"Was that really called for?" Lincoln asked.

"Do you really want to be a outcast?" Jonathan asked back.

"No." Lincoln said.

"Then that's your answer." Jonathan said then leaves the garage.

"Where are you going?" Lincoln asked.

"Getting your sisters I know that their gonna get mad If only you are using the generator." Jonathan said.

Time Skip to Mrs. Johnson's class.

"Amazing work, class. We won the polar bear challenge. And I took the liberty of naming him...Mrs. Johnson... Mrs. Johnson said.

"MRS. JOHNSON?!" Students yelled flabbergasted then starting complaining at such an unfair naming choice.

"Let's all give Lincoln a round of applause for stepping up his green game and doing his part." Mrs. Johnson said.

The entire class applauds and cheers for Lincoln.

Lincoln looked to the readers. "Well, I saved the polar bear, and I'm not an outcast. Though, I learn something you have to keep being green even when your not protecting a polar bear, so make sure to keep your eco-footprint small." Lincoln said.


	28. Cereal Offender

Declaimer I don't own loud house.

The story starts with Lincoln in the living room eating cereal and watching a commercial for a new one.

"Bored of the same old breakfast?" The Announcer asked.

Lincoln looks down at his cereal. "Yes..." Lincoln said board at his cereal.

"Then try Zombie Bran! The cereal that turns you into the walking fed!" The Announcer yelled.

A box of Zombie Bran appears on-screen and the kids in the commercial have turned into zombies from eating it.

"Braaaaan!" Zombie Girl yelled.

"Braaaaan! BRAAAAAN!" Zombie Boy yelled.

Lincoln got filled with desire. "Must...have...Zombie Bran!" Lincoln yelled he runs to the kitchen. "Mom! MOM!" He yelled.

In the kitchen, Rita is using a plunger to unclog the sink.

"What on Earth is down here?" Rita asked.

"Mom! Mom! Can we please get Zombie Bran cereal? " Lincoln asked he then began cutely pleading. "Please please please please please please?"

"Sorry, sweetie. We've got a very tight budget. And by the time I get everything on my grocery list, there's no money leftover for treats." Rita said.

Lincoln then pick ups the grocery list is shown to be very long.

"Hmm..." Lincoln then gets an idea. "What if I could get everything on here and still have enough money leftover for Zombie Bran?" Lincoln asked.

"You wanna do the shopping for me? I don't know, Lincoln. It's a big responsibility; I'm not sure you can handle it." Rita said

"But I can, Mama Loud! I promise to get that list done and watch or little Linc here! [Jonathan then pats Lincoln head and takes the list.] And besides think of what you could do with all that time to yourself." Jonathan said.

Rita suddenly imagines herself at a spa where she has gotten a facial with cucumber slices covering her eyes, getting a massage and a manicure and enjoying a smoothie.

"Mmm...ah, yes..." Tita said.

She belches upon sipping her smoothie and sighs with relief; end fantasy.

"Deal. But just this once, okay?" Rita asked.

"YES!" Lincoln yelled then acts like a zombie. "Braaaaan...BRAAAAAN!" He added and Jonathan follows Lincoln out.

Rita finds the source of the clog in the sink, which is Luan's multiple handkerchief prop.

"Oh, so that's it!" Rita yelled. She pulls out all the handkerchiefs. "LUAN, NO MORE COMEDY PROPS IN THE SINK!" She yelled.

Lincoln and Jonathan are checking the shopping supplies in the living room.

"Reusable bags, calculator, more reusable bags..." Jonathan said.

Lori enters the room.

"Lincoln! I'm going shopping with you! Bobby literally just got a job as a stock boy." Lori said.

The rest of the sisters join in and wanna come along.

"Sorry, guys. I'm a man on a mission and you'll just get in my way." Lincoln said.

"No we won't. Uh...we'll help you shop." Lynn said.

The others agree with Lynn; Lincoln takes a look at the long list.

"Come Snow Ball, you want they say the more the merrier!" Jonathan said.

"Okay, fine. I guess I could use a little help." Lincoln said.

"YAY!" The Sisters cheered.

Lily enters playing with a pretend shopping cart, wanting to coming along, too.

"Aww..." The Sisters coed.

Jonathan picks her up. "Fine you can come to, Lily-Bug, but staying with me." Jonathan said. Lily whacks him with her purse. "Ow! Well your still stay near me." He added.

The Jonathan and Loud's arrive at Super Mart.

"Alright, boys. Here's the list, and here's exactly $200." Rita gives Lincoln the list and money. "I'll be back in an hour! I'm off to get my first pedicure in 17 years!" Rita yelled excited.

Lincoln enters the store, and there's a sign promoting Zombie Bran.

"You will be mine." Lincoln said. The others then enter. "Ready, guys?" Lincoln asked.

The manager comes up to them.

"Whoa, whoa! What do you hooligans think you're doing?" The Manager asked.

"We're shopping for our mom, sir." Lincoln said nervously.

Lori notices Bobby and gasps. "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!" She yelled.

Bobby is stocking paper towel rolls.

"Babe!" Bobby yelled.

Lori runs up to Bobby and they hug.

"I love a man in uniform!" Lori yelled.

"It's okay, boss. I know them." Bobby said.

"Very reassuring, Boo-Boo Bear. Manager said hostilely. He then checks their list. "Huh...eggs, milk...okay, okay. Looks legit." He added. "But any monkey business, and you're all out on your keisters!" The Manager yelled threateningly then leaves.

"Man he should hang in the freezer section for a while, dude's got to chill." Jonathan joke.

Luan giggled while the rest nodded.

"Alright, guys, you heard him! You all have to be on your best behavior! Now, if we each take a section of Mom's list-" Lincoln began to say, but most of the girls run over him and go off into different sections of the store.

"I should have known...I've been played..." Lincoln said.

"Yeeahh probably should of seen that coming." Jonathan said offering a hand up while Lily giggled.

Lincoln takes the offer and gets up. "Ok we've got $200. We just need a way to save $4." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry your talking to the guy who lived off a year eating Halloween candy." Jonathan said then looks at the aisle. He finds a dented can of tomato sauce. "Ooh! 10 cents off the dented one! A couple more savings like this and you'll have enough for Zombie Bran!" Jonathan yelled.

"Yeah!" Lincoln yelled. He then realizes something. "Hey why don't you just buy my Zombie Bran?" Lincoln asked.

"Because that would make would ruin the pli-" Jonathan began to say, but Lynn comes speeding on a shopping cart runs into and picks up Lincoln.

"YIPPEE-KI-YEE, MARKET SHOPPERS! YAYAYAYAYAYA-WOO!" Lynn yells.

"Lynn!" Lincoln notices the manager polishing a chicken rotisserie and gasps. "Eject! EJECT!" He yelled

The cart goes wheeling by and the manager goes after it; Lynn has landed in the marshmallow bin.

"Ah, nice! Ha ha! Soft landing." Lynn said.

Lincoln has landed in the pineapple box.

"Ugh. Maybe for you." Lincoln said.

A kid who looks eerily identical to Lincoln with bleach blonde hair, an orange shirt, blue jeans and a white beanie notices him and laughs at his painful landing. Lincoln continues shopping and finds out he still has a pineapple on the seat of his pants and pulls it out, leaving some painful aftershocks.

"YEOWCH!" Lincoln yelled and tosses the pineapple away and checks the list. "Okay. Where were we? Milk." Lincoln said.

In the dairy section, Luan is juggling eggs.

"Step right up, folks, to see some eggs-cellent juggling!" Luan joked and laughs. "Get it?" She added. She drops the eggs on a passing customer. "Whoops! Oh, looks like the yolk's on you! She joked and laughs again.

"Luan! Cut it out! What are you 7?!" Lincoln yelled then notices the manager checking inventory.

Now Luan is balancing eggs on her head.

"Whoa! How's this for a balanced breakfast?" Luan joked and laughs some more.

Lincoln grabs her and the manager slips on the egg yolks and lands on the pineapple Lincoln disposed of.

"YEOWCH! WHO DID THIS?!" The Manager yelled and looks around. "We've got a hooligan in our midst..." He added.

Lincoln and Luan are hiding under the shopping cart.

"Ah, he's no fun. I was on an egg roll! Get it?" Luan joked and laughs as Lincoln groans.

Lincoln has just gotten more of the shopping done.

"Okay, that's another 50 cents saved for old lettuce." Lincoln said.

The intercom comes on

"Attention, shoppers! We have a 2 for 1 sale on waffles!" The Manager yelled.

"Ooh! A sale!" Lincoln yells and heads over to the frozen food section and picks up two boxes of frozen waffles. "2 for 1!" He yelled and calculates. "That puts me another buck closer to Zombie Bran!" He added.

"AAAHH! THERE'S A CHILD IN THE FROZEN PEAS! AAAHH!" A woman yelled and runs away screaming.

Lincoln finds that it's Lisa.

"Lisa! What are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Research for my cryogenic freezer. The future needs my brain." Lisa said poking her head.

"I don't believe this." Lincoln said annoyed.

The manager is coming and Lincoln has gotten Lisa out right before he could check.

"Doh! Where did that hooligan go?" Manager asked.

Lincoln and Lisa escape via the snowman display for the frozen foods, while Jonathan & Lily moves onto the seafood aisle.

"Okay, talapia." Jonathan said notices Leni tying balloons to the lobsters and setting them free.

"Be free! The ocean's that way. Or is it that way?" Leni asked.

"Leni! What are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

"Can you believe people were going to eat these poor, helpless creatures?" Leni asked and lets another one go.

"Leni! No!" Jonathan yelles and tries to grab the lobster.

One of the lobsters pops its balloon with its claw and lands on Jonathan 's back and snaps his butt.

"YEOWCH! OW OW OW OW!" Jonathan yelled then hides with Leni behind the lobster tank just as the manager arrives.

"What the? Who did this?" The Manager asked then notices Jonathan's hair and laughs viciously. "I gotcha now." He added, but one of the lobsters pinches his ankle. "YEOWCH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" He yelled then crashes off away for them.

Jonathan pushs Leni "Go go go go! What is wrong with you guys? Haven't you ever been in a store before If I was acting like you guys my mom would of whipped my a-" The intercom comes on again "Ooh! Another sale!" Jonathan yelled.

However, it's really Luna on it.

Luna jamming on the intercom "For those about to shop, I salute you!" She said.

"Dang it..." Jonathan said exasperated then grabs Leni hand then catches her during her jam session and puts her in the cart.

"GOODNIGHT, GROCERY STORE!" Luna yelled.

The manager comes by and hangs up the intercom.

"I'll get you yet..." The Manager said [determined.

The toiletry aisle Jonathan, Lincoln, Leni and Lily are looking for toilet paper.

"Let's see...value pack...family pack...ah, here we go! Village pack!" Lincoln yelled and puts a giant pack of three ply toilet paper into the cart and checks it off the list. "Check! Yes! That was the last item. And now for the moment of truth." Jonathan said. The two boys takes a deep breath and calculates the total. "And the grand total is...$196, which leaves...4 bucks for Zombie Bran! YES!" Lincoln yelled he heads over to the cereal aisle and finds one box of Zombie Bran left. "Phew. Last box. I can't believe it's really-" Lincoln begins to say, but that bratty kid who is Lincoln's Doppelganger snatches the box.

"Mine!" Bratty Kid yelled.

"Hey, you can't do that! I had it first!" Lincoln yelled.

"And I have it now, Pineapple Boy!" Bratty Kid, but Jonathan snatches the box from him. "And now I have it!" Jonathan yelled then runs off with the box.

"Hey that's mine!" Bratty Kid yelled then chases after Jonathan.

"Lincoln get to the checkout!" Jonathan yelled before going around the corner.

Lincoln nodded and grabs Leni's hand and heads to checkout.

Jonathan runs from the Bratty Kid and slams into the Manager knocking them both over.

"That''s it banned for life come here you little hooligan!" The manager yelled.

Jonathan notices a skateboard near by and gets on it and stakes away the Bratty Kid grabs a board too and chases him.

"Oh, you are going down..."The Manager said and gives chase as well.

Jonathan and the Bratty Kid skate around the store making a mess.

While Jonathan skating away from Lincoln's doppelganger, the twins are squirting each other with produce hoses.

"Terrible two, get to the checkout! We're leaving!" Jonathan yelled and the twins dash to the checkout.

The bratty doppelganger nabs the box then knocks over the watermelons, and Jonathan reaches for a fruit scale to dodge them and continues the chase. The manager gets bombarded by the melons.

Jonathan then climbs up the aisle and looks around for the Bratty Kid.

"Eagle Eye, Eagle Eye, The Big Man do you copy?" The Manager asked into a wakie-takie.

"Yes boss, Eagle Eye here over." The man watch the security cam said.

"We got a hooligan choosing paper I need a fix on his position." The Manager said.

The security camera looked for Jonathan and found him.

"Aisle 7." The man watch the security cam said.

"I got him now." The Manager said head to aisle 7.

Jonathan jumped from aisle 7 to 8. "Oh aisle 8. wow!" The man watch the security cam yelled impressed of Jonathan's long jump.

"Where now, where now?!" The Manager yelled looking around.

Jonathan does a back flip into aisle 9. "Aisle 9."

"Where is the target?! I lost him! Where is he?!" The Manager yelled.

"He's right over your head sir!" The man watch the security cam said.

The manager looks over to see Jonathan jumping over his head and landing into the next aisle while the manager watches in aw.

The bratty kid pours a ton of coffee beans out of the dispenser. Jonathan uses sausage links to swing right over the beans and lands next to a free sample table.

"Sample, dear?" The Sample Lady asked.

"Oh, thank you." Jonathan said then takes a sample and eats it up before resuming.

The manager tries swinging on the sausage links like Jonathan did only to slip and fall toward the sample table.

"Oh dear!" Sample Lady yelled.

The manager crashes onto the table and Jonathan is running through the bakery where the bratty lookalike squeezes out liquid butter all over the floor to literally give Jonathan the slip, but Jonathan grabs a shopping basket and uses it to slide right over the butter and notices Lucy mashing cakes together to look like a monster devouring the bride and groom at the top of a wedding cake.

"Yeah your coming with me." Jonathan said grabbing Lucy.

"Sigh..." Lucy said.

The manager sees the two and chases the two, but slips on the butter right into Lucy's cake sculpture. Back at the frozen food section, Jonathan notices the snowman display wearing that kid's shoes.

"Game over, cereal stealer!" Jonathan yelled. He tackles the display and finds nothing. "Dang it..." Lucy said. Lily blows a raspberry, but notices the lookalike escape out of the frozen peas. "Bad!" Lily yells. Jonathan was about to give chase, but Lucy stops him.

The boy gets away, but the lobsters on the balloons, the bag of peas, and the snowman's corn cob pipe give Lucy an idea. She loads the pipe up with peas and shoots them at the balloons, dropping one of the lobsters on the doppelganger's back and snapping him in his butt and turning him down the bakery. The manager sees the bleach blonde of the bratty kid's hair and uncovers him under the cart.

"Gotcha, hooligan!" The Manager yelled.

The lookalike's mother furiously drags him by his ear toward the exit.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of here!" Bratty Kid's Mom yelled furious.

"Can I just get my cereal?" Bratty Kid asked.

Bratty Kid's Mom takes it and tosses it aside. "NO!" She yelled.

Lincoln catches it in slow motion.

"But-but-but...my Zombie Bran!" Bratty Kid yelled.

Lincoln victoriously waves it at him.

"YES!" Lincoln yelled triumphant.

Nice catch and now to get out before we're kicked out." Jonathan said.

Lincoln is shoving his sisters to the checkout counter.

"Come on, people! Let's go! Move it!" Lincoln yelled

"Check it out, babe!" Bobby yelled.

He has stocked the paper towels to show Lori's image.

"Oh, Boo-Boo Bear...you're such an amazing artist." Lori said infatuated.

"Nah, babe. You're just an amazing muse." Bobby said.

Lori takes a photo with her phone to remember it by.

Lincoln grabs his oldest sister. "Let's go!" He yelled.

The girls are complaining about Lincoln's rush.

"Why are you pushing us?" Lola asked.

"Because I'm this close to getting my cereal, and I don't want you guys to ruin it." Lincoln said.

The girls come to a screeching halt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean your cereal?" Lori asked.

"Jonathan and I made a deal with Mom. If I had enough money left after getting all the groceries, I could get my Zombie Bran." Lincoln said.

"Well, if you get a treat, I want a treat!" Lana yelled.

"Yeah! I want little princess pies!" Lola yelled.

"I want blood pudding." Lucy said.

"I could re-up on my sodium bicarbonate." Lisa said.

"And I want dog biscuits!" Lana yelled. Lola glances at her awkwardly. "They're for Charles! I swear! Even though they are great for my teeth, and my coat..." She added.

"Sorry guys! I just paid for for the groceries. Jonathan said lifting the Zombie Bran box. "Mind if I get a bowl later?" Jonathan asked.

Before Lincoln could answer The Manager grabs the Zombie Bran box "I'll take that!" He yelled.

"Hey, give that back! I just got finished paying!" Jonathan yelled.

"After you decide to destroy my store." The Manager said.

The Manager then grabbed Jonathan roughly by the arm making him wince. "I glad I found you, hooligan! Now I want you out of my store! And take your little minions with you!" The Manager yelled.

This got the girls and Lincoln attention as well the others shoppers.

Lily started to whimper with tears coming down her face which made Jonathan angry. "Look buddy you better let go or I'm gonna go over your head." Jonathan threaten.

"Really, who?" The Manager asked smirking.

"How about the police?" A voice said.

The kids and The Manager look to Rita and she was not happy.

"Um no need to do that mama there's no need to get involve the police!" The Manager yelled dusting off Jonathan.

"Kids get in the car.." Rita said not taking her eyes off the Manager.

The kids knew not to get on the mother's bad side and ran out of the store grabbing their groceries and not look back.

"Now let's talk." Rita said with a dark aura with the manager shaking in fear.

On the ride home, Rita is not happy mood.

"Well I guess I'll be shopping in the next town over for a while." Rita said very upset.

"I'm sorry, Mama Loud. I guess I wasn't ready too handle your shop-." Jonathan said.

Rita silences him with her hand wave. "Mmm-I don't wanna hear about it. You were just trying to help Lincoln and that man had the nerve to put his hands on you. I don't care If he thought your were out for the his life that gave him no reason to put his hands on a child." Rita said.

"But I'm not a kid." Jonathan said.

"You are 16 teen Jonathan you are not a adult yet and you are under my care, I swore to protect all of my children even the ones who run around like monkeys and trash super markets." Rita said.

"But-" Jonathan tried to say.

"End of discussion!" Rita yelled.

The others all look at each other, speechless of what their mother said.

Time skip Lincoln and Jonathan are eating some Zombie Bran while Lily eats her mushy baby food in the living room.

Lincoln looks up from his bowl. "So do you like?" Lincoln asked.

Jonathan nodded. "It's fine." He added then continues to eat.

"Sorry mom yelled at you." Lincoln said.

"Hey, don't be she yelled cause she cared, your lucky Snowball your mom is still around." Jonathan said while pouring more milk in his bowl.

"Say Jonathan you never talk about your family what are they like?" Lincoln asked.

"Aren't all families the same some you like some you hate, but in the end you'll always love them?" Jonathan asked.

"I say that's about right." Rita said coming into the room and ruffling the boys heads.

Jonathan blushed. "Hey, Miss L." He said looking away.

"Yes Johnny?" Rita asked.

"Thanks for watching out for me." Jonathan said smiling a little.

Rita looked at Jonathan then smiled to the boy. "I'll always look after little men." Rita said then kissed Jonathan on the forehead making him blush even more.

"Have nice day you two!" Rita yelled leaving the house.

Lincoln smirked at Jonathan. "So dad do you want to read some comics books later?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Jonathan yelled putting his face in his bowl with Lily watches and giggles.

"Braaaaan!" Lily yelled in a zombie like voice.


	29. Shell Shocked

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story starts in Royal Woods high school, Clyde is walking to class.

"Clyde!" Ronnie Annie yells to her boyfriend.

"What's the dealy, Ronnie Anne?" Clyde asked happily.

"Did you talk to Mop-head?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Um, not exactly. Clyde said nervously his smile went down quickly.

"Clyde, is this or is this not the day we pick partners for the 12 grade Egg Baby Challenge?" Ronnie Anne asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah?" Clyde asked.

"And you and I are gonna work together, right?" Ronnie Anne asked getting into his face.

"Ronnie Anne, I want to work with you, but?" Clyde tried to say but got interrupted.

"But there's the whole Jon thing." Ronnie Anne finished for her boyfriend.

He nodded.

"Clyde you got to stand up for yourself! Remember the last time you two teamed up for a project?" Ronnie Annie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Clyde asked.

"Your vow." Ronnie Anne said plainly.

"I made a vow?" Clyde asked.

"That you would never, ever get stuck with Jon as your project partner for anything again?" Ronnie Annie said.

"Never ever? That's a bit harsh ain't it?" Clyde asked.

Ronnie Anne pulled out a tape recorder and played it.

"Every partner project, same story! Jon goofs off and I do all the work. Never again! Never, ever!" Clyde yelled.

"You're gonna have to show that vago some tough love." Ronnie Ann said cracking her knuckles.

"You're right. This year's science project is going to be different." Clyde said punching fist in the air.

"Good call, Clydesdale. I didn't want to say anything, but last time efforts was kind of weak." Jonathan said pop in suddenly resting his hands on Clyde's shoulders.

"Grrr!" Clyde growled.

"I mean, it was solid, but I know you can do better." Jonathan said taking his hands off Clyde only to put his arm around him.

"Jon! I wanted to tell you..." Clyde begin to say, but Jonathan interrupted.

"Yeah, hold that thought, Clydesdale, we gotta run. Don't want to be late for class." Jonathan said grabbing Clyde arm.

"Whoa!" Clyde yelled.

Time Skip to everyone in class.

"And you just tell him, Jon, I am not carrying you." Ronnie Anne said.

"Ready to nab us another A partner!" Jon yelled putting his arm around Clyde.

"Ok, Jon, we still need to talk." Clyde begin to say, but the bell rings.

Ms. DiMartino walks in carrying bags. "Happy Monday, class! It's the moment you've been waiting for." Ms. DiMartino said.

Rusty holds up his lunchbox. "Lunch?" He said.

"No, Rusty." Ms. DiMartino said. She reveals cartons of eggs in her bags. "The 12 grade Egg Baby Challenge!" Ms. DiMartino yelled.

Everyone except Rusty cheers.

"Aw, man!" Rusty in disappointed

"You'll work in pairs to look after an egg baby for a week. Now class, if your egg cracks or breaks, you fail. But if you can keep your egg safe for the whole week, you pass and get a special waffle breakfast!" Ms. DiMartino yelled and pulls down a poster of her at the beach in a bikini, making the male students nosebleed and female students jealous. She quickly notices. "Whoops! Heh heh. Wrong picture." Ms. DiMartino said and shows the right picture.

"Ooh!" The Students with waffles in their eyes.

Jonathan drags Clyde over to Ms. DiMartino desk.

"So, should we tell you who our partners are gonna be?" Jonathan asked. "Cause Concoan Mcquest reporting for parenting duty!" Jonathan yelled. "And waffles." Jonathan quickly added.

"No no no. I'll be choosing the pairs. The whole point is to work with someone you don't know so you can learn about each other through caring for the egg." Ms. DiMartino said.

Jonathan looks upset that he won't be paired up with Clyde. "If you do not like your partner, you can ask for a change." Ms. DiMartino said.

"Phew." Jonathan said wiping his hand across his head.

"I will, of course, say no. It's part of the life is unfair theme I'm working into all curriculum." Ms. DiMartino said and gets out a bingo ball mixer with her students' names written in.

Ms. DiMartino spins the bingo ball mixer. "So, Jonathan, you'll be working with..." She draws a name. "...Penelope." She said.

Penelope smiles, takes the egg, and walks up to her partner.

"H-Hey, P-Penelope." Jonathan said love struck.

"Hey, Jonathan." Penelope said.

Jonathan looking at his egg in admiration. "I promise to be the best egg dad I can for giving me such a beautiful wife." Jonathan whispered to the egg.

Mrs. Johnson spins again. "And Clyde , you'll be working with..." She draws another name. "...Ronnie Anne." She says.

'Oh, no I just realized Ronnie Anne can't be my partner. She's not exactly the careful, nurturing type.' Clyde thought.

Flashback to some of the times Ronnie Anne is shown to be a little reckless. First, she puts a sloppy Joe down his pants, much to his disgust and her delight. Then, the boys are playing volleyball in gym class

"I'll set you up!" Clyde yelled.

Ronnie Anne leaps off of Jonathan and spikes the ball at Rusty. Finally, she walks by listening to music and knocks Clyde and Jonathan aside without noticing them. End flashbacks. Clyde shivers with concern.

Ronnie Anne running up to her partner. "You ready to do this, partner?" She asked and body slams him across the room.

Ms. DiMartino gets out their egg and Clyde takes it before Ronnie Anne can.

"Why don't I just take that?" Clyde asked.

Rusty is wearing a bib and has a plate and salt and pepper shakers on his desk.

Rusty raises his hand "Ms. DiMartino, question! Do you recommend hard or soft boiling?" He asked.

Time skip everyone is with their partners.

Jonathan and Penelope are looking after their egg.

"S-so, what should we call her? Any family names you'd like to honor?" Jonathan asked.

"I was thinking we could combine our names. Jonathan and Penelope make..." Penelope said trying to think of a name.

"Jelope?" Jonathan asked.

Penelope gasps. "Perfect!" Penelope yelled.

Clyde is keeping his egg safe from his partner who is trying to check on it.

"Ro-shell? You want our egg baby's name to be a joke?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"How is "Toby" any better? This egg doesn't look like a Toby." Clyde said.

"Well, if you'd let me see it, maybe I'd know what it does look like." Ronnie Anne said tries to get the egg.

"Um ok just be gentle ok?" Clyde asked showing her the egg.

Ronnie Anne grabs the egg and looks at it. "Mmm maybe we should just comine our names too?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"So our egg would be called Clanne?" Clyde asked.

"I like do you?" Ronnie Anne asked smirking.

"Yeah that's great name." Clyde said.

"Okay, everyone, time for gym." Ms. DiMartino said.

"Ooh! I'll watch Clanne." Ronnie Anne said.

Clyde suddenly imagines her doing all kinds of terrible things to the egg in gym, like tossing her like a shot put, playing golf with it as the ball, and pinning it down in wrestling. He was immediately about to make a excuse, but stopped himself.

"Sure you know what why do we switch each class?" Clyde asked.

"Really! And you would freak out at all?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, we have to have trust in eachother right?" Clyde asked smiling at her.

Ronnie Anne smiled back "Right." She said back.

Later, in the cafeteria.

"Lunch. Finally." Rusty said relieved with his meal in hand.

He walks pass Jonathan and Penelope's table and Ronnie Anne comes and slams her lunch on the table.

Penelope gasps then looks to Jelope. "Aw, did the loud girl wake you? Shh." She said then [puts Calliope in a booster seat.

Jonathan opens up a jar of baby food. "Okay, Jelope, you've got your choice over organic beet mash, stewed apricots, or gluten-free rice meal." He waits for a answer. "Organic beet mash. Good choice." He added.

"Did you know Jonathan spent a summer at chef camp?" Penelope asked Ronnie Anne.

"No you never mentioned you knew how to cook Mop-Head." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well It was either take advantage of Burping Buger dollar meun until I died or learn to cook for myself. Parden me a moment." Jonathan said before turning to the egg "Here comes the airplane!" Jonathan yelled.

Ronnie Anne sighs. "You know if your such a good student why do you making Clyde do all of your work on projects?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Cause If didn't push he would go anywhere." Jonathan said pretending to feed Jelope.

"Huh?" The two girls asked.

"That red head nerd and I have been friends for years." No offense Penelope." Jonathan said.

"None taken." Penelope said.

"It wasn't until we meet you were he started liking chicks." Jonathan said smirking.

"Really?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yup he got braver the more people he meet and when I moved into the Louds and started to spend less time with him you gave him the time of day and well here we are." Jonathan said cleaning his hands.

"Wow I guess I missed judge you." Ronnie Anne said her face filled with guilt.

"Hey, I'm a weird-O no sweat." Jonathan said then chuckled.

The bell rung.

"Well time to get to art class. Later Mop-head." Ronnie Anne said before grabbing her egg and leaving.

Jonathan and Penelope waved good bye.

"Your gonna make a good dad some day." Penelope said smiling at Jonathan.

"Nah I'm gonna be a Batchelor forever!" Every night new girl!" Jonathan yelled.

"Mmmm and would every girl be named Leni?~" Penelope teased making Jonathan blush bright red.

"Shut up!" Jonathan yelled embarrassed.

The rest of the day Clyde and Ronnie Anne take turns taking care of their baby after a long school day the two meet up a the school entrance.

Clyde sits at the front waiting for Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, Four-Eyes sorry to keep you waiting my last class just dragged on." Ronnie Anne said walking up to him.

"It's ok, say would it be cool If I came over to your house today?" Clyde asked rubbing his arm.

"M-My house?" Ronnie Anne asked nervously.

"Yeah, I never came over and would give us more time to hang with the baby." Clyde said.

"Umm sure you can come, but you can only stay for a little while ok." Ronnie Anne said.

"Ok, want to walk there together?" Clyde asked.

"No! I mean you should come in a hour ok bye!" Ronnie Anne yelled then ran off.

"That was weird." Clyde said. He then saw Jonathan walking to him.

"Jon! I've got a code beige!" Clyde yelled.

"Your going to Ronnie Anne'shouse for the furst, but you don't want to do anything stupid so you want me to come over with you?" Jonathan asked pampering Jelope.

"Wow. Way to stay up to date on the codes. Anyway, I need your help. Can you be my wing man?" Clyde asked.

"Sorry, bro. but I'm watching Jelope while Penelope's at her banjo lesson. I can't get a sitter on such short notice." Jonathan said.

"Boy, this fatherhood thing is tough, huh?" Clyde asked.

"Tough, but rewarding. Princess, Dirt-Pile no floor is lava when I'm in charge! Jonathan yelled.

Later Clyde arrives at the Santiago's address, walks up to the door, takes a deep breath and knocks. Ronnie Anne answers.

"Clyde! Glad you could make come on in!" Ronnie Anne yelled dragging the boy in.

She brings him into in the kitchen and rest Clanne on a boxer of shredded paper.

"Nice house you folks have nice a style in furniture placement." Clyde said looking around.

"Alright, you've got 10 minutes til you got to bounce I have some stuff to do anyway." Ronnie Anne said

They both take a small tour around the house. After awhile Clyde has to empty his bladder.

"Aw man I got to go! Where's your bathroom?" Clyde asked.

"Really you have to go now?" Ronnie Anne asked put her hands on her hips.

He nods and Ronnie Anne sighs and shows him to the bathroom.

Clyde takes forever in there and Ronnie Anne get inpatient. "Bobby and my mom are coming home soon, so wrap it up!" She yelled.

"Sorry I like to wash my hands twice you can never be to careful." Clyde said.

Bobby comes into the house screaming. "AAH! AAH! EMERGENCY! SIS, YOU HOME?!" Bobby yelled in pain.

"WORKPLACE INJURY! WORKPLACE INJURY! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Bobby yelled running into the kitchen still yelping and holding his finger.

Ronnie Anne runs up to her next to her brother. "I'm here, I'm here. Let me take a look." She said and looks at his finger. "Oh, it's just a little splinter." She said and tweezes it out "See? I got it. All better." She added.

"Aw, thanks, Nie Nie." Bobby said and hugs her. "I can always count on you." Bobby said relieved.

Ronnie Anne notices Clyde getting out the bathroom watching and breaks the hug.

"Okay, okay, okay. You'd better get ready for work. You're gonna be late. I did a load of your work shirts." Ronnie Anne said. She shows them nice and clean. "There was some pretzel cheese on your mall cop one, but I got it out." She added and gives it to him.

"You're like some kind of wizard." Bobby said.

"Now, hurry, Bobby. You're gonna be late." Ronnie Anne said pushing him out.

"Ronalda! Roberto! I'm home! Ronnie Ann's mother enters the kitchen in her nurse outfit. "Oh, hi, there nice to see you." Mrs. Santiago said.

"You, too, Mrs. Santiago I'm Clyde." Clyde said.

"Hey, Mom. Wash up. Dinner's in five." Ronnie Anne said.

"You made dinner?" Mrs. Santiago asked surprised.

"Yeah. I figured after two shifts, it'd be the last thing you wanted to do." Ronnie Anne said.

Mrs. Santiago laughs and pats her head. "Oh, how did I get so lucky with you?" She asks.

Ronnie Anne blushes. "Mom, you're embarrassing me." Ronnie Anne said.

Her mom laughs and walks off. Bobby comes running out in his lifeguard outfit with his balance board.

"Off to save some lives!" Bobby yelled then leaves.

"Bobby, the pool closed in September! You're delivering pizzas tonight!" Ronnie Anne yelled while holding his pizza boy shirt. She chases after him.

Clyde looks to the readers. "Man Ronnie Anne is a real sweetheart when no one around to see her. I guess she wants to be "Miss punch your teeth" in so no one sees her soft side." Clyde said he takes his leave, but bumps into Ronnie Anne hold her mail.

"Oh sorry here let me help you!" Clyde yelled.

"So are you gonna tell everyone about me being a sweet baby sister." Ronnie Anne said picking up the mail.

"No, but Jon gonna probably find out about "Nie Nie" one day." Clyde said helping her pick up the mail.

She gave him a glare, which scared him.

"But not from me!" Clyde yelled shakeing in fear.

She just turn back to the rest of the fallen mail and picks it up.

"You know there nothing wrong with being sweet I mean I would probably love you even more If you were nice." Clyde said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ronnie Anne asked standing up and looking down at him.

"Well, your were of bully." Clyde said getting off the ground.

"Yeah. In 5th grade I changed alot since then you know!" Ronnie Anne yelled clenching her fist.

"Hey you got to admit you haven't changed alot since 5th grade. Yeah your more careful and nurturing now, but you kind of like a wild dog I was about to keep the egg to myself for-"

"So, that's what you think of me? That I'm such a monster that I can't be left alone with an egg!?" Ronnie Anne furiously interrupts.

Clyde backing up nervously. "No no no. I didn't say monster I said dog, but dogs could also be friendly and cute, and-" He hits the table. "Oof!" Clyde yelled in pain.

The crash causes Rochelle/Toby to fly up into the air, but Ronnie Anne catches the egg before it could shatter on the floor.

They both let a sigh in relief, but Ronnie Anne notices a crack.

"Ronnie Anne, I...I..." :Clyde apologetically stammered.

"Just get out of my house." Ronnie Anne said quietly, but loud enough for Clyde to her.

Clyde Complies.

Later down the street, a downtrodden Clyde passes by Jonathan, Penelope, and Jelope.

"Hey, buddy. Penelope and I wanted to arrange a play date for our eggs." Jonathan said.

"It's important to socialize at an early age." Penelope said.

"Well, I'm afraid Clanne is at mom's for the time being Ronnie Anne and I might be getting a divorce." Clyde said.

Penelope and Jonathan gasp and Jonathan consoles Jelope from hearing that.

"That's horrible you two been together since 9th grade!" Penelope yelled.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Honey is it ok if the two go to Flip's Food & Fuel to help Clyde drink away his pain?" Jonathan asked puting a arm round Clyde.

"Sure Sweetie, but I don't want you two coming back home with brain freezes." Penelope said.

"Stop trying to control me woman!" Jonathan yelled.

The next day, Clyde is waiting by Ronnie Anne's front door. She opends the door.

"Hey Four-Eyes ready for you early morning wedgie?" Ronnie Anne asked carrying the egg.

"Oh, uh...hi." Clyde said nervously.

"Hey, now let's get this stupid project over with." Ronnie Anne said ready to go back in.

"Wait, after I left your house yesterday, I ran into Jon who then lead me to talk to Ms. DiMartino." Clyde said.

Flashback to him talking to his teacher.

So, Ronnie Anne and I fought and then I made her crack the egg. I thought I knew who Ronnie Anne was, but it turns out I didn't know everything about her. She's really responsible and caring, and she deserves a second chance." Clyde said.

Clyde droops his head in sorrow and Ms. DiMartino thinks about it for a second.

"All right, Clyde, I'll give her another shot." Ms. DiMartino said.

"That's wonderful! Thanks, Ms. DiMartino." Clyde said relieved.

"And you, too." Ms. DiMartino said smiling.

"Really?" Clyde asked surprised.

"I think you just figured out what this assignment is all about." Ms. DiMartino said.

Clyde smiles. End flashback

"She didn't let me off the hook completely. I don't get the waffle breakfast, but that's okay, because all I care about now is putting our family back together." Clyde said.

"Thanks, Clyde. I appreciate it." Ronnie Anne said touched. She then punches him in the arm.

"Ow!" Clyde yelled in pain.

"But don't get too mushy on me. Hey, I can make you waffles. Bobby and I were just about to have breakfast." Ronnie Anne said.

Clyde gets waffles in his eyes in excitement and they go into the kitchen where Bobby is texting.

Bobby noticing Clyde "Hey, little buddy." He said.

"I'm glad you came out..." She then holds the egg up to the batter; maliciously "...'cause eggs are great for a balanced breakfast." Ronnie Anne said evily.

"RONNIE ANNE! NO!" Clyde yelled horrifie.

Unfortunately, Ronnie Anne smashes the egg and drops the yolk into the batter. But she then reveals the real Clanne in her pocket.

"Gotcha! That was payback for yesterday, partner." Ronnie Anne said.

She and Bobby laugh, and Clyde uncomfortably joins in still in shock from that prank and calms down.

"Whew." Clyde said wiping his forehead.


	30. Original: Paper or Playtime

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

Original chapter special!

The story starts outside Royal Woods Elementary School with a Little 5 year old Lori clinging on to her mother's leg.

"Mommy I don't want to go to school I want stay home with you and daddy." Lori said looking up to her mother.

Rita pets her daughter's head and looks down to her. "Sweetie I know it's scary to go to a new grade, but your father has go to work and I have to watch Luan and Lynn." Rita said to her oldest daughter.

Lori looked down in disappointmen.

Rita bent down and cuped her daughter's face "Don't worry Lori you won't be alone Leni will be in your class and I'm sure you'll make some friends." Rita said. She then kissed her Lori's forehead making Lori smile.

"OK mommy I'll go to school." Lori said.

Rita stood up and gave a smile of her own. "That's what I like to hear." Rita said. She then looked around for Leni. "Um sweetie, where is Leni?" Rita added.

Lori pointed to Vanzilla and the mother of 4 looked to see her second oldest daughter trapped in the Van.

"Mommy, the van like won't let me go!" Leni yelled trying to get up.

Rita walked back to Vanzilla to help Leni, but Luna beat her to it and unbuckled Leni's seat belt. "There you go Leni." Luna said.

"Thank you Luna!" Leni yelled and hugged her. Rita returned it and lifted her out of her seat.

Luna then came of Vanzilla shyly and Rita grabbed Luan and Lynn Jr. from their car seats.

"Now you two behave yourselves I don't want to hear anything about you two causing trouble." Rita said carrying Luan and Lynn Jr. while Luna followed closed behind.

"Ok mommy." Lori and Leni said at the same time.

Rita then walked the two into their class, she then meet their teacher Ms. Shrinivas and asked her to keep a close eye on Leni before leaving to drop off the others.

"OK class say hello to our new students Lori and Leni Loud!" Ms. Shrinivas yelled.

"Hi, Lori and Leni!" The rest of the class yelled.

Leni smiled happily and waved to the class while Lori waved shyly and looked away.

"Why don't you two put your backpacks on your desk and then you can have some free time with everyone before class starts." Ms. Shrinivas said.

Lori and Leni both nodded and put their backpacks on their desk and looked around. Leni noticed a little Jonathan [even as a kid was his bag mask.] writing on a piece of paper at his desk, she walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hi, Johnny your in our class too! That's amazing!" Leni yelled happily giving him a poler bear strength hug crushing him.

"Leni...please let..go." He said trying to get out of her grip.

Lori looked around the classroom while Leni took a peek at what he was working on. Leni saw he was working on a blueprint for a a ice cream stand and has written down names, prices, and parts he needed.

"Yay! I love ice cream!" Leni yelled excitedly dropping him. "Does your daddy work at ice cream shop now?" Leni asked excitedly.

"No, I'm making one so I can make some money." Jonathan said see getting up from the floor while dusting himself.

"What's are you going to buy? A pony, a rocket ship, the mall?!" Leni questioned him.

"It's a secret." Jonathan said then continued to work on his blueprint.

Lori sighed at her sister's inability to tell the boy wanted to be left alone and continued to look around the class.

Later the class was having art class, it was free time everyone was allowed to use anything you know with proper super vision.

Lori was taking pictures with a camera, while Leni was drawing dresses when a pen. Leni's pen then ran out of ink and she looked around for a replacement. She saw Jonathan with tons of art equipment, he was working on a sign and was currently painting it.

Leni walked up to him. "Hi Johnny. I ran out of ink do have a pen I could borrow please?" Leni asked. Jonathan with turning around handed her a pen and gathered more paint for his brushed.

"Thanks Johnny!" Leni yelled happily an skipped away. Lori took a peek at what Jonathan was working on and stretched her chin.

'Why is he so focused on making a ice cream stand?' Lori thought to herself.

"Lori!" Leni yelled.

Lori got scared and fell on her butt. "What is it Leni?!" Lori yelled frustrated.

"I drew a dress for, like when we grow up isn't it beautiful?!" Leni yelled happily showing off her drawing.

Lori looked at the picture and had to admit that the dress she drew was very beautiful drawn. "It looks very good, you should literary make clothes when were older." Lori said with a smiled.

Leni then threw her picture up and hugged Lori. "Thanks Lori I'm glad you like it." Leni said.

Lori hugged back. "No prob sis." She said.

Next was lunch and everyone was eating their lunch expect for Leni. "Leni why aren't you eating, aren't you hungry?" Lori asked opening her lunch.

"I'm waiting for Johnny I wanted to eat with him, but I don't see him anywhere." Leni said then looked around.

Lori then got suspicious and then walked to Ms. Shrinivas. "Ms. Shrinivas can I please be go to the bathroom?" Lori asked.

"Sure just don't take to long I don't want you missing lunch." Ms. Shrinivas said handing her a hall pass.

Lori took the hall pass and left the classroom. 'Ok where would I go If I wanted to make a ice cream stand.' Lori thought.

Lori then quickly, but quietly looked around the school, after 10 minutes of searching she was about to give up, but heard the sound of wheels and metal clanging near by.

Lori followed the noise until she was in front near the door to the school cafetiere. Lori walked in and got scared, there were many older kids around, even some teachers were roaming about, but she was on a mission to find here class mate.

Lori looked around and saw Jonathan pushing something into the kitchen, she followed and saw him talking to lunch lady.

"OK I'm letting you have the extra milk for your little ice cream shop where's my cut?!" The Lunch Lady yelled.

"Here's you go." Jonathan said then poured milk into a ice cream machine he made. After a bit ice cream poured out of it and he caught it in a cup.

"Home made ice cream." Jonathan said then handed her the treat.

"Aw yeah!" The Lunch Lady yelled then ate some face first. "That's the stuff." She added.

"O..K weird." Jonathan and Lori said at the same time.

Hearing the sudden voice made Jonathan scream and turn to see Lori.

"Lori?!" He yelled flabbergasted.

"Dang it." Lori said in a deadpan tone.

"I'm out!" The Lunch Lady yelled then took off.

"Why are you here?" Jonathan asked confused.

"I came looking fo you, Leni wanted to eat with you." Lori said.

"Oh well you found me so you could get back to class now." Jonathan said.

"Look I knew you since pre-school and you were a weird-O then and your a weird-O now, but Leni sees you as a friend so please just come with me back to class." Lori begged.

Jonathan looked into her eyes and she gave him the puppy dog eyes and he caved.

Jonathan signed "Fine, I'll get back to class let me just hide the baby." He said. He then put his ice cream in his satchel and followed Lori out the door.

"How did you fit that thing in your bag?" Lori asked flabbergasted.

"It's a secret." Jonathan simply said.

The two made it back time to still have lunch and Leni was still at her spot waiting for Jonathan. The girls ate while Jonathan sat there looking at the clock. When asked by Leni where his lunch was he lied and said he forgot it which Leni of course being a sweetheart offered half of her's which confused Jonathan at first, but accepted anyway.

Time skip to Resses all of the kids were playing on the playground expect for Lori she was sitting alone leaning on a tree from everyone.

She watched her little sister talking to a bunch of other kids without a care in the world. 'Why is Jonathan so weird I remember him being a weird-O even when we first met?' Lori thought.

Flashback to Lori's first day of pre-school.

Lori was crying behind a tree cause Carol one upped her in something and she wanted to be alone sadly even at a young age a Loud never got any privacy.

"Hey, there!" A voice yelled scaring Lori.

She looked to Jonathan hanging upside down on a tree branch. "I noticed your a bit low to the ground want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Carol beat me the spelling class spelling bee and I just ran away." Lori said. She then hugged her legs. However she quickly felt something fall on her head. She grabbed it and saw a sticker of a smiley face with it saying "second place means I'm the second winner." Lori looked up to the branche, but saw that the boy vanished.

"Huh? Where did he go?" She asked.

"Over here." He whispered in her ear scaring her again.

"Stop it you poop head!" Lori yelled angrily.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to cheer you up my new friend." Jonathan said then turned to leave.

"What! We're friends?" Lori asked confused.

"No, but I could always use more." He said then turned around. "Would you like to be my friend?" He added.

Lori stood and was shocked that someone wanted to be her friend. she then smiled and nodded.

"Great, I'll work on some paperwork so I can have written proof of having a best friend! Wait here!" Jonathan yelled then ran off. Lori smiled then realized something. "What's paperwork?" She asked herself.

Flashback end.

"Ice cream, get some ice cream!" A voice yelled getting Lori's attention.

Lori notices Jonathan pushing his ice cream machine around the playground.

"Ice cream!" The kids yelled and ran to Jonathan. "Relax, there's plenty of ice cream for everyone." Jonathan said.

"How much?" A kid asked.

"3 bucks." Jonathan said pulling out a menu.

The kids start pulling out their money and start crowding him.

Jonathan gives out ice cream and takes kids money. Lori then gets up and walks to the crowd.

"Hi Lori, do you want to get some ice cream too?" Leni asked holding a dollar.

"Leni, I don't think you should get ice cream from that Jonathan." Lori said.

"But I want ice cream!" Leni yelled sadly.

"You should wait til we get home it's wrong to take things from strangers." Lori said.

"But he's not a stranger, that's Johnny we like know him." Leni said.

Lori got mad at Leni not listening to her. "Look I'm your big sister I know what's best for you!" She yelled.

Before Leni could yell back the teacher came outside. "What is with all the yelling?!" The teacher yelled she then noticed the crowd and gasp. "Jonathan are you selling things to the other students again! She yelled.

"Oh hi M-Ms. Shrinivas! I w-was just wanted to give out the joy of a frozen dairy treat to my class mates at a reasonable price.

Ms. Shrinivas didn't not looked pleased.

OK well folks my shop is closed so I'll see youguys next time!" Jonathan yelled. He packed up his things, grabbed the cash and tried to run off, but Ms. Shrinivas grabbed him.

"Time for you to sit in the corner young man and your gonna be refunding the money you made today." Ms. Shrinivas said angrily.

"Aw man, no fair!" Jonathan whinnied. Ms. Shrinivas grabs the money and drags Jonathan away.

The rest of the kids are disappointed that Jonathan closed is stand and go off to do their own thing.

Lori sighs in relief, but Leni huffs.

"Great work Lori now I missed my chance to get ice cream." Leni said then leaves annoyed.

Lori snaps at Leni lack of stranger danger. "I was helping you-you jerk!" Lori yelled.

Everyone gasped and Ms. Shrinivas marches up to Lori.

"Lori I don't tolerate my students using such language, your coming with me." Ms. Shrinivas said grabbing Lori as well.

"Dang it." Lori said sadly.

Time skip to everyone in class waiting for there parents to pick them up, while Lori and Jonathan are in corners of the room. One by one everyone is getting picked upped by a parent until the only ones left are the two Loud sisters and Jonathan. Rita enters the class room and looks for the teacher.

"Hi, sorry I'm late I had to wait til my husband got home we share one car and he has to drive in the other direction and sorry!" Rita yelled.

"It's ok Ms. Loud, but I wanted to talk to you about Lori she said a word I didn't want hear." Ms. Shrinivas said.

"It's wasn't one of the big twelve was it?" Rita asked worried.

"Oh no, you see she called someone a "jerk" and I just don't want the kids repeating that. You know how kids are." Ms. Shrinivas said.

"Phew I was a little scared there for a moment, don't worry I'll talk to her." Rita said and she walked over to her daughters.

"Lori Maria Loud!" Rita yelled angrily.

"Oh no." Lori whispered in fear. She turns to see her mother with anger written on here face.

"Did you call your someone a jerk?" Rita asked.

"W-Well yes b-but I had a really good reason." Lori blurted nervously.

"I'm listening." Rita said crossing her arms.

Lori pointed at Jonathan who was still in his corner. "Leni wanted to buy ice cream from Jonathan and he was selling it from a self made." She said.

Rita then looked at Leni. "Leni, what have I told you about buying things from strangers?" Rita asked.

"But Johnny isn't a stranger his are classmate and our friend." Leni said.

"OK, but still you don't know where he got his ingredients. What if you would gotten sick or worst thanks to that ice cream?" Rita asked.

"Um well." Leni tried to think of an answer, but couldn't come up with one.

Rita then looked to Jonathan and he took a step back.

"Young man what do you have to say for yourself?" Rita asked puting her hands on the hips.

Jonathan looked away not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"Your should really know better then to be scaming people I mean what would your parents say?" Rita asked.

Jonathan didn't answer and continued to look away.

Rita sighed and shooked her head while Lori and Leni looked confused at Jonathan's actions.

Ms. Shrinivas then walked up to the group. "Um Miss. Loud I hate to be a bother, but school is dismissed. Could you please leave?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on now let's go get your sisters girls!" Rita yelled.

"Wait!" Leni yelled.

Rita stopped and turned to her second oldest. "YES, what is it sweetie?" Rita asked a bit startled from Leni's outburst.

"Aren't we gonna take Johnny home?" Leni asked.

Rita gave a confused look. Then looked to Jonathan. "Um Johnny where are you parents? The school is going to close soon." Rita said.

"They said they see me Sunday." Jonathan said.

Rita looked even more confused. "They left a little guy like you alone? Did they leave you with anyone?" Rita asked concerned.

"Yeah, they left me with grandpa ok, leave me alone!" Jonathan yelled and ran off.

"Wait!" Rita yelled and tried to reach for him, but was to late.

"Johnny.." Leni said sadly while Lori was left speechless.

After gathering the rest of her daughters Rita drove them home and hoped that she would run in the bag wearing boy. Sadly she never didn't and the next day Jonathan didn't show up to school. The Boy then went missing for a month, the mother of five grew worried for the boy after having so many kids the woman mother instinct went crazy in the safety of children. However all she could do is hope for his safe return.


	31. Original: Paper or Playtime part 2

Declaimer copyright I don't own the Loud House.

Time skip Two Years Later

The story starts with a woman in a big coat carrying a large box in the rain trying to cover it with her body. She was run as fast she could and was trying her hardest no to hurt herself or what was in the box. The rain stared to pour even harder and she blinded by her hair being blown in her face, she soon found a warehouse and decide to stay the night to escape the rain storm.

The woman entered the warehouse and looked around. "I guess we're spending the night here." The woman said to the box.

"Not so fast lady hand over the box!" a voice yelled scaring the woman. Out of the shadows came Jonathan holding a slingshot with a swish army knife ready to be fired. The boy looked a bit dirt and looked to have lost a bit of weight over the past two years since he disappeared.

"Wait don't shoot I don't have anything you want!" The woman begged holding her box close to her body.

"When you don't have much you have to take what you can get." Jonathan said taking aim.

The woman back upped, but tripped on a pipe and fell backwards. The boy took the chance and grabbed the box before it hit the ground.

"Nice. Now let's see what you had in here." Jonathan said opening the box. What he saw was something surprising.

A baby boy with bits of white hair was inside the box sleeping. The baby was in a orange onesie and had a toy stuffed rabbit with him.

"Why do you have a baby?!" Jonathan yelled flabbergasted.

The woman shushed him.

"Why do you have a baby?" He whispered.

"He's my son, my parents wanted me to get rid of him so I ran out of the house with him and ended up in that storm." The woman said sadly then pointed to door.

The boy took a look at the woman, she was young looking probably 18 and was kind of cute her white hair was so drawing to the eyes and her body was something the longs of what he pictured at older Lori would look like. The boy then shook his head and sat down on the floor.

"Man that's harsh, my folks didn't want me and bailed, I tried living with my granddad, but he got moved to a old folks home and they tried to send me to other family members so I ran away." Jonathan said.

"So you have no where to go too?" The woman asked.

"No I have plenty of houses, It's just sometimes where you living feels more like a hotel then a home you know? My family may love me, but some don't like me you know what I saying?" Jonathan asked.

The woman nodded and got on her feet and walked to the to boys. "Well since were going to be here for awhile I think that we should get to know each other, my name is Amy, what's yours?" Amy asked.

Jonathan picked up the box contenting the baby and give it to Amy. "Names's Jonathan, feel free to call me whatever tho I really don't care." The boy said then shrugged his shoulders.

"That's a nice name by boyfriend had that name." Amy said then gave a weak smile.

"Sooo, your single and have a kid, why do you want to trouble yourself?" Jonathan asked.

Amy smile grew wider. "Cause whatever troubles come my way- She shows him the baby once more looking adorable as a anything else. "Just looking at son makes all of my problems go away." Amy finished.

Jonathan looked at the baby then scoffed. "Whatever you say Amy." He said. 'Man girls are so weird.' He thought.

The baby then coughed surprising the two Amy started to worry while Jonathan reached into his satchel and pulled out some baby medicine.

"Why do you have that?" Amy asked confused.

Jonathan shrugged. "You never know when you gonna need anything so I carry everything." Jonathan said.

He checked the baby's forehead then looked towards Amy he's fine, but you two should keep warm." Jonathan said.

He grabbed the mother's hand and lead her to his spot.

"Here we got TV, a bed and most importantly a blanket!" Jonathan yelled.

Amy looked at the set up, the bed was old looking, the TV had a crack in it and blanket had some dried blood on it. She brought the baby out of his box and laid him down on the bed before ripping off part of the blanket so the baby would be sleep comfortably.

"So what's his name?" Jonathan asked while turning on the TV and looking for a station to watch something.

"I named him Lincoln, because I feel he's going to link himself with so many people." Amy said not taking her eyes always from the baby.

"Oh, well I was off I thought his name was gonna be Warren." Jonathan said stopping his channel surfing at the Dream Boat.

"Warren?" Amy asked.

"He looks like a Warren tho Lincoln sounds better in my book." Jonathan said then walked up and sat on the bed.

"Well, Johnny I glad you like his name maybe you could baby sit for him for awhile?" Amy asked giving Jonathan a smile.

The boy shook his head. "No way, I'm baby sitting last thing I need is to be watching a kid for hours on in!" Jonathan yelled then crossed his arms angrily.

The woman smiled then rubbed the boy's head. "I for one think you would make a great babysitter." Amy said.

Jonathan however pouted and the two watched the show while Lincoln went to sleep. Before long the two fell asleep as well and Amy decided to act as the boys pillow for the night.

The next day was beautiful the birds were singing, the sun was shining, the engine was going for- wait what?!

Jonathan slowly started to wake up, he looked around to find not on he and Lincoln were in a car, but they were in the back of a a police car. He started to panic, he tried to reach for door by found his hands and feet were chuffed.

"Sorry about that little buddy, but Amy told me you are quite the runner." A voice said from the front.

The looked at the rear view mirror and saw a elderly police officer. The officer was a burly man, with white hair, and a large tuft of his hair that sticks up, much like Lincoln's hair. He also had gray mustache and thick gray eyebrows as well. On his right forearm he has a tattoo of an anchor. He wore a police captain uniform and sitting next to him upfront was Amy in a stander police uniform.

"Hey want's going on, Amy what did you do?!" Jonathan yelled trying to break free from the cuffs while little chance of actually doing it.

"I brought you to Albert- Who gave her a look making her wince. I mean officer Loud, I was on my way to drop Lincoln off at his new home, but my police car broke and then I got caught up in the storm which lead be to finding you." Amy said looking into rear view mirror.

"So you lied to me about your family?!" Jonathan yelled.

"Well, I may have fib a bit, but you came at me with a weapon so I had to play things by ear for the night." Amy said checking her gun.

Albert noticed the look of betrayal on the young boys face and decide to speak again.

"No son I know life has been a little hard on ya, but let me tell ya the big guy up stairs wouldn't throw something your way If he didn't believe you could over come it." Albert said looking ahead on the road.

"M-Maybe he should start...throwing some balls so I-I can just get to first base!" Jonathan yelled still trying to brake free from the cuffs.

Amy and Albert laughed while Lincoln watched Jonathan and giggled.

"I'll tell ya your remind me of my grand daughters so filled energy and personally." Albert said.

"I'm sure you and Lincoln will love living with them." Amy said.

"Huh?!" Jonathan yelled.

"Oh, we forgot to mention we got the paper work done and we're moving you two into my daughter's and my son-law's home." Amy said.

"What! W-Wait when are we going there?" Jonathan asked.

The police are stopped. "We're here." Albert simple said.

Outside was Mr. and Mrs. Loud with their five daughters. Lori was waiting by the door, Leni was on the tire swing, Luna listening to Luan tell jokes and Lynn was playing with a ball. The parents were sitting on the porch and noticed the police car the two quickly got up and made their way to the car.

"Hi dad!" Rita yelled and waved to her father.

"Hi Albert..." Lynn Sr. said nervously.

"Hi there glad to see your home, I sort of forgot to call and in advance old thinker ain't what she used to be." Albert said knocking on his head.

"Pop-Pop!" The girls yelled and ran over to him well, Lynn wobbled. The girls hugged the old man and he returned it.

"Hey, girls I missed ya, sorry for not being around lately." Albert said with a frown.

"It's ok Pop-Pop, your here now and that's all that matters." Lori said smiling up at him.

Albert smile rows and he hugged the girls tighter while the family as connecting Amy was getting the cuffs off Jonathan and was putting a ankle brace on him.

He gave her a glare and she stuck out her tongue at him. "Just making sure you don't run away anymore." She said. He continued to glare. Amy then kneed down so she was in the boy's eye level.

"If you promise me you will not run away I'll take off right now." Amy said swinging the key in front of his eyes.

He thought for a moment, he was trapped If he run he would be brought back and If stayed he would be stuck in a house filled with women taking up his time and giving him in privacy. He figured he might as well try living here, but he wasn't gonna be a doormat noway he was going to a man.

"Ok." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Really?" Amy asked looking back.

"If I have to be stuck here at least I have a roof over my head." Jonathan said.

Amy blinked and took off the brace. The boy was about to leave to the family, but Amy gave him a quick hug and whispered into his ear.

"Protect my little Snow Ball." She whispered. Amy then got up and lifted Lincoln into her hands before giving him a kiss on the head making him giggle. She then gave him to Jonathan who was speechless.

"JOHNNY!" Leni yelled. She then hugged the two boys and spun them around. "I missed you so much, why did you run away, why didn't call, why Johnny, why?!" Leni yelled crying so hard.

Rita grew worried. "Be careful sweetie I don't want you hurting them." Rita said.

"Them?" Leni asked confused she looked down and noticed Lincoln who was giggling from the spinning while Jonathan looked sick.

Leni gasped. "A baby!" She yelled the others quickly ran over while Lynn Sr. picked up Jonathan.

"Hey, what's happening put me down!" Jonathan yelled still dizzy.

"NO WAY! I've always wanted a son and now I get two of them, this is the happiest day of my life!" Lynn Sr. yelled squishing Jonathan.

"It..is?" The boy asked barely able to breathe.

"Well, actually me marring your mother and the birth of my five daughters was the happiest days of my too so you two boys coming into my life are the seventh happiest day of my life." Lynn Sr. said.

"Great we can celebrate after I get some air." Jonathan said near passing out.

Lynn Sr. noticed the barely alive boy and put him at arms length. "Sorry son, I guess I got to excited." Lynn Sr. said.

"Don't worry dad, Lynn and will take great care of them, their practically family now." Rita said looking at her family get along with the to new additions.

"I'm just glad you have room rising children ain't no picnic, I remember this one time you and your got me kicked of the-

"Anyway dad you probable have stuff to do today you know cop stuff!" Rita yelled changing the subject while pushing her father to his car.

"She's right Officer Loud we have to get to work right away!" Amy yelled from the car.

"OK well take care and don't be afraid to call, be safe!" Albert yelled getting into his car before he drove off.

Rita then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Who wants to go to Burpin' Burger for Lunch to celebrate!" She yelled.

"Celebrate for what?" Luna asked.

"For Johnny and Lincoln being part of our family!" Rita yelled.

The sisters didn't say anything for a moment then squealed like crazy.

"My ears." Lynn Sr. and Jonathan said in pain. The girls then hugged them while Rita pulled out her camera and took a picture.

"This is going in the family album!" Rita yelled then squealed herself.

'I should of ran away.' Jonathan thought. He then got dragged my the family to Vanzilla and they drove off to Burpin' Burger.

Later that night the kids were getting ready for bed and Jonathan was putting a pillow on the couch.

Lynn Sr. was walking out of his room to grab a glass of water and noticed the boy.

"Son what are ya doing? I already got you a bed." Lynn Sr. said.

"You did?" Jonathan asked.

The father picked him up and brought him upstairs. There the boy was dropped into a room where saw Lincoln in his crib hugging his toy rabbit.

"I'm sharing a room with a baby." Jonathan said annoyed.

"Well I had to split you kids up boys and girls don't sleep share rooms, and well it's either share with Lincoln or the couch." Lynn Sr. said.

Jonathan looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok why not?" Jonathan asked. He then laid down on his bed and pulled the sheets over himself.

Lynn Sr. chuckled and turned off the lights. "Sleep tight boys." He said before closing the door.

Jonathan then turned towards the sleeping Lincoln. "Night Snow Ball." He said before he went to sleep.


	32. Original: Paper or Playtime part 3

Declaimer copyright I don't own the Loud House.

Time Skip Five Years

The story starts with Lori hiding behind a wall at school she was watching a preteen Bobby talking with some of his friends around the vending machines. She wanted to talk to Bobby so badly, but her feet were locked in place so she move to the boy. However she wasn't unmovable she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the shadows.

"I see you still have a thing for my brother huh?" Ronnie Anne asked turning the awkward looking Loud sister to face her.

"I-I just was gonna talk to h-him!" Lori yelled nervously.

Ronnie Anne looked down at the girl, She wasn't much to look at that was for sure. She wear braces, a blue ribbon, glasses, had a mono-brow coming in and had acne. There was no way she would get her bro to look at her let alone talking to her. Ronnie Anne smiled and patted Lori's shoulder.

"Relax I just wanted to give you my blessing on asking my bro out." Ronnie Anne said.

"Really?!" Lori asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Bobby could use a girl in his life, but you might want to hurry Carol looks like she's aiming to ask out Bobby too." Ronnie Annie said.

Lori looked and saw Carol walk up to Bobby with puppy dog crush look like she gave Bobby.

"AH!" Lori yelled and ran to where Carol was heading.

Ronnie Anne smiled and was going to in enjoy the cat fight she started, but Lori wasn't the only love sick person in school after a Santiago.

"Ronnie Anne!" A voice yelled.

Ronnie Annie knew how was looking for her so she quickly jumped into a trash can and grabbed the lid to hide herself. Two footsteps were heard running by the can she didn't dare peek or she would spotted.

"I could of sworn Rusty said he saw her a minute ago?"

"Maybe she went to the bath? I don't know?"

"I wouldn't be surprised she probably stuffing a poor souls face in the toilet, I know want it's like to receiving end."

"Well, not anymore since I'm around, I hope."

"Sadly no, they get me when your absent."

"Stupid bullies, tell me their names so I can them back."

"No wait! Remember as Dr. Lopez would say "Violence is never the answer.""

"Dude, one she didn't say that some dude a log time ago did and two "Violence is never the answer'", check a little story called World War 1 and then check the squeal World War 2."

...

"I thought so anyway where's Santiago? I can't be your wing man all day I have to get home."

"I don't know maybe she left already?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have yelled her name then ran to her just give her more time to escape."

"Yeah, your right we'll try to find her some other time."

"Ok smell ya later Clyde." Jonathan said walking away.

"Not if I smell ya first." Clyde said. He then sighed and left in the other direction.

After the two boys left Ronnie Anne got out of trash can started throw off any trash that was on her.

"Ugh when will that geek and his stupid friend Felix the Cat wanna be friend stop trying to hang out with me?" Ronnie Anne asked annoyed cleaning herself off.

The two boys have been trying to get the girl to hangout with her ever since started bullying the two. She pantses Clyde, she later trips over because Jonathan tied her shoelaces together.

She puts a whoopee cushion on Jonathan's favorite lunch, she checks her locker only for a pile of garbage to fall onto her.

The boy wore a bag over his head was quite the rival. One day tho Ronnie Anne had enough of the two was sure she could beat the two in a fight and how right she was. Clyde went down in one punch however Jonathan didn't throw a single before the fight started he mention something about how he couldn't punch her, something about her reminding him of another ponytail tomboy who liked to mess with. Never the less she threw as many punches as she could before for the teachers showed up.

Ronnie Anne ended in detention for beating up two kids one of which that wouldn't fight back and after she got home her mother was least then happy and even made some cookies to give to her daughter to the boy she beat up. The action was easier said then done however when she approached the Loud House she felt a chill go down her spine and felt eyes watching her. Once she reached the porch she was about to knock. but the door open on it's own.

Ronnie Anne got grabbed by 9 hands and was dragged into the house. She then meet by four angry girl, Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn. The four gave Ronnie Anne a glare that froze her in place.

"So we learned that you beat up our friend." The Sisters said at the same time. However Leni added boy in front of friend.

The girls realized what Leni said and turned to her and blushed.

"W-What! Jay-Jay is not our boyfriend!" Lori yelled blushing hard.

"Yeah, even tho he's one of the few "joys" in the house!" Luan joked then laughed. "Get it?" She added while blushing too.

"Why not he's like toots dreamy.~" Leni said putting her hands on her cheeks blushing as a thought bubble pops up showing off Jonathan and her holding while walking on a beach at sunset.

Ronnie Anne watching the sisters fight put a smile on her face. 'These girls should get their own show.' She thought.

"Hey! let's remember why were here people!" Lynn yelled snapping her fingers to get everyone attention.

The sisters then looked at each other then looked back at Ronnie Anne who was silently chuckling to herself.

"So what brings you here Santiago?" Lynn asked cracking her knuckles.

"Look I don't want any trouble small fry I'm just here to drop of these." Ronnie Anne said showing the cookies her mother made.

Lynn then grabs all of the cookies then eats them with her mouth open grossing out her sisters while ticking off Ronnie Anne.

Lynn then swallows. "There you dropped off your cookies now leave." Lynn said then burped.

Ronnie Anne was ready to pound the brat into the ground, but she took a quick look at her. She was short in a red and while sport jersey, she had freckles on her cheeks, she was also missing a tooth on the top of her mouth and she had thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail.

"Say, do you like to play with bag-face?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What? Yeah, he's awesome he showed me how to play a butt load of sports and he's my partner whenever dad's busy." Lynn said forget that she was trying to be enemies with the girl.

"Lynn aren't we mad at Ronnie Anne?" Leni asked forgetting what they were doing.

"LOOK!" Just stay away from our friend ok!" Lori yelled.

Ronnie Annie was about to make a come back, but the front door was suddenly open.

Jonathan walked in and noticed the girls. "Great my bullies are following me home now." He said giving Ronnie Anne the stink eye.

"Look bag-head, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the punch earlier and the pranks-

"I'll forgive you If you agree to be friends with Clyde and me." Jonathan said interrupting her.

"What!" The girls yelled.

"But she beat you up!" Lori yelled.

"She's a meanie!" Leni yelled.

"I think that's a good idea she one tough cookie!" Luan joked and giggled. "But seriously don't trust her. She added.

Jonathan tried to explain, but quickie stopped once he saw Lynn pushing Ronnie Anne out of the house.

"Hey!" Jonathan yelled scaring the future sports star. He grabbed Ronnie Anne's hand and ran out the door to porch.

"Man your family is nuts how do you stand them?" Ronnie Anne asked letting go of his hand.

"Eh, I'm not exactly normal either. I feel we're like one of those snacks were you mix nuts with chocolate." Jonathan said.

"So...why do want to be my friend so badly?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I don't." Jonathan said.

Ronnie Ann raised a eyebrow. "But I thought-

"Clyde is the one that wants to be your friend not me, I'm just trying to support my friend who has a thing for Miss Sloppy Joe down the pants." Jonathan said interrupting her and crossing his arms.

"So your a wing man?" Ronnie Anne asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yup, so what do you say will you hang with us for awhile there's a chance he'll get over you.~" Jonathan said moving his eyebrows.

Ronnie Ann thought for a moment, but then shook her head.

"No way, I rather wear a dress then hang out with you two Lame-O's." Ronnie Annie said before leaving.

"OK, but just so you know we're follow you til then ends of the earth!" Jonathan yelled to her before walking backing inside. He passed Lynn on the way and grabbed her hand.

Lynn gave the I'm watching you motion to Ronnie Annie before being brought inside.

Ronnie Anne sighed. "Right like I need friends. I have Bobby, and Mom and um that one guy at lunch I have plenty of friends." Ronnie Anne said then walked home.

Cuts to Ronnie get the last of the garbage off of her as she's reaches her front door.

"Finally I made it home, I can relax and not deal with-

Ronnie Anne begin to say, but she stopped and saw Jonathan and Clyde sitting in her living get cookies from her mom.

"What are you two doing here?! Ronnie Anne asked flabbergasted.

"What do you mean they said they were your friends?" Maria asked with a smile.

"They're not my friends!" Ronnie Anne yelled.

"Oh she's just says that cause she doesn't like for people to pick on her friends." Jonathan said.

"Oh honey, that's so sweet of you." Maria said. She then picked up the plate and walked to the kitchen. "You three play nice and no skating in the house!" She added.

Ronnie Anne glared at the two and grabbed the two boys, by the front of their shirts.

"Actually mom we're gonna go out for a bit!" Ronnie Anne yelled dragging the two boys out of her house.

"So you two Weird-O's are breaking into my home now?" Ronnie Anne asked bring the two to her face.

"No, your mom let us in weren't you listening?" Jonathan asked.

"Look what will it take to get you two to stop bugging me?" Ronnie asked throwing the two boys on the ground.

"Um a trip to the Skate park?" Clyde suggested.

"What?" Ronnie Annie asked.

"I-I-I've seen you on a-a skate board your really good! You could show up some moves and stuff." Clyde said nervously.

Ronnie Anne looked at the two, Clyde gave a awkward smile while Jonathan gave a board look. 'I have been wanting to try out some new tricks.' She thought.

"Fine, but after this you leave me alone." Ronnie Anne said.

"Deal!" The two boy yelled.

'Why do I feel I gonna regret this.' Ronnie Anne thought.

The next day Ronnie Anne was waiting by the skate park entrance and was about ready to leave. 'They follow me all the time and when I finally agree to hang out with them the ditch me.' She thought.

"Ronnie!" A voice yelled.

The girl turned and saw Jonathan and Clyde running up to her. She was about to yell at them, but saw what they were wearing and the white haired 6 year old beside Jonathan.

"Um one what are you wearing and two who's the runt?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Hi! I'm Lincoln I'm Snack Pack little bro!" Lincoln yelled.

'He's so adorable!' Ronnie Anne blushed though then her shook her head.

"Yeah, Snowball here heard I was going to the skate park and wanted to see so skate tricks so I brought him along hope you don't mind." Jonathan said ruffling the white haired boy's head.

"My dads wanted us to be safe so they deck us out in all of this safety gear never can be to careful." Clyde said before knocking on his helmet.

The three boys looked ridiculous the wore safety goggles, knee pads, shoulder pads, helmets, safety vest, protection gloves and had bubble wrap wrapped around the bodies. It was a wonder how the boys could be walk let alone run to her.

"Fine let's get this over with." Ronnie Anne said she then turn around and went into the park carrying her board. The boys watched her go into the park and quickly got together.

"Alright boys time for part two of operation Friends To The End. You guys ready?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Lincoln yelled jumping up and down.

"I just hope we pull this off I don't like seeing Ronnie Anne by herself all the time." Clyde said frowning a bit.

"Don't worry she just needs to open up that's all then you two could be kissing in a tree all day long.~" Jonathan teased.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be her friend!" Clyde yelled with a blush.

"Sure, and Leni doesn't have a fear of spiders." Jonathan said before grabbing Lincoln's hand. "Come on Linc let's have some fun!" He yelled.

"Yay!" Lincoln yelled.

Clyde followed and muttered some along the lines of "Stupid best friend."

The four had a great time Ronnie Anne manage to pull off the tricks she wanted to do, Lincoln was amazed at all of the cool stunts and tricks. Clyde and Jonathan however never could seem to chance a two either crashed into or hit the ground. After all of Clyde's bubble wrap popped the two decide to take a break and watch Ronnie Annie perform some tricks.

Time skip to Ronnie Ann doing broad slide of some rails. "Way to good Ronnie!" A Clyde yelled. She landed and walked to the boys.

"Not bad Ron, you got more moves then a Japaneses chess player!" Jonathan yelled.

"Yeah! Your really cool Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln yelled and hugged the preteen making her blushed.

Ronnie Anne liked this she wanted to to hang out with these boys more often, but didn't know how to let them know how she felt.

"Alright buddy time to head back mom doesn't want out all night." Jonathan said grabbing Lincoln.

"I'll call my dads they can give us a ride home." Clyde said pulling out his phone.

Ronnie Anne looked down in disappointment, she lost her chance why was it so hard for her to speak right now.

After a couple of minutes Clyde's dads showed up and open the door.

"Hi boys have a fun safe day?" Howard asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yup, we couldn't have gotten hurt even if we wanted too." Jonathan said while lifting Lincoln in to the McBride's van.

"Good, we wouldn't want your boys hurting yourselves." Harold said. He then noticed Ronnie Anne standing next to his son.

"Why hello there I don't believe we've met are you friends with Clyde?" Harold asked.

Ronnie Anne froze on the stop trying to come with a answer, finally after what felt like a million years to her (which was actually five seconds in real time) she spoke.

"Yeah! We're friends just started to hang out today." Ronnie Anne said with a small smile.

Jonathan, Clyde Lincoln, and Harold looked at Ronnie Ann in surprise while Howard had a extremely happy face.

"Howie I told you not to make faces your face will stay stuck that way." Harold said to his husband.

"Sorry, it's just your little boy has another friend and it's a girl! I'm so proud of him!" Howard yelled.

Clyde face was red as a tomato while Jonathan chuckled, he then looked towards Ronnie Anne. "So you coming or what?" He asked.

Ronnie Anne pointed towards herself in confusion. "Yeah you, what you think your friends would just leave ya here?" Jonathan asked.

Ronnie Anne smiled again and grabbed Clyde's hand before hoping into the van. The van drove off and the group talked about their day at the skate part Ronnie Anne talked the most.


	33. Original: Paper or Playtime part 4

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House or any other things mention in this story.

Time Skip Four Years

The story starts with Jonathan looking on his laptop for Jobs on the Loud's couch.

"No, gross, boring, doesn't pay well uh! How's a guy going get cash without job options!" Jonathan yelled.

"LINCOLN!" Lola yelled coming down the stairs. She then noticed Jonathan on the couch job searching. "JONATHAN!" She yelled.

"Ah!" Jonathan screamed in fear then noticed it was Lola. "WHAT LOLA!" Jonathan yelled back.

"Need you to drive me to the store to pick up some more glitter and trophy polish." Lola said putting her hands on her hips.

Jonathan gave her a deadpan stare and went back to typing on his computer.

Lola's left eye started to twitch. "Ok you want to play that game huh?" She asked with a demonic grin on her face.

Later Jonathan was taking a break and decide to play something on his Game Cube, but when he made back to his and Lincoln shared room he noticed it was missing from it's usual spot.

"Hey, Linc did you move my Game Cube?" Jonathan asked.

"No, but Lola wanted to borrow it, she wanted to try out Mario Kart DD." Lincoln said not looking away from his comic book.

"What!" Jonathan yelled and ran all over the house looking for Lola after searching for ten minutes he found her in the garage.

Jonathan opened the door and his face turn white, he saw her pouring a can of oil in the cubed shaped system.

"Lola!" Jonathan yelled.

Lola looked at Jonathan and smirked.

"Noooo!" Jonathan yelled then ran to the Game Cube. He slide onto his knees and looked at the system. "Maybe it could be saved?!" Jonathan panicked.

The Game Cube then broke into pieces, spontaneously combusts, and disintegrates.

Jonathan Gasps. "Why?!" He yelled grabbing the ashes.

"Sorry Johnny, but sometimes you commoners need to know your place." Lola said then brushed her hair into the air. "Maybe If you beg for my forgiveness maybe I-

However before Lola could finish speaking Jonathan quickly pulled her from her little arm, she lost her balance and fell, but instead of her body touching the ground, she had fallen forward on the boy's la. He place one of his arms on the nape of the girl's neck, not too strong to avoid hurting her, but enough to be able to subdue her. When she was practically immobile, Lola turned around as hard as she could to look at the teenage boy.

"What do you think you doing?!" Lola yelled with a worried look on her face. It didn't take long for her to understand what he had planned to do, the position in which he had it, the hand of the boy raised on top.

"You wouldn't dare?!" Lola yelled.

"Oh yeah I would, personally I do not like hitting girls, but you need to taught a lesson!" Jonathan yelled. "Just be thankful I'm using my hand instead of my belt like my folks used to do." He added.

"Wait Johnny, we can discuss AHHH!"

Once again Lola was interrupted, but this time it was the pain in her booty that did the job, the boy had literally given her a spanking, no one has ever stood up to her everyone did what she said even her parents feared her she was the queen of this castle and everyone understood that, but Johnny he stood his ground why she continued to test his patients to the point were he had enough and decide to spank her was beyond her.

The boy's hand reached her rear again. "This is for my Game Cube you spoiled little brat! I had the GB add on any everything!" He yelled.

"IT HURT!" Lola yelled in pain.

He spanked her again. "And remember this anytime you decide to cross me!" Jonathan yelled.

"No more! Please!" Lola yelled tearing up.

Jonathan hit her booty again. "I told everybody you would start acting like a brat the second you won a pageant! You weren't always like this, do you even have any idea of how many pageant children stars actually make it big! You don't! What chance do you have for pageants in your later years! You not gonna be cute for ever!" Jonathan yelled.

"GUAHHHHHHHHH!" Lola cried the dame broke she couldn't hold the tears anymore.

After a couple of more spankings, Jonathan let Lola go who stayed right there, crying uncontrollably while caressing her butt that was surely red as a tomato.

Jonathan left the garage and decided to go for a walk to cool off little did he know of the troubles ahead.

Time Skip Jonathan walking to the front door.

"I can't believe that brat had the stones to brake my Game Cube now I have to buy a new one and some dude is gonna charge me $400 bucks for one man this stinks!" Jonathan yelled.

He then opened the door and saw a pregnant Rita and a balding Lynn Sr. staring at him.

"Dang it." Jonathan said in a deadpan tone.

"Jonathan! How could you lay your hands on one of my kids?!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"Well it's was easy you see-

"Shut up! I'm sick of your attitude and lack of respect of late!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"Well maybe I could respect you if you two did your jobs!" Jonathan yelled back.

10 Gasps were heard from upstairs the others were listening in on the argument.

"A-And what is that supposed to mean young man?!" Rita yelled flabbergasted.

"I don't know how about whenever the girls fight we have to let them ignore the problem or how about Lisa you guys letting Lisa handy dangerous equipment and or chemicals or how about leaving a 15 year old and a 10 year old watch over a family of 9 girls soon to be 10 just because you two never heard of birth control!" Jonathan yelled.

The two parents were speechless.

After a bit Lynn Sr. spoke, "Okay, you know what? I'm putting my foot down!"

"We didn't raise you this far so you could screw up your life with scamming and your thug smarts. You are not allowed to hit any of our children ever again." Lynn Sr. said crossing his arms.

"Our children" Not your siblings?" Jonathan asked.

Lynn Sr. noticed the slip of the tongue and clinked his teeth.

Rita gave her husband a confused look while the others left upstairs looked worry, Lincoln, Leni and Lisa left do to the yelling and Lynn Jr., Luan and Lana left cause they got board.

Lori one the other hand was worried she knew her father gave Jonathan a hard time do to being the only teenage boy in the house, she once over heard her father (from the bathroom) vents ranting to her mother about how uncomfortable he felt seeing his daughters walk around half naked with Jonathan in the room or how the girls sometime cuddle with him at night. "He didn't give these girls the gift of life to hand them over to some street punk." He said.

Lola on the other hand was confused she was sure after telling her family was Jonathan did to her, Jonathan would get in trouble, beg for her forgiveness and they would go back yelling at each other. She wanted to have Johnny spend time with, but now he was even more angry 'Why couldn't she just get what she wanted, why did Johnny make thing so difficult.' She thought.

"You can't stop me. I'm almost 16. I'm almost a man. I could do whatever I want." Jonathan said taking a step towards the two.

"Not as long as you live in this house. If you don't like it here, go live somewhere else." Lynn Sr. said taking a step as well.

Rita then came between the two,"Lynn, calm down." She then looked towards Jonathan. "Johnny he didn't mean that."

"I'm not gonna calm down. I'm tired of him disrespecting us. Go see what it's like out there. Send us a postcard." Lynn Sr. said.

Jonathan clenched his fist, turned around and walked the door.

"Jonathan!" Rita yelled she tried to grab his hand, but he was to fast.

"Don't expect me to come looking for you!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

He then slammed the door and turned towards his wife who slapped him.

"Why did you say all of that you went to far?!" Rita yelled.

"Look don't worry honey he's mad now, but I'm sure he'll come back and we'll all laugh about this in the morning." Lynn Sr. said.

"Great, cause you'll be laughing about it from the couch." Rita said then went to their room and locked the door.

"What?!" Lynn Sr. yelled and ran to door. "Come on honey don't you think this is kind of harsh?!"

The answer he got was silence.

"Dang it." Lynn Sr. said. He then turned to upstairs. "Kids who wants to have a slumber party?!" He yelled.

Silence was heard a first then follow by the sound of 6 door locking.

"Double dang it." Lynn Sr. said. He then lied face down on the couch and and sighed. "What a day." He said.

The next day things weren't any better Jonathan texted Lori and said "he was staying at a motel." the text was followed by a postcard card of the hotel.

The Loud's pretty much had to wait for him to come back so they did want they were known for Lori texted, Bobby, Leni worked on her dresses, Luan told puns and jokes, Lynn played every sport know to man, Lincoln read his comic in his underwear, Lucy hid in the darkness and worked on her poems, Lana played in the mud, Lisa worked on her projects- wait two sisters weren't here Lola had gone on a drive with Luna to clear her mind.

Luna Loud was once know as the quietest of the Louds, but after going to certain her life change forever.

"HEY, ROYAL WOODS! Who's ready to rock?!" Luna yelled then started doing some air guitar.

A first the family was surprised to see what happen to their sister. Luna Loud went from the quietest loud to the loudest one. Luna no longer had her hair go to her shoulders, extra eyelashes, a girlish light purple shirt, white earrings, the same square-patterned skirt, white socks, with blue stripes worn high and black Mary Jane shoes.

She traded all that in for a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck, and triangular sleeves, a plaid lavender skirt, a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature wear her paperclip earrings. She also wore three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck.

"Keep it down would ya! Does Mickey swag yell everything too?!" Lola yelled covering her ears.

"Sorry, luv I'm just filled with so much Rock & Roll! You should give a try sometime!" Luna yelled.

The girls were in the van of Luna's Roadie friend Chuck, Chuck was a burly man, with a big pierced nose and a balding scalp. He wore a white tank top, with a black vest, with fringes, buckled jeans, and black cowboy boots. He also sports a purple checkered newsboy cap, and a bracelet on each wrist. There was a purple tattoo with a heart and crossbones on both of his arms. He was Roadie true and true tho we wasn't much of a talker.

"So little bit what's got ya so down?" Luna asked looking at her little sister.

"Nothing has me down, why do you ask?" Lola asked back crossing her arms.

"Cause I heard you and J fall out and now he's planing on moving out." Luna said.

"What! Your wrong he's just mad a daddy he'll show up later, we'll talk and we'll hug then everything will go back to normal." Lola said confidently.

Luna looked at the girl then asked, "Is that this is believing? She pointed at Lola's heart, or this believing?" She pointed at Lola's brain.

Lola tried to think of a come back, but nothing left her mouth.

Luna noticed her lack of answer, but noticed Karaoke-Dokie was coming up.

"Hey, Chuck! Let's cheer this princess up and stop at Karaoke-Dokie so we can sing her blues away!" Luna yelled.

Chuck nodded and parked in front of Karaoke-Dokie.

"What! Wait Luna I can't just sing I need to practice." Lola said, but Luna picked her up out of the car anyway.

"Sorry little bit, but you need to let out what you got in you ticker." Luna said poking Lola chest.

Once inside like two people were one of which was the manager.

"Hey, could my little sis sing? she's in need of a mood lift." Luna said.

"Sure, it's early so business is kind slow." The manager said handing two mics.

Luna put Lola on stage and hopped right off. Once alone Lola sighed and looked towards the song list.

'OK relax you've been far larger crowds, she looked from the list, she saw Luna, the manager, and a teen picking up garbage must of been a employee. Some about him reminded her of someone, the height, the skin tone, once he took of the hat to wipe the sweat from his face Lola froze in fear.

'Johnny!' Lola thought.

Lola's mind then replayed the thing the boy said to her. 'Spoiled little brat! Remember this anytime you decide to cross me! What chance do you have for pageants in your later years! You not gonna be cute for ever!'

Lola then started to walk backwards in fear. Luna noticed the girl's gaze and followed to see Jonathan putting he's hat back on and going back to work cleaning the bar.

Luna then looked back to Lola then frowned. "Little bit is very spooked of J. I got to help." Luna said and jumped on stage to help Lola.

"L-Luna!" Lola yelled.

"Don't worry sis, I got just the song for ya." Luna said then went through the song list and picked a song.

"Before we start I wanted to give a shout out to my bro Jonathan!" Luna yelled.

Jonathan looked up from wiping the doors windows, "Luna?"

The song started to play and Luna started them off.

Little girl terrified

She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal

A home is no place to hide

"Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides

And tries to pray

She wonders why

Does anyone ever hear her when she cries

Luna sang and moved her body to the beat. Lola looked at her then looked ahead a Jonathan. He was staring at Luna, she was the only thing he was focusing on.

Lola suddenly felt something in her chest was it jealousy? Was she jealous of Luna? thinking back she remembered countless time were the wanna be rock star wanted to jam with Johnny or test her new song out on him. Being the amazing person he was he of course always said yes, however when Lola demanded something from the boy he almost always said no, 'Maybe Johnny was right I am spoiled brat, but I can change, not immediately of course, but she could get him to see her as a princess, his princess and princess most sing to the prince!

Lola spun around around and struck a pose.

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides

And tries to pray

She wonders why

Does anyone ever hear her when she cries

This is the dark before the dawn

The storm before the peace

Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change

And God is watching over you

He hears you

Luna smiled at her little sister who gave her a smirk in return. The two then sang at the same time.

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides

And tries to pray

She'll be just fine

Cause now he hears her when she cries

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides

And tries to pray

She'll be just fine

'Cause now I know he hears her when she cries

The two posed and then heard a audience cheer. The two didn't noticed, but a crowd formed while the girls sang. Lola felt like she was reborn the cheers, the eyes looking at her she loved the attention she was getting, but what made her start to tear up was Johnny smiling at her and clapping his hands. Luna picked her up and spun her around.

Thank you! You've been a great audience!" Luna yelled carried her little sister off to the back of the stage.

After getting back to the Chuck's van the two decide to head home. Once getting they saw Jonathan and the rest of the Loud sibling moving stuff in to the house.

Lola hopped out of the van first while Luna followed.

"What's going on?" Lola asked confused.

"We're helping Jon move out." Luan said walking into the garage carrying a a box.

Lola's fears were coming true Johnny was going to leave them, leave her. She quickly ran into the garage and looked around.

The garage was remodel into a tiny apartment. The room had a brown carpet flooring, a middle size bed, a small work desk, a counter with two cabinets next to a mini fridge. A small bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet with light blue binds with little pink hearts for privacy and a small Picture Rube TV on a TV dinner table. The room garage also had two window one by the bed and the other by the bathroom. The most noticeable thing was that the car door to the garage was still there and that the walls were still left the same as before none filled.

Lana comes out of the bathroom.

"Bathroom's all set. Go easy on her at first. No heavy meals." Lana said wiping her hands.

"Thanks Dirt-Pile. I knew I could count on you." Jonathan said petting the messy twin making her blushed.

"W-Wait you just moving into the garage?" Lola asked confused.

"Yeah, sick of your dad so I'm gonna be living in here for now on." Jonathan said.

"Phew." Lola said wiping her brow free of sweat.

Jonathan looked to the princess and gave a small smile, "Hey! Who wants to go to Gus' Games and Grub?! I'm buying."

Lincoln quickly raised his hand, "I do! What's the occasion?"

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders, "Just thought I pay you back for helping me move that's all."

"I'll come! I wanted to go dumpster drive there anyway." Lana said.

"I wanted to try their new monster fighting game." Lucy said.

Lola wanted to join the trip too, but she didn't help with the move so she stayed quiet.

Suddenly she was picked up by Jonathan and bought into his chest, "You want to come right princess?"

Lola was shocked, but then changed back into her normal self, "I am hunger, I guess I could join you at this low class establishment."

Jonathan smiled then looked to the others, "You guys want in too?"

The other kindly refused and left the group to go, Rita however gave them a lift to Gus' Games and Grub for Jonathan kind offer and to say sorry for last night.

When they got group spit up to play different games, Lincoln and Lucy play the monster fighting game Lucy mention while Jonathan and the twins went to play some games games that could earn them tickets. Rita decide to wait in the car to rest a bit.

After playing some games Jonathan noticed Clyde was there and he was dance on the DDR game with Ronnie the, two were one went dancing like they were made for each other.

After the song end Ronnie Anne looked around,"W-Where are we?" Confusing the boys, the two looked at each other then at Ronnie Anne.

"Gus' Games and Grub." The two boys said at the same time.

Ronnie Anne then bonked her head, "Duh, Sorry about that guess I get to lost when I dance."

Clyde then nervously put his fingers together, "Not as lost when I look into you eyes."

Ronnie Anne blushed then punched him in the arm, "N-Not so loud you dork!"

"Well on that corny note, I'm hungry, hey guys you hungry?!" Jonathan yelled.

Lincoln, Lucy, and the twins ran up to him and started yelling out what they wanted to eat.

"Ok, ok one at a time!" Jonathan yelled.

"Pizza!" Lincoln yelled jumping up and down.

"Garlic knots." Lucy said in her monotone voice.

"Cheese burger!" Lana yelled.

"No! We should have a salad." Lola said.

"No! I tried a salad it's gross!" Lana yelled at Lola.

"Fine! Starved to death!" Lola yelled back.

The two stared fighting and Lucy and Lincoln got dragged into fight. Jonathan sighed know he had to break it up. He looks to Ronnie Anne and Clyde before doing so.

"Here take my card and buy a Pizza, Garlic knots, a Cheese burger and I'm gonna be a while!" Jonathan yelled tossing his card to Ronnie Anne who caught it.

The two when to the counter and placed the orders after paying they had some time to kill so the two talked.

"So you had a day dream that brought you back to the past?" Clyde asked.

"I know it sound weird right, I was clean garage off myself and that happen when I was a kid and I then saw you to on my couch." Ronnie Anne said.

"Sounds like you had a time dream." Clyde said.

"A time dream?" Ronnie Annie asked.

"Dreams are made up of memories and facts of stuff our brains keep stored in there, like for example say I watched a video on cheese then went to bed thinking about cheese I beat you cheese would pop up in my dreams." Clyde said.

"So..I'm not a time traveler?" Ronnie asked with a smile.

"Nope, but I got to admit dating a time traveler would be pretty cool, kiss at the World Fair, taking a walk under the twin towers, looking off the Titanic then leaving you know because the iceberg part." Clyde said grabbing Ronnie Anne's hands.

Ronnie Anne blushed and smiled. "You know I'm glad I ended up caving and decide to go on a date with you." Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm glad when you said yes that Jon was behind me to catch me, he has a six sense for that kind of thing." Clyde said then started giggling at the memory of his friend catching him before he hit the pavement.

Ronnie Anne started to giggle as well so enough Clyde started dancing with her and two were having so much they failed to notice the other customers watching the couple.

Jonathan and Lola watched the couple as well as they picked up their meal as the tray touch the table, the others ate their request meals. "What does she see in that nerd?" Lola asked.

"Don't know, but as long as their happy don't care, but you got to eat." Jonathan said then turned to Lola.

"But I'm can't eat pizza it's to fatty! It will go right to my thighs!" Lola yelled.

"Well with your mom genes you and rest of the girls are gonna get a bubble butt no matter what so eat up." Jonathan said.

"What's a bubble butt?" Lincoln asked talking with his mouth full.

"Something I like in a women." Jonathan said to Lincoln he then turned back to Lola. "Eat." He added.

"NO!" Lola yelled then turned and scoffed.

Jonathan knew what he had to do. He sighed then picked off the meat and sauce, cheese and cut the crust. He them grabs his uneaten burger then removes the tomato, and lettuce puts in on the pizza slice on Lola's plate. He then picked up a surprised Lola and put her in his lap.

"Here my beautiful princess perhaps this is more to you liking." Jonathan said offer Lola the pizza slice.

Lola blushed at the kind juster that the older boy did. Not many seem to give into her demands at home she thought being a princess full time would get her more attention especially at home, but Jonathan always gave her attention even when she was being a brat. She leaned her head took a bit off the pizza slice and her eyes sparkled.

"I guess you like." Jonathan said smiling at her. Lola nodded and crewed what was in her mouth. "Thank you my prince." Lola said.

Lana and Lucy looked at Lola in jealousy. 'Lucky.' The two thought.

After the group ate the group went to Vanzilla and noticed Rita laying on the front row.

Lola face filled with worry, "Mommy, are you ok?"

Rita looked to her little princess, "I'm fine sweetie, mommy just feels like she gonna explode."

Jonathan gave a knowing look, "Keys."

"What?" Rita asked confused.

"Keys!" Jonathan yelled.

Rita quickly tossed him the keys.

Jonathan then started to put everyone in the van, "OK guys get ready cause I'm gonna be drive really fast and not stopping at any red lights."

The others responded by buckling their seat belts.

After Jonathan smashed the accelerator well lets say it was best to not be in his way so lets cut ahead.

After hitting several cars, nearly running a old lady on a scooter, and driving through a park, the group made to the hospital. Rita was taken to get ready for the birth of her new child, however Jonathan and the younger louds had to wait in the waiting room do to hospital rules so Jonathan took the time to call the remaining Louds and tell them what happened. After awhile Lynn Sr. brought the rest of his children and ran into the room where his wife room was.

The Loud siblings started talking all at once expect Lola who decide to sit near Jonathan.

Lola looked up to the teen, "J-Johnny."

Jonathan looked towards the group, but then looked to the princess, "Yeah."

Lola took a quick breath the said, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Jonathan eyes widen he then ask, "Your apologizing to me?"

Lola nodded her head, "I'm a spoiled brat, and I don't deserve to have you in my life, but you still stand by my me even at my worst."

Lola started to tear up and her mascara started to run down her face, "I-If means giving up my pageants to be your princess, I'll do."

Jonathan was speechless it's been years since Lola has show to care for someone, but herself. The teen then reached into his satchel and pulled out a hankie.

Jonathan then put his hand on her cheek and started to wipe away her tears, "You know I was gonna apologize after we got into Vanzilla, but well you know."

Lola looked away her tears falling harder, "Why I'm what you said I was a spoiled brat!"

Jonathan shook his head, "Lola your a pain in the butt, a brat, spoiled, and a tattle tail."

Lola stared to tremble when sudden she felt Jonathan pull her into his lap, his strong arms wrapped around her and he rested his head on her beautiful blond hair.

He then talked to her softly, "But that gives me no reason to hurt you." The princess eyes widen. "I'm the older one, I should of just controlled my anger, I let my anger get the best of me and did things and said things I never would do out wise."

Lola placed her head against the teen chest, he's heart beat was music to her ears, his voice calmed her down, he's arms kept her safe. Lola had no doubts now Jonathan stole her heart.

Lola could stay like this hours, but sadly her moment with her prince had to come to a end.

A camera sound was heard and the two looked to see Lori has taken a picture of the two bonding, "This is literally so adorable I'm so send this to Becky!"

The others heard Lori yell and checked to see what was wrong. Lori showed them the picture.

"AW!" The others cooed while Jonathan and Lola blushed.

Lola then hopped of Jonathan lap, "Don't you dare pose that picture!"

Leni then took the phone, "Why you two like toots look adorable?"

Lola then started to get annoyed, "Because If my rivals find out I'm some older boy chaser they'll tell everyone and my career will be over!"

Lynn looked unworried then ask, "Don't you think your over reacting?"

Before Lola could answer ding was heard, the group looked to Lori's phone and saw that Leni sent the picture.

Leni then blinked twice and shrugged her shoulders, "Oops I sent the pic."

Lola then stood there she was ready to rip Leni's arms off, but Jonathan grabbed her just in time.

The other stood in front of Leni ready to protect her, Lori then turned to her the girl, "Leni who did you send the picture to?"

Leni looked to the phone, "Don't worry I only sent it to Al contacts."

Lisa took the phone, "It says "all contacts.""

The others gasped.

Jonathan felt Lola catch on fire, "You sent that picture to all of Lori's contacts?!"

Everyone started talking at once, but suddenly a doctor came in looking at a clipboard, "Loud family?"

The group then stopped yelling and looked to the doctor.

The doctor then looked to the family and pointed to the door he came out of, "I was sent to get you guys your mother wanted to see you."

The doctor lead the group to the room where their parents were, the group saw their parents, Lynn Sr. was crying while Rita was asleep hold a baby in her arms the baby was girl so she wrapped in a blanket only let the group see her face.

The girls cooed while the boy awed. After awhile the baby and mother woke up, Rita was happy that she had another child she thought 11 was enough, but 12 looked to be the magic number.

Lori took a picture of her new baby sister making the baby giggle, "So what's her name If you don't mind me asking?"

Rita smiled already knowing the prefect name, "Lily."

Lori smiled at Lily, "Literally prefect."

Leni hopped up and down excitingly, "I love it!"

Luna crossed her arms, "Rockn name!"

"I guess the name was "easy picking." Luan joked then giggled. "Get it? She added.

Lynn started blushing while rubbing her arm, "Sound cute I guess.."

Lincoln smiled before putting his hands on his hips, "I think it fits her just right."

Lucy sighed, "Lily the symbol of innocence; purity and beauty. Wicked." Lucy gave a small smile.

The twin hugged each other, "We love it!"

Lisa gave a deadpan look, "With the new addition our bills will without a doubt rise on the other hand." "Ehhh! She's to pure for this world." Lisa said excitingly.

Jonathan walked over to the baby and she looked up at him and smile, Welcome to the family Lily, just make sure to go to anyone who's not me for a changing OK?"

Lily giggled then grabbed Jonathan's nose.

Jonathan sighed then smiled, " I guess that's a no. Great another Loud is gonna start following me around."

The family laughed and Lori took another picture one of the family and their newest little member.

The End.


	34. Undie Pressure

Declaimer I don't own the rights of what is used in the story.

The story starts of with we open view of the Loud House on a rainy day.

Lana runs down the walkway, opens the front door, and enters the living room carrying mud, "In a couple more hours, this mud will be perfect to play in!" She then splashes the mud all over her face.

Lily is sitting on the floor, crying while Jonathan and Scooby are trying to calm her down, and Luan is folding laundry on the coffee table, while Lola, Lisa, Lori and Leni are on the couch; Lola is admiring herself in her pocket mirror, Lisa is looking back and forth at a clipboard and a set of test tubes, Lori is talking to Bobby, and Leni is doing Lori's nails.

"Hey, guys, why can't a comedian tell a dirty laundry joke? 'Cause it always comes out clean!" Luan joked then laughs.

Lynn bounces a basketball off the wall in the background, "She shoots! She scores!"

Luna enters the room, holding a radio toward her ear, in a British accent she says, "I bloody love this song! Sing it like you mean it, Mick!" Lucy pokes her head out of the fireplace, making her jump in terror. "BLIMEY!"

"I'm trying to write here." Lucy said.

Lori on the phone, to Bobby, "No, I love you more, silly." She then says to Leni, "It's our six-week-iversary."

"You two are like, gonna be together for, like, ever." Leni said.

"Speaking of forever, Lori, my study indicates you haven't used the bathroom in quite some time." Lisa said.

"EWW! There is no way I'm being in your grody poop study!" Lori yelled in disgusted.

Lincoln appears in the door frame between the living room and dining room.

Lincoln looks to the readers, "Ah, rainy days. Perfect for hanging out with the family and reading comics."

Lola, while looking in her mirror, sees Lincoln throwing off his shirt and pants in its reflection, "Groooooss!"

"What?" Lincoln asked confused.

"Why do you always have to read your comics in your underpants?!" Lola yelled.

"'Cause reading my comics with my clothes on is uncomfortable and distracting." Lincoln said then shakes his booty at Lola, "And you know how I like to be comfortable while reading comics. Now, scootch!"

Lincoln sits between Lola and Lisa; Lola, repulsed, jumps onto the armrest and says, "ACK! It's an annoying habit, and you get butt germs everywhere!"

"Me annoying? You can't look away from the mirror for five seconds!" Lincoln yells holds up all four of his fingers.

"LIES!" Lola yelled. It turns out Lola is looking in her mirror rather than at Lincoln; she looks back, closes the mirror, and smiles sheepishly.

"And Lori, would it kill you not to talk to Bobby all the time?!" Lincoln yelled.

"I do not talk to Bobby all the time!" Lori yelled then asked to Bobby, over the phone, "Do I, Bobby?"

"And Lisa, you always do your weird poop studies!" Lincoln yelled.

"It's quite fascinating work." Lisa said.

"And Jon would kill you and Scooby not to eat every 15 minutes?!" Lincoln yelled.

Jonathan and Scooby are eating some sandwiches, "Hey, It's not our fault we get hungry easily, Captain Underpants!" "Reah Raptain Rnderpants." Scooby Doo added.

"See? You guys couldn't last ten minutes without doing your annoying things!" Lincoln yelled.

"We could last longer than you!" Lori yelled.

"I bet you couldn't!" Lincoln yelled.

"Oh, really? Care to make it a little more interesting?" Lola asked. She hops onto the couch crest, and walks back and forth, "If we can stop doing our things longer than you can stop doing yours, then you have to give up reading in your underwear...FOREVER!" She yelled raises her fist.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana and Lisa popped up behind her, "YEAH!"

"Hold it! What's in it for me?" Lincoln asked.

"If you win, we'll never complain about your butt cooties again." Lola said.

Jonathan & Scooby popped from behind the couch, "Okay. But let's it make more interesting if us guys beat you girls, you also have to dress up as cheerleaders and cheer for us when we want...FOREVER!"

"And you have to buy me these beauties." Lincoln added opening up an underwear catalog and points to a circled picture of red briefs, "Pure cotton, 2,000 thread count, non-binding elastic. I'll just call them my victory undies."

The girls go into a huddle and discuss the deal, whispering unintelligibly; Lola looks back once as they do.

"Deal." Lola said.

"Great! So, if I have to read comics with my clothes on, Lola can't look in the mirror..." Lincoln said.

Lola closes her mirror, shocked.

Jonathan and Scooby Doo were gonna eat a pizza from the box.

"Jon and Scooby can't eat anything." Lincoln said.

The duo closed the pizza box dejectedly.

Luna in a British accent "Rock and roll!"

"...Luna can't do anything involving music..." Lincoln said.

Luna puts her hand over her mouth, also shocked.

Lana running for the front door, "MUUUUUD!"

"...Lana can't play in the mud..." Lincoln said.

Lana turns back and walks slowly, dejected, "Dang it."

"No, I love you more, silly." Lori said to Bobby.

"...Lori can't talk to Bobby..." Lincoln said.

Lori hangs up, "Bobby who?"

"...Leni can't say 'like'..." Lincoln said.

"Like, okay." Leni said then grins sheepishly.

"...Lucy can't pop up and scare people..." Lincoln said.

Lucy backs her head into the fireplace.

"...Lisa has to give up her weird studies..." Lincoln said.

"Forgive me, science." Lisa says apologetically.

"...Luan can't tell jokes..." Lincoln said.

Luan literally zips her mouth shut.

"...Lynn can't turn everything into a sport..." Lincoln said.

Lynn, holding a broom like a hockey stick, dejectedly starts sweeping normally.

"...And Lily can't cry." Lincoln said.

Lily puts her pacifier in her mouth.

"Also so no one gets out of view, you leave the living room your out!"

"DEAL!" Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lisa yelled.

Lola points at Lincoln, "Pants up, buddy boy!"

Jonathan grabs the white haired boy and quickly dress him, "Okay, competition starts...now!"

"Wait, like, I wasn't clear on the rules." Leni said.

Lori grabbed Leni by the shoulders and lightly shook her, "Leni, you can't...say...'like'!"

"Oh, got it." Leni said.

Lincoln gave an annoyed look, "Okay, competition starts now."

"I'm, like, totally gonna win this." Leni said.

Jonathan then made a buzzer sound, pulled out a stamper and put a huge red "X" on her forehead, "You out!"

The girls groan.

Lucy appears next to her siblings and Jonathan and Scooby, "Nice going."

They jump in terror; Jonathan then did the same what he did to Leni moments ago, "You out too!"

"Dang it." Lucy said.

Lola got annoyed then looked to her sisters, "Come on, ladies, stay focused! We can't become their cheerleaders!"

Lola then imagined her and the other sisters dressed as cheerleaders doing a cheer while the boys were watching from beach chairs while drinking sodas.

Lori, Luna, Luan Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa cheered in monotone "Johnny and Linky are really smooth, their the cutest guys in Royal Woods, woo woo yeah." Leni cheered happily with Lily shaking her pom pom giggling.

Lola and the remain girls shuddered except Lily.

Lincoln smiled and put his hands together, "Two down. I can practically smell those victory undies. Wait, let me rephrase that!"

Later the girls are lying down, bored.

Lola putting her makeup on unevenly, "See? I don't even need a mirror to put my makeup on. Comfy over there, Lincoln?"

Lincoln shifting around, uncomfortable in his chair, "Yep. Just about...to dive...ugh...into my...comics. Agh.

Lola smiles sinisterly.

Jonathan behind Lincoln's chair texts Bobby, "Hey Boo-Boo Bear, Lori seems kind of down today why don't you call her?"

After a couple of seconds Lori's ringtone plays an electronic version of "Here Comes the Bride"; Bobby is calling.

Lori whimpers as she tries to press the hang-up button.

Lola presses the button, "Control yourself, woman!"

Lori sighs, exasperated.

Luan and Lynn are folding laundry.

"Well, nothing sporty about folding laundry." Lynn said.

"Or funny." Luan added.

Lana looks big-eyed through the window, watching Charles and Cliff play happily in the mud out in the rain; she gets down on all-fours and runs toward the door like a dog, but Lola steps in front of her, "Lana, HEEL!"

Lana paws on the door, whimpering, but Lola sharply points the other way; Lana runs toward Charles' doggy bed and curls down in it, sad.

Luna in a Swedish accent, "Herdie, verdie, verdie. Easy peasy, I just svitched to Svedish, ja?"

Jonathan looked at her confused, "No, why are you talking like that?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "Takes my mind off music."

Lisa continues to read a book, "You poor, fragile Homo sapiens."

Lori's ringtone plays again; Luna grabs the phone, "I vill take dat, ja?"

Lori grabs the phone for a tug-o-war, "No you von't! Dah, I mean won't!" She then wrestles with Luna for the phone in a tug-o-war, "GIMMIE!"

While both girls fight, grunting all the while, Scooby sneaks to the laundry basket, and tosses a folded pair of socks into the air; Lynn watches the bundle bounce in slow motion and imagines it as a basketball.

Lynn: images of basketballs appear in her eyes, "Basket...ball..."

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa start panicking a move their hands, "DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!"

Lynn hits the bundle into the basket, "TWO POINTS!" She then throws the remaining sock bundles in rapid succession, "TWO POINTS! TWO POINTS! TWO POINTS! TWO POINTS! TWO POINTS! TWO POINTS! YAAAAAAY-AH!" She jumps into the air for a victory pose, but gets hit my Jonathan's stamper and gets red "X" on her face.

Jonathan and Lincoln do the your out pose, "Your Out!"

Later Lincoln continues to struggle in his clothes; he loudly groans, "Maybe the pants are the problem." He goes toward the laundry basket and looks at some of the pants. "Too scratchy...too tight...too far after Labor Day...Oh, these are perfect!"

Bobby suddenly appears pressed outside the window.

"Babe! Why aren't you answering my calls?!" Bobby yelled desperately.

Lori looks forlornly at Bobby, puts her hand on the window, then looks away.

"Forgive me, my love." Lori says before drawing the curtains over the window; she then notices something, "Lincoln, why are you wearing my leggings?!"

Lincoln wearing Lori's leggings, "Hey, you never said I had to wear my pants. Plus, these are so comfy!"

"Good luck. Those are the ones that really...ride up on ya." Lori said smugly.

Lincoln walks away, "Sure, Lori, you're just trying to mess with my-HELLO! Yep, those are ridin'!" He walks while pulling the seat area of the leggings down.

Jonathan then turns on a small radio near Luna and they listens to an announcement.

Jay Rock over the radio, "Hey, cats and kittens, this is Jay Rock here! I'm giving away Mick Swagger tickets to the caller with... the best British accent!"

Luna's eyes widen, while Jonathan smirks sinisterly, he then walks to the parents door and calls the radio station on his cellphone.

"Hello, you're on the air! Let's hear your best British accent." Jay Rock said.

Luna charged at Jonathan, but he held her back with his free hand he then starts whispering, in the accent, "Come on, love, hand over those tickets."

"Yeah, sorry, caller, I can't hear you!" Jay Rock yelled.

Jonathan snickered while Luna was trying to reach for the phone, he then starts whispering, slightly louder, "Come on love, hand over those tickets!"

"If you don't speak up, you can't win!" Jay Rock yelled.

Luna deck Jonathan in the face and grabs the phone and shouts, "HAND OVER THE BLEEDING TICKETS, MATE!"

The others look at Luna, Lincoln smirks while the girls look a shame of her.

Luna smiles sheepishly then starts talking in Swedish, "Herdie verdie?"

Jonathan then stamps her with a red "X" on her forehead. He smirks while Luna glares.

Lincoln is struggling to read his comic, and he pulls back the seat of the leggings, "Ugh, I've read the same panel twenty times!"

There's a "knock-knock" at the door.

"Who's there?" Lincoln asked.

Bobby from outside, "Bobby!"

Lincoln gets an idea, and slyly addresses Luan, "Bobby who?"

Luan prepares to give a punchline, but Lola silences her, "Don't you DARE answer that joke, Luan!"

Jonathan then gets to the door, "Sorry Boo-Boo Bear Lori's with me now!"

Bobby from outside, "Huh?!"

Lori screamed, "No! Bobby don't listen to him! I gotta let him in!"

Lori rushes to the door, and she fights with Lola and Jonathan to open it.

Bobby from outside, "Geez, how many Loud sisters does it take to open a door?!"

Lola pointed at Luan, "Luan, do NOT answer that!"

Luan is holding her cheeks, struggling to resist her urge to tell jokes.

Lori points the other direction to distract Lola, "Hey, look, free makeup samples!"

Lola looked to were Lola pointed to, "Huh?"

Lori tosses Lola at Jonathan making them both fall, "HA!" She opens the door to reveal Bobby on the other side; she stares adoringly at him, "Bobby!"

Lana stares at the mud Bobby is tracking; she stares adoringly at it., "MUD!" She rushes outside and jumps into a mud puddle, giggling maniacally.

Jonathan throws a couple of mud balls at her and makes a mud "X" on her body.

Lori In midhug with Bobby, "Happy six-week-iversary, Bobby-Booboo-Bear!"

Bobby after hug, arms at each other's shoulders, "Thanks, babe! I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait for a chicken to cross the road."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Lincoln asked.

"TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE! TO RUN AWAY FROM THE COOK! TO PROVE HE'S NO CHICKEN!" Luan joked then laughs maniacally.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lola yelled and tackles Luan.

Luan breathing deeply, "Sweet comic relief." A pie is thrown into her face and the red "X" appears on the pan.

Lola growls in frustration.

"Here, babe, I brought you something special." Bobby says and hands Lori a milkshake.

"Awww." She cooed before she drinks from it."

"It's the milkshake from our first date, six weeks ago." Bobby said.

Lori's eyes widen, and her stomach begins to growl; she clenches her stomach and rushes up the stairs for the bathroom, "Coming through, literally!"

Lisa gasped, "The missing piece of my gastrointestinal study!"

Lisa runs upstairs for the bathroom; we hear the door opening and Lori's screams of embarrassment, "Sweet mother of discovery!"

Lisa makes her way back downstairs and Jonathan puts a sticky note with a red "X" on her forehead.

Lisa says to the reader, "I'm only human."

"YOU PEOPLE ARE USELESS!" Lola yelled.

"One sister left." Lincoln said with a smile on his face.

Jonathan walks up to the little princess, "You might give up there's no way you can win." He then pulls out a cheerleader outfit from his satchel, "Now what's your size?"

Lola hides her eyes beneath her hair, "You may have outlasted those amateurs, but now you've gotta deal with a REAL PROFESSIONAL!"

A dramatic spotlight is cast on Lola, and she turns her face to reveal her uneven makeup; her eyelid makeup and lipstick are smeared across her face, her hair is messy and shaggy, and her pupils are blank and colorless.

Jonathan then gets to Lola's face, "So you want get serious huh? Fine the gloves are off!"

"Yeah gloves off!" Scooby added.

Lincoln got into Lola's face too, "I won't give up, for the sake of all things comfortable!" He snaps the seat of the leggings, causing him pain, "YIGH...gotta do something about these pants!"

Lincoln is now wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, "Now these are pants I can read in!" He then hops on the chair and continues reading, "You girls better start pooling your money, because we're about to win this thing!"

"Then perhaps it's time to turn up the heat." Lola said then turns the thermostat up from 70 to 98 degrees.

Lincoln begins to sweat, "Whew, is it hot in here?"

Jonathan confused then walks over to the thermostat, "98 degrees?! So that's how she's gonna play it!"

Lola watching tv then sees Jonathan holding a rag, "Jonathan, what are you doing?"

Jonathan walks up and towers over the girl, "Just thought I polished every surface of the living room. So shiny, you can see your face."

Lola sees that all the shiny surfaces around her bear her reflection; she shields her eyes, "AAH! Must...not...look...at self! Beautiful...beautiful self!" She trys to run for the kitchen, but Jonathan picks her up.

Jonathan then tries to open her eyes, "No no no you can't leave the living room. Besides don't you want to see the beauty around you? Such reflection!"

Lola bites Jonathan's arm making her land. She then tries to run away from the teenage, but hits her face on the back of the chair, leaving an imprint of her makeup on it; she falls onto the floor, dazed, "THAT'S IT!" She hops onto the chair, with a pair underwear in her hands. "Give up, Lincoln! You know you want these!" She rubs the underwear on Lincoln's face, "Smell 'em! SMELL THAT COTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT 'EM!"

Lincoln pushes the underwear away, "I'm not giving up! You'd give up right now if you could see what's wrong with your face!" He then holds up Lola's pocket mirror.

"WHAT?! Guys, is there something wrong with my face?!" Lola yelled.

The girls clamor, trying to convince her otherwise.

"LIES! But I most win!" Lola yelled.

Jonathan then puts his hands on Lola face, "Lola there's nothing that could ever be wrong with you. Your the most beautiful person I ever know to met and I wish to know you til the day that I die." Jonathan then gave Lola a sweet smile.

Lola's heart started to beat faster and she was tempted to give him a kiss right there, but soon Jonathan smile turned sinister, "Is what I would say to you if it was opposite day! You look like you tripped and fell into Luan's clown make up."

Lola looks heartbroken for a moment then yells,"GIVE ME A MIRROR!" She looks into a shiny doorknob, and she screams at her hideous reflection; she dashes upstairs for her room, then comes back down a few seconds later, back to her normal self, "Ahh, that's better."

Jonathan makes "X" using a lipstick on her forehead.

Lincoln then slides on his knees, "I WIN!" He then rips the sweatpants off, "Victory is ours!" He then opens up the catalog, "Okay, ladies, pay up!"

Lily throws her pacifier at Lincoln to get his attention.

Lincoln then looks at the baby, "Hey, Lily."

Lily looks up at Lincoln, and he comes to a startling realization.

Lincoln gasped, "LILY!"

"She didn't cry this entire time!" Lori yelled.

Jonathan then pulls out a werewolf mask, "Not yet anyway."

The other Loud siblings gasped, "No!"

Lincoln looked at his catalog then back at his baby sister. He thought hard he was going to give up his hobby for his baby sister. Lincoln then jumped at the pizza Jonathan & Scooby didn't eat and threw it at Jonathan.

Time went in slow-motion and Jonathan saw the pizza quickly approaching him he ducked it, and laughed in slow-motion, but sadly the pizza was eaten by the loveable dog.

"Noooo! Scooby Doo! How could you?! You didn't even save a slice for me." Jonathan said putting his hands on his hips.

"Scooby ate the pizza that means..." Lola said.

The girls toss Lily into the air in victory.

"LILY WINS!" Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa yelled. They cheer for Lily, who laughs along with them.

Jonathan collapses to the floor, "And we lost!" Lincoln and Scooby walks up to him and pats his back trying to comfort him.

Lola turns to the guys, "Well, Lincoln, guess you have to give up reading comics in your underwear forever!"

Lola throws a pizza slice at Jonathan that has the pepperoni shaped like a "X".

The others make a buzzer sound.

Jonathan picks up the pizza then eats it, "Losing never tasted so good." Lincoln smiles while Scooby chuckles.

Later Lola is doing her makeup in her mirror, "Ahh, how I've missed this beautiful face."

Lincoln still in gray sweatpants groans as he struggles to read his comic fully-clothed; Lola looks at this display with pity and sympathy, and she closes her mirror.

There is a "knock-knock" at the door, and Luan goes to answer it.

"Who's there?" Luan asked.

Delivery Man from outside, "Delivery man."

"'Delivery man' who?" Luan asked.

"Come on, kid, it's raining!" The Delivery Man yelled.

"That's your punchline? You really need to work on your delivery." Luan joked, skips away and laughs.

Lincoln answers the door dejectedly.

Delivery Man hands Lincoln a package, "Package for...Lincoln Loud."

Lincoln opens the package, and he gasps its contents: a pair of red briefs, "My victory undies! I don't get it?!"

Lori glares at Lincoln, "We didn't order it for you."

"I did." Lola said.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana and Lisa glared at Lola, "But the boys lost the bet!"

Lola put her hands together and ignored the glares, "Come on, you guys, we clearly can't give up our things. Why should Lincoln have to give up his? We should all accept each other's habits...even if some of them are really, really gross."

The girls clamor in agreement; Lincoln runs for Lola and gives her a hug, "Thank you!" He gets teary-eyed, "They're almost too nice to wear." He wipes his tears; sniffs, "But not that nice!"

Lincoln rushes off and puts his new undies on.

Lincoln looks to the readers, "Ah, rainy days. There's nothing like doing the thing you love surrounded by the ones you love...and 2,000-thread-count undies."

Lincoln snaps his underwear and reads his comic book, surrounded by his sisters, who are happily indulging in their habits.

Cut to outside; Bobby is chasing a chicken in the rain, "Chicken, come back! Why did you cross the road?!"


	35. The Loudest Mission

Declaimer copyright I don't own the the properties I'm using they belong to their owners.

Special The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos.

The story begins with Jonathan, Lori, and Clyde driving in Jonathan's car.

"Can't I just stay in the car?" Clyde asked.

"No. You have to say goodbye to your girlfriend in person!" Lori yelled.

"Yeah, but I already told her good bye last night! And it's not even a goodbye! They're only going away for the weekend." Clyde said.

"It might as well be forever. I don't know what I'll do without my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!" Lori yelled and starts sobbing covering her face.

"Lori! Get it together, woman!" Jonathan yelled while driving, "Thank god I'm driving." He drives pass a stop sign.

Time Skip to The Santiago's residence. Lori and Bobby are holding each other while crying.

"Here, babe. This is for you." Bobby said in tears taking out a hoodie with a cat dressed as a businessman. "I wore it all week under my uniform." He added.

"Ah, Boo-Boo Bear." Lori said embraces it, "It smells like love. And corndogs."

As they cry again, Jonathan and Ronnie Anne are watching them, having gotten tired of it.

Ronnie Anne looks at her watch, "Ugh. It's been 20 minutes. I'm calling it."

Jonathan nods in agreement and the two of them go up to the two and and try to pull them away, which proves to be a task with them holding each other tightly.

"So, are you excited to visit your grandparents?" Clyde asked Ronnie walks up her while Jonathan is prying Lori.

"Yeah. And my aunt and uncle, and their four kids. It's crazy. Imagine the Louds, but Spanish their cool." Ronnie Anne said to Clyde while prying Bobby.

"How are you gonna deal with it?" Jonathan asked stilling prying Lori.

"It's only two days, then everything's back to normal." Ronnie Anne said.

"TWO DAYS!" Lori yelled then starts wailing harder.

Jonathan and Ronnie Anne finally pry the two away, but just as Jonathan is leaving while carrying Lori over his shoulder, she grabsthe doorframe.

"BOBBY!" Lori yelled devastated.

"LORI!" Bobby yelled dejected as well.

"I'LL THINK OF YOU EVERY MINUTE!" Lori yelled.

"EVERY SECOND!" Bobby yelled.

Jonathan pries out Lori and the oldest Loud girl cries on his shoulder. Jonathan walks back to his car while Bobby looks out the window downtrodden.

Clyde walks out the door to his girlfriend "Well, have a nice trip." He said.

Ronnie Anne kisses him on the cheek making Clyde nosebleed, "Smell you later, Four-Eyes."

"B-ye bye." Clyde says then leaves.

Ronnie Anne waves as she closes the door, Bobby walks away still sniveling over not seeing Lori, and Ronnie Anne's mother comes home.

"Hi, sweetie." Maria said then hugs her daughter. "Oh, sorry I had to work a double shift again. I wish I didn't have to leave you on your own so much." She added.

"I don't mind. I mean, how many kids get to practice kick flips inside the-" Ronnie Anne stop talking cause mother looks at her suspiciously "Uh, I'll get our bags." She said changing the topic.

"You packed for us? How did I get so lucky with you?" Maria asked surprised.

"I also made us sandwiches and put a toy bag together for Bobby. You know how bored he gets in the car." Ronnie Anne said.

"You make me sound like a baby!" Bobby yelled insulted and still sad. He sniffles. "Did you pack my sticker books?" He asked.

Time Skip to the Santiago's arriving to the Casa Grande Corner Market and Apartment in another city.

"We're here!" Maria yelled.

"Ho-ho! The bodega's looking good!" Bobby yelled with his face covered in stickers.

"Are you ready to spend two wonderful days with your family?" Maria asked.

Inside the building, grandpa Hector is taking decorations from apartment 2A to apartment 2B with his toddler Carlitos mimicking him. His wife Rosa comes out of 2B with a pot and Carlitos starts mimicking her.

"Hector, you were supposed to put up all the decorations this morning!" Rosa yelled.

"I was helping customers." Hector said.

"You were gossiping with the customers." Rosa said back.

"I do not gossip! By the way, did you hear Vito Filliponio whitens his teeth?" Hector asked.

"Ugh." Rosa groaned.

As they take care of business, pet parrot Sergio comes out of 2B with a bone.

Sergio squawks, "Too slow!" Big dog Lalo chases after the bird.

"Sergio! Give Lalo back his toy!" Rosa yelled.

Carlota walks out with her hair all frizzy, "Carl! Did you use all my hair product again?!"

Self-proclaimed stud Carl slides to her, "This kind of handsome doesn't happen on its own."

Carlota grabs Carl and starts rubbing his hair against hers,"STOP IT! YOU'RE SMOOSHING THE FLAIR!"

Their mother Frida takes a picture of them fighting, "I love seeing my babies play so sweetly." She gets tears in her eyes and cries into the next apartment with Carlitos following and mimicking her.

Carl and Carlota fix their hair and go their separate ways. CJ wearing a cape enters the hall, "I'm Super CJ!" He makes whooshing noises and pretends to fly with Carlitos mimicking that.

Carlos Sr. walks into the hallway reading a book, "Okay, Super CJ, just watch where you're going." He walks into a wall, "Oof! Huh, whoopsie." Heclears his throat and reads his book, "Ooh! Did you know that sea anemones glow when they're scared."

Carlota walks by her dad, "Dad, it's the weekend. You're not supposed to be doing professor stuff."

Carlos he continues to look at the book, "Oh, this isn't for work. It's just for fun."

Sergio squawks, "Nerd alert!"

Rosa hands Carlos a casserole dish, "Carlos, put this on the table for me, please."

While Carlos is too busy reading his book, Lalo eats up the casserole which Carlitos imitates. CJ continues playing his superhero game.

Frid holds a curtain, "Where should we put this?"

Everyone starts arguing about the arrangements.

"No no no!" / "Right here!" / "Why did we wait so long to do this?" / "They're gonna be here any second!" Casagrande's yell at each other.

CJ seeing someone, "Bobby!"

The rest of the family gasps and CJ whooshes into Bobby's arms.

Bobby holds his hands out, "CJ!" He catches CJ, "Oof! How ya doing, buddy? You grow anymore, and you're gonna have to carry me!"

The rest of the Casagrande's take the Santiago's luggage while Ronnie Anne is with Rosa.

Rosa pushes Ronnie Anne into her bosom, "Oh, mija, I'm so happy I get to have you for two whole days!"

Ronnie Anne looked unenthusiastic and gave a fake smile, "Yay. Two whole days."

In the apartment, a door is jutting.

Hector heads to hall closet, "There's room for your luggage in the hall closet." He opens the door and quickly tosses the luggage into the closet before it collapses, "Plenty of room."

In the living room, while the Casagrande's are getting things ready, Bobby gets some food from the table.

Rosa gasps, "Roberto! You're all bones and skin!" She adds more to Bobby's plate, "Eat! Eat!"

Bobby turns around and sees the parrot, much to his shock, "Sergio..." He chuckles. "You're still alive."

Sergio hisses at Bobby.

Ronnie Anne laughs at Bobby, "Looks like your little buddy missed you."

Lalo pounces on Ronnie Anne and starts licking her, "Lalo, get off me!"

Bobby laughs at Ronnie Anne, "Looks like your little buddy missed you, too."

Ronnie Anne gets Lalo off her and stands up with her hair sticking up from all that licking. As the kids leave, Frida and Maria are talking in the kitchen.

"So, have you told the kids yet?" Frida asked.

Maria closes the kitchen shutters, "No. Not yet. And please keep it a secret."

"Ay, don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Hector opens the shutter, "Are you talking about the secret?"

"I might have told Papa." Frida said nervously.

"Hector! I said to be quiet about the secret!" Rosa yelled.

"And Mama." Frida said.

"Are we talking about the secret?" CJ asked.

"Okay, I told everyone!" Frida yelled then chuckles guiltily.

Maria sighs the looks at her family, "Guys, please don't say anything. I haven't found the right moment to talk to Bobby and Ronnie Anne. It would be such a big change. I want to make sure they're on board."

"I will help convince them." Frida said.

"I appreciate it, but-" Maria began to say.

"We'll all convince them!" Frida and CJ yelled at the same time.

"Great idea!" Hector yelled.

Rosa holds up a candle with a decoration of Elvis on it, "I will light my special candle. It works every time."

Maria looks nervous about this.

Time skip

Hector was walk the the boys, dog and tomboy to the bodega, "You guys are going to love all the changes we've made to the bodega."

Ronnie Anne lag behinds, "As long as you still got those ice pops I like." She then gets pulled away by Carlota, "Whoa!"

"Ronnie Anne, you don't wanna go to the boring bodega. Ugh." Carlota said.

Bobby opens the door.

Hector run toBobby, "No, Bobby!" He closes the door, "There's a vicious new street gang in the neighborhood!" He notices Lalo whimpering, "Even Lalo is terrified of them!"

Lalo shows his fear. Hector gets out a tin of sardines and opens it up. He opens the door and tosses the tin outside. At that moment, a pack of vicious cats starts tearing at the tin, "Now's our chance!"

The boys run for the bodega.

"So, the gang has cats?" Bobby asked.

"The gang is cats!" Hector yelled.

They enter the bodega safe and sound.

Meanwhile in Carlota's room.

Carlota looking through her wardrobe, "Check it out! I found some really cute dresses at the thrift store for you." She holds out two black blouses with yellow streaks, "I even found two of these so we can match."

Cut to them wearing the outfits which consist of the blouse, a matching top, matching shoes, a matching hat, and hoop earrings.

"Ooh! Now you're gonna get all the boys' attention." Carlota said.

Ronnie Anne looked into the mirror in the room. She was uncomfortable with the new look, "Uh, Carlota, this isn't really my-"

Carlota holds up some perfume, "Here. This covers up the moth ball smell." She sprays Ronnie Anne who coughs from the fumes, "Wouldn't it be fun if we could do this everyday?"

"That would be kinda hard since we live in different states." Ronnie Anne said trying to explain to her cousin.

Frida takes a picture of the girls bonding, "Oh my gosh." She chuckles, "You two already look like sisters." She then breaks out into tears.

Ronnie Anne gave a confused look, "Wait. What?"

Carlota looks into a dresser, "Oh, hey, hey! I have a fun idea." She gets out some kind of papery substance, "Let's wax our legs!"

Ronnie Anne grasps her leg in fear.

Back at the Bodega. CJ is playing around with the door which causes the bell to go off, "Look, Bobby! We got a new bell!" He closes the door.

Hector shows Bobby the counter, "Okay, CJ, let's not wear it out. It cost me $12."

Bobby takes a look around the store, "Grandpa! I love what you've done with the place, but have you ever considered putting the milk in the rear of the store? Then, other people would buy other things on their way to it. It's called "impulse shopping". I learned that at my supermarket job."

Hector one arm hugs Bobby, "You're a genius!"

Carl scoffs, "Yeah, but can he do..." He grabs a watermelon, struggles to hold it, and lifts it up feebly. "...THIS?!" He gives in and drops the watermelon on top of him while struggling to get up, "LOOK AWAY!"

Carlos reading his book, "Did you know that male seahorses are the ones who give birth? Look at that."

Back in the apartment, Ronnie Anne leaves Carlota's room after having her leg waxed.

Ronnie Anne limping to the kitchen, "Ow, ow, ow."

Carlitos imitats, "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Ronnie Anne from the kitchen window, "Shh, Carlitos! I'm just getting a snack. We don't want grandma to find out."

Carlitos imitats Ronnie Anne again, "Shh!"

Ronnie Anne closes the kitchen shutters, opens the fridge and gets an apple, but when she closes the fridge, Rosa suddenly appears as if Lucy would.

"Aha!" Rosa yelled.

Ronnie Anne gets startled, "Aah!"

Rosa puts her hand on her hips, "I always know when someone in my house is hungry."

Rosa sits Ronnie Anne down at the table for food.

Ronnie Anne tries to explain, "But, but-"

Rosa bring Ronnie Anne to the Living room, "Sit." She sits Ronnie Anne down and puts out the kitchenware and some food for her granddaughter, "Don't you wish Grandma could cook for you everyday?"

Ronnie Anne tries to explain again, "It'd be great, but by the time it got to Royal Woods, it would be a little cold."

Rosa having misheard that, "What?! You've got a cold? You know what really opens up the sinuses? Hot sauce!" She pours the sauce on Ronnie Anne's food, and it causes a miniature explosion.

Back at the bodega, Bobby is dealing with a customer who did a little impulse shopping, "I just came here for milk. How did I spend $150?" The old man takes his groceries and leaves.

Hector dusts his hands, "That milk trick really worked! You are a natural!" He hugs his grandson, "You'll be running this store in no time!"

Bobby look suspicious at his grandfather, "Wait. What?"

Hector changing the subject, "I mean, did you hear Vito Filliponio whitens his teeth?"

Back in the apartment, Ronnie Anne is nauseous from Rosa's food, "Ugh...I think I have a stomachache."

Rosa sands up from her chair, "I have an old Casagrande remedy for that: lick your finger..." She licks her finger, "...and put it in your bellybutton."

Ronnie Anne not wanting that and puts her sweater down, "I'm suddenly feeling better!"

Carlota comes into the living room, "Ronnie Anne! I just had another great idea. Let's pierce your ears!" She holds out the tweezers and piercing gun.

"Not now! She's eating!" Rosa yelled.

Frida comes into the room, "Okay, smile with your eyes!" She takes another photo and looks at it. "Ronnie Anne blinked. One more!"

"Now now, Mom! I'm about to pierce her bellybutton!" Carlota yelled.

"Wait! You said ears!" Ronnie Anne yelled.

"She's not done eating!" Rosa yelled.

"I only need two seconds. Come on!" Frida yelled.

While the Casagrande ladies are arguing, Ronnie Anne ducks out and goes to the sofa to relax, opens a magazine and sighs with relief.

Sergio squawks, "Showtime!"

The Casagrande's suddenly arrive and sit down.

Ronnie Anne looked around confused, "Uh...what's happening?"

"Ooh! Our show's on! The Dream Boat!" Carlota yelled.

Bobby joins in, "This is Lori's favorite show. And so it's mine, too."

"Next on the Dream Boat, who will Karen send overboard tonight?" The Announcer asked.

Brock, Bryant, and Blaine are showcased.

"Ugh. I hope it's Brock. He has no style." Carlota said.

Everyone starts arguing over that statement.

Frida takes a picture of the argument; to Ronnie Anne., "Oh, sweetie, wouldn't it be nice if we could do this everyday?"

Ronnie Anne looked confused, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Lalo jumps onto the sofa and Ronnie Anne while the others in the sofa have made room for the big dog, "I have to go to the bathroom." Ronnie Ann pulls herself free from Lalo and goes.

Time skip to Ronnie Anne hiding in the bathroom. Ronnie Anne is getting some peace and quiet with her magazine, but the family starts coming in unannounced.

"Ronnie Anne, you missed it! Blaine walked the plank." Carlota said.

"How much do you love the show?" Frida asked.

"Who do you think Karen will pick tomorrow night?" Rosa asked.

Hector from the living room, "It'd better be Brock!"

Bobby from the living room, "He doesn't deserve her!"

They all start arguing again.

Later that night, Ronnie Anne is sleeping in the guest bed with Maria, who tosses and turns on her. Ronnie Anne grabs her pillow and goes to sleep on the sofa.

Ronnie Anne exhales, "Finally, some peace and quiet."

At that moment, a train sounds its horn and passes by the building, leaving a loud sound and some rattling in the apartment. Ronnie Anne sighs and tries to get some sleep, but the cat gang starts meowing and she shuts the window to shut the noise up. But then, she finds Lalo has taken the sofa while she was up.

Ronnie Anne irritated, "Really, Lalo?"

She tries to push him off to no avail, takes her pillow (which wakes him up) , finds Bobby sleeping in an awkward position on his bed, opens the closet, gets piled underneath the junk, goes to the bathroom to sleep in the bathtub and opens up the curtain to find Sergio who squawks at and startles her, "I'm naked!"

Ronnie Anne closes the bathtub curtain, goes under the table, and sighs as she goes to sleep.

The next morning, another train goes by and everyone's having breakfast.

Bobby shallow his food, "This weekend's gone by so fast. I'm really gonna miss everybody."

Ronnie Anne smiles that at least she'll be going home soon.

CJ smiles, "Nuh-uh."

Bobby looks at the younger boy, "Yes-huh, CJ. I'm gonna miss you."

CJ stands up, "Nuh-uh. 'Cause you're not leaving ever! Mom said so! As a secret!"

Ronnie Anne baffled chocks on her food, "Wait. We're not leaving? Mom, what is CJ talking about?"

Maria sighs, "Okay. Well, here goes. Ronnie Anne, Bobby...I've been thinking about this for a long time. I hate that you guys have to be alone so much, and we have this great family here. So, when I found out that I could get a job at the city hospital, I thought maybe we could move here? What do you guys think?"

Ronnie Anne drops her spoon from hearing that, "But, but...where would we even stay?"

"You can live with us! We have plenty of room!" Rosa yelled.

"That sounds awesome! Maybe I could work at the bodega!" Bobby yelled.

"You can take over the bodega. I mean, after I retire." Hector said.

"And after I retire. Until then, you work for me." Carl added.

"This calls for a celebration. A moving in party! I will make a feast and a giant cake!" Rosa yelled.

The others are all in agreement with this decision and Frida takes another photo of Ronnie Anne, who looks on distraught and dismayed.

Later that morning Ronnie Anne told Jonathan & Clyde and they were shocked from hearing the news, "You're WHAT?!"

The two were talking to Ronnie Anne on video chat.

Ronnie Anne crossed her arms, "Believe me. It's not my idea."

Clyde showed a worried expression,"Well, did you tell your family you don't want to?"

Ronnie Anne put her hands in her lap, "They're not gonna listen to me. It's ten against one."

Jonathan gets closes to the screen, "So! Just cause the numbers are against you doesn't mean you can't win, tell them how you feel."

Clyde nodded, "Jon's right. Don't just give up, just think about what you'll be leaving behind, your favorite spots, your friends...me."

Ronnie Anne noticed the worry on Clyde's face she knew a long distance relationship was very difficult and would rather take a 3 minute walk to his house rather then a three hour drive, "Your right. Jon put Lori on."

Jonathan gave a disapproving look, he's knew what she was going to do, he puts Lori on, who is wearing the businesscat hoodie, on video chat.

Lori smiles at video chat, "Hey, Ronnie Anne. What's up?"

Cut to outside the Loud House after she hears the unfortunate news, "YOU'RE WHAT?!"

Cuts to Jonathan driving Lori all the way to the Casagrande's.

Lori shaking with anger, "I don't know what Bobby's thinking, but I am gonna tell him what he should be thinking!"

Jonathan was hand Lori his GPS, "Okay, once more, where are we going?"

Lori typed in the address, "To the Casagrande's."

"And why didn't you take Vanzilla?" Jonathan asked.

"Cause your car is faster." Lori said.

"And why is Clyde here?" Jonathan asked.

Clyde was in the back seat, "I still don't get why I have to come along."

Lori makes an intimidating face to the red head, "BECAUSE RONNIE ANNE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Clyde realizes just how furious the oldest sister is and just stops.

Jonathan snaps his fingers, "And you want to tell why I'm here?"

"Because your the "Man with the Plan" I know you come up with a way to get Bobby and Ronnie Anne back." Lori said.

"OK, but why is Lincoln here?" Jonathan asked.

Lincoln was also in the back seat.

"Because he literally didn't have anything else to do so I brought him along." Lori said.

"And why is Scooby Doo here?"

Scooby was putting his head out the window.

"Cause Scooby didn't want to leave your side today." Lincoln said.

Jonathan chuckles, "Fair enough."

Back at the Casagrande's, Rosa is finishing up the cake and everyone else except Ronnie Anne is getting ready. She hears the group drive up and is happy to see them.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be. I'll just let them in." Ronnie Anne said.

She presses the buzzer, hears the group knock, and lets them in, however, they seem slightly torn up.

Lincoln coming in, "Did you guys know there's a vicious gang of cats trying to get in here?"

Jonathan & Scooby walks up behind the white haired boy, "But down worry Scooby Doo chased them off." Jonathan then pats the dog and Lincoln heads.

Lalo barks happily. Carl notices Lori and pretends to have done a lot of one-armed push-ups, "Five thousand-" He sees Lori, "Oh. How embarrassing. I didn't see you guys walk in."

Ronnie Anne ignoring Carl, "Anyway, this is Lori, Bobby's girlfriend." Hearing that last part upsets Carl, "And this is Clyde."

Frida gets excited, "Your boyfriend!" She takes a photo of them.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne speak in unison while nervously blushing, "You don't have to yell it!"

Jonathan coughed get Ronnie Anne's attention, him, Lincoln and Scooby wave.

Ronnie Anne gets the hint, "And these are my other friends Jonathan, Lincoln and their dog Scooby Doo.

Ronnie Ann decided to start introducing the Casagrande's to the group, "This is my mom's brother, Carlos, his wife, Frida, their kids Carlota, CJ, Carl, and Carlitos, and my grandma and grandpa. Anyway, Lori, you must really miss Bobby. He's in the bodega. Let's go." She takes Lori to the bodega, leaving the others with the rest of the family.

"You boys must be famished after such a long drive." Rosa said.

"I could eat." Lincoln said sweetly.

Scooby Doo looked at the spread and whimpered to Jonathan.

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders, "Might as fill up on some chow."

Clyde trys to stop the three, decided to go to try and catch up with Ronnie Ann & Lori.

In the bodega, Bobby is labeling the items prices with a pricing gun, with his face covered in price tags. Enter his sister and girlfriend.

Ronnie Anne pushes Lori in, "Bobby, look! It's your beautiful, devoted girlfriend. She came all this way to see you." She thenleaves the two of them alone.

Bobby runs up to Lori, "Wow, babe, this is the best day ever. First, I get a sticker gun, and now you're here?"

Lori decided to try a serious tone, "Bobby, what is all this about you moving away?"

Bobby grabs Lori's hands, "I know it may seem like a shock, but don't worry. I have everything figured out. My grandpa said I could work in the bodega with him, and this place is really rad. Let me show you around. You're gonna love where I put the milk." He takes her.

Lori stammering over his talking, "But-but-but..." She gets pulled into the tour.

Lori now has price tags on her face.

"What do you mean you didn't convince him?" Clyde asked.

Lori started taking the prince tags on her face, "He talked about the bodega for 40 minutes until the beef jerky guy showed up, and at that point, I had literally reached my limit."

Ronnie Anne sighs and ponders, "We need to do something to get Bobby's attention."

Flashback to her wearing those outfits with Carlota.

"Ooh! Now you're gonna get all the boys' attention." Carlota said.

End flashback.

Ronnie Anne gasps, "I know!" She grabs and pulls Lori's arm.

"What is with this family and the arm pulling?" Lori asked.

Clyde scratchs his head and follows.

Meanwhile back with the family Scooby Doo is talking with Lalo, Lincoln is whiping his face Carlota is sharoening her neals while Jonathan has just finished Rosa's food and is still hungry.

Jonathan pats his belly and sighs happily, "Sorry Mrs. Casagrande, but nothing fills the Royal Woods hot dog eating champion."

Rosa puts more on his plate, "Oh I love a boy who can eat! Carlota you better keep a eye on this one he's a keep."

Carlota blushed and almost dropped her neal sharpener, "Grandma! I'm not looking for anyone!"

CJ walks up to the group acting like a pirate, "Hey, Lincoln, wanna play Pirates?"

"Aw, I'd love to play Pirates, CJ, but I'm on a mission." Lincoln said disappointed.

Jonathan snorted, "Relax SnowBall, I'll handle Ronnie Ann you should just hang out and play."

Lincoln looked at Jonathan for a bit before turning to CJ, "Let's do this!" He starts playing with CJ, "En garde!"

As they play, Ronnie Anne and Clyde come back and Ronnie Anne grabs Carlota and takes her to Lori.

Clyde looks to Jonathan, "Shouldn't we be helping?"

Jonathan gets up, "We will let's go have a chat with Boo-Boo Bear." The two walk out of the room.

Cuts to in Carlota's room, "I need you to do a makeover." Ronnie Anne said.

Carlota cheers, "Finally! We'll start by throwing out all of these clothes." She tugs on her cousin's clothes, "I usually donate, but nobody is gonna want these."

Ronnie Anne, slaps her hand away, "Not me, her!" Referring to Lori.

Lori waves to Carlota.

Carlota realizes, "Oh. See, I didn't mean that. You have just a really...unique look. It's sorta rugged, yet-"

Ronnie Anne gets irritated and fed up, "Dude, move on."

In the bodega, while Bobby is stocking some of the fruit, Carl takes a peanut out of his pocket and hits Bobby with it. Bobby turns and Carl whistles casually. As Bobby walks off, Lori comes in with an all new look, which catches Carl's eye.

Carl infatuated on a stool, "Va-va-voom! Bonita chiquita! Forget about Bobby. You're too beautiful for him. You're a ten! He's a four."

Lori giggles, "You're very cute, but I really need to talk to Bobby."

Carl moves his eyebrows, "Ah, playing hard to get? Challenge accepted. You will be the gazelle, and I will be the puma." He roars playfully and then trips over the store, knocking over the flour and covering Lori in it.

Bobby rushes move, "Whoa, babe! Are you okay?" He notices the mess, "Uh...I'm gonna have to charge you for that flour."

Lori looks annoyed by that.

Ronnie Anne pounds her fist on the table, "We need a new plan, and fast."

Lori rest her head in her hands, "But what?"

Ronnie Anne notices that the boys are gone, "Where's Clyde and Bag Head?"

Suddenly a promo for Dream Boat plays, "Tune in tonight for the finale of the Dream Boat. Can Bryant keep hope afloat with his one-on-one dinghy date with Karen? Or will it be man overboard?"

Sergio squawks, "Dinghy date!"

This gives Lori and Ronnie Anne an idea.

On the rooftop, Lori, dressed in a sailor get-up, brings a blindfolded Bobby up and she takes his blindfold off, "Ta-da!" She shows him a replica of the dinghy date, "A one-on-one dinghy date. Sort of."

Bobby looks amazed, "Wow. Just like the Dream Boat. It's so...romantic, babe."

Lori hugs him, "I know. Because we're so romantic. I mean, we literally have such a great connection. Don't you think?"

Bobby looks nervous, "T-Totally. And I was gonna tell you-"

Lori looks at him love struck, "Yes?"

Bobby takes a pause, "I-I think...we should break up."

Lori stared at Bobby and started to feel her legs get weak, "W-What?"

Bobby sighs sadly, I just think we should break up for awhile til we get things settled with work and College and the move."

Lori started to breathe quickly and hard, she put her hand to her chest, "B-But I can't-" Tears were starting to run down her face.

Bobby notices Lori started to walk backwards, "Babe, where are you going?" He tried to reach out to her, but Lori smacked his hand and ran away, she ignored the numbers of people trying to talk to her and hid herself in Jonathan's car.

Time skip after 20 minutes Jonathan decided Lori must of stopped crying and went down to his car to talk to her. After making it down stairs he took a peek at Lori. She was sitting in the back seat, fiddling with her phone. Her eyes were still somewhat red from all the crying she had done earlier. The radio was on, but he knew you wasn't listening to it. He got in the back row and sat down next to her.

Jonathan looked ahead, "Hey Lori, I'm really sorry about today."

"Thanks, I guess." She sighed, her eyes still glued to her phone, "Is that all?"

Jonathan ignored that last part. "I mean, look on the bright side, you can still text Bobby all you want."

Lori set her phone down and turned to Jonathan for the first time, "I appreciate your concern, Jonathan, but you're relationship, is going wonderful right now. You don't know what it's like be in a long distant relationships. Plus it would never work out. Like it might go on for a bit, but they always fail. This is literally the worst day of my life, and I don't want to repeat it."

Jonathan thought about suggesting that she find a new boyfriend, but he knew that would probably get her angry, "Your right, I don't know, but I'm sure you'll get over it. Boyfriends come and go, but family and a free load living in your garage are forever and any of them would take the time to come and see if you're alright. You're my best friend, and even if you hate me sometimes, I still care about you."

Lori gave an awkward smirk. It was hard for her to show positive emotions on a day like this, "Thanks Johnny." She embraced him for a minute then let go. She was about to reach for her phone when something dawned on her, "You know, Jonathan, I literally just realized that you won't get to see Ronnie Anne."

Jonathan scratched the back of his head. He had forgotten all about that with all the drama and all, "Well, in person anyway we can always web chat. I mean, our relationship was a little weird, but I can't say that I won't miss her besides Clyde probably gonna want me to drive him here every now and then."

"Well, we're both kind of in the same boat as far as the Santiagos go," Lori said, "At least Lynn will be happy Ronnie Anne is gone."

The two shared a laugh about that. Lynn always did have something against Ronnie Anne, though Jonathan never quite knew what that something was. After the laughter subsided, Jonathan turned to Lori, "If it makes you feel any better, I can take you out to do something after we get back to Royal Woods." Jonathan paused, "Uh, as friends. Anyway, we can go get some ice cream or go bowling or something. Just you and me."

"Sure Jay-Jay," Lori said, smiling. She gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder, "Now get out of here."

The two hopped off car and walked back to the apartment. Jonathan was happy that he had been able to make Lori feel better about the situation. He let her walk ahead and reached into his satuchel, feeling around until he felt what he was looking for. He pulled out a fresh $20 bill that he had received for his birthday, "Well, I was saving this for a new Ace Savvy comics for Lincoln, but I guess it would be better spent on making Lori happy." Jonathan placed the bill in his back pocket.

Bobby ran down the stairs, and stopped in front of Lori, "Babe I'm sorry please try and understand from both sides."

Lori looked at hime coldly, "Why don't you just go back to your precious bodega?" She crossed her arms and went back up stairs.

Ronnie Anne looked out the window and felt a shame, "What's happening out there is all my fault."

"Don't worry." A voice said.

Ronnie Anne turned and saw Lincoln walking towards her, "You may have a problem, but don't worry your friends are here to help."

Ronnie Anne gave a small smile, "But I messed up my Brother relationship with Lori, their probably gonna break up."

Clyde then walks up looking pretty sheepishly, "Um actually..."

Ronnie Anne looks confused at her boyfriend, "What?"

Clyde looked to the floor for a bit then met Ronnie Anne's eyes, "After Jon and I talked to Bobby he told us his plan, he wanted to break up with Lori for awhile then get back together in year and then they both go to the college here where your Uncle Carlos teaches."

Lori walked in, "And it sounds like a great plan that is until he decided to spring that plan up on me. He should of told me earlier." Lori voice filled with vemon.

Clyde gave a pit look to the teen, "But he didn't." Clyde shook his head what in the world would give Bobby the bright idea to break up with Lori out of nowhere.

Ronnie Anne pouted, "Well, that's great Booby ruined his own relationship, but what about us? Clyde, come on, help me out here."

Clyde smiles, "I've actually been thinking really hard about how we can make this work."

Ronnie Anne pout disappears and is replaced by a smile, "Really?"

Clyde nodded, "Now here's what you have to do." Clyde then whispers in her ear.

Later that night, Ronnie Anne is sitting outside on the steps looking at the stars.

Maria comes outside, "Are you okay, honey? Clyde said you were out here."

Ronnie Anne turns to her mother, "Mom, I don't wanna move. I like my life back home. I have my own room. I can do my own thing. Here, I can't even go to the bathroom without an audience."

Maria brought her daughter close to her, "I know it would be an adjustment, but think how nice it would be to be part of a big family, and they all love you so much."

Ronnie Anne looked away, "I love them, too. I just..." She turns back making big pleading eyes.

Maria rested her head on her daughter's, "Honey, I would never make you move if you didn't want to. I really wanted this to feel like home for you, but if it doesn't, it doesn't. Why don't you pack up while I break the news?"

Ronnie Anne smiles, "Thanks for understanding, mom."

They hug part and step back into the building. Ronnie Anne runs to the closet to get her things, but to her surprise, it's been converted into her own room, just like Lincoln's.

"So, what do you think?" Carlos asked.

Frida takes a photo of Ronnie Anne in her new room.

"What is this?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well, we thought you might need a space of your own." Carlos said.

Carl referring to the skateboards and skateboarding posters., "I put those up. And if you ever wanna go skating, I have been known to shred like a boss."

Carlota showed off the hoodies, "And I picked out some hoodies for you. We'll work our way up to dresses."

Hector walk in, "And I stocked the fridge with those ice pops you like." He shows her a mini-fridge with them in it, "You can pay me back later."

Rosa nudges her husband for that last statement and holds up an incense container, "I cleansed the room of evil spirits." She holds up a container of bug spray, "And spiders."

Frida showing her photos, "And I hung some pictures of our beautiful family." She points to a specific one, "I even put up one of you and your friends."

CJ holding up a sign, "And I made this. It says Ronnie Anne's Room: Keep out!" He gives it to her.

Ronnie Anne was touched, "Wow, guys. This is incredible. I don't know what to say."

Maria interrupts, "Don't worry, honey. I'll handle it. I'm sorry, everyone, but I think we're going to-"

Ronnie Anne interrupts, "Need more snacks for the moving in party!"

Rosa screams in a panic, "THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH SNACKS?! I AM SO EMBARRASSED!"

The others go to help with the snacks while Maria and Ronnie Anne stay behind.

Maria gave her daughter a confused look, "So, you wanna stay?" Ronnie Anne nods, "What changed your mind?"

Ronnie Anne smiles at her mom, "You're right, Mom. It is gonna be an adjustment, but maybe it will be nice being part of a big family. Especially this one."

They hug again, but the precious moment is cut when a scream is heard.

The two rush to the living room to find Jonathan on the ground.

Ronnie Anne rushes to him, "What happened?!"

Rosa walks out carrying a huge cake, "Oh he just fainted do to the my cake's size. Now who wants a slice?"

Scooby races Lalo to the cake who runs under the table and knocks the cake into the air.

"THE CAKE!" The Casagrande's yelled.

Ronnie Anne runs in, "I've got it!" She catches it,

The Casagrande's sigh with relief, but Ronnie Anne, trips over Jonathan and drop the cake on her. Ronnie Anne is covered in frosting. Lalo & Scooby licks her and everyone laughs at that. Ronnie Anne joins in on the laughter.

The next day, Lori and Bobby are hugging farewell.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Bobby you were a great boyfriend, but I hope you make it big at bodega." Lori said.

"Me too, babe. You were a great girlfriend make sure to visit." Bobby said.

Carl hugging Lori's legs, "So my gazelle your single?"

Bobby chuckles, "Carl, could we have a minute?"

Carl let's go, "Fine. But remember, my gazelle, if you ever need a man..." He opens his jacket and reveals a tattoo of Lori on his stomach labeled "Mi Amor." "...this puma will be ready to pounce!"

Carlota off view, "WHO USED UP ALL OF MY LIMITED EDITION BLACK EYELINER?!"

Carl covers himself up and chuckles sheepishly, "Gotta run!" He goes back inside.

Lori and Bobby chuckle at that little moment and hug one more time. Jonathan, Lincoln and Clyde are getting the luggage into the car.

Clyde to Ronnie Anne, "So, I guess this is goodbye." The red head looked sad to go.

Ronnie Anne holds her fist out, "Yeah. Smell you later, Four-Eyes."

Clyde flinches at the possible punch, and then Ronnie Anne kisses him on the lips him instead, and his face goes bright red.

Ronnie Anne looked in shooked, "Whoa. You didn't get a nosebleed."

Jonathan smirked, "Don't get used to it." Jonathan raise his fist up. "Pound it?"

Ronnie Anne returns it and punchs his fist, "Pound it!"

Jonathan leaves and Lincoln prepares to follow, but stops, "Oh, before I go, here's something that might help you out. It always helps me." He whispers it into Ronnie Anne's ear.

Ronnie Anne looks confused, "Really?"

Lincoln nodded, "Trust me."

Later that night, in her room with Lalo, Ronnie Anne is enjoying an ice pop.

Ronnie Anne looks to the readers, "Well, things are definitely gonna be different for me. My whole family just quadrupled in size. My backyard is now a fire escape, and I definitely need a lock for that bathroom door. It's gonna be quite an adventure, but I'm up for it. Huh. Lincoln was right. It does help talking to you guys."

Sergio enters her room.

Sergio squawks, "Dream Boat!" Sergio then rested on Ronnie Anne's shoulder.

Ronnie Anne got excited, "Ooh! Guess our show's on. Gotta run!" She hops on Lalo, "Giddy up, Lalo!"

Lalo carries her off to watch the show while Rosa closes her door and opens up her dresser which has pictures of the Santiago's and her Elvis candle, "I told them my candle works every time." She then blows it out.


	36. Intern For The Worse

Disclaimer copyright I don't own the Loud House.

The story begins with Lincoln walking down the school hallway with a briefcase and necktie.

Lincoln looks to the readers, "Today is the Fifth Grade Internship Fair and I'm making sure to put my best foot forward." Lincoln approach the Gym doors and kick them open, "'Cause there's only one place I wanna work."

A butch of different business are in the gym for the internship, but only one has captured the boy's eyes, Flip's FOOD & FUEL Jonathan is napping at the stand.

"FLIP's FOOD & FUEL!" Lincoln yelled.

Jonathan yelps.

"Good morrow, fine sir. I'm Lincoln Loud. "I'd love the opportunity to work at your fine establishment..." Lincoln said.

Jonathan chuckles, "If you just wanted a job you could of just said so."

Lincoln shows Jonathan a piece of paper, "If you peruse my joint resume, I think you'll find-"

Jonathan interrupts, "Never mind that! You got a criminal record?"

Lincoln gives a confused look, "No."

Jonathan clapped his hands, "You're hired! Flip has very low standards."

Lincoln excited jumps up, "Woo hoo!" I'll get to see where the nacho cheese comes from and read the comics as soon as they're delivered and use the Flippee machine!" Oooh! Flippees!"

Jonathan snaps his fingers, "Hey, Stinkoln! Your internship started ten seconds ago!" He then lifts his fist up.

Lincoln and Jonathan excitedly fist bump as we cut to Flip's Food and Fuel.

Flip cleaning a car windshield, "See, boy? Across and down! That's the technique." He hands the cleaning brush to Lincoln, "Now it's your turn."

Lincoln picks up a bucket, "But, we're out of window cleaner. Should I go in the store and get some?"

Flip scoffs, "You kiddin' me? That stuff costs forty cents a gallon! Here." He wipes his brow with the brush and squeezes the sweat into the bucket. "Okay, we've covered the cash register, the gas pumps, and stacking the jerky. Last thing you need to know is how to adjust the expiration date." He pulls a milk carton out of the freezer and begins writing on it. "There we go! Now, it's good 'till Christmas."

"Isn't that against the law?" Lincoln asked.

"Did I say it was time for a Q&A?" Flip asked.

Lincoln nod no.

Jonathan whispered to Lincoln, "Now you know why I don't shop here?"

"Now, do you think you're ready to take work at Flips's?"

Lincoln salutes, "You bet, sir!"

Flip smiles, "Good. As an extra incentive, whoever's doing the best job is gonna get promoted to manager! I'll be in the back." We get at some security cameras, "But, Flip's eyes and ears are everywhere!" So, put on a good show, huh?" He walks out.

Lincoln looks to Jonathan, "But, we're bros. I don't wanna be your manager."

Jonathan looks a bit nervous, "Me neither. I'll have to work more if I'm manager and more importantly when family works together it always goes wrong."

Flip appears, "Oh, I forgot one thing." He holds up a golden cup, "The manager gets the unlimited free Flippee cup!" He walks out.

Jonathan awns the cup, "Free Flippees? Big deal. Who cares?"

Lincoln nods, "Yeah, what kind of brothers would we be if we let something as petty as an endless supply of the sweetest, tastiest, frostiest-" He shook his head, "What was I saying?"

Jonathan drools at the cup, "That we're not going to let anything come between us." He wipes the drool away.

Lincoln nods, "Right." He starts walking sketchily, "I'm just gonna wipe down this counter."

Jonathan starts walking sketchily as well, "And I'm just gonna clean off this case."

Lincoln and Jonathan wipe down items while looking at the security cameras; pan to outside where Lola and Lana pull up in Lola's princess car; Lincoln and Jonathan dart outside, "Welcome to Flip's! How can I help you?"

Lola scoffs and hops out of her car, "You can get out of my way. I need to make a tinkle."

Lana jumps in her seat, "You can help me! Fill 'er up! Premium unleaded!"

Lincoln grabs a gas pump, "I'm on it. He puts the pump in the princess car, "Gas for your car..." He hands Lana a bag of beef jerky, "...and gas for you."

Lana accepts the bag, "Ooh! Beef Jerky? Sweet!" She flings a coin into Lincoln's pocket, "Keep up the good work, brother!" She eats the jerky.

Lincoln smiles to Flip's camera.

Lola comes over, "Ugh! How is anyone supposed to tinkle in there? It. Is. Disgusting!"

Jonathan hops with cleaning supplies into the bathroom, "I'm on it!"

Later Lola walks out of the bathroom she gasps, "Johnny! The powder room was a delight! Five stars. Much better."

Jonathan makes note of himself to the camera, then dashes off.

"Have a Flippee day!" Lincoln and Jonathan yelled.

Lola and Lana driving away, "Keep up the good work, boys!"

Lincoln looks to Jonathan, "Look. I want you to know I'm not trying to compete with you. I was just helping a customer."

Jonathan smiles, "No prob bro. Same with me." He fist bumps Lincoln, "We're brother."

The two boys hear banging.

"Ugh, darn thing is on the fritz." Mrs. Jelinsky said.

Lincoln and Jonathan run back to the store, "I'm on it!" They go up to Mrs. Jelinsky, who is frustratingly slamming on a microwave, "At your service, ma'am!"

Jonathan looks at the microwave, "What's the trouble?"

Mrs. Jelinsky shows her burrito, "Your microwave is broken, leaving me as cold as my burrito."

Jonathan takes the burrito, "I can heat this up for you in a jiffy."

Cuts to them outside with Jonathan behind a truck, "Give her some gas, mam!"

The truck releases exhaust onto the burrito, which Jonathan is holding near it with a metal rod. He is testing the heat while wearing a gas mask. The exhaust pipe's fumes chars and blackens the burrito.

Mrs. Jelinsky in the truck, being given the burrito by Jonathan, "What a good little employee!" She drives away.

Jonathan waves goodbye, "Have a Flippee day!" He notices Lincoln glaring at him, "Sorry for butting in, but I'm just trying to help the customer."

Lincoln roll his eyes, "Oh, no. Of course."

The two glare at each other, when a man busts open the door, "Does anybody work here? I'd like to buy some gas station pizza!"

Lincoln, darts inside, "I'm on it! You can help the next customer, bro! He closes the gas station door

Jonathan shakes his fist, "Hey!"

A large school bus of young girl athletes honks and pulls up to Flip's. Girl Athletes are cheering.

Lynn comes out of the bus, "Got a massive order for ya, Baggy." She unrolls a long list into Jonathan's hands.

Jonathan smiles sinisterly, "I'm on it!"

Lincoln comes outside, "Hey, partner! Looks like you could use an assist."

Jonathan rolls up the lust, "Oh, no, I've got this, bro." He walks off, "You can help the next customer."

Cuts to the girl athletes on the bus with their snacks, "Oh, thanks Jon! You're the best!"

Jonathan dusts hands, "No problem, ladies!" He walks off, "Just doin' my job."

Margo hops into the bus doorway, "Yeah, yeah. Can you hold my dog, Lynnsanity? I gotta take a wicked dump!"

Lynn frowns, "No, Margo. You cannot go number two until we are number one."

Margo's stomach gurgles while she looks worried.

Flip from inside the store, "Interns assemble!"

Lincoln and Jonathan dart inside.

Flip walks up to the two, "I've made my decision about which of you to promote to manager."

Lincoln and Jonathan start sweating, "Who is it? Who is it?"

Flip scratches his chin, "Eh, you're both showin' some good hustle, but I'm going to give the edge to...Velazquest!"

Jonathan jumped up happily, "Yes!"

Flip hands the cup to Jonathan, "Congratulations!" He then walks out.

Lincoln crossed his arms, "I knew you were competing with me!"

Jonathan smirked, "Well it's your fault you were competing against me you never had a chance.."

Lincoln clentched his fist, "You one to talk you swiped that burrito right out of my hands, burrito swip and the was showing off with the bathroom cleaning! Potpourri? Seriously?"

Jonathan scoffs, "It provides a soothing environment for our customers, and I won't apologize for that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an unlimited free Flippee cup to fill." He leaves, then comes back, "And refill." He leaves again.

Lincoln growls and enters Flip's office, "It's not fair, Flip! I've been working just as hard as Jon." He pushes curtain beads out of the way, "That cup should be mine."

Flip looks to the white haired boy, "I hear what you're sayin', chief. Uh, you know, I do happen to have an opening for a supervising manager. Technically the cup would go to him." Lincoln gasps, "But, you're gonna have to show me you deserve the gig."

Lincoln slams his hands on the desk dividing the two, "What do I have to do? I'll do anything!"

Flip smiles wickedly at hearing this. Lincoln is now feeling around the nacho cheese dispenser while feeling grossed out, "Ugh. I think I found the clog." He pulls out a dirty sock.

Flip smiles, "There's my missin' sock!" He takes it and wrings it off the cheese over the dispenser to save it, "No sense in wastin' good cheese."

Jonathan is using his Flippee cup and enjoying an ice cold Flippee, "Ah..."

Flip takes the cup, "Sorry, chief. We're doing some restructuring." He gives the cup to Lincoln, "Say hello to your new supervising manager!"

Jonathan looks on at Lincoln with disdain while Lincoln just smirks back at him. Lincoln's face is now on the Supervising Manager plague. Now Jonathan is talking to Flip about this.

Flip scratches his nose, "I hear what you're sayin' chief. You know, I do happen to have another position available. Senior supervising manager." Jonathan presses his fingers together, "You'd get your cup back."

Jonathan then smiles sinisterly, "What do I have to do? I'll do anything!"

Flip smiles wickedly again.

Cut to a montage of Flip getting Lincoln and Jonathan to do menial tasks for the cup. First, Jonathan is cleaning out the gutters and pulls out a rat, which he screams upon seeing and falls off the ladder. Lincoln is enjoying a Flippee until Flip takes the cup away from him and gives it back to Jonathan. Flip replaces Lincoln's plague with one of Jonathan as Senior Supervising Manager. Lincoln is now hosing off the dumpster and hoses the inside only to be attacked by a vicious raccoon.

Jonathan is enjoying another Flippee, but Flip takes the cup again, "Hey!" Jonathan falls out of his seat.

Lincoln has been promoted to Executive Supervising Manager. Jonathan has finished up Flip's laundry and Flip smells his underwear and nods that Jonathan did a good job. Now Jonathan is promoted to Senior Executive Supervising Manager. Lincoln puts on some pine scented air fresheners from the store's inventory into his nostrils and trims Flip's toenails. The air fresheners are to keep him from getting nauseated from the smell of Flip's feet.

Flip enjoys the feeling on his toes. "Oh, yeah. That's nice."

As Jonathan is enjoying another Flippee and about to have his cup taken away from him, it's revealed that he taped the cup to his hand so Flip can't take it, but Flip cuts the tape off with some scissors, and it looks like he took Jonathan's hand off as well, making him scream in terror, but it pops out and he sighs with relief. Now Lincoln is Executive Senior Supervising Manager. End montage.

Lincoln with the bathroom key, "Ah, too many Flippees! Gotta pee!"

Jonathan jumps in front of Lincoln, "Wait! I have to go, too! Gimme that key!"

Lincoln shook his head no, "Sorry. I got first dibs. Don't forget. I'm Executive Senior Supervising Manager."

Jonathan frowns, "Yeah, but I'm Senior Executive Supervising Manager. I outrank you. Dillweed"

Lincoln keep the key away, "Nuh-uh!"

Jonathan nodded his head and grabs the key, "Yuh-huh! I had it first!"

Lincoln rolls up his sleeve, "That's it I warned you!"

The two start fighting over the key.

Lincoln grabs on to the key, "Let go! I had it first!"

The fight cloud ends with Lincoln on Jonathan shoulders pulling on Jonathan's dreadlocks.

Jonathan tries to reach for Lincoln, but he can't reach him, "Let go!"

Lincoln tugs his hair, "No way! I've had it with you. YOU'RE FIRED!"

Jonathan gets mad and manages to grab Lincoln, "You can't fire me! I'm firing you!"

They then overhear Flip talking to someone on his phone at his car, "Oh, yeah. Sure, sure, sure, sure. I can go fishin'. I got two bozo interns workin' their tails off, tryin' to get promoted." He laughs, "Amazing what a kid will do for free Flippees." He laughs some more.

Lincoln gasps, "Holy nachos! Flip's been playing us for fools! I'm really sorry, Jon. I let my love of Flippees get in the way of our friendship."

Jonathan sighed, "Me, too, Linc. I'm the older brother I should be helping you not fighting you, can we please go back to being bros?"

Lincoln smiled, "You know it, buddy."

They hug it out and Lincoln gets an idea, "And now that we're bros again, I think I know how to spend the last few hours of my internship."

Jonathan gave a sincere smile, "Scaming Flip?"

Lincoln looking at one of the cameras, "Yup."

Later, Flip comes back from his fishing trip, "Oh, interns! I've got a special taxidermy job for one of you!" He holds out a big, smelly fish, "There's a promotion in it!"

The two interns come in looking a little defiant.

Lincoln smiled, "Uh, sorry, Flip. We've done a little restructuring. And from now on, we're calling the shots."

Flip gave a confused look, "I think all those Flippees have given you brain freeze. Back to work, boys!"

Lincoln looked to Jonathan, "Shall we show him, Senior Executive Supervising Manager?"

Jonathan nods "Indeed, Executive Senior Supervising Manager."

They go to the counter and show the security monitor.

Lincoln grabs a remote, "Thanks to our senior positions, we had access to all the store security footage."

Jonathan presses play, "And we'd hate to see this get on the internet."

They play the footage showing Flip's actions in the store overtime.

October 15, 12:10 PM: He drinks from a carton of milk and spits it out knowing it's expired, seals it back up and puts it back in the fridge.

June 15, 4:10 PM: He scratches off all the lottery tickets that aren't winners and covers up the "loser" messages with spray paint.

September 18, 7:19 PM: He pours some of the grease from the hot dog machine into a motor oil container and stocks it up as motor oil.

October 17, 8:20 AM: He soaks his feet in the nacho cheese dispenser.

Flip turns the footage off in panic, "Alright, enough! What'll it take for this to go away?" He starts begging, "I'll do anything!"

Lincoln and Jonathan smile contently.

Lincoln and Jonathan are laying back in a hammock, enjoying Flippees. When they finish them up, they snap their fingers and Flip brings them more, doing their bidding. He cleans the gutter and pulls out the rat that attacked Jonathan before. He hoses all of his socks out of the nacho cheese dispenser while Jonathan and Lincoln give a toast to his performance. The security camera shows him taking the trash out and getting attacked by the same dumpster raccoon that mauled Lincoln earlier, and the boys watch the monitor and laugh, thoroughly entertained. They're now enjoying their Flippees each from special manager cups.

Lincoln and Jonathan begin a toast, "To Best Bros! Cheers!"

The school bus with Lynn's team returns with the Girl Athletes cheering, "WE'RE NUMBER ONE! TIME FOR NUMBER TWO! WE'RE NUMBER ONE! TIME FOR NUMBER TWO!"

Much later, Margo is the last to come out of the restroom, "HALLELUJAH! Phew! Sorry about the mess."

Lincoln waves her off, "No problem. We've got people who take care of that for us. Oh, Flip!"

Cut to Flip pouring out all the expired milk while showing some injuries from the raccoon attack.

Flip upon hearing Lincoln, "What?" He angrily limps over to the restroom to clean it up only to be met with Lynn's team's unspeakable mess in sheer terror, "HOLY NACHOS!"


	37. Fed Up

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story begins with a outside view of the Loud House at Nighttime.

Jonathan yelled from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready! Come and get it!"

The sisters quickly rush out of their rooms, and excitedly head downstairs. As they head down the stairs, the frame suddenly freezes. Lincoln appears.

Lincoln looks to the readers, "Yeah, so this never happens. Jonathan took over the cooking since...dad left and he's not a bad cook, but his repertoire is kind of limited." Lincoln enters his room and pulls down a calendar. As he lists off the dishes mentioned, said dish appears on the calendar and head to their respective date., "You've got Salisbury Steak Sundays, Meatball Mondays, Turkey Loaf Tuesdays, Wienerschnitzel Wednesdays, Goulash Thursdays, Fish Fry Fridays, and Succotash Saturdays." The seven mentioned dishes then cover every week on the calendar, "Then it all repeats, week, after week, after week. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go choke down some..."

Cut to a rather sloppily made dish Jonathan dusts his hands, "...wienerschnitzel. Not to brag, but this tastes exactly like last Wednesday's, and I've got this recipe down pat!" Jonathan heads back into the kitchen.

Lincoln pulls out a coin attached to a string and begins swinging it side to side in front of his face.

Lola looks towards him, "What are you doing?"

Lincoln continues to swing the coin, "Self hypnosis. Maybe it can make myself believe the wienerschnitzel tastes like ice cream."

Lola trying to steal Lincoln's coin, "Oh, I want ice cream! Move!"

Lincoln struggling to get his coin back, "Come up with your own coping mechanism!"

As Lincoln and Lola fight for the coin, they accidentally knock the wienerschnitzel off the table. As it begins hurling towards the floor, Jonathan notices it falling and dives towards it to catch it, "No! No, no, no, no, no!" The siblings look at bag wear teen, who has just saved the wienerschnitzel in time, "Whew! That was close. I almost had to order us pizza. Ha ha."

Jonathan leaves the scene. As the sisters sit back down, Lincoln suddenly has a realization.

In the bathroom, the sisters are getting ready for bed.

Leni looks around, "You guys, I need an outfit for dinner tomorrow." She holds up a purple dress, "Does this print go with goulash?"

Lincoln comes in, "It doesn't matter, 'cause we're not having goulash tomorrow."

Lori gave a deadpan look, "Yes we are, Lincoln. We have it every Thursday, and there's literally nothing we can do about it."

Lucy sighs, "She's right. It's all in my poem." She takes out poem, "Hunger. The same seven meals. How do you cope? The only plan is to give up hope. Hunger."

The other sisters agree.

"So true." Leni said.

"Say it, sister!" Luan yelled.

"Wise words." Lisa said.

Lincoln shook his head, "Fine. I guess no one wants...pizza~."

The sisters gasp and Lana pops out of the back of the toilet in scuba gear, "Did someone say "pizza"?"

Lincoln nods, "When the schnitzel fell off the table, Snack Pack said he almost had to order pizza. So, if we sabotage tomorrow's dinner, that's what we'll get. Now, huddle up." Lana hops out of the toilet which disgusts him., "Lana, why don't you rinse off first?"

The next day, Jonathan comes home from the supermarket with groceries, Jonathan singing, " I just came back from the grocery store, gonna get my goulash on / Noodles, tomatoes, meat galore, gonna get my goulash- "

Lincoln feigning curiosit,] "Hey, Jon! There's something I've always wondered about. Why do you make goulash on Thursdays?"

Jonathan nervously laughs "Oh, well. It's kind of a long story. You see your dad's job was paying a lot for the house in fact half of what he earned went-" While he's not looking, Lisa uses a drone to grab the meat and Lana uses her fishing rod to snatch the noodles. "There's also a little thing called having a budget which this family has a stuff time doing, I mean we used to fight over change." Lynn swoops in and grabs the tomatoes and Luna cuts a hole in the bag to drop an onion and put it in Lily's diaper. "And honestly If Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lisa just gave 30% of their earnings to your mom for the bills we be more stable."

Lincoln seeing his sisters having done their parts, "You're right. That is a long story. Gotta go!" He leaves.

Jonathan reaches for the boy, "But, wait, I didn't tell you why I make goulash on Thursdays?!"

Inside the breadbox, a fake bread camera is filming Jonathan actions and the Loud Kids check it out via laptop in Lori and Leni's room.

Lincoln smiled, "Good work, team! If my calculations are correct, Dad should be ordering pizza in..." He checks his watch, "...T minus 15 seconds."

Jonathan checks his groceries only to find an orange inside.

Jonathan looks confused, "An orange? Where's all my goulash stuff? I know I bought it, 'cause I was singing about it! Dang it!" He sighs, "I guess I'll have to..."

Lincoln excitedly counts down, "Three, two, one."

Jonathan claps his hands, "...go back to the store!"

Sisters look disappointed, "Aw..."

Lisa lifts a bottle of chloroform, "I knew I should've chloroformed him. Unconscious people can't make goulash."

Lana holding up the rivets to Vanzilla's steering wheel, "Don't worry. Johnny not going anywhere."

The steering wheel comes off, "Gah! Well, my horoscope did say expect the unexpected today." He goes back inside, "Bad news, guys. I gotta put the kibosh on tonight's goulash."

The others feigning disappointment, "Aw..."

"What a shame." Luan said.

"Too bad." Lynn said.

"I need to take a moment." Lori said.

Jonathan reaches into his satchel for something, "But fortunately, I got a backup plan."

Lola starts walking away, "I'll get the phone, Johnny!"

Jonathan pulls out the fake bread camera, "I can make some sandwiches." He glares at the others.

Lincoln realizes they been caught, "Dang it."

Jonathan crosses his arms, "Does anyone have anything to say?"

Lincoln decided to come clean, "We did it, Jon. We sabotaged dinner so you'd order us pizza." Jonathan gasped, "We're really sorry. But eating the same dinners over and over again was driving us crazy."

Jonathan gives a unamused look, "Well sorry about the same meals, but you guys have no idea how hard it is to cook seven nutritious meals a week for 13 different people on a budget. I'd say I do a pretty great job."

The Loud siblings lower there heads in shame.

Jonathan then reaches into his bag, "However I should take some blame too." The Loud siblings give a confused look, "I really don't ask you guys what you want to eat so for now on let me hear your ideas and starting tomorrow we could make something for dinner as a family and starts mixing up the meals."

The Loud sibling get excited, "Really?!"

Jonathan nods,"Yep. In fact, I'm going to the store right now to get some new ingredients."

He heads to his car and the kids cheer to finally having some new dinners, but the car crashes out of view.

Lana smiles nervously, "Oops. Heh, heh." She holds up the brake pads, "Forgot I took the brake pads off his car too." She continues to smiles nervously.

The Loud siblings glare at Lana and but Lola rushes to the front door, "So can we get Pizza tonight?!"

Jonathan rolls out of his car in pain, "Fine go ahead."

The Loud siblings smile and it cuts to the them placing three boxes of pizza on the table.

Lincoln takes a bite and they all cheer, "Yes! Pizza!"

Lucy revising her poem, "Hunger. Goulash again? That's a nope. A bite of pizza; it tastes like hope. Dinner." She sheds a pizza slice shaped teardrop of happiness

The next night, the kids are getting ready to make dinner and Lincoln takes out some bread and cheese, "Alright, who's ready for grilled cheese these really change the hearts and mind."

Lola puts her hands on her hip, "Grilled cheese? I wanna make a cake!"

Lori starts to rub her face, "I can't eat cake for dinner. I'll literally break out!"

Luna drums on some pots and pans, "Let's make shepherd's pie! It's Mick Swagger's favorite, dudes.

Leni raises her hand, "You guys, I got it. Let's make goulash!"

Lincoln faceplams, "We did all this so we wouldn't have to eat goulash!"

Leni frowns sadly, "And now I miss it."

Lisa fixed her glasses, "Might I suggest something more sophisticated? Perhaps a vichyssoise?"

Lynn makes a buzzer sound, "We need body fuel. I'll blend us up some protein shakes."

Lola blows a raspberry, "Your brain's been blended if you think I'm drinking that barf."

Lana gets excited, "Wait! We can drink barf?"

The kids all start arguing over what to make.

"Grilled cheese beats all!" Lincoln yelled.

"Protein shake!" Lynn yelled.

"Cake!" Lola yelled.

Jonathan bangs a pan and spoon together to get their attention, "Guys, guys, stop! We'll do a potluck. Everyone will make their own dish."

Lori nods in agreement, "Great idea. Then we'll have nothing to fight about."

Cut to them all making a mess in the kitchen. Lucy and Lana are fighting over an egg.

"It's mine! I need it for my scrambly eggs!" Lana yelled.

"Well, I need it for my deviled eggs." Lucy said.

Their force causes the egg to break and the yolk lands on Lily's head.

"Mind if I poach that?" Luan jokes then laughs and scoops the yolk up in a bowl, "Get it?" She added.

Lily laughs at the joke. Luan goes over to the counter and the blender spews Lynn's protein shake all over Luan's face, causing her to trip onto Lincoln with his grilled cheese. Lori then trips over them, slips on the fridge, and gets buried by its contents.

Lori weakly, "Literally?"

Leni tries using the microwave, but it short-circuits and sets off the smoke detector and Luna grabs a linen to blow the smoke away from it, but the linen was holding up the pot with Lisa's vichyssoise which spills over.

"MY VICHYSSOISE!" Lisa yelled.

As Luna fails to blow the smoke away, Lynn smacks the detector away with her lacrosse net, but the detector crashes into Lola's cake.

Lola gasps with a face full of frosting, "MY CAKE!" Enraged, Lola attacks Lynn and Luna and the fight cloud carries over to the rest of the kids in the kitchen. Jonathan comes back into the kitchen,"Guys? Everything okay in h-h-here?"

The Loud Siblings stop fighting and smile nervously.

Jonathan laughs nervously, "Good thing I'm good at improvising. So do you want for dinner?" Jonathan started to look around the messy kitchen.

"Potatoes!" Lisa yelled.

"Quinoa!" Lori yelled.

"Turkey!" Luan yelled.

"Chicken." Lucy said in monotone.

"Meatloaf!" Luna yelled.

"Protein Shake!" Lynn yelled.

"Frosting!" Lola yelled.

"Cereal!" Lincoln yelled.

"Goulash!" Leni yelled.

"Barf!" Lana yelled.

Jonathan started wide eyed and shook his head, "Let's see what we can do."

After a hour of remixing the food that was left in the kitchen's mess Dinner was ready.

Rita looked amazed, "Wow. You made, uh..."

The dish is a bizarre mixture of different foods they combined into one meal.

Jonathan places the meal on the table, "First on our menu we are have Goulash with chicken in it and a small side bowl of Quinoa on the side, next we having a turkey meatloaf with french fries on the side, to wash that down were having a low fat shake with Zombie mixed bits mixed into it and finally for dessert we are having a dirt cup dessert."

Lincoln clapped his hands together, "Well, bon appétit!"

They all nervously take a spoonful of the Goulash and take a bite out of it.

Rita go wide eyed and smiles, obviously liking it, "Honey, this is delicious."

The Loud kids agree.

"Amazing!" Lola yelled.

"So good!" Leni yelled.

Lincoln nods then frowns, "Snack Pack, we're sorry. You were right. Cooking for this many people is a nightmare. We'll never complain about your food again."

His sisters all agree.

"We promise." Lana said.

"We didn't mean it." Luan said.

Lola smiles innocently, "I'm not keeping that promise."

Jonathan smiles, "Thank you mostly everybody." He looks to Lola who sticks her tongue out, "But you guys help too If I didn't take your suggests you guys wouldn't be eating this tonight so thank yourselves too."

The family cheers then eats their meal. After finishing dessert they wipe their faces and Lola burps loudly, "So what's next second dessert?"

Jonathan shook his head no, "Noooo next is- He shows the mess in the kitchen and the dirty dishes, -Cleaning up afterword." He hands everyone one a piece of clean equipment.

The Loud siblings looked disappointed. Lincoln turns to the readers, "Well cleaning never fun, but aleast we get to pick our on meals for now on."

Jonathan crossed his arms, "And just for the record since you guys wasted alot of my food you guys aren't get custom meals until next month."

Lincoln looks to the readers, "Well at least we'll get them in the future. The Louds clean the messy kitchen while Jonathan watches them.


	38. The Flu of Us

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story begins with Lincoln waking up.

Lincoln yawns, and looks to the readers, "Ooh, the sweet sound of silence. That never happens on a Saturday. I must be the first one up." He notices the time, "Wait a minute! 10:00 AM? How could it be this quiet this late?" He opens the door as he puts his clothes on. He notices the upstairs hallway is all wrecked, "Uh, hello?" Suddenly, a strange noise is heard coming from Lola and Lana's room, "Hey guys!" The twins come out of their room as they look sick, and they look like zombies.

Lincoln laughs nervously and walks back to Lori, "Oof! Lori, I think something's wrong with the..." Lori looks sick and there were flies around her. Lincoln screams. There is a sick Lynn as well. He tries to back away and tries to open Lisa and Lily's bedroom door. Lisa opens the door, and she pulls Lincoln inside as he screams, with Luna and Luan holding him, "What the?"

Luna quick look at Lincoln, "He looks okay, but we better check him."

Leni checks him with a temperature scanner "986 degrees? He's good. Let him go."

Lincoln dusts himself off, "Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?!"

Lisa grabs Lincoln by the front of his shirt, "Haven't you heard? This morning our house became infested with an acute, febrile, contagious virus. Or, as it's known on the street the flu."

Lincoln to the readers, "With 13 Louds packed into 1200 square feet, when someone gets sick, it spreads like the plague. We're not just talking flu, we're talking...a zombie apocalypse!"

Lisa lets go of his shirt, "The first virus sighting was in Lori's room."

An old time movie reel complete with countdown starts with Rita checking Lori's temperature with the scanner, "You have got a fever, young lady. You need to get right back in bed."

Lori sneezes and her mucus gets all over Lynn's basketball. Lynn picks it up, spins it on her fingers, gets Lori's germs on her, sneezes, and catches the flu. As she groans, she goes down to the kitchen and drinks orange juice straight from the carton.

Lana walks into and passes Lynn walk out, "Morning." Lana pours a glass of juice into a glass, drinks it as it contains Lynn's bacteria screaming as it goes down her throat. This causes her to get sick and drink the rest from the carton.

Lola sees Lana, "MOM! LANA'S DRINKING FROM THE CARTON!" Lana coughs on her. "AND NOW SHE'S COUGHING ON MEeeeeee..." Lola gets sick too and moans.

End flashback

Lisa looks at Lincoln, "Okay, the only survivors are you, me, Leni, Luan, Luna, and Lucy."

The group is shown altogether.

Lincoln starts panicking, "Wait! Lucy's infected!"

Lucy shook her head, "Incorrect. I always look like this."

Lisa looks around the room, "If we wanna live to see another day, I suggest we initiate escape protocol ASAP."

Lincoln nods, "I'm on it." He gets his radio and calls Jonathan, "Healthy Loud to Safe Haven. We've got a level four outbreak."

Jonathan chokes on his hot pocket, "The flu?! Lincoln, give it to me straight. How many surivors?"

Lincoln sighs, "Six..."

Jonathan gasps and laments, "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" He calms down quickly, "Sorry. I know we can't afford the luxury of grief right now." He takes breath, "I have everything ready. Cot, medical supplies, and my patented heal meals. Now I need the six of you to follow my instructions very carefully."

Luan sneezes cause all eyes on her. "Make that five." Lincoln said.

Luan puts here hands in front of her, "Guys, no! It's snot what you think!" She laughs and then turns sick and groans.

Lisa points at Luan in fear, "She's infected! Get her out!"

They shove the infected Luan out the door on a play shopping cart.

Leni give a worried look, "Guys, don't you think we should take care of the sick? After all, they're still our family."

Luna shook her head, "No, dude. It's too late for them, but not for us."

Jonathan though the walkie talkie, "Lincoln get the women to my room, Lisa get the weapons ready!"

Lisa nods, "Understood! I would be foolish to just go out there with our proverbial keisters hanging out." She presses a button that opens up her and Lily's closet equipped with water guns, grabs one, and fills it with some kind of substance. "So In case we're attacked, this concoction will slow down the infected." She blasts Lincoln.

Lincoln tasting the concoction, "Tastes like chicken soup."

Lisa hands gun to him, "That's because it is chicken soup."

Lucy, Lisa, and Luna each grab one of the remaining guns. Lisa gets more soup and puts on a headband. The remaining five are ready to take the fight.

Leni looks worried, "Um...I don't know if this is-"

Lincoln cocks his gun, "Everyone, out of the house! Let's move."

Lisa cocks her gun, "LOCK AND LOAD, PEOPLE!" Her siblings follow suit.

Lincoln looks around and gives the clear signal and they move into the hall, "Look sharp. They can be anywhere."

They move onward and Luna signals them to stop. Luan's unicycle comes rolling out of her room and onto the floor. Just then, Lincoln spots something, "Luna! Three o'clock!" The infected Luan is coming toward them and Luna shoots some chicken soup into her mouth, causing Luan to fall over. "Lisa! Six o'clock!"

The contaminated Lola is approaching in her car.

Lisa takes aim, "EAT HOT SOUP!" She shoots it in Lola's mouth, causing her to crash while distracted by the taste.

Lincoln notices another one, "Leni! Nine o'clock!"

Leni puts her hand on her hips, "Lincoln, make up your mind. What time is it?" Unbeknownst to her, the contagious Lori approaches her.

Lincoln panicked, "No, behind you!"

Leni gasps at the sight of Lori and pulls out a tissue, "Want a tissue?"

Lincoln rams Lori back into her room.

Leni gasp, "Lincoln, where is your heart?"

Lincoln frowns at Leni, "Where is your brain? We're trying to stay alive here!"

The Luan and Lola zombies trap Luna she starts panicking, "Dudes! Help!"

Lincoln lets out a cry to battle and blasts Luan and Lola who cough all over Luna before being hit by the soup. It turns out Lincoln was too late to save Luna, for she has become infected, "EVACUATE!"

The remaining four head for the stairs, but Lana is coming for them. The Luan and Lola zombies get right back up now accompanied by Luna and the Lynn zombie is also coming from the other side, trapping the survivors.

Jonathan through the waikie talkie, "Blend in Loud. You've seen a million zombie movies. Thriller your way to your room." Lincoln suddenly starts doing a zombie impression.

Lucy looks at Lincoln, "Whoa. Lincoln's one of them now."

Lisa frowns, "In that case..." She cocks her gun.

Lincoln starts whispering, "Hold your fire! I'm just trying to blend in. Come on. It's our ticket to freedom."

The others follow suit and they escape toward Lincoln's room.

Leni looks to the sick Louds, "Aw...they sound so sick. Do you guys need a cough drop?" She gets out a bag of them.

The other three grab her and they all get to Lincoln's room.

Lincoln glares at Leni, "Leni, you're putting the squad in jeopardy and I won't have it! Wait. Where's Lucy?" He looks out door to see the twins and Lori munching on something, thinking the worst has happened to Lucy, "Dang it! We lost another one. She was so young." He gets out the radio, "Healthy Loud to Safe Haven. We're down to three survivors."

Jonathan is putting on a army uniform, "Sorry to hear it, Healthy Loud. Everything's set on this end. Now slide down the emergency slide and make a mad dash to my room."

Lincoln nods, "Affirmative. And hey, Safe Haven, thanks." He signs off, "We're tasting freedom in three, two, one!"

Lincoln actives the emergency slide and Lincoln and Lisa slide down and run like chickens without their heads to the garage. They burst in and lock the door behind them.

Lisa smiles and takes a deep breath, "Ah sweet freedom! In your non existing face you acute, febrile, contagious virus, kiss my keister!"

The two boys look at Lisa before she coughs of embarrassment, "I apologize for my lack of composer."

Jonathan smiles, it's ok I love it when you act like a kid."

Lincoln nods in agreement before notices something, "Um where's Leni she was right behide us!"

Lisa sighs, "She must of stayed behide to assist our infected siblings. The sweet kindhearted fool."

Jonathan grabbed his own custom gun, "You two stay here were it's safe."

Lincoln grabs Jonathan's arm, "Don't go JV you'll get sick in a matter of seconds!"

Jonathan pulls Lincoln off of him, "Don't worry about me bro it takes a lot to get me sick besides I have to save my girl or get sick trying." He cocks his gun and puts on a surgical mask over his bag mask. He walks out the door and hears the door lock from behind him.

He dashes to the Loud's front door and opens the door as he opens the door, he discovers that now Charles, Cliff, Walt, Geo and Scooby are contaminated as well, "AAAHH! THE VIRUS HAS JUMPED SPECIES!" He throws a bomb that lands in front of the pets it goes off spraying the pets with mist that puts them to sleep.

Jonathan looks at the poor sick animals, "I make this flu pay for what it's done guys especially to you Scoob." He heads to the kitchen to find Leni. After entering the Kitchen he looks around, "Why did does she have to be so caring? If it were me I would chilling in my room right now."

Suddenly Lynn and Lola show up charging at him, 'Great now they run. Nothing is ever easy.' He pulls out vitamin chewies and throws them into the girls mouth stoping them in their tracks. Johnny then quickly and quietly tiptoes to the living were he walks backwards into Rita's room. Jonathan shuts the door the moment he's in, "Mama Loud, the house is infected. We need to get out you out through your window."

However, Rita turns around and shows green eyes just like the others, meaning she's one of them now.

Jonathan gasped, "Not you too Rita!"

Rita gets up and limps toward Jonathan her night wear comes undone a bit and shows off her womenly figure, "H-honey your alive...I thought y..ou died?"

Jonathan got confused and blushed at the hot mom in front of him, 'She thinks I'm Lynn? Dang it! A hot mom hits on me and I'm in a relationship! Oh well." He aims his gun, "Mama Loud, I hate to do this, but-" He tries to fire only to get the nozzle clogged, "Agh! Noodle jam! Why did you have to use chunky style Lisa?"

Rita then takes Jonathan and lays on him, "L-ynn I've been so...lonely I need a m-man... in my life to fill th...e void."

Jonathan tried to push her off, but more of her night wear came undone making her even hotter, "Why must God torment me so?!"

Just then, Lucy opens the door and see the two.

Jonathan screams like a girl, "AAAHH! Lucy this isn't what it looks like!"

Lucy shoot her mom and with soup and the mother was falls asleep, "No need to explain our mom's lost her way per happens she need a new man maybe one is close by."

Jonathan chuckles, "Yeah maybe the perfect guy is on our block."

Lucy mutters quietly, "Or lives in our garage."

Jonathan raises a eyebrow, "Huh?"

Lucy smiles, "I said you're welcome for the rescue."

The survivors put the cured in Rita's room and barricade the door by tying a jumprope between the doorknob and the sofa leg.

Lucy dusts off her hands, "That should hold 'em."

More of the sister zombies come out again.

Jonathan pull out a tissue box, "Aw. Poor guys. They need a tissue!" He tosses it to the side.

Jonathan lifts Lucy on to his back Lucy blushes, "Good idea."

Lori and Luan turn to the tissues and go for them.

Lucy watch the sick go after the box, "Where to next?"

Jonathan points in head to upstairs, "I still haven't found Leni and Lana, Luna, Lori and Luan are still a threat."

Lucy rest her head on his shoulder, "Looks like we're going up."

They head upstairs to Lisa and Lily's room where they look for Leni.

Lucy looks around, "Let's see...graduated cylinder, uh, test tube, enriched uranium, no sister."

They hear the moaning of one Loud they have yet to have encountered with the disease.

Jonathan through clenched teeth, "Don't make any sudden movements."

It's revealed to be Lily, giggling sickly. She sneezes.

Jonathan makes a fist, "It's bad enough I had to shoot man's best friend, now I have to shoot a baby, why God why?!"

A green bubble made of Lily's snot inflates from her nostril. She sneezes and causes the bubble to fly toward the survivors.

Jonathan puts a cough drop in his mouth moves some saliva around and makes a orange bubble made cough drop medicine. He blows his bubble at Lily's bubble popping them both. He then gets one of Lily's bottles out of his satchel and fills it with soup, "Who wants so yummy soup?!"

Lily crawls over to the two and Jonathan picks her up and feeds her.

Lucy's mouth hung open, "Wow."

Jonathan then looks at Lucy, "Come hang on we got three rooms to check."

The survivors checked the remaining bedrooms upstairs and still couldn't find Leni. The three went down to the kitchen Living room and found Lori and Luan sleeping covered in a big blanket. Jonathan walked up quietly to the two and checks them with a temperature scanner, "Well they're not cured, but not to sick either."

Lori giggles in her sleep, "Johnny n-not in front...of daughter wa...it til we drop h-her off.~"

Luan starts sleep joking, "Why the check out girl take off the man's pants? She thought he was sneaking a salami out of the store!" She giggles.

Jonathan blushs while Lucy looks smirks, "At this rate you should just marry us all."

Jonathan glares at Lucy, "Shut up."

The three then her humming in the kitchen and slowly approach it. Jonathan looks at Lucy and they both nod. The two enter the kitchen and find Leni making smoothies.

Jonathan smiled and hugged her from behind, "Leni-Bun I'm so glad your OK I was getting real worried about you!"

Leni however didn't say anything.

Jonathan thought she was mad at him, "Look Leni I just hate getting sick, your slow and tired and can talk. I just wanted to get you guys to safety then cure the fallen. I'm sorry that I my have been being selfish."

Leni then turned and what Jonathan saw made his heart stop. Leni was sick. Her coughs were stop by a surgical mask.

Lucy turned away she was was saddened by her sister sacrifice.

Jonathan looked at her, "Lisa was right. She stayed to take care of the sick." Sniff "Even choose a mask that went with her outfit."

Lucy slowly shook her head, "Why have to so caring?"

Jonathan smiles, "'Cause she has a good heart and she deserved to stay to survive more than I did." Leni sneezes on his mask. "Dang it."

Jonathan replaces the mask, but suddenly sees all of the Louds Zombified around him, "Well I'm not to surprised the black guy usually dies in these thing." The Louds then sneezes on him repeatedly until Jonathan falls.

He then rises up now having become just like the rest of the family: diseased zombies. Thus, the entire Loud House and Jonathan have been infected.

"Jonathan you got to get better."

"Please Johnny get well soon."

"Feel better J I miss jamming with you."

"I just don't have enough paintes" to what any longer, but seriously I miss your laugh Jon"

"Come Loser you gotta fight this! Really with those huge guns of yours, you can't beat a wimpy cold? Man up!"

"Don't worry bro I'll be the man of the house til you get better I'll even share my Mac and chesse bits with you when you get better."

"Sigh, I still own you life for protecting me. Don't worry I get great Aunt to teach me a spell to cure you."

"Johnny If your get better real soon, I'll promise to take a shower everyday."

"I'll promise to eat all of vegetables."

"Oh yeah! Well I'll promise to not eat out of the garage!"

"I'll promise to not fight with you for a whole month!"

"Promise that, but for a year!"

"For ten years!"

"For infinity!"

"For infinity plus one."

"Dang it."

...

...

"Please just get better Jon."

"I know I am not one to be emotional, but I hope that you get better. Your are very valuable member of our family and life with out is highly unfavorable. Please return to you normal state of health Carport patron...Johnny. "

"Joeathan come home now peas"

After seeing nothing, but darkness Jonathan nearly jumps out of bed, "Whoa!" He looks around and sees that he is in his bed with wet towel on his head, "What happened? Last thing I remember is being surrounded my Zombies."

Leni suddenly opened his door and seeing her boyfriend awake, "Johnny your awake you're been asleep for days!" We were so worried about you."

Jonathan got out of bed, but felt dizzy so Leni pucked him back in, "What do you mean days? What happened?"

Leni put her finger on her chin, "Well you were taking care us after we got sick, but after a couple of days you got sick so we took care of you."

Jonathan blinked and realized what he thought he remembered was actually a dream, "So you guys have been watching over me?"

Leni nodded she then lifts up a get well card, "We even made you a card!~" The card had all of the Louds names on it and paw and claw prints from the pets.

Jonathan then looked to the readers, "Hey just because we're sick dosen't mean not human we get better and once we're better we can do this." Jonathan then grabs Leni and brings her into his bed and kisses all over her face.

Leni giggles and pushes him, "Johnny stop you could still have a cold!~"


	39. The Sweet Spot

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

It was nighttime in the Loud house, Lincoln is getting dressed up and is packing up for tomorrow's road trip.

Lincoln looks to the viewers, "Ah, road trips. That beloved tradition for families everywhere. Tomorrow, the Loud family's going on a trip of our own. Sounds fun, right? Not with 13 of us packed into the family wagon. Or as we affectionately call it: 'Vanzilla'." He looks down at the family van, "Every seat in Vanzilla offers one kind of torture or another." He pulls up his mattress to reveal the above view of the van; circles the third seat from the front row, "Getting stuck next to Lily's car seat is no good.

Flashback; Lincoln is seen reading his book, but Lily's saliva gets on it.

Lincoln looks disgusted, "Gah! Lily!"

Lily giggles then throws a beet, juice, and finally another beet at Lincoln. The boy is rendered unconscious.

Cut back to Lincoln's room; Lincoln x's out that seat and points to the back row, "The back row is so far away from Mom and Snack Pack, that it turns into the wild, wild west."

Flashback; Lola and Lana look at each other angrily while Lincoln is seen with a comic book and soda between them.

Lola glares at Lana, "Stop looking at me."

Lana glares back, "You stop looking at me!"

Lola and Lana fight near Lincoln. The fight stops shortly with Lincoln looking messy.

Lincoln glares at the twins, "Come on! We haven't even left the driveway yet!"

Cut back to Lincoln's room; Lincoln crosses out the back row and points to the first seat from the front, "And this seat has the exact opposite problem, It's right in Mom's sight line."

Flashback

Rita notices Lincoln putting his feet on the seat in front of him, "Feet off the seat!"

Lincoln looks at his mom, whose furious eyes can be seen in the driver's mirror. He scowls and takes his foot off; a sappy tune plays over the radio.

"Plus, it's next to the one-working speaker."

Rita squeals like a teenage girl, "Ooh, Johnny. This was my old prom theme! Lynn and I loved this song!"

Jonathan frowns, 'Please don't turn in up..'

She turns up the music even louder, much to boys's annoyance.

Cut back to Lincoln's room; he x's out that seat, "And the rest of the seats only get worse. There's the sticky, the soggy, the springy, and the slanty."

He x's out more seats until he points to the first seat from the second row, "From our calculations, Jon and I figure out that leaves just one seat safe from it all. We call it 'The Sweet Spot.' And tomorrow, it will be mine, 'cause I'm gonna stake it out tonight."

Lincoln notices that everyone else in the house has fallen asleep, "There's my cue. Everyone's asleep." Lincoln grabs his satuchel, "It's go time."

Lincoln tiptoes out of his room. He steps on Cliff's tail. Cliff meows loudly in pain until Lincoln pets him to sleep. He goes out the house and into the car.

Lincoln takes out his radio, "Come in, Snack Pack. This is Road Tripper."

Jonathan was rubbing his tried eyes, "Sorry, Road Tripper. I have to keep the line for my friend Lincoln."

Lincoln frowns, "This is Lincoln.

Jonathan smiles, "Oh I know I just like messing with ya."

Lincoln face plamed, "Operation Sweet Spot is a success. I've secured the seat."

Jonathan nodded, "Great job. Now all you have to do is sit tight."

Lincoln nodded, Roger so who did you get to sit next to me?"

Jonathan looked at his blue prints, I gave you Leni cause well after what you told me about our last couple of trips.."

Flashback to Lincoln sitting with different sisters in Vanzilla.

Luan hits Lincoln with a pillow, "Airbag deployed!" She then laughs. Switch over to Lola giving Lincoln a manicure while his hand is oddly bobbing up and down.

Lola get mad, "Hold still!"

Lincoln's voice starts vibrating while bobbing up and down due to the spring, "I can't! I'm on the spring seat!" Switch over to when he sat next to Lynn.

Lynn smiles sincerely at Lincoln, "Let's play Auto Attack."

Lincoln looks away from his comic book, "How do you play that?"

Lynn's smiles widen, "I punch you every time I see a car." She sees a car carrier with a ton of cars driving by, "Ooh...good timing." She starts throwing a barrage of punches at Lincoln; end flashback.

Flashback to a road trip with a dazed Leni with Lincoln looking at her.

"The motion of the car always puts her in a daze, and she'll leave you alone."

End flashback; Lincoln pulls a blanket out of his bag, "Excellent! So, who's sitting behind me?"

Jonathan lays on his bed, Well I got Lisa for that. You told me about dirt pile and Girl Genius."

Flashback to Lana sitting behind Lincoln and torturing him with a peashooter.

Lincoln looks annoyed at Lana, "Can you please stop?"

Lana fires a pea right into his mouth and he starts choking; Flashback to Lisa behind Lincoln.

Lisa talks about the danger of Vanzilla, "Tires could blow, a low-flying plane could shear the roof off, the brakes could fail, and we could plunge off a cliff..."

Lincoln gets notably irritated from her babbling; end flashback.

Lincoln pull out a pillow from the bag, "...but the beauty of the Sweet Spot is that it has one working window. The wind of the road will drown her out." Lincoln then yawns, "Now, to get a little shuteye." He fluffs his pillow as he sleeps.

Jonathan sighs then looks to the readers, "Don't tell Linc, but I had to make my fare of deals to get everyone to their spots."

Flashback to yesterday around after dinner Jonathan fixing his car in the garage suddenly the Loud sisters bust open the garage's side door and dash to him.

Jonathan looks annoyed, "You know there's a little thing called knocking?"

Lola stood up in front of the mob of women, "What are you up to, Jonathan?"

Jonathan points his thumb to his car, "Me? I'm fixing my car. Just, the usually you know, since you guys totaled it awhile ago!"

Lori glared at the teenager, "Oh yeah? Then what's...THIS?" She show him his seating chart, having found out about the boys operation.

Jonathan gets infuriated, "You went in my room?!" He swipes the blue prints from Lori and points at her accusingly.

Lori looks away, "That's not the hot issue right now."

Lana stood next to her slightly young twin sister, "What's the Sweet Spot? And why is Lincoln in it?"

Jonathan signs and puts his hands to his face. He hated it when the girls acted like this, forming a mob cause their slighty mad.

Jonathan moved his hand from his face, "The Sweet Spot is the best seat in Vanzilla for various reasons which I'm not going to explain."

Lisa glared at him, "You locate the most prime sitting spot and decide to offer it to our male sibling only?!" The other sisters glare angrily at him.

Lori steps forward, "Well, if that's the best seat, then I should get it." She look down at her siblings, "I'm the oldest."

Luna points at Lori, "You'd just barf all over it, dude! I should have it!"

Lola poses, "Beauty before age!"

Lana retorts, "Yeah! So I should get it!"

Luan points at herself, "That seat belongs to me!"

Leni pouts, "No! I want it!"

Jonathan puts his on his hips, "You can yell all you want, but I'm made the seating order and told your mom so it's all set besides Lincoln already in the seat. And possession is 9/10 of the law."

Lynn crackes her knuckles, "You're gonna possess a bruise in a minute!"

The girls all glare at the teenage, demanding him to hand over the Sweet Spot.

Lana punched forward, "Get him!"

The girls charged at Jonathan and that was a mistake. Jonathan jumped on to his car and jumped over the girls, he ran outside only to get tackled my Lynn after the two fell over Lori went for a punch.

Jonathan then moved Lynn into Lori's punch and threw Lynn into the charging twins. Luan threw her pins at the boy and he began to duck and dodge Lori charged at him and he vaults over her resulting in Luan hit Lori with her pins.

He lands next to Luan who tried to grab him, but he preformed a Nerve Pinch on her and catches her before she fell.

Lynn jumped on his back, but he starts running backward and dives into a mud puddle Lana made earlier on his back knocking her out. Luna took a over head swing at him with her gulitar, but he moved to side and she ended up smashing her baby.

Lisa grabbed onto his face and the twins grabbed his legs and start to bite him, but he starts do a break dance starting with a head spin and spins the three around.

Lisa and twins quickly got sick and Jonathan threw the three on to Lynn with a L-Kick from there he does a axe kicking on a distracted Luna the kick knocked her to the ground knocking her out too.

Leni was scared and didn't want to hurt her boyfriend, but her boyfriend hurt her sisters, but on the other hand the sisters attacked first and Leni suddenly remembered something Lynn told her once.

Flashback to Leni watching Lynn do some fighting moves.

Leni put her hand on her chin, "So why are you hitting the air was it being mean to you?"

Lynn chuckled, "Na, just need to work on my moves for karate class later"

Leni nodded, "Oh, so your gonna hit people? I don't think that's much better." Leni's face grew some concern.

Lynn waved her off, "Relax If anyone dosen't wanna fight you they just got to say "I don't wanna fight"

then you have to stop."

Leni leaned her head in confusion, "Really why?"

Lynn made a serious face, "Cause it would bring shame to all who study the art."

Flashback end

Leni then lays down on the ground and waves her hands, "We don't want to fight anymore!"

Everyone looks to her, the sisters have the mouth open while Jonathan smiles.

Lynn get up from ground while getting her sisters off of her and marched to Leni, "What do mean? We were winning!"

"No you weren't."

"Ahhh!" The sisters screamed.

Lucy pops next to Lynn, "You were getting beaten like a rug."

Lynn counters, "Y-Yeah well I was getting ready for a turn around!"

Lucy pointed at the mud puddle, "You were knocked out in Lana's mud puddle."

Lynn blushed embarrassment, "I fight dirt!"

Lucy sighs, "I think we should just follow Leni lead and work something out with Jon."

Luna picked up the pieces of her broke gulitar, "Yeah and why should we do that huh like dude?"

Lucy disappeared and reappeared, "Cause If you continue to attack my soulmate our next road trip will be to the emergency room.."

Luna gulped, "I think we should let J talk things out."

Jonathan didn't know what the little goth said to Lucy, but he was happy that the goth decided to be on his side he slienty thanked her by kissing her on the head making her pale face turn red.

Eventually, Jonathan explained how him and Lincoln arranged everyone to the perfect seating spot, "And that's why Leni goes here!"

The girls understood the seating order and agreed that it seems fair, but some asked to get the sweet spot in the future which Jonathan replied with "We'll see." After the girls left Lucy and Leni stayed behind, Leni wanted to apologize about the way they acted while Lucy asked to stay the night since she didn't feel like sharing a room with Lynn.

Jonathan forgave Leni and the others and let Lucy stay the night. Flashback end

Jonathan then rested his head on his pillow while Lucy hugged him and rest her head on his chest. After awhile the two were woke up by yelling and screaming.

Lucy sighs, "I'm gonna kill Lynn.." Lucy was about to get up, but Jonathan put his head down on to her head, "Sit tight your mom's probably gonna see you Van in pieces and you'll mostly likely get grounded."

Lucy nodded and continued to lay in the teen's bed.

Jonathan ran out his door and saw pure chaos, Luan was decking Lincoln and he was kicking her in the stomach, Luna chokes Lori, but Lynn pulls her back; Lincoln super man punches Lynn, but Luan pounces him and Lisa gets on the roof of the car and wails like a maniac.

Lana beans her with beets and Lola tackles her; the fight gets so out of hand and brutal that the onslaught wrecks Vanzilla down to scraps, as the dust bubble expanded. The intense level th causes everyone in the neighborhood to wake up over the commotion.

Rita come from the front porch, "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The kids stop fighting.

Vanzilla is totally destroyed and the fight is over; clearly, no one gets the Sweet Spot.

Jonathan looks at the mess, "All I we want was a seat change and this happens?!"

Rita gets so mad you could fry a egg off her, "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, BACK INSIDE! THE ROAD TRIP IS OFF! YOU'RE GOING TO SPEND THIS WEEKEND SITTING TOGETHER IN THE LIVING ROOM UNTIL YOU LEARN TO GET ALONG!"

"Awww!" The kids yell.

A defeated Lincoln walks back in his room and sadly puts his bag on his dresser.

Lincoln grabs his radio, "Snack Pack, this is Snow Ball, Operation: Sweet Spot went sour. I guess I should have better. Then to try and be selfish and hog the best seat in Vanzilla, I'm sorry for getting you involved with this plan and I hope you for give me."

Lincoln waited for a response, but nothing came through after awhile Lincoln figured that Jonathan was up set with him and went to bed.

Jonathan on the out hand was looking over the wrecked Vanzilla. Rita walked over to the teenager, "Sweetie are you ok?"

Jonathan just picked up a wheel and looked it over, "I'm fine, but I gonna need you to unground Lana and Lisa."

Rita looked at the teenager with a eyebrow raised, "Why?"

Jonathan then turned toward her, "We"re gonna rebuilt Vanzilla.


	40. Vantastic Voyage

Disclaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story begins with Jonathan, Lincoln, Lana and Lisa working on Vanzilla.

Rita walks over to four with a pitcher of lemonade, "Wow guys Vanzilla is coming along great! But don't you think it might be easier to buy a new car?"

Jonathan gets from under the Van and wipes some sweat off, "I could easily buy a new car for you guys. But buying a van that could hold a family 12 and that could handle me behind the wheel isn't the easiest thing in the the world besides someday, I hopes to pass Vanzilla 2 onto Lincoln."

Lincoln smiled at getting to own Vanzilla 2 in the future while Lana and Lisa gave Jonathan the stink eye.

Rita placed the pitcher on the ground near them, "Well thanks for the assist, kids. Uh, after dinner, I'll need a ride to Ceramics class Johnny can drive me there?"

Jonathan nodded, "Sure I fixed my car a couple of months call me when ya need me."

Rita smiled and walked in while Lola walked out to the group.

Lola looked at her oil covered twin, "Ew! Lana you look grosser then normal and that's saying something."

Lana got mad and flung some oil at Lola who dodge it just in time, "Well maybe I would be less gross If some bratty princess wannabe decided to help!"

Lola's left eye twitched, "W-What did you call me?"

Lana got to Lola's face, "Bratty. Princess. Wannabe!"

Lola was about eady to punch Lana and knock out a couple of her teeth, but Jonathan grabbed the both by the collar of their outfits and bought them to his face.

Even tho his face was hidden the girls could still see his eyes and boy did they bring a chill to their spine, "Look you two I know you been fighting with each other a lot more cause I've been busy with Vanzilla, but I need you two cool it."

Jonathan turned to Lola, "I would love to hang out with you princess whether it's a tea parties or just hang out on the couch giving you head stretches, but right now I need Lana cause she knows her way around a car so either you put on some overalls and help us which will get me to spend more time with you or sit you bubble butt down so I can work." Jonathan put Lola down and she ran back into the house.

Lisa watched her leave then went back to fitting the breaks, "I believe that If she decided to stay we would have finished work on Vanzilla 2 in 3 months from now."

Lincoln looked at Lisa from his work of fixing the wheels, "How long does it take to make a van from used parts?"

Lisa paused pulled out a tiny chalkboard and started writhing, "I believe with the four of us working, plus the funds myself and Johnny have provided we'll be finished in 5 months 2 days and 42 minutes give or take the weather."

Lana crossed her arms, "Stupid Lola not helping like always, you know Jon once we had to push Vanzilla all the way home and Lola just stood on top waving like she was in a parade."

Jonathan gave her deadpan look, "Yeah and that same day she walks up to me with a couple of twigs in her hair and two black eyes cause she got knocked off the van by a tree branch and ended up walking home!"

Lana grins sheepish, "W-What a amazing memory you have."

Jonathan dropped her on to the ground, "Back to work."

Sudden Lola comes back pushing the others towards the remains of Vanzilla, "Come on people move it!"

Lincoln stares in shook, "Lola?!"

Lana looks at Lincoln confused, "What's the probl- hey! Those are my overalls and hats!"

Lola and the rest of the girls were wearing Lana's outfit, but matched up for their sizes and colors.

Lori sighs, "I literally haven't worn overalls ever. I hope no one sees me like this."

Leni twirled around, "This outfit is great Lana! Now I like toots don't have to worry about stains like all day!"

Luna and Luan were moving around in their overalls enjoying the fact that they didn't have to wear skirts for once.

Lynn was punching the air and Lucy was blushing at the fact she look was dressed more normal.

Lily walked to Lisa and held out a toy hammer, "Vanzilla!"

Lisa smiled at her younger sisters cuteness, "I thank you for you assist younger sibling, but it's not wise to allow a baby to work on such machinery."

Lincoln walked over and picked up Lily, "Your right, but what about the others they could help right?"

Lisa went back to her little chalkboard, "I believe minus Lily inclusion and with the help of our other siblings we could make Vanzilla 2 in 22 days and 12 minutes."

Lola hopped on Jonathan's shoulder and hugged his neck, "Johnny If we finish 22 days could you be butler at my next tea party?"

Jonathan stretchered her head, "If we finish in 22 days, I'll be your prince!"

Lola's face lid up, "Really?!"

Jonathan raised his fist up and gave her a thumb up, "Count on it!"

Lola kissed his cheek and punched forward, "Charge!"

The 12 kids worked on Vanzilla 2 through the next 22 days, they got covered in oil a couple of time, but never the least Vanzilla was soon to ready for a drive.

* * *

The day of Vanzilla 2 reveal was happening today and the girls were dying to see in Rita more then the other cause she needed a car of her own to drive. Lynn was making pancakes whilst Lucy brings a plate over to Jonathan, "Here you go, Johnny." The pancakes were in the shaped of a new van, "We made you Blueberry, "Brand New Van-Cakes"."

Jonathan smiles and starts eating them.

Lana hugs him from behind, "Is that a new shirt, Jon? You look vantastic in it."

Luna pops of next to her, "Yeah, you da van!"

Lincoln walks up with a napkin, "Whoops. Got a little hood ornament on your face."

Jonathan rolls his eyes, "Fine I'll show you Vanzilla 2."

Everyone starts cheering, but Lisa runs in late holding a bottle of perfume, "But I just finished work on my latest experiment: I've recreated the intoxicating new car smell."

The twins then come in after her in a van made of cardboard, "Lola and I have been working on a new song. It's called "Happiness is a New Van"."

Lincoln whispered to them, "Can it. He already said yes."

Lola gets mad and stands on her toes, "We've been practicing for four hours! SIT DOWN!" Lincoln, feeling scared, complies, "And a one, and a two! A one, two, three, four!" But we're skip the song.

* * *

Later, the kids and Rita are waiting outside while Jonathan holds the garage door opener, "Vanzilla will always be remembered in our hearts, but today we look to the future with Vanzilla 2! Available where huge families dream! He presses the button and Vanzilla 2 is shown. They gasp in awe as the van shines in the sun.

Jonathan smirks, "Ain't she a beaut? Lisa and I designed Vanzilla 2 to be the best vehicle in the world, check this out." He brings out a remote which he uses to transform for Vanzilla 2 into a tank, a jet, a sub, a monster truck and a space ship. The kids and Rita excitedly rush up to their brand new van, but Jonathan intentionally closes the door on them, causing the kids and Rita to slam into the van and fall over. He starts tutting, "Not so fast. This van took a lot of work to make and I still have gotten a apologize and a thanks yet."

The kids look at each other with guilt, "We're sorry for destroying Vanzilla and thanks you for making Vanzilla 2."

Lily gave a sad look, "Sorry Johnny."

Jonathan smiles and opens his arms, "Thanks guys now give me a hug!" The Louds hug Jonathan crushing him, "Too much hugging...!"

Rita cuts in, "Um guys are we gonna take Vanzilla 2 for a ride?"

Lincoln hopped out of the group, "Dibs on the front row!"

The rest of the kids dashed to Vanzilla 2 and fought for seats.

Rita sighs, "I guess will be making Vanzilla 3 next huh?"

Jonathan waved her off and snorted, "Please we could fly off the road into a volcano and come out without a stratch. Now I call first drive!" Jonathan dashes to the driver seat.

Rita chases after him, "No fair, I'm the mom I should get to drive first!"

Later Rita is driving the kids to Burpin' Burger with Jonathan in the passenger seat relaxing.

Leni is looking around Vanzilla 2, "Wow it's like toots clean in here Johnny, how did you do that?"

Jonathan points to Lisa, "Girl Genius here made everything in her out of a material that is everything proof."

Lisa pulls out a clipboard, "Vanzilla 2 is able to defend against flaking skin, projectile vomiting, Leaky Bowels, projectile sneezing, saliva, oil, food, and thousands of others messes." Lisa smiled.

Lana spits on the floor and Vanzilla 2 detect Lana's spit and cleans, "Yup it's defends alright."

Lori taps Jonathan shoulder, "Jon, can I borrow, um...Vanzilla 2 tomorrow?"

Jonathan hands her a pair of keys to Vanzilla 2, "Sure, just make sure to tell me or Lisa if you find any bugs."

Lori looked worry, "Bugs?"

Leni jumped in her seat, "Like spiders?!"

Lincoln rubbed Leni's back, "I think he's talking about glitches big sis."

Jonathan rubbed his neck nervously, "Yeah we're in the middle of our first test drive so let's just hope nothing goes wrong."

Rita then pull up at Burpin' Burger's Drive-Thru, "All right kids what do want everyone starting talking at once and they wait for the worker to read it back.

The employer sounds like they don't want to be there, "You want 9 Burpin' Burgers with all the stuffings, 2 triple bacon cheeseburgers, 1 baby Belcher and 13 drinks."

Rita looked surprised, "You got all that?"

The employee sighs, "Yup please drive up."

Rita drives up to the window where she collects the food.

Lynn slams her drink in her cup holder.

Lucy winces, "What are you doing?"

Lynn shrugged, "Duh! We gotta test the cup holders."

Everyone place their drinks in the cup holders, but Lana pours her on the floor and it bounces back into her cup, "Cool..~"

Luan snaps her fingers, "Looks like Vanzilla 2 does nothing king wrong!" She giggles, "Get it?!"

Luna pats her shoulder, "Got to say sis that was weak one."

Luan sighs, "I know coming up with puns and jokes aren't easy you know."

Luna nodded, "I hear ya same with music for me sis."

* * *

Next stop was the Royal Woods Mall, after going shopping, the girls come out with clothes, make up and stuff they like, Lincoln is reading a new comic book he got at the mall and Jonathan is finishing off a big cookie he got from a cookie store.

Lola looked at the back of Vanzilla 2, "I can't find the trunk, where do we store junk?"

Leni grabbed the remote to Vanzilla 2 and pressed a button, the truck opened up and it was huge.

Jonathan gasp, "Whoa I don't remember installing the truck to be that big!"

The group looked at Leni, Lucy was the one to speak, "How did you know that was there?"

Leni smiled shyly, "I may have made the truck bigger in the blue prints when no one was looking."

Lori's jaw dropped, "Um, I don't understand how my angel little sister could be so sneaky."

Len pouted: "I can be a bad girl besides we needed to hold a lot of bags in the trunk, we're a big family."

Luna rose a hand up, "But..."

Leni grabs on to Jonathan, "And since Johnny and I have been dating I've gotten smarter and a lot more focused."

Jonathan smiles and kisses Leni forehead, he then points to the truck, "Come on let's get back home I'll make "Piz-zilla" when we get back."

The Loud Family and Jonathan pack their stuff and drive home, back at the Loud House, everyone is getting ready for bed and Lola walks to Jonathan's garage, she knocks on the door and Jonathan answers.

Jonathan looks down and smiles at Lola, "Let me guess you want to spend the night?"

Lola nods and blushed making face as red as one of Lynn's kickballs. Jonathan picked her up and locked the door, "You know if I gonna be your prince now we'll have to follow some rules right?"

Lola gave him a confused looked, "Rules?"

Jonathan sighs, "Yeah like adult kissing and touching isn't happening til you 18."

Lola nodded then touched her fingers together, "Is a normal kiss and hugs fine?"

Jonathan hugs her tight, "Of course Princess. You can get those whenever."

Lola smiled and hugs back, "Then I don't mind waiting for you."

Jonathan and Lola held eachother until they both fell asleep into eachother arms. The Lola smiled in her sleep knowing that she was final together with her prince.


	41. Brawl in the Family

Copyright Declaimer I don't own Loud House.

* * *

The story starts with Lincoln whistling as he goes to the couch, but the living room is empty. Then, he walks over to the kitchen, only to find out that Luna is blocking the entrance, "Sorry bro, kitchen's off limits. Lori's in there cooling off. She and Leni had a major throwdown."

Lincoln rolled his eyes not caring, "Yeah, sad story. But I'm hungry."

As Lincoln was about to walk into the kitchen Lisa showed up, "Fear not, male sibling. You should be able to satiate your appetite by forging under the couch cushions." Lisa holds out the bagel, "See what I scored?"

Lincoln notices the bagel, "Ooh, an everything bagel." And eats it.

Lisa takes the bagel from Lincoln, "Mmm...correction, a plain bagel with lint, dog hair-" She gasps, "Gadzooks! Is that a booger?"

Lincoln, horrified and disgusted at what he just ate, runs to the bathroom to throw up. Lincoln runs into Lana, "Do not eat the couch bagel." Lincoln clutched his stomach.

Lana points to bathroom, "Sorry, bathroom's off limits. Leni is in there cooling off from the fight. Here, use this." Lana hands Lincoln a bucket.

Lincoln gulps, "A bucket?"

Lana smirks, "Don't knock it till you try it."

Lincoln gives a look of discontent.

Time Skips to the living room, Lola, Lynn and Lucy are reading. Lincoln enters the room with a bowl of popcorn and wearing monster truck fan attire. Lincoln is about to take the remote. His sisters, after staring at him, beat him up then continue reading.

Lynn continues to look at her book, "Sorry, TV's off limits."

Lincoln grows annoyed, "Aw, come on! Why?"

Lola turned the page in her book, "Lori and Leni are on edge. You watching a Monster Truck Rally is not going to help them."

Lincoln raised his hands upward, "This is ridiculous! What's this Sister Fight Protocol even about?"

Flashback The sisters (except Lori and Leni) are sitting on the couch, doing their usual things. Lori enters the room.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Lori comes in and pulls out her dress, "Check out this dress I found at the mall. It's literally one of a kind." She squeals.

"Oooohh..." Lori's sisters cooed.

Leni enters the room with her dress, "O-M-Gosh, you guys! Look at this dress I found at the mall!"

The sisters gasp due to Lori and Leni having the same dress.

Leni walks up to Lor, "Ooohh...when did we put a mirror in the living room?" Leni asked.

Lori clenches her fist, "That's not a mirror, that's me! Now go take your dress back!"

Leni does the same, "What? No! You take yours back!"

The two growl at each other as their other sisters whistle and head upstairs. End flashback.

Lincoln looked confused, "That's it? You gotta be kidding me! Clyde and I wore the same shirt on picture day, and we didn't care."

Lucy looked up from her book, "It's a sister thing. You wouldn't understand."

Lincoln puts his hands on his hips, "Well, maybe we could help them work it out. So we can have our house back." He starts to walks to Lori and Leni's room, but Lynn stops him with her hockey stick, "Oof!"

Lynn brought her stick back, "Negative. In this family, we have a sister fight protocol. Butt out, and let them resolve it on their own."

"She's right!" Jonathan pops out from the Rita's bedroom scaring the others, "Let the chicks settle it out and we men will hang outside today." He brought Lincoln in for a noggie.

Lincoln smiled up at Jonathan's offer, "You know that doesn't sound so bad."

Suddenly Leni yelled from upstairs, "Johnny can you come up here please!"

Jonathan brought his hand up, "Hang on!" He puts Lincoln down, "I'll be right back squirt." He then ran up stairs. Jonathan gets to Lori and Leni's room and enters their room. "What's up Leni-Bun?"

Leni crossed her arms, "Johnny tell Lori that she should return her dress."

Jonathan started to sweat not knowing what to say, "Um..."

Lori crosses her arms, "How about you tell your girlfriend that she should return her dress."

"Jonathan rubs the back of his neck nervously, I-I'm not really sure I should help you've guys I'm not a sister after."

Leni pouts, "But Lori said you can help us now since your my boyfriend?"

Lori up and started slowly walking to him, "Yeah, so are you gonna help or now?!"

Jonathan hated picking sides, but the two getting a answer might stop the fight earlier then normal, "W-Well Leni-Bun, I think you should return the dress?"

Leni gasped, "Wait, what?!"

Jonathan put his hands in the air to defend himself, "Okay, okay. I'm just spitballing here, I mean your color is seafoam green, why would you want a blue dress anyway?"

Leni put her hand on her chin thinking, "I guess your right."

Lori then smirked, "Ha, you heard him now return the dress!"

Leni pouted, "I should returns the dress now huh?"

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders, "I would plus I could drive ya to the mall and get a new dress I'm driving Lic around anyway."

Leni hopped out of her bed, "Really?! Thanks Johnny!" She then hugged her boyfriend.

Jonathan smiled, "So are you ready to hug it out?"

Leni looked confused, "But I'm already hugging you?

Jonathan kissed her forehead, "No I mean you and Monobrow."

Leni at the kiss and turned to her big sister, "Oh right!" She then hugged Lori squeezing her tight.

Lori found trouble breathing, "Ok Leni I'm sorry for earlier, but I need to use my spine later." Lori pats her little sister's back trying to get her to ease up.

Leni and Lori hug and Jonathan leaves their room, and shuts the door. Just then, the other sisters were surprised at him for fixing the fight. Lincoln looked angry.

Lynn punched his arm, "Ugh, nice job Lincoln! We should let you let you fix our fights more offten."

Lisa pulled out a chart, Based on our port guest's help levels are now down, I'm lowering the threat level in the house from thunderstorm to Field of Daisies. Siblings, we're are all clear."

Lincoln looked confused, "Uh, what's going on?"

Lola hugged Jonathan arm, "Johnny saved the day again he's so wonderful!"

Lincoln glares at Jonathan while the teenager looks worried at the boy.

* * *

The later that day Lincoln is in his room reading manga. Jonathan enter the room, which angers Lincoln, "What do you want to tell me a new Sister protocol rule?"

Jonathan laughs nervously, 'I deserve that I did kind of show him up earlier, usually his sisters go to him to fix their fights. Can't even count the times he helped the twins.' He then closes the door.

Jonathan caps his hands together, "Actually I wanted to check up on you. Earlier you looked a little mad at me little buddy. I was hoping we could talk."

Lincoln turned the page in his manga and rolled his eyes, "What's there to talk about? Clearly my sisters want you to help them more then me so I should just butt out." Lincoln looked to his manga silently reading to himself.

Jonathan sighs then grabbed the chair to Lincoln's desk and sat in it, "Look I know me steaming rolling you wasn't cool, but I've lived with this girls just as long as you so I'm not surprised they come to me sometimes asking for help." Jonathan rested his hands on his knees, "Besides let's face it the ladies love us, I mean you got cookies from Cookie, Girl Jordan drags you to movies all the time and your sisters have the biggest crush on me, heck I'm dating one of them and she's like a angel!"

Lincoln blushed at the teenager remark, Lincoln was surprised at how many girls steamed to like him last February he had eat all of his chocolates he ended up getting at school so his sisters wouldn't swipe it, that was a poor choice. Lincoln then put manga down and looked to his brother, "I guess you have a point besides your always there to help me when I need help, I should learn not to try and help when I'm not needed."

Jonathan ruffled the white haired boy head, "Your never not needed you just got to learn to read the moment." Lincoln laughed at the nice feeling of Jonathan messing with his hair. Jonathan then smiled, "Now let me tell you how we're ending this stupid Protocol stuff for good." Lincoln smirked and the two began work on their next plan.

* * *

Later that month Lucy and Lynn had fight about Lynn paying Lucy enough money so she could fix her bust of her favorite vampire Edwin, Lynn being Lynn of course refused and that resulted in a Sister Fight Protocol after which Rita told Jonathan to make the same meal twice so Lynn and Lucy could dine separately. Jonathan sighs and makes the two meals, but unknown to the Loud women dinner wasn't going to as they plan.

Lynn takes her seat right next to Lincoln while Jonathan brings out the food, "Sup bro, ready to eat?"

Lincoln scoffed, "Hardly Jon's cooking taste worst then Aunt Roth's puddin."

Lynn laughs, but everyone else gasp.

Jonathan gets out of his chair, "Hey! I'll have you know I made this meal with my own two hands."

Lincoln looks at his meal, "Looks like you made it with your own two feet."

Rita slams her hands on the table, Lincoln Maria Loud what has gotten into you?!"

Jonathan puts a hand on her shoulder, "I'll tell you what isn't going into him any of my cooking until he apologizes." Jonathan then grabs Lincoln's share and pours it into Lynn's.

Lynn then smirks, "Score twice the helping!" Lynn then starts eating like a dog from a bowl and everyone winces expect Lana who cheers her on.

Rita looks nervous, "Johnny I don't think taking Lincoln's meal away from him is a fair punishment, shouldn't we try to get him to apologies?"

Jonathan waved her off, "Nah, let him starved now If you excuse me I'll just remember that I need to call someone real quick so while I'm gone everyone, but Lincoln eat OK. Back in a bit!"

After he left the girls looked at each other for a moment and made Lincoln a new serving. The boy was left surprised Lincoln looked around, "Hey what are doing?!"

Lori looked at her phone while eating, "We're helping you that was littiry uncalled for."

Leni nodded in agreement, "Johnny was like toots such a meanie to you Linky, he toots sleeping on the couch to night, but I can't tell If that's better then where he sleeps now?"

Luna shook her head, "J was way harsh little bro. We got to have your back during hard times."

Luan giggled, "Plus you were just joking around, Johnny just needs a kick in funny bone."

Rita stared serving for the rest of her kids, "I won't let you starve just because of a Protocol twice in one day eat up sweetie."

Lincoln gave a small smile and it grew when Lucy came down and took her seat right next to Lincoln and Lincoln looked to her, "Hey sis I thought sister who were fighting ate apart during protocols?"

Lucy nodded, "We do, but I tried of fighting with Lynn and I want to return back to my meanest life." She then turned to Lynn, "Big sis I'm sorry.."

Lynn talked with her mouth full, but Lucy heard am "I'm sorry" in there so they made up. Jonathan mysterious disappeared after leaving the room so the Louds had to pack the second dinner themselves.

Time Skip week later..

Another Sister Fight Protocol happened the levels were as Lisa would say "Erupting Volcano" The girls got into a argument about where they should take their vacation since Vanzilla was fixed up and upgraded. The argument started off small, but eventually all of the sister except for Lily who was in Rita's room started fighting in a cloud of smoke. Hair was being pulled, arms getting bite, sharp nails were clawing after a plate was thrown the girls decided to give each other some space.

However when the nine girls left Lori's room they found that the stairs were missing. Shocked they ran to the rails and saw Jonathan and Lincoln watching TV with Rita bouncing Lily on her knee.

Leni waved to the in panic, "Mom! Linky! Johnny! The stairs are missing we can't get down!"

Lana jumped to the railing, "Save us! And also If you can bring some snacks."

The group down stairs noticed the girls and walked up to them. Jonathan crossed his arms, "I'm glad you girls are done clawing each other cause we wanted to tell you girls something." The girls looked confused and watch as Lincoln threw up a hamster ball filled with a list of sorts.

Lisa read it over then gasped, "You want us to change roommates?!"

Rita nodded, "You girls seem to fight over the littlest things, a dress, a seat in Vanzilla, do you girls know how annoying it was to make two meals whenever you girls fight?"

Lola looked down ashamed, "But last week you didn't say anything about it?" The other girls nodded in agreement.

Lincoln looks deadpan at his sister, "Yeah cause this time we got mom to put her foot down."

Rita nodded, You girls are going to talk about your problems rather ignore them and you kids are going to be swapping roommates for the time being so you can get to know each other better. Understand?!"

The girls nodded in and ran back into Lori's room to figure out who they were swapping with.

Rita then turned to to Lincoln and Jonathan, "Now you two put my stairs back right now!"

The two boys nodded in fear and got to work quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were checking over the new roommates paring, Lisa was left in charge of read off the list. She then pushed her glasses back, "Our new roommates seem to be, Lori and Lola they will be together since they both excel in social situations and possess an authoritarian nature."

Lori and Lola notice Lana and Charles chewing on shoes and shout in unison, "Drop it, Lana/Charles!" Lana and Charles drop it and Lola and Lori look at each other surprised.

Lisa continues, "Leni will be rooming with Lynn."

Leni and Lynn jump in shook, "Wait. Why are we together? That doesn't make any sense. We don't even have anything in common!" The two look at each other in confusion.

Lisa continues, "Luna will be with Lana since both enjoy garage-based hobbies and wield a wicked axe." Luna, holding her guitar, and Lana, holding an inflatable play ax, look at each other.

Lisa continues, "Luan will be with Lucy because of their shared creativity and unusual proclivity for befriending inanimate objects." The inanimate objects in question are Mr. Coconuts and Edwin, and Luan and Lucy look at each other.

Lisa Continues, "Lily will be with Lincoln-"

Lori grabs the list, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why is the twerp included?"

Lisa grabbed the list back, "I believe our parntel unit wishes for all of us to change our roommate. Which includes our male sibling."

Lori looks suspiciously at the paper, "Wait, I see what's going on. Those two must of tricked mom to get us to switch roommates for some plan. Why else does everyone have a roommate except Lisa?" Lori punched her fist into her palm.

Lisa rose the list, "Actually, I have a cohabitation it seems I'm with Jonathan. This isn't to surprising giving our love for building and our high intelligence, mine of course being higher."

After the boys put the stairs the girls move their stuff around and adjust to the new roommates, Lana dumps mud all over Luna's timpani drums and Luna bangs and splashes a good beat, "We make a great team, Lans!"

Leni laughing while Lynn bench-pressing her, "Whoo!" She then laughs some more. Lynn grunts, "Thanks for letting me bench-press you. You're, like, the perfect weight." Leni smiles, "Well, thank you. 'Cause you're helping me decorate the ceiling." She puts a sticker on the ceiling along with some others she put on.

Lucy and Luan were playing poker with their soulmates. Lucy deals, "I have ace high. Edwin has two pair."

Luan looks at her deck, "I've got a full house." She then act as Mr. Coconuts, "And I've got a four of a kind. Just like us, right, gang?" Luan laughs with Lucy, "You're so funny, Mr. Coconuts."

Lori and Lola were yelling at Bobby on Lori's phone.

Lori glares at the teenager, "I told you Bobby we're through. I don't want to get back together with you!"

Lola shakes her fist, "You'd better keep away Bobby or I'll get my prince Johnny to give you a royal beating!"

They hang up on a frightened Bobby.

Lori smirked evilly, "Good. Now let's call that pageant judge who gave you a 4." She dials the judge's number while Lola watches.

Jonathan and Lisa are work on projects in the garage.

Lisa holds up a hammer with a battery on the back, "I give to you the electric hammer, now hammering at a Gastropods pace is a thing of the past!" She turns in on and smiles at her new invention.

Jonathan grabs it and looks it move, "Not bad girl genius I think you made another break through, now man could be even lazier." He hands her back the hammer, "What to see my invention?" Lisa nodded curiously. Jonathan takes a ice cube tray, fills it with juice, puts it in the freezer, pulls it out then puts a tooth pick in it. Jonathan then hands it to her, "Tada, quick and easy Popsicle!"

Lisa licks it and gasps, "Astonishing!" She continues to lick it while stuffs donuts with ice cream.

Finally Lincoln and Lily they took Lisa & Lily's old room so Lincoln could have more space and Lily wouldn't have to little space, the two played Peek-a-boo, Lincoln read his comic to Lily and when Lily couldn't fall asleep Lincoln rubbed her back until she falls asleep.

Lincoln looked to the readers, "Sometimes the best way to help someone is to get someone else to help, but the times I get to make someone feel better are moment I wouldn't trade for the world." Lincoln then kisses Lily on the head and heads to his bed, but Lily grabs his hand, "Fine we can sleep together to night, but don't think this is gonna be a nightly thing." Lincoln picked her up and the to laid in the white haired boy's bed.

The End


	42. Not a Loud

Copyright Declaimer I don't own Loud House.

* * *

The story starts with Lincoln and Jonathan looking around in the attic.

Jonathan picks something out, "Check this out!" He shows Lincoln Lori's baby book with a photo of her talking into a toy phone with unusual features, "Our little Lori was born with a pointy head, no hair, and webbed toes." He laughs, "Man. She's gonna freak when I show this to her friends."

Lincoln snaps his fingers, "Focus, Jon. We're supposed to be looking for my birth story." He looks to the readers, "Everyone in our class has to do a report about the day they were born, and tomorrow is my turn. Should be a cinch because Mom and Dad keep detailed baby books for all of us." He shows his sisters' books in order, "Here's Luna's..." Which shows baby Luna with a guitar, "...here's Lynn's..." Which shows Lynn working out with a dumbbell, "...here's Lucy's..." Which shows Lucy folding her arms and wearing a winter cap hiding her eyes; notices his book, "Aha! Here's mine!" Which shows him wearing a white cap similar to Lucy's and holding Bun-Bun; opens it, but sees no pictures of him after birth, "Huh. The beginning is missing my birth."

Jonathan looked over Lincoln shoulder, "Guess your folks forgot to bring a camera that day, but it's cool your mom was probably out of it and your pop was passed out after your birth, no biggie." Jonathan began to leave, but Lincoln grabbed his hand.

Lincoln went through the book again and again, but only saw him around 1 years old and older, "Why have pictures of everyone of my sisters, but not me."

Jonathan swiped the book from the middle child, "Look Lincoln if your so bothered by this why don't you just fake a birth story?"

Lincoln raised a eyebrow, "Why should I fake one can't you tell me?"

Jonathan remained silent and that made Lincoln worried.

Lincoln walked pasted the teenager and made it to the stairs, "I'm gonna talk to mom." Jonathan grew nervous and started to follow.

Downstairs Rita drinks some coffee while reading a book.

The two boys made to the single mother both with serious expressions.

Rita looked worried, "Are you two OK?"

Lincoln shook his head showed her his book, "Mom why isn't their any pictures of my birth in here?"

Rita looked flabbergasted, "Your birth?!"

Lincoln nods, "Yyyyyeah. It's not in my baby book."

Rita began to look uneasy, Uh, that's weird." She chuckles, "What do you wanna know?"

Lincoln sat next to her, "I have a paper due and I have to tell my class my birth story."

Rita starched the back of her neck and looked away, "Well I guess I can tell you your birth story sweetie."

Lincoln smiled and held his phone to take notes, "Well for starters, what time of day was I born?"

Rita looked to the boy, "Morning."

Lincoln typed her answer, "Okay...how much did I weigh?"

Rita smiled lightly, "Nine pounds."

Jonathan tapped his foot to the ground then started texting on his phone watching the two.

Lincoln typed her answer, "What was the doctor's name?"

Rita was looking for a answer, but saw a text on her phone, "Dr. Patel!"

Lincoln smiled, "OK last one where was I born?"

Rita brought her son close to her, Rita: "Well, the day you were born got off to a pretty normal start. My water broke, we called Pop Pop, he came over to watch your older sisters. Your father drove me over to the hospital in Vanzilla, but not surprisingly, she broke down and that's when things stopped being normal."

Lincoln grew curious, "What do you mean?"

Rita giggled, "Well you father tried calling for a ride, we were afraid you were going to be born on the side of the road, but thankfully, a black limo pulled up with who else, but the President and the First Lady! When your father told them what was going on, they offered to give us a ride to the hospital. Everything was looking fine again, but you weren't a very patient baby. We weren't going to make it to the hospital. You were going to be delivered by the President, until he passed out. Then the First Lady took over. She delivered you right there in the limo. When we saw you for the first time..." She sighs, "...our hearts just melted. You were then wrapped in a blanket with the presidential seal on it and we drove to the hospital."

Lincoln looked unfazed, "Your joking right. That story had more holes than my underwear. Why are you obviously hiding something as simple as my birth story!"

Rita sighs, 'Yeah that story was a little far fetched of course Lincoln wouldn't by it.'

Jonathan decided step in, "Lincoln, you know that your folks adopted right?"

Lincoln nodded his head.

Jonathan showed Lincoln a picture on his phone, "Well.. your adopted too. This right here his your mom see lives in Beaverton."

Lincoln looked speechless, he tried to say anything, but he just couldn't form any words.

Rita then wrapped her arms around her son and brought him close to her.

Jonathan took a deep breath, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I was planning on tell you earlier, but you folks said I should wait until you were twelve."

Lincoln then nodded, "It makes sense the white hair, me being a boy, never feeling like I fit in, I wasn't a Loud."

Rita gasped and hugged him tighter, "Of course your a Loud it doesn't matter if you were born one or if we adopted your still our little Lincoln!"

Lincoln started to smile, he didn't need to worry about being adopted, Clyde was and he was still happy. Lincoln looked to bought Jonathan and his mother and gave a bright smile to them, "Thanks guys!"

Jonathan gave him a thumbs up while Rita kissed his forehead.

Later that day Jonathan and Lincoln were going on a drive in Jonathan's car.

Jonathan looked to his little bro, "Are you sure about this you know that no one cares that your adopted right?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yes but this is for me, I need to at least see my mom. I have to know if she's OK and ask her why she did what she did."

Jonathan sighs, "Fine, but I'm not sure you'll like the answer."

The two pulled up to Amy's house, they walked up to the front door and looked at the door wondering who should knock.

Lincoln grew nervous, "Well here we are."

Johnathan nodded, "Yup. We could leave right now."

Lincoln shook his head, "No I can't give up now, I have to see this through to the end."

Lincoln knocked on the door and then the two heard foot steps from the other side. The door open and a middle age woman showed her face, her body remind Lincoln of his teacher miss Johnson, she had long hair that reached her shoulders, but most important her was while just like Lincoln.

The woman looked down and her eyes widen, "L-Lincoln?"

Lincoln started to tear up, "M-Mom?"

Amy then grabbed Lincoln and brought him into a hug resting her head on his white hair.

Jonathan smiled at the sweet moment between the two and decided to wait in the car, but the two grabbed him and brought him into the hug as well.

After the hug ended Lincoln brought his mother up to date on everything going on in his life, as well as how they found her. Amy told the two the real reason she had to leave Lincoln with the Louds, Lincoln understood, but still wished that she was there in his life. After all was said and done the two boys left and promised to get Lincoln to visit Amy as much as possible.


	43. Fair to Remember

Copyright declaimer I don't own Loud House.

* * *

The story begins with Jonathan and Leni walking up to the Loud residence after a great time at the truck show.

Leni is locking arms with Jonathan with the two of them wearing a monster truck outfit, "Truck-alypse was totes like so much fun Johnny!~"

Jonathan smiled, "Hey, I told you our date would be epic." He shows her the used tickets, "I'm so saving these for my memory trunk."

Leni gasps dreamily and hugs her boyfriend, "You save things from our dates?!"

Jonathan blushes, "Y-Yeah, I know it sounds a little lame, but your my real first girlfriend so I kind of wanted to save little things from time to time."

Leni squealed, "I don't think that's lame, I find that very sweet Johnny. You just know what to say to make be smile." Leni rested her head on his chest.

Jonathan smiled and kissed her cheek, "I'm happy your happy Leni-Bun."

The two walked in the front door and were surprised at the sight in front of them. There was Lori sitting on the couch wearing a blue sweater Bobby bought her, her mascara was running down her face leaving a black trail one her face. Lori's hair was a mess like a tornado sucked her up a spit her out and to top it off there were buckets of ice cream all over the floor while a romantic movie was playing.

Leni walked up to her big sister and sat next to her, "Hey Lori, how are you doing?"

Lori sniffed, "I fine, I'm just gonna die alone with twenty cats like Aunt Ruth!" She starts crying.

Jonathan looks to the readers, "Lori is currently going through what I like to call the break up blues, you see after she broke up with Bobby she was fine, but now that she realizes that she's single well to put in frankly she a wreck." Jonathan looked back to see girlfriend hugging her sister and rocking her back and forth.

Lori looked up to her little sister, "Thank you for being here in my time of need!" She sniffed.

Leni pats her head, "Hey, like what are sisters for?" Leni then goes back to rocking Lori back and forth.

Jonathan frowns at Lori's sad attitude, but gets a idea. He then walks up to Leni, "Hey Leni-Bun what if we take Lori out with us tomorrow?"

Leni looked confused, "Like a date?"

Lori and Jonathan jumped.

Jonathan shook his head while putting his hands up, "No! Not a date just you know three people just hanging out!"

Leni nodded, "OK like this will tots fun, me, my boyfriend and my big sister all going out together!" Leni brought the two into a hug.

Jonathan and Lori blushed, "Don't word it that way!"

The next day at the beach, Lori, Leni and Jonathan are sitting on a blanket under an umbrella.

Leni picks up a bottle of sunscreen, "Johnny, would you get my back, please?"

Jonathan grabbed the bottle as Leni undid her top, "No prob Angel."

As Leni removed her top she looked at Lori just drawing in the sand, she then got a idea, "Oh and Johnny don't forget about Lori OK?"

Lori blushed, but before she could say anything Jonathan was already rubbing sunscreen on her back, Leni removed Lori's top so Jonathan could rub her better.

Jonathan swapped between Lori and Leni making sure both were being taking care of and got a equal amount attention. The girls moaned as they were being rubbed. Meanwhile Jonathan was glad that the beach was pretty empty today otherwise this would be embarrassing. Later that night, at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet, Lori, Leni and Jonathan are eating there. The three with sharing pasta and Jonathan and Leni ending up sharing a noddle and kissed. Lori blushed at the cute scene.

The next day Lori is talking about what happened yesterday to Lucy and Lincoln.

Lori walks back and forth, "What do I do? I'm sick of being a third wheel on Johnny & Leni's dates, but being with them reminds me when I was with Bobby. Is it wrong to have a thing for your sisters boyfriend?"

Lincoln looks up from the manga he's reading, "Maybe you could share Jon like how about being in a polyamorous relationship."

Lori just awkwardly stare at Lincoln for that statement,"Poly what?"

Lucy turns to Lori, "Polyamorous, It means that you have an open relationship, you can date more than one person at a time. You know, this happens in my book. Griselda falls in love with a werewolf so which makes Edwin jealous after the two men fight Griselda suggest the agree to a polyamorous relationship."

Lori rubs her chin, "Hmm, that's perfect! But how do I suggest this to Leni and Jon? Leni might go for it, but Johnny is a different case."

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, "You could take them to the county fair that is coming in a couple of days and while their detracted mention how good being in a polyamorous relationship is."

Lori punched her fist in her open palm, "Alright right let's do this."

* * *

Time skip to the county fair. Lori, Leni and Johnny are walking into the fair.

Jonathan jumps forward, "Alright, my fair maidens!" He laughs, "Get it? Ready to have fun?"

Leni nods, "Yup, what do you want to do first?"

Lori grabbed, Leni's arm, "I think we should hit the Whirly Gig." Lori ended up dragging Leni away and Jonathan followed slow after.

The Whirly Gig ride

Lori and Leni get on.

Lori looked over to Leni, "Isn't this a great ride to look around and talk?"

Leni nodded in agreement, "Yeah, plus the spinning is great for your hair."

Jonathan get on, "This is gonna be awesome! I tipped the guy to make it go faster so we get super dizzy."

The ride starts Lori looks nervous, "Oh, what's that, Leni? You want me to try dating Johnny too?"

Leni looks to Lori in confusion, "What did you say the wind is to loud?!"

Lori starts looking like she was about ready to get sick.

Jonathan picks up a corn dog, "Uh, hey, Leni-Bun, check it out. Someone left a perfectly good corn dog in here." He eats in and Leni gets gross out.

Leni looks green, "Ew! Johnny your gross."

Both Loud sister pass out due to the Whirly Gig and Jonathan eating a gross corn dog.

Next at the ball toss game, Jonathan knocks over a pyramid of milk bottles.

The Carny cheers, "A winner!"

Jonathan makes a fist, "Booya!" He receives a giant teddy bear and gives it to Lori.

Lori blushes, "Oh, thanks for winning this for me. You have such a good arm. Do you work out?"

Jonathan look suspiciously at Lori, "OK, What's going on here?"

Lori starts to sweat, "What can't a girl give a guy a some complement?"

Jonathan nods, "They can, but you never gave me a complement especially when you were dating Bobby."

Lori starts to sweat even more, "Well I was a really close with Bobby and I just felt that-

Jonathan interrupted her, "So you want to replace Boo boo bear with me and steal me from your little sister?"

Lori stomped her down, "What?! I never do that to my little sister!"

Leni walks up to them with cotton candy in her hand and a toy airplane, "Hi why are you fighting?"

Jonathan pointed to Lori, "You sister is trying to steal me from you!"

Leni gasped, "Lori! How could you?!"

Lori's eyes grew fire in them, I'M NOT TRYING TO STEAL JON FROM YOU LENI! I'M TRYING TO CONVINCE YOU GUYS TO BE IN A POLYAMOROUS RELATIONSHIP!"

Lori realized how loud she was cause everyone was staring at them.

Jonathan was shocked at Lori said, but Leni looked rather unfazed.

Leni quickly grabbed Joanthan and Lori"s hand and ran to the Tunnel of Love and jumped into the boat.

Ride Operator looks confused, but shrugged his shoulders, "Join hands, you lovebirds." He starts the ride as Lori and Jonathan start talking at the time, "What an adorable couple."

Leni smiles, "Thank you!"

Inside the tunnel

The three grew quiet for a bit, but Leni decided to break the ice, "So Lori, did you mean what you said?"

Lori wanted fall into the water of this ride and never get out, but sadly she run from this, "Yes."

Leni looked to her boyfriend, "Jonathan do you love Lori?"

Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I love her like a little sister."

Leni smiled, "But if given the chance would you love her just as much as you love me?"

Jonathan was shocked at the question asked my girlfriend, but decided to answer honestly, "I would all your sisters just as much as you given the chance."

Lori and Leni blushed at his answer.

Leni quickly brought Jonathan and Lori's hands together, "I think we could make this work out."

Lori gasped, "But Leni-

Leni put her hand on her big sister's lips, "It's OK we can all share Johnny together." After that Leni put her hands on the back of boyfriend and big sister's heads and made the kiss.

The two blushed at first, but slow started getting into it. Leni sighs at not being able to gave Johnny for herself, but at least her sisters would be happy too.

Later the Ride Operator helps Lori, Jonathan and Leni out of the ride, "Thank you for riding the Tunnel of Love. Watch your step, lovebirds."

The three then decided to make there way home. Lori then lean to Leni, "So you think that the others will be fine with sharing, Johnny?"

Leni smiled, "Totes, our sisters have the biggest crush on Johnny plus Luna already kissed him, she's hocked Lori."

Jonathan looked back at the two wondering what they talking about, but the two just giggled like school girls, "I'll never get women.


	44. Tricked

Copyright Disclaimer I don't own Loud House.

* * *

It was Halloween Daytime. The Loud House is covered in Halloween decorations as the entrance of a corn sits next to it. Suddenly a scream is heard, as bats fly out of the house.

Jonathan is screaming in horror after seeing that fridge was empty, "Guys someone ate everything in the kitchen! Oh this gonna be a awful Halloween!"

He exits the kitchen to get to his car. A moment later, Lucy enters, walking towards the fridge and puts in a disembody head.

Lucy smiles, "I love Halloween."

The head let's out a Bleh.

She enters the Dining Room. In counter-clockwise order, we see Luan fashioning a sign reading "HAUNTED CORN MAZE" in red-stained corn cobs, Leni hanging black curtains, Luna, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lynn Jr. carving pumpkins, Lisa making fake blood in a bucket, Lily playing with pumpkin innards and Charles resting against a corn cob.

Lucy checks on Lisa, "Excellent fake blood, Lisa. Add some molasses for better consistency."

Lynn waves at Lucy, "Hey, Luce! Check out our pumpkins! Whaddya think?"

Each turns their jack-o-lanterns around, showing each gruesome carved face.

Lucy put a finger under her chin, "Hmm..." She points to a spot on Lynn's pumpkin, "More blood here." She motions around Lola's pumpkin, "Few more gashes on this one." She flicks out a tooth on Lana's pumpkin, "Knock out a tooth." She points to the scabs on Lincoln's pumpkin, "Add some more mousse to those scabs." She pats Luna's pumpkin, "Dampen the head wounds."

Luna smirks, "Halloween's kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you!"

Leni brought her hands together, "Totes! I'm so glad Mom finally let you do your haunted corn maze!"

Lucy nodded, "As am I. I've been waiting my whole life to do this. Not to mention my past lives." She walks over to Luan, who has just finished her sign, "Fantastic sign work, Luan. Just the right mixture of corn and gore."

Luan throws a punch, "Ah, shucks! It's just something I cob-bled up together from a kernel of an idea!" She dances a little, laughing, "Oh Yes! A triple!"

Lucy and the others groan as a jack-o-lantern is thrown onto Luan's head.

Luan keeps the pumpkin on, "I'd expect more support from my "pump-kin!" She laughs as the jack-o-lantern's grin grew wider, "Get it?"

Lucy facepalms, "Sigh..." She turns to the others, "Thanks for all your hard work, guys. This is gonna be the best Halloween ever. I'm so excited." Her face shows a little change in the emotion.

Lincoln looks to the readers, "Trust me." He points to Lucy, "She's excited."

Meanwhile Jonathan is driving back to the house will freshly bought grosrious, "Man I hate the holidays, they get a lot less fun during when you get older."

Suddenly his phone goes for ant he checks in to find out it's from Ronnie Annie of all people.

He answers it, then uses a Bluetooth, "Well this a surprise, Ronnie you never call me."

Ronnie Annie laughs, "Yeah I know, but I want to ask If you and Clyde want to go with me to a Halloween party?"

Jonathan noticed, the light turn red and stopped, "You want me to drive to the city..with Clyde...at night to go to a party? Do you hear yourself?"

Ronnie Anne sighs, "Look I know it's a cruddy last minute thing to ask, but I haven't see you guys in like forever and I miss you guys."

Jonathan noticed how badly she wanted this.

Ronnie Annie's voice the got a little flirty, "Plus you never know there might even be some hot chicks at this thing?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Already in a relationship, but what the heck I'm sure seeing Clyde keep getting a nosebleed from seeing sexy Halloween babes will make my day."

Ronnie Annie cheered, "Sweet see yeah later party starts at 9, bye baggy."

Jonathan noticed the light was still red, "Bye." He's eye started to twitch, "I really hate the holidays."

* * *

After coming back from the store and restocking the fridge, Lincoln and Jonathan decided to call for a small meeting between the trick or treaters of the family, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. They met in Jonathan's room.

Lincoln decided to speak first, "As the men with plan, Jon & I have decided to make this the best Halloween ever, to with out further a do here's are big plans." He puts to Jonathan.

He looks to the little Louds as he pulls down a chart, showing a full sized candy bar and a bite sized bar.]

Jonathan pulls out a pointer, "For years, there have been rumors of a neighborhood, where people hand out full sized candy bars, instead of tiny bite sized ones." The girls ohh, "Lincoln and I were determined to find this mythological place, so we did some research." He pulls down a map of a town. "By studying satellite photos," He pulls down a line graph reading "Median Income Levels", a line going up with a green balloon with a dollar sign, "Analyzing median income levels, and tracking candy buyers through out Southeastern Michigan..." He shows off the prefect shot for trick or treating, "We found it!"

Lana takes a look at the the boys research, "I see, but for Lola's sake you better explain in English."

Lola pouted, "Hey!"

Lisa looks at the research and gasps, "Beaverton?! It was so obvious!" Lisa pulled her hair.

Lily rose her hand, "So Beaverton has a lot of big candy?"

Jonathan put away the research material, "Yup, so I suggest you guys carry bigger bags this year."

The girls go to get change while the boys head to grab some trash bags for carrying candy.

Time Skip the sun changes from high up to setting. Lisa checks the distance on her protractor. Lisa squeals, "Seven minutes till sunset!" She gets into the rest of her kangaroo costume and hops into the hallway, "Siblings, assemble! It's almost time for the annual ritual of deception versus confection; street name, trick or treating!"

The twins walk up to Lisa in their costumes. Lana is Abraham Lincoln and Lola is the Statue of Liberty.

Lana tug her jacket, "Four score and seven pieces of candy ago."

Lola posed as the Statue of Liberty, "Give me your tired, your poor, your delicious treats yearning to be in my tummy!"

Lisa put a hand to her chin, "Hmm...patriotic, but unlikely to generate maximum candy confection."

Lola smirked, "Oh, yeah?" She tears off her Lady Liberty costume while Lana tears off her Honest Abe one, both revealing new costumes, "We're also a mermaid and a pirate."

Lana grabbed her costume, "And salt and pepper shakers."

They tear off the sea costumes and reveal the seasoning ones.

Lana crossed her arms, "This way we can hit each house three times."

Lola put her hands on her hips, "That means three times the candy."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Yes. I am familiar with basic multiplication. Your strategy is cute, but mine is far superior."

Lana looks Lisa over, "Going as a kangaroo." She scoffs, "I doubt it."

Lisa smiles, "Kangaroo plus baby roo." She reveals Lily who is dressed as her joey and cooing.

The twins gasp over the amazingly adorable sight.

Lisa smirked, "Precisely. That aw factor will increase my candy revenue exponentially. And the best part is, she only has one tooth, so I don't have to share."

Lola breaks out of the cuteness trance, "Snap out of it, Lana." She breaks her twin's trance and goes up to Lincoln's door and knocks. "Lincoln! Get your butt out here!"

The white hair boy open the door and reveal to be dressed as Dante from Devil May Cry 3.

Lola blushed at her shirtless brother, "I-I thought you were going as Ace Savvy."

Lincoln rubbed that of his neck, "Uh, I was, but my old costume doesn't fit anymore thanks to my workouts with Lynn & Jon."

Lisa stared at her older brother body as well, "You maybe getting the most candy out of all of us."

Lincoln blushed and laughed nervously, "Yeah, well let's get going, we have until 10 after all."

Lana jumped, "Alright, let's get some candy. Has anyone seen Jon?"

They hear someone talking off in the distance. Lola groans and barges into the bathroom.

Jonathan screams, "What the heck guys Lola?!

Lola blushes and turns after seeing Johnny in his underwear changing into his Persona 5 protagonist's Phantom Thieves outfit.

Lisa saw Jonathan in his underwear as well and looked away, "L-Let's go, Jonathan! Chop chop! These c-candy bags won't fill themselves. Though, I-I am working on a prototype which will do exactly that."

Jonathan blushed and pushed the girls out, "First get out!" He then dress and put on the costume, "Second what do you need me for?"

Lola looked up at Jonathan, "Um. We need to go with a grow up or teenager and mom to Lynn are busy with Lucy's corn maze."

Jonathan touches his thumbs together, "Oh, well you see I actually plans tonight."

Lily looks confused, "Plans?"

Jonathan rubs his arm, "Yeah, Clyde and I are gonna be heading to a Halloween party in the city at 9."

The twins grab his legs and Lisa hops on to his chest. All four girls start begging for him to take them trick or treating.

Please stay Johnny/we need you to keep us safe/We wouldn't be able to go with out you/I'll give you half of my candy, pretty much that plus the girls giving him the puppy dog pout made sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Outside, the kids start chanting candy while Jonathan texts Clyde to get a ride from his dads and texts Ronnie Anne he can't make it while Scooby joins them dressed as Dynomutt Dog Wonder.

Lincoln looks to his sisters, "Alright guys which way should we head?"

Lisa adjusted her glasses, "To reach the maximum amount of house I suggest we go through the neighborhood counterclockwise this year then take a high amount of elaborate turns."

Lincoln twirled his fake guy, "Sweet let's get this party started."

The group run off in their direction. On the intersection of Franklin and Olive, kids are out trick-or-treating as the group of 6 arrive, but they don't hear Hank and Hawk laughing and hiding in the bushes.

Hank looks at the little Louds, "Dude check it out 5 runts we should follow then and steal the candy!" He and Hawk put on disturbing baby masks, laugh, and slowly follow the group down the street.

* * *

Back to the Loud House where Lucy steps out and turns on the lights for her corn maze and carries in a bucket of fake blood Lucy pulls out a megaphone. "Okay, everyone, places."

Rita steps out looking like a zombie, moaning and groaning. She chuckles, "How's that?"

Lucy looks her over, "Hmm...not quite there. I think we need to lose a limb." She takes out a chainsaw.

Rita starts panicking and flinching, "NO, LUCY, NO!"

Lynn comes out looking like a masked serial killer.

Lucy hands the chainsaw over, "Here, Lynn. Don't forget your chainsaw."

Lynn takes it and runs into the maze.

Rita sighs in relieved, "Ah."

Lucy pulls her mom's shirt sleeve up to cover up her arm, "A little homemade blood, and you're good to go." She rubs it on the armless sleeve.

Rita smiles proudly at her daughter, "You're a real pro, honey. I should have let you do this years ago."

Lucy nods, "That's okay, Mom. I'm just glad to finally get my chance. I'm so thrilled, I can barely contain myself." Once again, her face hardly shows any change.

Rita looks at Lucy's face, "I know, honey. I can see it all over your face." She goes into the maze.

Lori comes out dressed as a vampiress.

Lori in a Transylvanian accent, "I literally vant to suck your blood." She flips her hair and is stopped by Lucy.

Lucy looks her over, "Hmm. Missing something." She yells into her megaphone, "Fangs, here!"

Fangs flies in and perches on Lori's shoulder, making her scream.

Lucy looks at Lori, "If you wanna make it more authentic, he could bite your neck."

Lori grows nervous while Fangs smiles, "No! I mean, this is fine." She goes into the maze.

Luan comes out as Dr. Frankenstein with Mr. Coconuts as her Frankenstein monster as Luan laughs evilly.

Lucy stops her older sister, "Hang on, Luan. Your monster needs more stitches." She draws some on Mr. Coconuts.

Luan looks a her puppet, "That's sew much better!" She laughs, "Get it?"

Lucy gave a deadpan look, "No puns in the maze."

A disappointed Luan goes in. Next is Leni dressed as Marie Antoinette with her head missing. She trips over the stairs since she can't see where she's going.

Lucy rushes over to Leni, "Looks great, Leni. But don't forget this." She takes out the head that was put in the fridge earlier.

Leni pops her head out, gasps from lack of air, and sees the head, "Why do I have to look so pale?"

Lucy sighs, "You've just been decapitated."

Leni pouts, "Well, I'd still put on some blush."

Geo rolls in and Lucy puts the head on his hamster ball. Leni takes a deep breath and hides her head as she and Geo go into the maze. Out come a pipe organ and Luna dressed like a skeleton.

Luna smirks, "Ready to rock, oh, mistress of the dark." She starts playing.

Lucy rubs the organ, "Drop down an octave and try it in D minor. That's the spookiest key."

Luna plays it as such and Lucy busts out her megaphone, "Okay, guys, the Loud Family haunted corn maze is officially open. Let's bring on the screams, people." Lucy picks up her hood, scythe, and blood and creeps into the maze.

* * *

Going back to the younger sisters trick-or-treating with the men of the house. The twins go up to the first house with their patriotic costumes and knock as the door opens.]

Lola and Lana hold out their Halloween pails, "Trick or treat!"

Diem Doan smiles at twins, "Oh, aren't you two adorable." She gives them their candy.

As the door closes, there's another knock with the twins now in their aquatic outfits.

Lola and Lana hold out their Halloween pails, "Trick or treat!"

Diem Doan was easily fooled, "So cute!" She gives them more candy.

Another knock and the twins are in their condiment costumes.

Lola and Lana hold out their Halloween pails, "Trick or treat!"

Diem Doan still fooled, "Great costumes." She gives them more candy.

Lola and Lana look at their candy, "Thank you!" The two then leave.

Lana walks back to the group, "And that is how it's done. One house, six pieces of candy."

The twins high five and Lisa hops up to the door and knocks as it opens.

Lisa hold out her Halloween pail "Trick or treat!"

Diem Doan smiles at Lisa, "How sweet. A kangaroo." She prepares to give her her candy.

Lisa reaches in to her pouch, "And a baby roo." Lily pops out of Lisa's pouch and coos.

Diem Doan becomes overcome by the adorableness, "Aww!" She gives Lisa every piece in her bowl.

Lisa hops away, "Thank you!" She gives the twins content look, "Ha. One house, eighty-seven pieces of candy."

The wind blows pass Lincoln, "M-Man I wish I chose the Dante the wore a shirt." Lincoln quickly zips up the jacket.

Time skip while the girls were going house to house, Jonathan was looking at his phone, Clyde texted him that him and Ronnie Annie were driving to the party right now. He decided to text the nerd to have a fun time wishing he could of made it.

Lola shakes his leg, "Johnny, stay focused! Lisa got too much candy and now she can't get up!"

Lisa was on the ground trying to get the candy off of her,

Lily tried pushing as well, "I think we should leave it!"

Lisa glared at her baby sister, "Over my cryogenic frozen body!"

Scooby Doo walked over to the two pulling a wagon, "Rever Rear, Rcooby Roo ris Rere!"

They held the candy in the wagon for the rest of the hunt.

* * *

Back at house, kids were entering the maze.

Luna starts on playing on her organ.

"When darkness falls on the house of Loud

Around every turn, new terror abounds

You don't want to lose your head! Ha ha ha!"

The other are returning home so Jonathan can drive them to beaverton, but suddenly Hank and Hawk jump them. The men push the girls behind them as the two stinkers crack their knuckles.

You can run, but you can't hide

They know that you taste better alive

I don't think that they've been fed

In a long, long time

Every corner, every floor

Watch out, they ain't herbivores

Ghastly ghouls out for blood

Sorry, bud

You got tricked

You got tricked

Jonathan get shoved to the ground and hawk starts wrestling with him the two exchange punches, but hawk is getting more in, while Lincoln and Scooby are handling Hank, Lincoln aims for his gut while Scooby bites at Hank's leg. Cause him to scream.

You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist

Before you wet your pants, better get out quick

Tricked, tricked, tricked

You got...tricked

Beware of fangs and bloody fur

A Loud House chainsaw massacre

There's no chance that you'll get out

The little Louds are cowering behind Scooby in fear as Lincoln was getting kicked in the gut by Hank, Jonathan performed at drop kick on Hank and dodoged when Hawk charged at him. Jonathan then did a drop kick on Hawk's head.

Ghosts writing your eulogy

Heads are rolling literally

So, who needs their mommy now?

Spilling guts on the floor

Clean up on aisle four

Why you running off so soon?

Jonathan kicked the two snickers in the coconuts while they were on the ground, before picking up Lincoln and limping to the girls to see if they were alright.

Sorry dude

You got tricked

You got tricked

You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist

Before you wet your pants, better get out quick

Tricked, tricked, tricked

You got...tricked

* * *

After the fight the trick or treaters continued to walk home, all of the girls looked up at the boys as the walked home, Lincoln had a back eye and Jonathan was covered in bruises. The two boys were silently whispering to each other.

Lincoln nodded, "I can't believe we ran into those to jerks, didn't you beat them at football a year ago?"

Jonathan sighs, "They must of wanted revenge and our candy, but I'll tell ya no one threats my family and gets away with it."

Lincoln looks at the candy, "Yeah, you know I'm glad that you missed that party, If you were here my sister and I've would been in bigger trouble.

Jonathan nodded, "Hehehe, you probably would have gotten hurt."

Lincoln glared at him, "Are you forgetting something?" Lincoln pointed at his eye.

Jonathan smiled, "Nope. That fight wasn't as bad as Luan on April fools day. "

Lincoln starts smiling and the two share a laugh.

Lola gets annoyed, "HOW could you two laugh? You were just attacked by two thugs!"

Lana crossed her arms, "Yeah! You guys could of grabbed us and run, but you fought them like idotos!"

Lily was still scared from the brawl earlier and decided to keep quiet. Lisa simply watched over the candy trying to focus on some positive right now.

After the two boys stop laughing Lincoln hopped down from Jonathan and stood in front of the twins, "If we would've ran from them you guys would have lost your candy."

"And we promised to make this the best Halloween of all time!" Jonathan added.

Lola gave a cross look, "Who cares about candy If you two were put in danger or worst!"

Lana nodded in agreement, "We rather you two be safe then protecting a bag of candy for us."

Jonathan and Lincoln looked at each other then pick up the girls, Lincoln picked up the twins and Jonathan picked up Lisa and Lily. The two boys ran with Scooby following tow.

Lisa looked up at the teenager as they ran, "I must ask, why are you increasing your current speed at the moment?"

Jonathan looked down at the girl genius, "You'll find out!"

After booking to the house the boys avoided the others and sneaked to the garage. After entering Jonathan closed the door and Lincoln removed a hide floor pile under Jonathan's bed as he pulled out two sacks loaded of full sized candy bars.

Lana started to drooled, "What a haul!"

Lily popped head out of Lisa's pouch, "Ooh!"

Lola put her hands on her cheeks, "Full-size candy bars? No way!"

Lisa eyes widen as she looked in to the bag, "Wow. Where did you acquire these magnificent specimens?"

Lana hugged the sack, "Yeah, I though we needed to go to Beaverton?"

Lincoln pointed his thumb at himself, "Sorry girls even we have our secrets."

Jonathan grabbed one of the sacks of candy, "Besides If we tell you how we get our candy stash, you girls will pounce on us."

The girls looked away embarrassed, as the boys chuckled.

Jonathan grabbed two hand fulls of candy and poured the candy into the girls Halloween Pails, "Happy Halloween!"

The girls then smiled at the boys, "Happy Halloween!"

The kids then started eating their candy until it was time to go to bed.

* * *

Happy Halloween!"


	45. Frog Wild

Copyright Declaimer I don't own Loud House.

* * *

The story starts with Jonathan board in class, his eyes were barley able to stay focus, suddenly the school bell rings.

Ms. DiMartino walks into the class room, "Okay, class, tomorrow we're wrapping up our biology studies with a special project. We'll be dissecting..." She pulls down a scroll of a frog and its anatomy, "...frogs!"

Her students all exclaim with joy.

Mrs. Johnson does a little hop, "Get ready to jump in!" she giggles making all of the boys in class love struck.

Jonathan smiles eagerly, "Dissecting frogs? That sounds-"

Lana: "HORRIBLE! You can't do that!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "They're just frogs, Lana. What's the big deal?"

Lana grabs his hand, "I'll show you what the big deal is!" She pulls him into her room.

The door closes and Lana gets out a portable projector, "Watch this movie I made about Hops." She gives him the projector as Hops lands on her arm and croaks.

Jonathan cranks the handle on the projector and peeps through the lens.

HOPS: A Life in Leaps

The film begins in a pond with Lana lurking underwater.

Lana sighs, "I'll never forget the day I met my future best friend."

Someone squirts Lana and it reveals to be Hops. Lana then squirts him back and they laugh. As she prepares to leave, the little froggy paddles on his lily pad and makes a sad face to Lana, "Aw. You're lonely, aren't ya, little guy? Would you like to come home and live with me?"

Hops nods, leaps and pulls himself into Lana's dungaree pocket.

Lana looks down at the little frog, "I'm gonna name you Hops."

Hops croaks.

We then see a slide show of the two eating a bowl of mud with cricket, playing Double Dutch together, even get our school photos taken together. The two then ready for bed, Hops leaps out of his new tank and rests himself next to Lana. Lana winces, notices and smiles as the two of them slumber together.

THE END

Jonathan was touched and driven to tears, "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Hops grabs a box of tissues with his tongue.

Lana hands her crush a tissue who then blows his nose, "You see, Jon? Frogs are cooler on the outside than they are on the inside. So please, don't dissect them."

Jonathan then stops crying, Yeah, no can do."

Lana looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Jonathan sighs, Lana you and Hops have a beautiful relationship, but this class is mandatory for me. If I don't dissect a frog I'm not passing high school."

Lana looked conflicted, she didn't want Jon to dissect frogs, but she also didn't want him to fail, "Uh! What do we do I can;t decide!"

Jonathan then thinks for a bit, when suddenly a idea strikes, "You still have you Lisa couple right?"

Lana nods, "Yeah, why?"

Jonathan gets down to her eye level, "I know a way to make us both happy."

The next day, the frogs that were going to be sliced open are now have their own little paradise in the tank as everyone is doing virtual dissection on the computers.

Jonathan lifted Lana up to see the glass, "We call it the Frog-ay Fortress and are you happy? We saved liked 50 frogs since we switched to Virtual dissection."

Lana nodded as she continued to observe with fascination. She then pointed at something, "Um, what are those two frogs doing?"

Ms. DiMartino blushes and covers the tank with the map of the United States., "CLASS DISMISSED!"

Jonathan is giving Lana a piggyback ride home after school.

Lana looked down at the teenager, "I was awesome of Principal Huggins to help you out."

Jonathan nodded, "Yeah, he still felt bad out stealing Lincoln's comic so he did me a soiled, but who cares how we did it, all that matters is that the frogs are safe and things can go back to normal."

Jonathan walk by Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet, Lana come back to it and see a poster advertising a new dish added to their menu.

NEW! ROASTED DUCK ENCHILADAS

Lana started in horror, "Tonight's special: roasted duck enchiladas?!" She enters the Jean Juan's and run off with the restaurant's entire shipment of ducks, trying to set them free as Jonathan chases after her.


	46. The Waiting Game

The story begins with Jonathan working at Burpin Burger, he's moping the floor, washing the windows at counter taking or managing the drive-thru. He was a busy man today, but the question was why was Jonathan working at Burpin Burger?"

Well he was going to tell you himself, Jonathan looked to the readers, "Beat your wondering why I'm busting my hump at Burpin Burger right? Well Lori and I are going to dance this Friday! The theme is "Romance Under the Sea", and Lori and I are running for Sea King and Queen. I'm not one dances, but Lori was planing on going with Bobby to this before the brake and now that we're a thing I have to go cause of the boyfriend rules."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Boyfriend rule number 7: "Boyfriends must take there girlfriends out to school dances." Jonathan then noticed someone was looking at the menu, "Can I help you?"

The customer was still looking at the menu, "Do you still have the monster burger?"

Jonathan nodded, "Yes we do, would you like that?"

The customer nodded, "Could I also get small fries please?"

Jonathan roses his hand, "Would you like this to be a meal cause you could also get a drink?"

The customer shook their head, Na, just the burger and fries, my family thinks I'm at the gym, hehehe."

Jonathan smirked, "OK that will be $6.37 please."

The customer paid and waited for his meal while Jonathan looked at readers again, "Look not much is gonna happen on my side so you guys better hang with my little bro for the time being."

Meanwhile at the Gus's Games & Grub, Lincoln was playing video games with not being invited to a party still on his mind.

Lincoln pouted, "I don't get it. How could Chandler not invite me? I loaned him a pencil in math class and held the bathroom door open for him!"

Lori runs up to him wearing an employee outfit, "Hi, Lincoln."

Lincoln waves downtrodden, "Hey, Lori."

Lori smiles at Lincoln, "Thanks for telling me about the job opening here. Guess what? I literally got hired! Now I can buy a new dress for the big dance this Friday! The theme is "Romance Under the Sea", and Johnny and I are the Sea King and Queen. It's gonna be the greatest night ever!"

Lori's Boss calls out to her, "Loud! Back to work! If you got time to lean, you got time to clean!"

Lori rushes over, "Coming!" She goes back to Lincoln, "Oh, I almost forgot. Employees get free tokens every shift. You guys can have mine." She gives Lincoln her tokens and leaves.

Lincoln suddenly looks more optimistic, "Thanks!"

Later, Lincoln is playing a shoot 'em up then switches to playing Skeeball and sinks a ball in one of the point holes, "Woo-hoo!"

Lincoln notices the readers, "Oh hi, right now I'm saving my tickets to buy a model rocket, you see today's was the day that my classmate Chandler was handing out invites to his birthday party. It's at the sewage treatment plant where his dad works, and everyone says it's gonna be epic! However I didn't get invited and now I'm just saving for cool prizes at Gus's Games & Grub." Lincoln then went over to a booth and looked at the mean before Lori showed up again.

Lori serves him, "Here you go. Free leftover pizza and root beer just my way of saying thanks for helping me get this job."

Lincoln smiles and takes a bite, but then Chandler walks up to his table, "Hey, Larry."

Lincoln looks glares at him, "It's Lincoln. The guy who held the bathroom door for you?"

Chandler puts his hand to his chin, "Hmm...I don't remember that. Hey, did I just see you get free pizza?"

Lincoln took another bite, "Yeah, my sister works here."

Chandler smiled, "Man, that must be nice."

Lincoln nodded, "Yup, you should get some it's really good." He then took another bite from his pizza.

Chandler gets an idea and leans to Lincoln, "You know I might another invite to my party laying around, If only I had something covered in cheese to jog my memory."

Lincoln raises a eyebrow, "Well I would give you a slice of my pizza, but I'm not sure I should be giving stuff away for free."

Chandler clicks his teeth, " Well I guess I'll be buying my own pizza." He stops leaning and walks off.

Lincoln smirked, "Yeah, you do that."

Later Chandler is playing Rip Ride and loses.

ILLEGAL LEFT TURN!

RIP RIDE

リップライド

GAME OVER

Rip Ride Machine: "GAME OVER. INSERT ONE TOKEN TO CONTINUE PLAYING."

Chandler checks his pockets only to find he has no tokens left.

Lincoln walks over to Chandler, "Hey, Chandler. Need some tokens?" He offers him some.

Chandler smiles, "Sweet. Thanks, Larry." He reaches out to take them, but Lincoln pulls his hand back.

Lincoln tries not to smile, " You know, I heard you were having a birthday party this Friday...at a sewage treatment plant."

Chandler knew what Larry was up to, "Yeah. So, my party. You should totally come. I'll bring a invite tomorrow. If you lend me a couple of tokens."

Lincoln smirked, "Sure, that sounds fair." Lincoln gives him to tokens, "See ya here after school!" Lincoln leaves with a strut in his step.

Chandler looks at the two tokens in anger, ""Yeah. Here. After school."

The next day Chandler and his lackeys are wait for Lincoln to show up so they can get some free stuff from him.

Lincoln walks in and passes Chandler, "I'll grab us some free drinks." He goes to the counter to get some from Lori.

Lori hands them over, "Here you go. Anything for the brother who helped me get this job."

The boys raise a toast with their drinks, "CHEERS!" They all take a sip.

Lincoln then places his can down, "Sooo, you have my invite today?"

Chandler then decided to change the subject, "Hey, dude. You got anymore free tokens?"

Lincoln gives him a confused look, "What?" He pulls some out, "Oh, yeah. Sure." He shows them to Chandler.

Chandler reaches out for them, "Thanks."

Lincoln however puts them back in his pocket, "So yeah, where's my invitation?"

Chandler started to sweat, "Oh well I forgot to bring it, Got a lot on my mind planning that big sewage party and all."

Lincoln glares at him.

Chandler rubbed his neck nervously, "Hey, you know I'm still parched..Would It be to much to ask for three root beers from your sister?"

Lincoln got up and stood there for a bit, "Sure I'll ask my sister..right..now." He heads off to the counter to ask Lori who is cleaning it, 'Be patient, L-dog. I'm sure I will get a invite tomorrow."

Lincoln reaches the counter and see Jonathan and Lori talking.

Jonathan smiles at Lori, "Hey, Monobrow, can you spare me a root beer please?"

Lori frowns "Sorry, Jay-Jay. I gotta cool it on the free stuff. I don't wanna get in trouble with my boss."

Lincoln then walks up to the two, "I get it. I know how your boss is. I remember how tough he was when I talked to him about hiring you." He smiles toward Lori as she frowns at this and Jonathan crosses his arms.

Lincoln looks scared as the two teenagers tower over him, "I mean I'll just pay for the root beers myself!"

Lori and Jonathan look down at the white haired boy, "That's what I though you said."

Chandler witnessed the little exchange and smirked.

Lincoln comes back with the drinks, "Sorry it took so long. The soda machine exploded. Heh. Almost looks like a sewer backed up in there."

Chandler gives a non caring look, "Hm. Yeah. Sad story, Larry." The boy took their root beers and go elsewhere, "Hey, I almost forgot." Lincoln smiles hopefully. "We'd love a pizza. Half pepperoni, half meatball. Thanks, dude!"

Lincoln looks exasperated, "Sure, dude. Not a problem." He went back to the counter.

Lori crossed her arms, "Yeah, that's a problem. Root beers are one thing, but a pizza is too much."

Jonathan nodded in agreement, "Linc your being used we're not gonna let some punk make you butter him up."

Lincoln looked sad at them, "I know. I'm sorry. I just want to go to his party so bad, just so I can finally fit in with other kids for once."

Lori looked unfazed, "Are we really doing this?"

Lincoln gives a cute smile, "Doing what?"

Lori rolls her eyes and gives Jonathan his pizza, "Here's your pizza, Johnny. Drive safe." She kisses him on the cheek.

Jonathan grabs the pizza, "Thanks Monobrow!" He then looks to Lincoln, "You be nice to your sister." He then leaves with his Lunch as Lincoln feels a chill from his brother's warning. Lincoln looks into his wallet and pays for the pizza.

* * *

Chandler and his posse are playing skeeball and Chandler only gets two tickets, "Two tickets? Oh, man. I really wanted that ukulele, but it costs 500. Guys, gimme yours."

Chandler's friends reluctantly hand him their tickets; as he counts them, he sees it's not enough for the ukulele, "That's all you've got?"

Lincoln looks down to his tickets, "498...499..." Lincoln sighs, "OK if I don't get the invite after this I give up." He walks over and reluctantly offers his tickets, "Here, Chandler. You can have my tickets."

Chandler jumps, "Sweet!" H etakes the tickets and goes to cash them in and stops, "Whoa, I can't believe I forgot!" Lincoln puts on a hopeful face. "I promised to bring home some garlic knots."

Lincoln sighs and knows what he has to do. Lincoln heads to the exit and ignores Chandler as he walks out.

Chandler smirks and heads to the counter to buy so the garlic knots, "A pack of garlic notes please."

Lori glares at the rice kid, but sadly has to give him his order, "Have a nice day."

Later at the Loud House Lincoln is walking down the hall sighing, he drops by Lori and Leni's room to check on his sister.

Lincoln pokes his head in, "Hey, ready for your dance?" He notices something, "You're not wearing that, are you?"

Lori is actually in her employee uniform, "I'm not going to the dance. I'm going to work tonight to pay off my present to you."

Lincoln looked confused, "What present?"

Lori leaded Lincoln down stairs and he gasped at the sight. Everyone you could want at a party was there, candy, video games stations, a slide, a petting zoo, even a chocolate waterfall was made.

Lori kissed her little bro on the head, "Who needs a party at a smelly plant when you can have one at home." Lori began to leave to her night shift, "Have fun little bro."

Lincoln however grabbed Lori's hand, "Wait, why did you do this? I mean, the dance, is why you got your job in the first place."

Lori smiled, "I really just wanted to spend time with Johnny and I could do that anytime, besides I felt sorry that you didn't get to go to your friend's party."

Lincoln froward, "He's not really my friend. He was just using me, the way I was using you. Lincoln hugged his big sister, "I'm sorry, I hope you have awesome time tonight."

Lori smiles, "Same to you little brother." Lori leaves and her sibling have the time of their lives at the party.

Time skip to Lori locking up at Gus' Games and Grub.

Someone covers her eyes, "Guess who?"

Lori smiles, "Hmm is it, my big dork of a boyfriend?"

Lori removes the hands and sees Jonathan smiling down at her, his gone and he was in his Burpin' Burger uniform.

Before Lori could say anything Jonathan brought her close and kissed her on the lips.

Lori grabbed his head and the two made out for a bit, they let go of each other to get some air.

Lori smiled drunkenly, "What was that for?"

Jonathan smirked, "For being a great sister, Snowball called me about the party you planned for him."

Lori giggled, "Well I don't like sees my family down, what kind of big sister would I be?"

Jonathan kissed her forehead, "A pretty messed up one if you asked me, but no more talk now it's time for for our dance."

Lori blushed, "But I never got to buy my dress I got nothing to wear!"

Jonathan pulled her to Vanzilla, "You could wear your uniform?"

Lori pouted, "Go to the dance in this?" She pointed to her uniform.

Jonathan nodded his head.

Lori crossed her arms, "That is the most crazy thing I heard come out of your mouth."

Cut to the Dance and Lori and Jonathan were slowing dancing to song in the uniforms.

Carol from the side lines sighs, "Lori is so Lucky."

Lori smiles as she rested her head on Jonathan shoulder, "Looks like I did have a awesome time tonight." The two dance as we pan out to outside the high school to see the moon.

* * *

The End


	47. Snow Way Out

I don't own the Loud House.

* * *

The story starts with snowy day at The Loud House. Inside the house, Leni turns on her dryer and points it to a pot of goulash, as her way of defrosting it.

Leni continues cooking, "Dinner's almost ready, guys!"

The Loud siblings (except Lana and Lily) watching what Leni is doing.

Lincoln looks confused, "Uh, Leni, what are you doing?"

Leni smiles "Defrosting the goulash Johnny left us."

Lori looks deadpan, "Maybe you should try the stove."

Leni smile widens, "Good idea. I was worried this would give goulash split-ends, anyway."

Lana dashes in, "Forget the goulash! My favorite racecar driver Bobbie Fletcher is holding a contest tonight at the Burpin' Burger!" fantasy of Lana winning the wrapper appears, "Whoever finds a burger with a tire mark wrapper gets to be an honorary member of her pit crew!"

Bobbie in Lana's imagination, opens the window of her car and the window of her racing helmet, "I see you got the winning wrapper! Welcome aboard, Lana!"

Lana, in a racing outfit, holds a burger wrapper with tire tracks that reads WINNER. End fantasy with Lana in the same pose.

Lana looks down, "I know what you're gonna say. Mom got Johnny to cook plenty of food to eat while shes away for the weekend, but-"

The horn on Vanzilla honks. Lana notices her siblings left and are now in the car.

Lincoln pops his head out the window, "You had us at "Burpin' Burger"!"

Lana eagerly grabs her coat, "HOPS! JACKET JUMP!"

Hops hops right into Lana's jacket and winks at Lana.

Lana rushes out the door, "Whoo-hoo! Yeah!"

Lisa rushes to the door, "Siblings, I'd like to call your attention to the rapidly descending ice crystals, street name, snow!"

Lana waves her off, "Fine, Lis. You can stay here and eat the goulash."

Lisa rushes in Vanzilla pushing Lana, "I call shotgun!"

Cuts to at Burpin' Burger. Lori parks Vanzilla and the kids get out to the promotion stand.

Announcer: "Please welcome racing champion, Bobbie Fletcher!"

Bobbie's car comes up onto the stage with the crowd cheering. She gets out and takes off her helmet.

Lana jumps up, "Yes!"

Lola points, "There she is!"

Bobbie grabs a mic, "Thanks for coming out, racing fans! I wanna give a huge thanks to my sponsor, Burpin' Burger. Let me tell ya, you can't get past the starting line without quality fuel, and mine is right here." She holds up a burger, "The Big Belcher with extra pickles." She takes a bite.

The crowd cheers some more.

Bobbie smiles, "I can't wait to have one of you folks on my pit crew. All you gotta do is find the burger wrapper that looks just like this." She holds up the wrapper with tired tracks that reads WINNER, "Ladies and gentlemen, start your stomachs!" She waves the green flag.

A horn blares and the crowd rushes into the restaurant, but Flip cuts right to the front, "Give me a dozen burgers, and try to make one of them the winner!"

Jonathan looks confused, "A dozen? Wow. You must really want to be on that pit crew."

Flip rolls his eyes, "Oh, yeah. Bippity Fletchman, huge fan." His voice filled with sarcasm.

Jonathan frowned, "Actually, her name is-"

Flip waved him off, "Don't care! Just gonna sell the winning wrapper to some sucker for big bucks."

Jonathan brings him his burgers.

Flip smiles, "Come to Flippy!" He starts opening up his wrappers.

Lana begging with her fingers crossed, "No wrapper, no wrapper, no wrapper."

Flip slaps his knee, "Dang it! All losers! Keep those burgers cookin', jumbo, 'cuz I'll be back for more once I scratch up some moolah." He leaves.

The Loud Kids are next.

Leni waves to her boyfriend, "Hi, Johnny, could we get the winning wrapper, ten Big Belchers and one Baby Belcher with a large shake please?"

The other siblings grumble at Leni, "Leni!"

Leni pounted, "Fine make the large shake a small."

Jonathan chuckled, "Sorry Leni-bun, I can't give you guys the winning, it wouldn't be fair to the other customers."

The Loud kids groaned in disappointment.

Jonathan punched in the total, "Okay, that'll be $25."

Lana: "Uh, don't worry, guys. I got this." She rummages through her pocket and picks out a gross wad with a bunch of stuff stuck to it, "Let's see. My gum collection...banana peel...owl's foot...ah, here it is." She gives Jonathan a coupon.

Jonathan looks at it in the light, "Oh. One of our Kids Eat Free coupons. Great." He pauses for a bit, "Wait. Did you just say owl's foot?"

Luan hops up front, "Yeah! Isn't she a hoot?" She laughs.

Jonathan looks unimpressed, "Next."

* * *

The others are waiting and Lana brings them their burgers, "Alright, guys, dig in."

The kids chow down on their burgers. When they finish, Lana looks for the wrapper, but none of them are the one.

Leni looks down to her little sister, "Sorry we didn't find the winning wrapper, Lana."

Hops wipes a tear from Lana with his tongue.

Lisa is observing the snow, "The frozen precipitation is accumulating rapidly. I suggest we skedaddle."

Lana jumped, "Wait! Don't you guys want another round?"

Lynn looked astonished, "We can have seconds?"

Lincoln dug into his pockets, "How are we gonna pay for it?"

Lana peeks out from behind the trash bin and notices the coupon still jutting out from the register.

Lana points to the register, "Hops. Sticky snag."

Hops grabs the coupon with his tongue.

Lana snatches it, "Bull's eye." She goes to the counter, "I'll take 11 more burgers, please. And I have another coupon." Lana gives it to the Jonathan.

Jonathan groans with the coupon stuck to his hand, "Why is it so sticky?"

Lana and Hops wink. Another round of burgers later, everyone except Lana looks queasy from eating their seconds. Lola belches.

Lana groaned, "Ugh. Still nothing. We have to order more burgers!"

Lisa points towards outside, "Uh, in light of the worsening meteorological conditions..." She burps, "...perhaps we should follow the lead of the other patrons and amscray."

The others are customers leaving.

"Come on. Hurry, hurry, hurry. / I do not like the look of that sky."

Lana waved them off, "Oh, let them leave. That'll make our chances even better. Come on, you guys, one more round."

The others groan in nausea.

Lincoln looked queasy, "I can't eat anything else."

Luan was nauseated, "I can't even joke about burgers right now."

Lana started to panic, "You don't have to eat 'em. Hops and I will take them home for breakfast."

Hops burps and the others sigh.

Lana smiled, "Great. Be right back. Don't move." She grabs Hops and steps on Leni's legs out of the booth to the sweetheart blonde's shock.

Lana is behind the bin again and the coupon is still jutting out. Hops fires his tongue, Hops lands his tongue on the coupon this time, but this time Jonathan grabs it.

Jonathan frowned, "Hey, you little sneak!" He tears up the coupon, "You want more burgers, you gotta pay for them!"

Lana looks nervous, "Okay, um, not a prob." She gathers up loose change under the booths, in the potted plants plus a worm for Hops, under the table with some gum, and in the ball pit; pours little change and some junk on the counter. "11 more burgers, please."

Jonathan looks grossed out, "Aw jeez." He reaches for one of the pieces of junk.

Lana grabs it, "Whoops. That's my chicken beak."

Jonathan, disgusted, takes the rest, puts it in the register, and gives Lana the burgers.

Jonathan signs, "Are you guys almost done? I wanna get outta here, before my car gets covered in snow."

Lana smiles at the burgers, "Don't worry. We'll be leaving soon. I got a great feeling about this batch."

All the wrappers are unwrapped.

Lincoln checked his wrapper, "Sorry, Lana. I don't have it."

Luna checked too, "Me neither, dude."

Luan checked as well, "Same here. I guess that's a wrap!" She laughs and realizes the bad timing, "Oh. Sorry."

Only one wrapper left. Lana opens it up, and it's not the winner.

Lana was heartbroken, "Dang it. I guess I'm not gonna be on Bobbie Fletcher's pit crew."

Jonathan walks over, "Don't cry Dirt Pile. Here dry your tears with this dirty old rag."

He's actually holding the winning wrapper.

Lana was overjoyed, "JOHNNY! YOU FOUND IT! YOU FOUND IT!" She takes it and laughs.

Jonathan rubs her head, "I found it just now in my lunch and figured you should have." He walks back to the counter and closes up.

Lana laughs some more, "Finding this wrapper means the world to me. Thanks for all your help, guys."

Lynn cracked her neck, "Alright, now let's get home so I can let 'em rip in privacy."

Lucy gags and looks to Luna and Luan, "Can I bunk with you guys tonight?"

They're about to leave. Leni opens the door and walks into some white stuff, making her siblings gasp.

Leni smiles, "Oops. This must be the closet where they keep their snow."

Lincoln face matches his hair, "No, Leni. We're snowed in."

Outside shows that they are indeed trapped.

Luna hugs herself, "Aw, man. Are we gonna be stuck here all night?"

Jonathan loves devastated, "No! My baby isn't snow safe! I can't be locked in this greasy dungeon!"

He starts crying, the kids hug him and rub his back and put him in a chair.

Luan looks to Jonathan, "Sorry, Johnny, there's snow way out!" She giggles.

Jonathan starts crying harder. Suddenly, a loud engine is heard and some tires screech, causing a thud, and it turns out to be Flip.

Flip smirks, "Guess who just earned a bunch of cheddar digging stranded suckers out of the snow?" He holds out his money, "Lay a dozen burgers on me, Hercules!"

Lana smirks, "You can save your cheddar. I already found the winning wrapper."

Flip jumps, "What?! Bull hockey! That baby was gonna make me a fortune! I'm out!"

Lincoln raises a hand, "Flip, wait! Can you give us a ride home? We're stuck here."

Flip stops, "Stuck, are ya? I can help you out...for a price. Let's say, uh, I don't know...one winning wrapper?"

Lana jumps, "What? No way! Guys, we worked so hard for this. I'll get us home, I promise."

Flip crossed his arms, "Suit yourself, but this offer expires the second that door hits my keister."

Jonathan grabs the door, "Deal, catch ya on the Flip side!" He hits Flips's keister with the door.

Lori looks to Lana, "Well, I hope you know what you're doing, Lana, because I am literally not sleeping on hamburger wrappers."

Lana looks up to Lori, "No worries. Flip's truck cleared the path, so we just need to make it to Vanzilla."

Flip's truck backs right into the restaurant, "Whoops!"

As he drives away, more snow falls and blocks the exit, making the kids groan.

Jonathan looks at the Loud siblings, "Guys, I got this. Trust me. I'll get us out." He looks behind the counter and finds some fry scoops, "And I know just how to do it."

Lana is digging through the snow with the fry scoops and Jonathan is digging with a shovel.

Lana smells something, "discount gas and pizza scent." She sniffs some more, "We're close to Vanzilla.

Jonathan looks to Lana, "Charles has been giving you bloodhound lessons or something?" Lana nods.

Jonathan sighs, "Of course."

The two digs all the way to one of Vanzilla's doors.

Lana grins, "There you are, girl! I'll have you out in a jiffy." She unearths Vanzilla, "Hey, guys! We're going home!"

The kids are now in Vanzilla.

Lori starts the engine, "You literally did it, Lans!"

Lana grinned, "Thanks." The others cheer for her, "Ha. And you guys wanted me to give my wrapper to Flip."

Jonathan frowns, "Hey, I came up with the idea to dig where's my cheer?" The others boo, "Ha, very funny, so Lana you still go that wrapper safe and sound?"

Lana reached for the wrapper, but noticed it was missing, "HEY! Where did it go?" Lana looked around for it and saw it on the ground, she then hopped out of Vanzilla walked to the wrapper.

Lana noticed as she kept walking that she could never get to the wrapper she tried to get to Vanzilla, but her family was gone and she noticed she was all alone.

Lana grew scared, she was alone no sisters, no brother, no Johnny, she looked into her pocket and saw the even Hops was gone.

She started to tear up and mumble to herself hoping someone would come to her aid, but she began to get covered in snow until she was a Lana snow man.

Suddenly Lana woke up she felt cold but also warm at the same time she looked around and noticed she was being driven in someone car before she can scream however she noticed the person driving her was not other than Jonathan, "Johnny?"

Jonathan look down towards her head let go of a breath," Thank God, you got quiet I was worried you may have gotten frostbite out here."

Lana notice the worry in his tone, "What happened?"

Jonathan looked ahead as he drove the little tomboy to The Loud House, "Well, after you snuck out of the house because I told you I wouldn't drive you to get your gold wrapper, I find you passed out in snow holding the stupid thing in your hands, I then had to run out of gas and had to trade flip the wrapper in order to get home."

Lana looks surprised and hurt, "Y-you you gave him my wrapper?"

Jonathan looks down at the girl and his heart broke, "I'm sorry Lana, but I couldn't risk you or anyone of your siblings getting hurt out here just for some dumb chance to hang out with a race car driver."

Lana looked away she didn't want to talk to Johnny, she fought his actions betrayed her. The two continue to drive in silence, eventually they made it back home.

As the pull up they notice someone was outside their house coming out of a race car.

Lana looked shocked, "No way that's!"

It's revealed to be Bobbie Fletcher!

Lana and Jonathan at the same time, "Bobbie Fletcher!"

Jonathan parks and and Lana gets out to her her, "Excuse me, Ms. Fletcher? What happened?"

Bobbie sighs, "Engine died. This baby can hit 210 in the straightaway, but throw a little snow at her and she conks out."

Lana looks at the engine, "Mind if I-"

Bobbie waves her off, "It's all yours."

Lana gets to working on the engine, "See if she'll turn over now."

Bobbie tries it and it works, "Dang. My pit crew isn't even that fast. What's your name, sport?"

Lana looks proud, "Lana Loud."

Bobbie smiles, "Well, thank you, Lana Loud." She gives Lana her business card, "Give me a call when you're 18. I could use someone like you on my team."

Lana smiles, "Wow! Thanks!"

Jonathan walks out to Lana, "Guess I didn't need to trade with flip after all."

Lana smirked, "Yeah, you didn't!" Lana sticks her tongue out at the teen and her does the same back.

Jonathan then looks to Bobbie, "Hey, Bobbie! Kick it to max speed!"

Bobbie smiled, "Coming right up, pal." Bobbie revs up her engine and speeds off, blasting some snow all over Jonathan.

Jonathan shakes the snow of his head off, "awesome!" Lana laughs at the teen covered in snow.


	48. Snow Board

Disclaimer copyright, I don't own the Loud House. Last update for the holidays see you guys next year!

* * *

The story starts at The Loud House. It is nighttime, and snow is falling. Inside, the siblings are watching the television news.

News Anchor: "Good evening, everybody. Now stay warm and stay tuned. Because we'll have tonight's weather right after this."

Lucy wishing, "Oh, spirit in the sky, grant my wish."

Lori has her fingers crossed, "Fingers crossed."

Luan has her arms and legs are crossed, "Everything crossed."

Lily drinks milk from her bottle, burps and laughs.

Lola pulls something from her dress, "I got my lucky rabbit's foot."

Lana pulls something from her overalls, "I got my lucky booger. This baby got me through preschool."

Lynn pulls out something from her pocket, "And I got my lucky jock" She stretches it, slinging it into Lincoln's face.

Lincoln grossed out, "Ugh!" He looks to the readers, "You may be wondering what the heck is going on here. I'll show ya'." He opens the front door and steps outside, "See that? Snow, beautiful snow. And if it keeps coming down, we can be in for a snow day tomorrow. So tonight, we're doing everything in our power to make it happen."

Luna calls out, "Dudes! The weather's on!"

Lincoln runs back in and cross his fingers.

Patchy Drizzle: "Patchy Drizzle here. Takin' on the weather, myself. Rollin' up my sleeves" He rolling his sleeves up, "Takin' it on."

The Loud kids watch it seriously.

Patchy Drizzle: "Better put on the old snowshoes, folks, 'cause we could be getting up to twenty four inches of Mother Nature's dandruff. I regret saying that." He takes a piece of paper, "Ahem. The following schools will be closed tomorrow."

The Loud kids chant hopefully, "Royal Woods! Royal Woods! Royal Woods!"

Patchy Drizzle: "Beaverton, Hazeltucky, Huntington Oaks and..."

The kids look on in awe.

Patchy Drizzle: "...that's it."

The Loud kids were sad, "Awwww..."

Lola gets up set, "WHY YOU LOUSY-"

Patchy Drizzle: "I'm just kidding. You too, Royal Woods!"

The kids start cheering and jumping up and down, "HOORAY! WOO HOO! Snow Day! Snow Day! Snow Day!"

Patchy Drizzle: "Snow Day!"

Lisa appears and turns off the TV, "This just in. There will not be a snow day tomorrow."

Her siblings are surprised and stop cheering.

Lisa puts her arms behind her back, "Once I spray my super strength salt across the city roadways, we shall have no trouble accessing school."

They all boo at Lisa and throw pillows at her.

Lola walks up angrily to Lisa, "WHY WOULD YOU RUIN OUR SNOW DAY?!"

Lisa coughed, "Ahem." She pulls a chart down, "For every school day you miss, your brain functionality decreases by approximately point 0.006 %"

Leni pouts, "But Lisa, snow days are F-O-N, fun!"

Lisa presses a button and the chart goes up, "I rest my case. Besides, I fail to see how frolicking in frozen temperatures like a bunch of nincompoops is fun."

Lincoln walks up to her, "What if we could show you how fun snow days can be? Then would you call off the salt?"

The Loud kids agree with Lincoln and are excited to help Lisa.

Leni cheers, "Yeah! F-O-N! F-O-N!"

The Loud kids start cheering too, "F-O-N! F-O-N!"

Lisa sighs, "Fine! But only because I can't stand to hear you spell erroneously."

The Loud kids cheer as they walk off.

Leni stops walking, "I was just messing with you girl genius." She winks at Lisa who grow confused.

Lisa rubbed her chin, "Isn't that what Johnny calls me? Has Leni intelligence grown?!"

* * *

The next day, everybody is getting out of the house to have fun in the snow.

Lisa put out a timer, "Okay, you've got four hours. Dazzle me or it's back to school for you truants." She puts on her snow goggles.

First Lincoln decided to show Lisa how fun sledding was. Lincoln runs while pulling Lisa on the sled, "Woo! Sledding! What do you think, Lis?"

Lisa was unimpressed, "I think my buttocks are cold." The sled hits a rock and Lisa accidentally gets off it while yelping, "And now bruised."

Next he decided to bulid a igloo, Lincoln just got finishes building it, "Here's another snow day classic. Snow Fort! Come on in. You gotta check out the built in cup holders." He goes in.

Lisa studies the igloo, "Hmm... lacks crossbeams, low baring walls, a solid foundation..."

Lincoln pouts, "All choices that I made."

Lisa continues to study it, "Hardly up to code." After Lisa touches the igloo, it falls apart.

Lincoln groans, "It's collapsible too."

Lana comes up to the two "How about letting old Lans take the reins?"

Lincoln digs himself out, "Knock yourself out. My buttocks are cold. And bruised."

Lana makes a snowman, "Say hello to Mr. Twig Arms!"

Lisa looks confused, "Huh. So, what does Mr. Twig Arms do?"

Lana looked side to side, "Uh... nothing. But, he's awful jolly."

Lisa adjusts her glasses, "Perhaps if you valued your education, you could build something with more pizazz." She presses a button and a robot appears out of the garage, "Say hello to Mr. Reinforced Titanium Alloy Arms."

The robot is searching for a target to destroy and thinks the snowman is the enemy and shoot lasers at Mr. Twig Arms.

Lisa frowns, "Sorry, I forgot he has jolly seeking lasers."

Next up Lola is ice skating, "Here's the returning champion, Lola Loud! About to execute a triple salchow!" She performs her triple salchow and sticks the landing, "Come on, Lisa! It's your turn!"

Lisa counting formulas, "Based on water density, air temp, and the weight of a small human, that ice should give way in 3, 2..."

The ice breaks and Lola falls into the water.

Lola climes back up, "Dang it."

Lisa pouts, "Dang it's right. I was one second off."

Next Lisa and Lucy are making snow angels.

Lisa breaks the ice, "What exactly are we doing?"

Lucy lays still, "Playing corpsicle. It's my favorite snow game."

Lisa gives a deadpan look, "How do you win? By getting hypothermia?"

Lucy continues to lay down, "Yes."

Next Luan is holding a bucket full of snow, "Watch this, Lis. You're gonna love snow pranks."

The two siblings walk up to Jonathan who is helping Lincoln rebuilding his snow fort. Luan winks at Lisa, who is confused and puts snow balls on Jonathan's butt, "FROST BUTT!"

When he doesn't show a reaction the two grow confused until, Luan feels snowballs on her butt.

Luan panics and shivers, "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!"

Jonathan laughs, "Oh, man. Classic Luan."

Luan still shivering, "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!"

Lisa researching on her phone, "Uh...as the famous Shackleton expedition has shown us, losing a buttock to frostbite is no laughing matter."

Luan hops over to see the phone, "Eesh, I'd really like to make a crack right now. But, it's snow time to be cheeky." She laughs again "Get it?"

Lisa sighs, "Unfortunately, yes."

Jonathan then rubs Lisa's head, "Come on Lisa down be so cold!" He laughs as Lisa puts her hands to her face.

Next up, Lynn and Lisa are on a bobsled while their siblings watch.

Lynn starts the sled on the slope, "Representing Royal Woods in the World Bobsled Finals, it's Lynn and Lisa Loud! Oh, yeah!"

Lisa starts panicking, "Woah, woah, woah... Stop!"

Lynn slips and accidentally lets the sled move away, "Uh-oh."

Lisa looks deadpan, "I can't see this ending well." Lisa goes really fast and gets off from her sled screaming in panic and falls in the snow.

Her siblings gasp and come to her location.

Lincoln breaks the ice, "Umm.. Snow angels?"

Lisa pouts, "It's over, guys. Snow days are both pointless and a health hazard. Ergo, I shall unleash the salt."

Lisa's siblings: "NOOOOOOOO!" The Loud kids complain at Lisa as they walk home.

Lincoln crossed his arms, "Aw, come on! Seriously?"

Lisa continued to walk forward, "My decision is final. You cannot talk me out of it."

Someone throws a snowball at Lisa.

Lisa gets angry, "Alright, who did that?"

The Loud kids look around and shrug their shoulders.

Suddenly Chaz runs up to the Loud kids, "Run, run for it! He's taking this very seriously!"

Lana walked up to the fat teen, "Who?"

A snowball is thrown at Lana.

Lisa smiled, "Whatever did that had amazing aim."

Lynn helps Lana up with Lincoln, "Here, Lana."

Lincoln looks her over, "Let's help you up."

Suddenly dozens and dozens of snowballs hit Lana, Lisa, and the others.

Lisa pokes her head out and see Chaz running from Jonathan who's shooting snowballs out of some kind of weird gun, "You've poked a bear, my friend."

Lisa makes a snowball and throws it a Jonathan, he however senses the ball of snow and dodges it making it hit Chaz, "Huh. That was actually quite satisfying."

Lisa makes another snowball, but before she could throw it she was blow away, but a dozen of snowballs shot by Jonathan.

Lisa hopped out of the pile of snow, "Hey, this is kind of..."

Jonathan cocked his gun, "...fun?"

Lisa jumps up and down, "Yes, F-O-N, fun."

The Loud kids are having fun with snowballs, while Jonathan fires at Chaz and a bunch of other teens he was fighting with.

* * *

Later at nighttime, Jonathan is blowing hot air at his hot cocoa.

Lisa walks up to her roommate, "Hey, Jonathan. Thanks for today. You made a snow day convert out of me."

Jonathan smiles, "Well, I'm glad you had fun. Especially since Patchy said we're getting more snow tomorrow."

Lisa gets surprised and smiles, "Would it be in your interest to play with me tomorrow?"

Jonathan laughs and rubs her head, "Sure, we could pelt your family with snow until they can't feel their toes."

Winter was a great time for the Loud family for the following week it was a snow day for Royal Woods, Lisa even tried to get into what her other siblings were doing, ice skating with Lola, helping in snowball fight with Johnny and the other high schoolers, building a snowman son for the late Mr. Twig Arms, building an igloo with Lincoln and enjoyed some hot cocoa with her family when they went back inside.

However all good times must come to an end after a week of snow Mr. sun to melt all of snow out of Royal Woods most of the family was annoyed that they had to go back to schoo,l but none of the siblings took it worse then Lisa.

Lisa enjoyed spending time with her family, she spent most of her time in her room work on experiments even though she was with Jonathan, He never spent more than a couple minutes in his room during the day, Lisa decided that she had to take drastic measures in order to save her snow day family fun.

The next day

Johnny was getting out of bed and did his morning stretches after getting dressed he decided to head inside the Loud house and cook their breakfast, but when he tried to open the door a mountain of snow buried him, "What just happened?"

Lisa get out of bed and rushed to the window, "Yes, yes my call from NASA worked!"

Johnny freed himself from the snow, "What do you mean call from NASA?"

Lisa put s her arms behind her back, "I called some friends at NASA. They pulled a few strings, and a little cloud-seedding later, we have ourselves another snow day."

Jonathan shook off any reaming snow, "Lisa I'm happy that you're having fun play in the snow of us but we have to get back to school eventually kids need to go back to school adults have to get back to work, we don't live in Antarctica Girl Genius we need a path to get to where we need to go."

Lisa look heartbroken, "but what about your talks about having fun?"

Jonathan sighs, "Fun is fun, but eventually you have to get serious sometimes, besides you were going to melt the snow earlier what happened to that?"

Lisa ran up to him, "but that was before I got to experience the joy of playing with my family, I got to experience other emotions..no emotions in general I don't want to go back to school and lose all that."

Jonathan looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, "Oh I see, you don't care about snow days you just wanted to spend time with your family and get to act like kid for once."

Lisa looks down guilty, it wasn't a lie being the smartest in the family meat that she wasn't allowed that many breaks to be a kid.

Jonathan then picked her up and held her in his arms, Lisa blush as a contact she Could hear his heartbeat as her head was pressed against his chest.

Johnny began to rock her back and forth, "Lisa you don't need a snow day to spend time with your family, you can do it any day even when it every is too busy to pay attention to you I'll be there to hang out with you. We can even do science stuff together and never forget that even though you are a Nobel Prize winner you're still our little Lisa."

Lisa started to tear up, she usually kept her emotions in check, but now her emotion were leaking out like one of the faucets in her house she clung to Johnny and cried into his shirt.

Johnny start petting her head while rocking her back and forth.

The next following day Lisa used her special salt to make the roads safer to drive, originally she was more than willing to clear path to school, but today she wore a frown on her face. Lisa look towards her family while the most of them were soaking about going to school Johnny was smiling he quietly mouthed thank you. That brought a rare smile to Lisa's face and what gave her two gave her the courage to continue on with her mission.


	49. Cancelled and Rebooting

OK, no one likes hearing this, but I'm ending this story and taking what was good and was good or original and turning them into art or oneshots.

I don't have a passion for this story anymore and don't want to continue what other people have done, but better.

Feel free to look me up I'm 364wii on every site.

Thanks you for the comments and fans!


	50. The Loud Family

**Hi guys so I felt bad about basically ending this story out of the blue and I know this is a long update from the last one, but hey I wanted to give you guys a proper ending. This is I guess an epilogue of sorts so hopefully this is good enough to anyone who still has this story in their follow/favorite.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **The Loud House is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Time Skip 19 Years.

The story starts in the Loud House, a blond young adult was dancing in the second floor hallway with a VR device in front of her face fighting zombies. The blond was Lily Loud her hair reached her shoulders with bangs covering her forehead, her body was similar to Lori and Leni. She was wearing a lavender blouse with a black collar and short black sleeves, a skirt that was a slightly darker lavender, lavender stockings and black Mary Janes, and pearl earrings.

From downstairs, Rita Loud calls out, "Lily, honey! Could you get Johnny to come downstairs?! Your big sisters are on the way!"

"OK, Mom!" She calls back.

Lily knocked on the door that was once Lori and Leni's room, after waiting for a moment Johnny opens the door, Johnny Velazquest now 37 has grown quite tall, he over towered the rest of the family and has become very handsome over the years, he had huge muscles and it showed with his buff chest and tree trunk like arms. His dreadlocks were still short as they were when he was as a teen and he wore the same outfit he always wore.

Johnny looked down to Lily and smiled, "Hey Lily-bug, guessing mama Loud wants us downstairs?"

Lily nodded, "Yup so get everyone else up while I help mom set up downstairs."

Johnny bent down to kiss her on the lips, "No prob honey, leave it to me."

Lily blushed from the kiss and ran downstairs.

Johnny then went back into his room and walked up to some sleeping on his desk, "Come bro wake up, our sisters are coming." Johnny gently shook his little brother.

Lincoln Loud now 21 had grow up quite tall and handsome as well, his snow white hair grew in a mullet and tho he wasn't as tall as his older he still was a heart throb. Thanks to the help of Lynn and Johnny he had well toned body and plenty of stamina.

He wore a red shirt with the Ace Savviy symbol and a orange jacket with blue jeans. He also finally found his talent as he grew up to be a comic book artist and writer for the Ace Savviy series. He was able to get his foot in the door of being a artist thanks to winning a comic book contest back when he was a preteen.

Lincoln started to wake up, he looked up to who was interrupting his slumber and gave a yawn, "Heeeyyy, bro got any coffee?"

Johnny let go of Lincoln as the white haired man stretched his back, "If you want coffee you got to get up and get yourself."

Lincoln let out another yawn and proceed to get up from his desk and walk to the shared closet.

Johnny gave a small chuckle at his little bro zombie like movement. He remembered when Lincoln hated drinking coffee, but now since he works on his comic all the time he drink the stuff nonstop.

Johnny then made his way out of the shared room he had with his little brother and put his hands to his face, "Kids wake up! You're sure your moms and aunts are coming!"

After a moment the sound of feet hitting the floor was heard and doors began to open.

The first that opened showed a tall some what chubby dark skin women with black dreadlocks hair which was made into a ponytail, she wore a green and black sweater vest with red pants, white earrings, high socks, and black sneakers. She was Jakira, age 18 also know as Johnny and Lisa's daughter.

Following her was a slightly shorter girl, she wore big glasses and had blonde hair, she wore a seafoam green shirt mixed with black with blue jeans and seafoam green sneakers on top of her head was a seafoam green beanie. She was Jalis, age 16 also know as Johnny and Leni's daughter.

Jakira looked at her little sister, "Are you still working on models till midnight Jalis?"

Jalis looked to her big sister, "I can't help it! Making things it's so much fun remember when Mom made that new bed frame for the twins? I want to grow up and be just like her!"

Jakira rolls her eyes, "I mean you're mom is a big shot now, naturally you want to be like her." Jakira then puts her hand on her chin and rests her elbow on her other hand, "Speaking of mom's I wonder how far my mom is on her newest projects?"

Johnny walked up to his two daughters, "Jalis, I told you this before you don't need to be like your mom, none of you do the only thing you guys need to be is yourselves." He then ruffles their heads.

Jakira chuckled, "Dad that was cheesy and you know it."

Johnny smiled, "I know, but I hate seeing my kids upset. It's a parent thing you guys will understand when you grow up and have kids of your own."

Jalis gave a great big smile, "My models are like my kids and I have tons of them, cars, boats, planes, heck you even helped me make a model rocket ship that was real fun to make...until It kept exploding."

Johnny then scratched the back of his head, "Yeah making models is more of your thing, but hey at least our eyebrows grew back quickly."

Jakira and Jalis giggled at the memory of they without eyebrows before they walked downstairs in anticipation for waiting for their moms.

Another door opened and a girl with thick brown hair walked out. The only things you could see of her was a bit of hair and her eyes because what she wore was a ninja tagging outfit. It was in a red camouflage color and she was decked out with spray can bottles and backpack probably carry more of her supplies. She was Jenae, age 15 also know as Johnny and Lynn's daughter.

Following her was a younger girl who has large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother, she wore a dark blue jacket, light blue tank top and brown cargo shorts. She had three cameras and carried with her a backpack. She was Jennifer, age 14 also know as Johnny and Lori's daughter.

"It's about time that Mom finally decided to show up, I mean I get it it's hard being a businesswoman, but she could at least free pull herself from work more often." Jennifer said as she was checking one of our cameras.

Jenae threw her hands up in frustration, "I know how ya feel now that my Mom's a big sports star she has even less time for me! I mean dad's always there, but sometimes a chick just wants to see her mom you know."

"I'm surprised you want more attention being that your Royal Woods best tagger. Everyone loves your work, you know except our parents." Jennifer said looking up for her camera while smirking at her big sister.

"Well Mom's cool and couple of my aunts are on my side, but Dad just thinks I'm going through a phase." Jenae said while clenching her fist.

Jennifer noticed the anger in her body language, "I can't blame him, I mean having to raise 12 kids isn't exactly easy specially since all of our moms are working all the time."

Johnny walked over to the two daughters and smirked at them, "So what are you two talking about?"

Jenae glared at her father and even though he couldn't see it, Johnny heard her clenching her teeth, "We're talking about how our mom ditches us and you not believing in my gift."

"Look sweetie, it's not that I don't believe in your gift it's just that I wish you pick something...you know less likely to get you thrown in a jail cell." Johnny said trying to defuse his ticking time-bomb of a daughter.

Jenae got on her tippy toes, "Like you're one to talk dad, mom told me all about the times you scammed people."

Johnny started to sweat, "Yeah, but I was a kid then now I'm a grown up which means I got to be mature and responsible."

Jennifer snorts, "Says the dad who helps us in our slumber parties and still watches cartoons."

Johnny blushes, "Hey cartoons were originally meant for adults so zip it and secondly slumber parties are hard to manage I can't tell you how many your moms ruined!"

Both teams rolled their eyes and walked downstairs while simultaneously saying whatever.

Another door opened and out came a dark skin girl with black dreadlocks hair. She wore a green long sleeve jacket with brown boots, a black sweater and green cargo shorts. She was Jacky, age 12 also know as Johnny and Lucy's daughter.

Following her was a dark-skinned girl with a mo-hawk and she wore headphones on her head. She wore fingerless gloves, a purple jacket with the sleeves cut off, black and purple jeans with a gold chain come out of the pocket and purple boots. She was Jolee, age 10 also know as Johnny and Luna's daughter.

"Yo yo yo what's up loud house It's a ya girl Jolee and she is ready to see her mommy! The loud kids are going to hang with their mom we're going to chill in the backyard and we're going to grab some chips and dip and party hard!" Jolee tried to rap, but she was still new when it came to rapping.

Jacky glared at her older sister, "Just what we need. Another lame suburban kid who loves rap."

Jolee glared back at her little sister, "So? You like goth music."

Jacky crossed her arms and smiled, "Yeah, but half the world loves Goths."

Jolee gives The Slim Shady Chop, "Man, are you illin."

Jacky gave a deadpan look, "Rappers stopped saying "illin" 26 years ago."

Jolee gave the Tonedeff Fast-Finger Piano-Playa, "I'm keepin' it real!"

Jacky put her hands behind her head, "They stopped saying "keepin' it real" 17 years ago."

Jolee grew annoyed, "Dad! Jacky's dissin' me!"

Johnny gave a confused look, "Dissin'"? Do rappers still say that?"

Jolee's face started turn red steam stared to come out of her ears, but Jacky just chuckled that she was able to successfully day one of her sisters upset.

Johnny pointed his thumb to the stairs, "Come on kids, I'm serious when I said I need your butts downstairs."

The next door that opened greeted us with a puff of smoke out came a little dark skin girl with a buck tooth and long black hair. She was dressed as a wizard, her robe was white with yellow sleeves, she wore a yellow wizard hat to complete her look. She was Jenni, age 8 also know as Johnny and Luan's daughter.

Following her was a pair of twins the resembled Lola and Lana respectively. The older twin wore a white shirt with a pink overall dress, she wore black shorts and green shoes pink shoes and she had blonde hair with white earrings. She was Jacala, age 7 also know as Johnny and Lola's daughter.

Her younger sister had a Luchador mask with black hair she had two downward pigtails tied down with murky green scrunchies white sanitation gloves and wore a murky green turtleneck with light blue jeans She was Jyll, age 7 also know as Johnny and Lana's daughter.

"All right mommy is coming home!" The two twins yell.

"What do you think we're gonna do Tomorrow? Go to the movies, Dairyland, a mega slumber party?!" Jacala asked her younger sister while jumping up and down like the little girl she was.

Jyll played with ponytails, "I don't know, but I do know I want Mom to show me some more wrestling moves, mom only taught dad a couple and he's already showed me all of them, but I wouldn't mind going to that new place which is a restaurant, arcade, and indoor place mixed together."

"Wow! Is my germ fearing sis getting out of her comfort zone?" Jacala asked nudging her twin on the shoulder.

Jyll starting to get scared, "What do you mean?"

Jenni smiled then walk over to her sisters and put an arm around Jyll, "Don't you know how dirty a restaurant arcade and indoor place is? I mean seriously you got germs from making the food, everyone's touching their money all over the place and then you got germs from everyone's gross feet walking over the play zones."

Jyll started to turn pale, "You're right we don't know what kind of germs are flowing around in a place like that, what if I catch rabies and get sick, what if I give it to all of you, what if I die, what am I gonna do, what if-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down little sis." Lance just messing with you, don't let this bucktooth wizard get to you." Jacala said while rubbing Jyll's back.

Jenni then snarled, "I'm not a wizard, I'm a witch, wizards are boys, perhaps I should show you some of my magic!" She then threw some dust on to the twins who had separate reactions.

Jacala crew angry while Jyll started to shake in fear. Jacala cracked her knuckles, "Jyll, tell daddy we're about to have one less sister."

Jenni of course knowing that she may have crossed the line then did the rational thing and ran for it, "Catch me if you can sucker!" Jenni made break for it and ran down the stairs.

Jacala quickly gave chase after her, "Get back here you overgrown beaver!"

Johnny watched his kids acting up, but he didn't intervene so he could to see if they could reasonably work things out. He was wrong and being wrong meant he had to take care of things so he decide to first take care of Jyll.

He walked over to his little girl and started to dust her off. Jyll looked up to her dad and smiled at him it was hard to tell though due to her Luchador mask, but he still felt the smile coming his way.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll punish Jenni later, today is all about you guys getting to spend time with your moms." After he finished dusting off Jyll she gave her that a kiss on the cheek and walks downstairs with the rest of the sisters.

The last door to opened showed a little girl in a lavender beret with light blonde hair with a pink oval lavender clip in her hair. She wore blue jeans with lavender shirt and a red scarf. She was Jacki, age 6 also know as Johnny and Lily's daughter.

Holding her hand was a little boy dark skin boy with a green jacket, black shirt, gray sweatpants and sneakers. He had dreadlock hair and he wore bag on his head for a hat just like his father Johnny. He was know as J.J age 4.

"Morning Daddy, I love you!" The two youngest members of the family yelled and jumped into Johnny's arms.

"Aw there's my little small fries! Johnny snuggled his kids close to him, "I love you kids too, did you two have a nice sleep?"

Jacki nodded her head, "Sure did daddy."

J.J then took notice of the smell in the air, "Hey Daddy, what's that smell?"

Johnny smiled, "Well since it's been a while since your moms have been around, I decided to whip up a special family breakfast so can you smell what I whipped up?"

The youngest Loud took another sniff and rubbed his chin, "I smell bacon, sausage, omelettes, waffles, pancakes muffins, fruit and Uncle Lincoln's favorite sandwich, a Peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich."

Johnny's eyes then started to water, "I don't believe it my son, my son has the gift!"

Jacki giggled, "Come on Daddy! We need to go downstairs and wait for our mommies and aunties!"

Johnny snapped out of his thousand yard stare and turn to the bathroom door, "Lincoln, when you're done in there come downstairs okay?"

Lincoln open the door and was brushing his teeth and spoke to Johnny, but he couldn't understand due to the toothpaste.

Johnny Laughed, "I'll take that as a yes, come on kids!" Johnny then carefully, but quickly ran downstairs after reaching the final step he put his two kids down and saw Jenni and Jacala fighting.

Rita walked into the room. Her overall appearance was the same, save for a few white hairs and crow's feet, "Alright, you two settle down! I just got off the phone with Lori! They're all pulling up as we speak, so let's head outside!"

Jonathan, Rita, Lily and the children gather outside as a mess of vehicles pull up. From the front porch, they look at the line of cars pulling in: A light blue minivan, a seafoam green convertible with the hood up, a purple tour bus that had a logo on it spelling L2S2, a yellow Volkswagen which blew a horn that sounded like an old jalopy, a red SUV, a black funeral hearse, a junky blue van, a pink limousine, and green hybrid vehicle.

From out the blue minivan came Lori Loud, now 36. Lori's height and body were similar to Rita, her hair now fashioned into a pony tail similar to Lynn's, her face wearing her signature blue eye shadow and red lipstick, and dressed in a light blue business suit with matching heels. She speaks into her cell phone, "I don't care what the problem is! I planned to take this day off literally months ago! I didn't make you Vice-President to come to me with every problem. Now, do you job, or I'll find someone else who will!" She hands up the phone and smiles, sighing, "I love my job."

Leni Loud, now 35, steps out of the driver seat. Just like Lori, her height and figure resemble their mother, with Leni being a few inches shorter. Her hair was still the same, but her wardrobe had changed. She now wore a sea green blouse with a matching shirt and sandals, a pearl necklace, eye shadow that matched her outfit, but she still wore her sunglasses on her head. She waves, "Bonjour, everyone! Paris was nice, but I missed my Johnny.~"

Onto the purple tour bus. The door swung open showing Luna Loud, 34. She wasn't much different, except she was taller, her booty grew to be the biggest in the family and had her hair done in a Two Level Shaved Bob style.

Out of the bus came Luna's old roadie, Chuck, who wasn't much different, but certainly looked a bit older, "Thanks again for the ride, luv. If you and your band hadn't come along after me van broke down, who knows where I'd be?"

"Anything for an old mate, mate." Luna said.

Luan, now 33, exits the Volkswagen, Mr. Coconuts in her right hand. Luan's height was like Rita's when her and the late Lynn Sr. started dating, and she became the surprising barer of the biggest bust of the elder Loud sisters, including Lori and mother Rita, her outfit consisting of a long sleeved white shirt, a skirt that looked like her old one, and brown shoes with yellow ankle socks in place of her old knee highs. The second biggest change was that her braces, and her hair was now straight and reaching midway down her back.

"Man, this house is a sight for sore eyes. Eh, Mr. Coconuts?" Luan asked.

"I'll say. My eyes are sore just looking at it." Mr. Coconuts said.

Lynn, now 31, exits the the red SUV. Not surprising, she still looked like herself, only taller with a Undercut Pompadour hair cut and wearing a red tracksuit and wearing several Olympic gold medals around her neck. She wore them to show off, of course. She pumps her fist, "VIM in the house, baby!"

"VIM?" Lily asked confused.

Lincoln walked up from behind his youngest sister, "Very important mom." He said ruffling Lily's head.

Lynn holds up her one of her gold medals, "And don't you forget it!"

The trunk of the hearse opened up, causing a coffin to slide onto the ground. The coffin opens, and Lucy, 27, rises from it like a vampire. Her hair had grown out, draping over her shoulders and still covering her eyes. She wore a long sleeved Gothic dress that fit to her slim form. She pulls out a black parasol and opens it, covering herself from the sun. "Sigh." She steps out of the coffin, showing the lower hem of her dress dragging bits of cloth that resembled tentacles. As she walked forward, the tentacle-like cloth moved while the rest of her body seemed motionless, "I'm so happy to be here."

"I've never seen mom so happy. It's kind of scary." Jacky said.

Next, the junky blue van driver door open showing Lana, 25. Dressed in a pair of overalls and a hat similar to those from her youth, it was hard to tell that she resembled her mother from her early 20's. In van, one could see a blanket and pillow, a plunger, a mess of pipes, and a small frog. "Man, that was a long trip." She picks up a bucket, "Where should I dump our bathroom bucket?"

"Dump it in the toilet! Dump it in the toilet!" The others yelled panicking.

Lana smiles then picks up the frog in the van and places it in the front pocket of her overalls, "Come on, Hops 2! I can't wait to introduce you to my family!" The little frog popped his head out, looking happy.

At the limousine, a chauffeur opens the back door. Lola, 25, steps out of the car. Just like Luan and Lana, she was blessed with her mother's younger figure, which was currently covered by faux fur mink coat. Good thing it was a Spring day, or she would be burning up. She also wore a pink shoulder-less Maxi dress with matching heels. Her hair was fashioned into an updo, and she wore pink eye shadow and lipstick. She speaks to the chauffeur., "Thank you, Jeeves."

Johnny walks to Lola and asks, "Would you like me to hold your coat, Princess?"

Lola giggles, "Oh, Johnny! You're such a doll, but remember we're married now, I'm a queen." She allow Johnny to remove her mink coat, revealing that Lola was wearing a Miss Universe sash. She gasps, feigning surprise, "Oh, goodness. How did this get on me?" She shrugs, "Oh, well."

Johnny bring her into chest and whispered into her ear, "Want me to help you get it off?~"

Lola giggled some more, "Oh, Johnny! You're such a animal too!"

"Ew!" The teenagers yelled while the kids looked confused.

Out of the hybrid stepped Lisa, 23. She was dressed in a lab coat, which was opened up to show her normal outfit, wearing her signature glasses, and her regular hair grown back pulled into a bun. She takes a deep breath and sighs, "I positively adore the aroma of freshly cut poacher and the reverberating contraction of the diaphragm from my fellow blood relatives. It makes me nostalgic for my old dwellings."

The others had confused looks on their faces.

"The smell of grass and the laughter of the family reminds her of home." Johnny translated.

"Oh!" Everyone yelled.

Lisa dreamily smiles, "I love that man."

End of Epilogue part 1


	51. The Louder Family

**The Loud House is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Time skip to the Loud family in the backyard everyone was talking to one another about what's a going on with their lives from the kids telling their mom is about the school life to the sisters asking each other what's been going on in their careers. Even though the Loud family was a rather large one eventually time starts flying by when one after another the siblings started focusing more on their career. Of course they found love in the end, but Johnny being the caring older brother/husband didn't want to slow his wife's down so he took the burden of raising 11 kids.

It wasn't easy at first but eventually with the help of Lincoln, Lily and Rita, Johnny was able to give all of his kids time attention they need while cheering on his wives careers.

Back to the party Johnny was handing out some food to his tomboy wife Lynn, "So I remember seeing you kicking some serious butt in the Olympics got to say never though I ever get to sleep with a Gold Medal winner?"

Lynn laughed then punched Johnny in the arm, "Shut up dork I didn't win these metals to up your cred, I won these babies off of hard work, dedication and well…" Lynn then blushed she wasn't the type of person to show off her emotions, it took her til she was about to graduate from high school to confess her feelings to Johnny. "Your support..I probably wouldn't even had made it to the Olympics if it was just my family supporting me."

Johnny wrapped a arm around Lynn and closed his eyes, "Look jockstrap, I'm sure you would be a Gold Medal winner even without me in your life, don't doubt yourself or your family's love cause I know for a fact when I first saw you win your first-ever sport trophy you were going places."

Lynn looked up to her husband her eyes had sparkles and her face was becoming red, "Really you mean that?"

Johnny rested his head his chin on Lynn's head, "Why would I lie to you ponytail?"

Lynn snorted and was about to give Johnny another punch, but she quickly stopped and got on her tippy toes to kiss Johnny on the lips causing the man to start blushing.

Lynn smirked, "Never change you got that loser?"

* * *

Over at the back porch Lola and Jacala we're sitting on the steps and we're painting each other's nails.

Lola gasped in horror, "I can't believe you don't paint care your fingernails, are you sure you're my daughter?"

Jacala giggled, "Mom just because I'm not pageant winner like you doesn't mean we're not related besides I like being a bit dirty."

Lola glared at her daughter, "You mean you like to be covered in dirt, watch your mouth!"

Jacala gave a confused look, "Why should I watch it, what's wrong with what I said?"

Lola blushed and tried to think of a way to answer her daughter, " Look just don't say that kind of stuff until you're 18 promise me that please?"

Jacala didn't understand what her mom was getting at, but she nodded and agreed anyway, "Sure Mommy, I won't say I like be a little dirty until I'm old lady with hair hair coming out of my ears!"

Lola gave a deadpan look, "Thanks for that visual."

The two girls then shared a laugh as Lola start a paint a second coat of pink nail polish on to her daughter's fingernails.

* * *

Lisa and Jakira were talking about Lisa's latest inventions, however to make sure government spies didn't try and manufacture any of her projects they had to be talk in Lisa's bunker in the backyard.

"No way Mom, you didn't invent a invention that lets you hop into your favorite shows." Jakira said in disbelief

Lisa put her hands behind her back, "Indeed I did my female offspring, I was working on that project for a good number of years and now we will be able to visit any program we wish with my new technology attached to their telecommunication medium street named: Television."

Jakira put her hand on her hips, "Mom you are so cool, you have got to show me how you make all this stuff!"

Lisa adjusted her glasses, "I perhaps could use your assistance on a future project of mine."

Jakira squeezed her fist in excitement, "Sure I'll be more than happy to help you with any project!"

Lisa smiled, "Great cause you see with your knowledge on Food science we could join forces and cooperate on a scientific recipe on making the world's best chocolate milk."

Lisa gave her mom a smirk, "Chocolate eh, you sure you won't get distracted while working on our little science experiment?"

Lisa blushed remembering when she was a child she couldn't quite control her love of chocolate, but to be fair she was four at the time, she would really jump off the walls for chocolate. That being said her sisters even the ones older than her are quite the well-known chocoholics as well, "I'll have you know I've grown out of my obsession of chocolate my female offspring."

"Right Mom, you're totally over your obsession just like how I'm totally over midnight snacks" Jakira said as she leaned back in her chair.

Lisa coughed in her hand, "Any who I most appreciate your assistance in making the world's best chocolate milk, can I count on your cooperation?"

Jakira then got up and hugged her mom, "Of course mom, whenever you need me just let me know okay?"

Lisa started to tear up, "Now I am not one for showing my emotions. Lisa started to cry and return the hug to her daughter, " I want you to know I am proud of you, no matter what career path you decide to take and I will always love you!"

* * *

Back outside Luna and Jolee were acting as DJs to this family reunions while everyone else was talking and dancing to the music.

Luna scratched the record and gave the devil horns, "Come out, guys let's rock this house and send the neighborhood packing!"

"Yo, yo, yo, mama your music's pumping you can go anywhere you gotta give me you're music powers!" Jolee yelled scratching her own record.

Luna than brought her daughter into a hug and kissed her on her forehead, "You keep up your sick beats and you'll go just as far as me luv."

Suddenly Jolee was snatched out of her mom's grip and brought into another hug.

"So we finally get to meet in person and I got to pull you away from your mom, not cool twinkle."

Jolee looked up at the person that was holding her and let out a small gasp, "Wow! Sam what are you doing here?"

Sam giggled, "Do you think your mom's a one-man show she needs me around to help her get gigs."

Ruth and George walked up to the group.

Ruth smiled, "Don't forget about us, I play the drums."

George pulls out the devil horns, "And I play bass."

Luna walked up to her friends/bandmates, " Yeah luv, we're a team if even one of us couldn't play we wouldn't be were we are now."

Jolee jumped up from Sam's grip, " Yeah! Now your rock stars playing at sold out arenas and get to wreck hotels."

The band laughed, well she was entirely wrong they did end up having after parties at plenty of hotels which later Kicked the band out.

Luna then kneed down to her daughter, "Just remember luv no matter where I am as long as we both music lovers will never skip a beat."

Jolee gave a confused look, "What does that mean?"

Luna sighs, "I was trying to be profound and say no matter where I am I'll always find my way back to you."

"Oh well why didn't you say that then?" Jolee asked.

Luna grabbed her daughter and started giving her a noogie, "Cause I wanted to sound fancy for once, that too much to ask, you little booger."

The rest of the band members laughed as they watched the mother and daughter bond.

* * *

Away from the music lovers Luan was making herself a omelet and bacon sandwich from the food table however she felt someone grab her shirt, she looked down to see her daughter smiling up at her.

Luan gave a great big smile, "Hi sweetie, how have you been I see you're a witch today. Try not to have any houses falling you." Luan laughed "Get it?"

Jenni giggle at her mom's joke and decide to throw some back at her, "Hey Mom, want to hear acouple of jokes about witches?"

Luan smiled, "Sure I bet these jokes will be spellbinding?" and laughed again. "Get it?"

Jenni then pulled out a small joke book from her wizard hat, "What's a witch's favorite subject in school?"

Luan rested her hands on her knees, "I don't know, what is it?"

Jenni let out a snort before finishing the joke, "Spelling."

The two bucktooth girls started laughing like crazy.

Jenni stop laughing and moved on to the next one, "Okay here's a good one, Who turns the lights off at Halloween?"

Luan looked ready to blow, "Who?"

Jenni giggled, "The lights witch."

Both girls fell on the floor with tears in their eyes

Jenni then held her chest, "Okay here's the last one before we bust a gut, How did the witch get around when her broomstick broke?"

Luan jumped up like a little girl, "How?"

"She witch-hiked!" Jenni yelled.

At this point both women we're practically dying of laughter. Luan was so happy when Jenni started making puns of with her.

Tho unlike her, her daughter tried to save her best puns for certain moments rather than throw them out as much as she did nevertheless whenever her daughter told puns to her when felt her heart pump in excitement.

* * *

Elsewhere Lori and Lana we're talking with their daughters.

Lana was letting her daughter sit in her lap while Lori was texting Jennifer with their phones.

"So I hear that you were getting straight A's in school, how did you change your C average so quickly?" Lori texted her daughter.

"Oh you know little hard, little bit of studying and plenty of motivation." Jennifer text back with a winky face.

"What kind of motivation?" Lori asked with a confused emoji.

"Well Dad said if I were to get all A's on my report card he would convince you into staying for the summer." Jennifer said with a smiling emoji.

Lori quickly looked up from her phone and started staying at her daughter, "You want to use your all A's just to get me to stay for the summer?"

Jennifer laughed nervously and it started playing with her hair, "Well yeah, I mean sure I could have got dad to take us to the movies or buy me a new computer or something, but I rather spend some time with you, you know you're hardly around."

Lori started to cry her daughter just wanted to spend some time with her and here she was being awful mother by working all the time. She quickly ran up to her daughter and picked her up.

Jennifer got nervous and tried to push her mother off, "Mom not in front of Aunt Lana!"

J.J. then walk over to the crying mother, "Mommy are you OK?" The boy asked in concern.

Lori then cried hard and brought her baby into the hug.

Lana and Jyll laughed at Jennifer trying to pull away from Lori while J.J. tried to comfort Lori.

Lana brought her daughter to her face, "Say did your pop run out of wrestling moves to teach you? Cause I've been itching to teach ya some more!"

Jyll nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah, Dad ran of moves ,teach me, teach me teach Me!" The seven year old was itching to learn some new moves.

Lana smirked, "Great let's go find your dad, he always fun to try my moves on."

As the two tomboys left to inflict pain on the father of 11. Jennifer was still trying to get her mom offer, "Okay Mom, we get it, we love you too just let go!"

However Lori wouldn't let go and just kept tearing up and rubbing her chin in her daughter's hair while kissing her baby boy's cheek.

Jennifer eyes readers, "This is why you don't share your feelings in this family."

"Ow Lana!"

* * *

Over by the big tree in the backyard Lucy and Lucy were sitting under said tree and we're looking through Lucy's old book of poems.

 _Melancholi night before a hopeless dawn. The sun is rising soon, but all my joy is gone."_

 _"Mean little blonde, you throw stones and sticks. But what would you know? You're only six."_

 _"The end is near, give up all hope."_

 _"Warm eyes and anchor tattoo, blends his food, no need to chew, orange suspenders, he's got style, he'll lift your soul with just a smile."_

 _"Dreams burnt to ash, hope tangled like laces, till love swept in, with puns and funny faces. Where my path will lead, I can't be sure, but if ever I'm lost, I'll look up to her."_

"Wow not bad mom, no wonder your where you are now all that stuff was about Aunt Luan? Jacky asked as she put her hands in her pockets.

Lucy gave one of her rare smiles, "Yes Luan help me in my time of need. You see once I was depression due to my best poem being rejected, but Luan showed me all careers start out rough and later helped me to becoming what I am today.

"Well for being a goofball Aunt Luan sure is a pro of getting serious." Jacky suddenly remembered something and dug into her jacket pocket, "Speaking of poems for awesome people I remember I wrote one for you."

Lucy looked to her daughter, "Gasp, you wrote a poem for me?"

Jacky blushed a little, "Well it's more about you, but I hope you like it." Jacky then pulled out the paper and coughed into her hand,

 _You brushed my hair and tucked me in,  
_

 _Made me laugh for hours on end._

 _You kissed my boo-boos when I fooled around._

 _Mommy, you never let me down._

 _You held my hand as I got my shots_

 _Then took me for ice cream that hit the spot._

 _You bought me Polly Pockets and Barbies, too._

 _Mommy, there's no one quite like you._

 _You held my hand as I walked through the door,_

 _Then you met my teacher as I stared at the floor._

 _You told me it'd be fun and I'd make friends too,_

 _And for that reason, Mommy, I love you._

Jacky looks up to her mother after finishing, "So what do you think?"

Lucy cries over what her daughter read to her and wipes the tears off her face, "My child, thank you for reading me your pomem. You made my darkness filled heart gain a little light. I've never been happier." Her face shows a little change in the emotion.

Jacky looks to the readers, "Trust me." She points to her mom, "She's happy."

The two then shared a hug.

* * *

Upstairs in Jakira and Jalis's room, Leni and her daughter we're looking through all of the models that Jalis made over the years.

"Wow! Sweetie you make so many cute little toys, reminds me when I made new dresses for Lola's dolls back in the day." Leni said as she examined a ship in a bottle.

"Thanks Mom, say mom do you ever get this feeling of joy whenever you make outfits?" Jalis asked as she sat on her bed kicking her feet back and forth.

Leni jumped up and down, "Oh sweetie do you feel that way when you make your models?" Jalis answers with a nod, "Ehhh! I'm so happy you feel that way, it's great to do something that makes you feel special cuz then you can toots use your skills to make someone else happy."

Jalis smiled, "Well I did enter a contest to see who could make the most impressive model rocket, I lost, but it was really fun to make except for when Dad and I lost our eyebrows."

Leni giggled, "Yeah that happened to Lori once, Luan thought it would be was funny if Lori didn't have any eyebrows I don't see why though Luan can be weird sometimes."

The mother and daughter laid on Jalis's bed and look up to the ceiling.

LenI smiled as she looked to the ceiling, "Hey you have my stickers up here!"

Jalis shyly smiled, "Well one night I couldn't sleep and Dad suggested your old stickers, looks like we're staring at stars inside our own house."

Leni held her daughter, "That's funny your grandpa suggested the same thing when I was your age."

Jalis smiled, "Grandpa sounds very nice."

Leni nodded, "Yu,p your grandpa was a very good daddy just like your daddy, they both watched out for you when you needed them the most."

Jalis moved her head to her mom's shoulder as the two continue to stare up at the ceiling.

* * *

In the backyard J.J. and Lincoln we're reading a new issue of the Full House Gang. J.J. loved his uncle he was like a second dad to him, whenever Dad was busy uncle Lincoln was there, whenever Lincoln had the time he would read him stories that he made from work.

When the two of comic book lovers we're done reading J.J. notice that his uncle was starting to get sleepy, he knows Lincoln works a lot to help provide for the family along with his mom and aunts.

What confused the youngest Loud was why were his mom and some aunts of his sisters crying were they happy tears? J.J. had a hard time understanding since he referred to hang out with his dad more than his mom Lori, not that Mama Lori wasn't mean to him, but that she was always busy talking on her phone.

However J.J. was happy that his sisters got to spend time with their moms hopefully his birthday wish will come true and that Mama Lori and the other moms would stay around longer and come home more often.

J.J. didn't notice his father walking over to the two, "Come on guys we need to keep this party going everyone's getting old teary eye up in here."

J.J. jumps to his feet, "Can I play with DJ stuff?"

Johnny ruffled his son's head, "Sure just ask Aunt Luna okay?"

J.J. nods and the runs off to go look for his musically talented aunt.

* * *

Elsewhere walking to the garage Lily and Lynn were walking blindfolded as their daughters guided them.

"Okay so remember how the garage had a big tarp over it?" Jenae asked.

Lynn snorted, "Yeah, it was pretty hard to not notice, what are you getting at?"

"Well big sis and I were working on an art project for you and the other mommies so we want to show you first since you're our mommies." Jacki said as she skipped.

Lily smiled, "That's sweet, but why do you want to blindfold us if there's already a tarp covering your Drawing?"

Jenae glared at her mom and aunt, "Cuz blindfolds are a tradition don't you know, now quit yapping and get ready to be amazed."

The four women made it to the garage and Jenae and Jacki went to where the tarp was and got ready to pull it down.

Jacki jumped up and down happily, "Get ready for your surprise Mommy and Aunt Lynn." The two girls then pull the tarp down.

Jenae smiled at her work and Jacki jumped up and down as she went to her mom, "Take off the blindfold, take off the blindfold!"

The two moms remove their blindfolds and their jaws dropped when they saw what was it front of them the two women let out a mighty Screech which got the attention of everyone else in the Loud house.

Lincoln was the first one to make it to the backyard and look to the two moms, "What's wrong?"

The two women just point ahead of them, Lincoln had a confused reaction so he decided to follow where they were pointing and as soon as he saw what he saw his jaw dropped to eventually everyone else made it to the garage and I'll let out the same reaction, "Whoa!"

Flash back to the night before.

The 11 kids snuck out to the front yard when the adults went out for the night

Jenae smiles, puts out two to spray paint cans. Jacki smiles pull out a can of paint from her bag.

Both sisters use their artist skills in different ways Jacki was gentle and moved her brush against the outside walls of the garage like a ballerina were Jenae was much like a caged gorilla mixed with a ninja she's mostly spraying wherever she pleased, but could also be fast and accurate.

At a certain point Jacki was lifted on to Jenae's shoulders. Afterward, they paint together.

The other kids watched in amazement at the two artists in the family, the younger kids couldn't help a cheer while the older ones start taking pictures with their phones except for Jennifer who took pictures with her camera.

Jenae uses her cans of spray paint to trace over each sibling and make silhouettes of the family while Jacki paints the background with her brushes.

The two then step back, admiring their work. A STRIKING PIECE, built around the kids silhouette each colored to match their parents themed color. (The poses the kids were in looked like the show's first promotional poster.)

 **Flashback to present.**

"So what do you guys think?" Jenae and Jacki asked simultaneously.

Lynn was the first to respond," What do I think, what do I think? This is amazing I had no idea you two were such great artists!

Jacki jumped up and down at the other adults started to compliment their work Jenae on the other hand pulled out a can of spray paint, "Technically this picture isn't done we need to get the adults in it."

The adults grew a little worried especially Lola.

"This won't ruin my outfit will it?" Lola asked poking her fingers together.

Jenae gave a evil smirk, "Not as long as you stay still."

One by one all of the adults stood still and let Jenae trace around them to make a silhouette of themselves on the garage.

Lori made sure to snap a picture of the finished artwork once everyone's silhouette was done and promised to send copies to everyone.

* * *

After making sure that no paint was on their clothes the family headed inside and let the kids play while the adults started to chat.

"So baby brother, are you still working on your comic?" Lori asked as she drank some coffee.

Lincoln puffs his chest out, "Yes and I'll have you know the Full House Gang has sold three million copies."

Leni ran over and hugs her brother, "I'm so sorry Linky, I can't believe your comic is doings awful you have to give them away for free!"

Lincoln laughed, "No not that kind of free Leni I meant the number."

Leni face palmed, "Duh I'm so sorry Linky, I guess some things you just can't outgrow huh?"

All the adults in the room laughed at Leni just being herself.

Luan then coughed into her hand, "You know I like laughing as much as the next gal, but I think we have an important thing to talk about."

Everyone grew curious at Luan's serious tone.

Lana decided to speak for the group, "Would we have to talk about?

Luan rested her hands on her knees, " I think it would be in everyone's best interest is if we moms took the summer off to spend time with our kids."

She was then met with multiple nods.

Lori stood up from her seat on the couch, "With what Jennifer shared with me, I want to spend every summer off with my kids." Some tears started to leak out before she wipe them away.

Rita decide to speak for the group, Well, it's true you girls are busy working on your careers and all, but the few of us that do stay here don't mind watching over the kids, heck over the years I've changed more diapers then I could count."

Luna slammed her hands on the coffee table, "No dudes, I want to spend time with my kid from now on we are promising we are going to spend every important part of the year with our kids, from spring break to Christmas!"

The moms then all began arguing about how awful they've been towards their kids and yelled over each other on how they are going to change their ways to become the world's best moms.

Lily then blew into a whistle, "Everyone just calm down!"

Everyone then move their attention from yelling to Lily.

Lily looked around the room, "If you were awful moms you would never bother with seeing your kids, you're just busy moms look. I'm a mom too and I'm probably the only mom here that spends times with her kid well except for my mom of course, but I hate hearing you guys talk down on yourselves, so what if you have a career you can be a business woman or a sports superstar or a rocker and still be a mom at the end of the day so I don't want to hear anymore talking down on yourself just be there for your kids and everything will work out."

Lily's speech made the room fall in silence until footsteps were heard coming from upstairs.

The adults were worried that the kids have heard the whole discussion, but they're worried for soon diminished as they saw J.J. walking down the stairs lost in thought.

J.J. noticed all the adults staring at him and grew confused, "Am I not supposed to come down yet?"

Lynn shook her head and walked over to the kindergartner, "No little man I think the meetings we're having just wrapped up, what are you doing down here though?"

J.J. rub his foot on the floor in middle circle which everyone in the room found to be very cute, "We had lots of leftovers and I wanted to eat some more. is that bad?"

Lynn picked up the little boy, "Nah it's not bad you're allowed to get the munchies. Have you tried feeding a family as big as ours?"

J.J. laughed, "No Daddy's the cook I'm just a taste tester."

Lola walked over to Luna and J.J., "Well let's fill up your tummy Mister taste tester."

After J.J. was fed the meeting was just ready to be adjourned, "Alright one last thing how we're going to spend the rest of today?" Leni asked.

Lincoln then rub his chin, well I heard Jyll say she wants to go to the new restaurant, arcade, and indoor place mixed together."

Lana was shocked, "Wow and she's usually such a germaphobe, does she how many germs are made in the place?"

Lisa adjusted her glasses, "I say we should keep that knowledge to ourselves however the place our male sibling suggested sounds like a splendid environment for our offspring to enjoy themselves."

Everyone agreed and went started to get ready to go to the restaurant, arcade, and indoor place mixed together.

Lincoln then turn to the readers, "In a family as big as ours we have even bigger reunions, but that's okay because-"

Johnny wraps his arm around Lincoln, "No matter how big our family gets will always have enough love to go around."

The moms, kids and pets all brought the two into a group hug, "That's right!"

Everyone then looked to the readers, "Thanks for reading!" Everyone then rushed out the door except for Lincoln who gave one last wave and close it

The End

* * *

 **OK this story is now** **finished, no more up dates, but you guys get a ending.**


End file.
